Empathie
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE ! Après sa rencontre avec l’entité mangeuse d’énergie, Rodney n’est plus tout à fait luimême … Fic centrée sur l'amitié McKaySheppard avec épilogue SLASH sous la contrainte, LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Empathie_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : PG+13 – centré sur l'amitié McKay/Sheppard

**Spoiler** : essentiellement Hide and Seek/Invulnérable.

**Résumé** : après sa rencontre avec l'entité mangeuse d'énergie, Rodney n'est plus tout à fait lui-même …

**Note** : cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment – à cause de celles qui réclament que je fasse souffrir aussi John, bande de vilaines ! – mais le storyboard a eu quelques difficultés à prendre forme : je dois être plus inspirée par la Rodneytorture !

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, si c'était le cas, je virerais immédiatement l'auteur de l'épisode Trinity (saison 2) : il y fait souffrir mon Roro, il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de faire ça, non mais !

**« Ce que l'esprit voit, le coeur le ressent. »**

André Malraux, 1901-1976, écrivain et homme politique français.

**ooOOoo**

**1 – **Rodney n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Il faut dire qu'il y avait eu beaucoup à faire. Ils commençaient juste à explorer la Cité et c'était comme si chaque porte qu'ils ouvraient donnait sur la caverne d'Ali Baba. Les équipes scientifiques étaient toutes au travail, avec beaucoup de stress, peu de sommeil et une excitation à son comble.

Atlantis était à la hauteur de tous ce que Rodney avait imaginé. Il aurait voulu que le Colonel Carter soit là elle aussi. Au moins avec elle, il aurait pu parler d'égal à égal, partager leur point de vue et, pourquoi pas, souper ensemble au clair de lune. Un clair de Lune Atlante.

Il aimait vraiment beaucoup le Colonel Carter.

_Samantha_.

Rodney soupira et se replongea dans ses recherches.

Celles-ci n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec les dernières découvertes des équipes terriennes. Enfin, pas directement. Non, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, cela avait juste à voir avec sa stupidité ou sa couardise. Tout dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait.

La première fois, ç'avait été à la cafétéria.

Ils y étaient tous réunis pour le déjeuner. Le Major Sheppard, Teyla, le Lieutenant Ford et lui.

**Début flasback ----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

« … c'est fou, non mais, parmi tous les plats absolument délicieux qui existent, et je ne me limite pas à la culture anglo-saxonne, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi, le cuisinier à t'il choisi de faire du poulet au citron ! _Au citron_ ! C'est tout simplement meurtrier (1). Je vais en parler au docteur Weir. Ce type essaye tout bonnement de me supprimer ! »

Rodney regardait ses coéquipiers manger. Le poulet avait l'air tendre et juteux et … Il ferma les yeux ! C'était si injuste ! Il devait se contenter d'une espèce de tranche de jambon informe et peu apetissant. Il n'était pas très difficile en matière de nourriture mais il y avait quand même des limites. Et là, elles étaient atteintes.

Il allait mourir : d'un choc anaphylactique, s'il mangeait du poulet, d'un choc hypoglycémique, s'il ne mangeait rien, et certainement empoisonné, s'il mangeait ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Rodney repoussa cette dernière.

De toute manière, il ne sentait pas très bien en ce moment.

Cela faisait une petite semaine qu'il avait repoussé l'entité qui avait bien faillit détruire la Cité. Le Docteur Beckett ne l'avait même pas gardé à l'infirmerie. Il s'était évanoui, certainement sous l'effet combiné du manque de nourriture et, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, de peur. Hey, il n'avait pas été envoyé sur Pégase pour jouer au héro. C'était le job de Sheppard. Atlantis avait besoin d'un chef scientifique vivant, pas d'un héro mort. Et c'était souvent ce qui arrivait au héro. La mort. D'ailleurs, ne disait-on pas une mort héroïque ? Rodney n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une expression de type une « vie héroïque ». Il aimait bien le Major et ne lui souhaitait évidemment pas de mal mais il avait été entraîné pour ça – se comporter en héro – pas Rodney. C'est ce que les gens attendaient de Sheppard et il faut avouer qu'il s'y pliait bien volontiers.

Rodney fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit assourdissant. Quelqu'un venait de renverser son plateau. Assiette, verres et coupelle s'étaient écrasèes violemment sur le sol. Le bruit avait fait sursauter tout le monde.

Rodney lui porta immédiatement ses mains sur ses tempes. Il avait l'impression que le bruit s'y répercutait sans fin. Il eu soudainement la nausée et une migraine terrible apparue presque aussitôt.

Ces migraines étaient épuisantes. Dernièrement, n'importe quoi semblait en provoquer. Et la crise pouvait durer des heures. Il se leva, chancelant un peu. Le Major fut immédiatement près de lui.

« Hey, McKay, ça va ? »

Non. Non, ça n'allait pas. Sa vue était troublée, comme si un voile se trouvait devant. Il se frotta les yeux et allait répondre lorsqu'un hurlement retentit. Il sentit immédiatement une effroyable douleur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : quelqu'un venait de lui enfoncer une aiguille chauffée à blanc dans le crâne.

Il perdit connaissance immédiatement après cette dernière pensée.

**Fin du flasback ---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une aiguille chauffée à blanc. Il aurait peut-être préféré ça, au moins il aurait pu agir. Mais là …

Il s'était réveillé avec son mal de tête carabinée, en chambre noire (2). Beckett l'avait examiné des pieds à la tête, lui avait soutiré des litres de sang, fait passer tous les examens possibles et imaginables. Rien.

Ils avaient mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

La seconde fois avait été moins impressionnante, mais tout aussi douloureuse.

Il se trouvait dans le laboratoire ou travaillait cet ingénieur tchèque au nom imprononçable, Karienka ou quelque chose comme ça, lorsque l'un des techniciens s'était entaillé la main avec un tournevis.

La douleur fulgurante lui avait à nouveau vrillé les tempes et il s'était écroulé. Cette fois il était resté conscient, mais avait à nouveau été placé en chambre noire. Le moindre bruit ou lumière était une torture.

Et bien entendu, toujours rien ni dans les analyses de sang, ni à l'IRM ou au Scan.

Rodney ne se rappelait plus très bien quand il avait eu _la_ révélation. Il était dans son labo et la petite bonne femme Japonaise, Kiko ou Moko, s'était coupée le doigt avec une feuille de papier. La douleur était immédiatement apparue.

Rodney s'était immédiatement renseigné pour savoir s'il y avait eu un incident à la cafétéria. Et oui, justement : un des cuistots s'était brûlé la paume au troisième degré sur une des plaques chauffantes.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un se blessait, il était victime d'une migraine. Plus la blessure était grave, plus la crise était importante.

**TBC** (bon, faudra d'abord un peu de Rodneytorture avant d'arriver à celle de Johnny, patience, patience …)

(1) Bon, ça doit bien faire la cent-unième fois que je le mets dans une fic : Rodney est allergique au citrus (bref à presque tous les agrumes). Allez, c'est dit, la prochaine fois, je ne mets pas de NBP.

(2) Ceux qui souffrent de migraines savent que lors d'une crise, la seule solution est souvent de s'isoler dans le noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **une fois encore, mille merci pour les reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**2 **– McKay l'évitait. Maintenant, il en était sûr.

Le scientifique venait tout simplement de faire un détour, pas très discret, en l'apercevant dans le couloir menant au mess. Mais c'était compter sans le gène des anciens : il fallait bien que ce truc lui serve aussi ! Il avait accepté de passé des heures avec McKay à tester de la technologie ancienne, en commençant par cette horrible chaise en Antarctique, il pouvait aussi l'utiliser à son profit, non ?

C'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Manipuler la technologie ancienne par la pensée était devenu aussi naturel pour lui que le simple fait de respirer. John avait parfois l'impression qu'il l'avait toujours fait.

Il se concentra sur le transporteur que venait d'emprunter McKay en le voyant au loin, puis se plaça devant celui-ci. Il compta à rebours : 3 … 2 … 1.

Les portes du transporteur s'ouvrirent sur le Docteur McKay, le nez plongé dans son ordinateur portable. Persuadé d'être à un autre étage de la Cité, il sortit tête baissée, fonçant dans le Major.

« Ouch ! » Il se frotta le nez et écarquilla les yeux en voyant dans quoi, ou plutôt dans qui, il venait de se cogner. Ses sourcils se levèrent aussitôt.

« Que … Qu'est-ce que … »

John était positivement ravi : cette petite blague valait le coup, juste pour voir la tête de McKay !

« Bonjour Rodney ! »

Rodney examinait le transporteur avec suspicion et répondit un peu distraitement.

« Heu, oui, bonjour, heu, je dois, il faut que … que … j'aille travailler, oui c'est ça, travailler … donc, à bientôt et bonne journée. »

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre le transporteur mais Sheppard l'en empêcha en se plantant tout simplement devant lui. McKay poussa un soupir bruyant.

« Major, vous n'avez peut-être rien de mieux à faire que de traîner dans les couloirs, mais il se trouve que moi j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. »

Sheppard resta là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Rodney, ça fait presque trois jours que je vous courre après ! Vous êtes sensés venir vous entraîner deux après midi par semaine avec le reste de l'équipe. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, « oh ». McKay je veux bien avoir un civil dans mon équipe à condition que celui-ci fasse un petit effort pour parfaire ses techniques de combat et surtout apprenne à tirer sans se blesser, ce qui signifie que le dit civil doit s'entraîner. »

Bon sang ! Le Major allait-il longtemps lui lancer à la figure cette malheureuse expérience de tir ! C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et Okay, il avait bien failli se tirer sur le pied, mais ça ne s'était jamais reproduit. De toute manière il détestait les armes à feu. Et puis, en cas de problème c'était à Sheppard ou à Ford de jouer les cow-boys pas à lui.

Quant aux séances d'entraînement … Il ne pouvait pas y assister, c'était tout simplement impossible tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé son _petit problème_. Ils utilisaient une salle commune pour s'entraîner, genre gymnase, et dieu seul sait ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un se blessait pendant ses petites séances de torture. Il avait assez tourné de l'œil comme ça, merci.

« Major, comme vous l'aurez peut-être noté, certains ici, on un vrai travail à faire et il n'inclus pas de s'amuser sur un tatamis, désolé. »

Le sourire disparu du visage de Sheppard.

« Dans ce cas, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas continuer à participer à des missions. »

« Ecoutez Major, je ne crois pas que ce soit vous qui décidiez de qui va ou ne va pas explorer cette galaxie. »

Sheppard s'approcha de lui et pointa son index vers sa poitrine.

« McKay, je suis l'officier le plus haut gradé d'Atlantis et en tant que tel, c'est moi qui décide si oui ou non, vous être prêt à participer à une mission. Je vous rappelle que l'ennemi que nous avons à combattre ne fait pas de quartier. Je ne mettrais pas des vies en danger sous prétexte que vous avez peur de vous casser un ongle pendant les séances d'entraînement, alors où vous ramenez vos fesses cet après-midi dans la salle de muscu, ou vous pouvez restez définitivement dans votre labo. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'ordre, je en suis pas militaire ! »

« Oh mais, ce n'est pas un ordre, juste une option. A vous de choisir. 15 heures dans la salle de muscu ou vous pouvez dire adieu aux voyages interstellaires.»

« Du chantage maintenant ! »

« Non, je vous l'ai dit, juste une option. »

Sheppard laissa McKay seul devant le transporteur.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard et Ford s'entraînaient depuis maintenant près de 45 minutes. Sheppard fit un signe à son jeune subordonné de faire une pause. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. 16 :15. Il soupira.

McKay n'était pas venu.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec le canadien mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Sheppard savait que McKay avait fait des pieds et des mains pour être dans une équipe active. Elisabeth Weir avait été plus que réticente à autoriser le chef du département scientifique à prendre part à des missions d'exploration, mais McKay avait fini par la convaincre. Et voilà qu'il laissait tout tomber !

Il ne lui demandait pas de se transformer en soldat modèle, mais il était nécessaire qu'il ait un minimum d'instruction, notamment de tir. D'autant qu'en la matière, McKay était un vrai désastre ambulant ! (3)

« Hey Major, regardez qui nous rejoint enfin. »

Sheppard se tourna vers Ford. Celui-ci lui désignait l'entrée du gymnase. McKay se tenait là, une serviette à la main, en pantalon de jogging et en tee-shirt.

**TBC** (ouais je sais, c'est un peu court, mais je me rattraperais demain promis !)

(3) Voir l'épisode The defiant one/Duel et surtout un véritable morceau d'anthologie : McKay qui fait face aux wraith dans l'épisode The siege troisième partie. Ca vaut le coup d'œil !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**ooOOoo**

**3** – C'était une erreur, il était sûr que c'était une erreur, que quelque chose allait arriver.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne quittait presque plus son labo : là au moins, il se sentait en sécurité. Il avait réduit au minimum ses relations avec ses collègues et d'une manière générale avec tous les autres membres de l'équipe scientifique. En fait, il jouait au parfait ermite depuis plus d'une dizaine de jours.

Il n'avait pas le choix tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris ce qui était responsable de son état. Le problème c'était qu'il y avait trop de variables : il pouvait s'agir d'un effet secondaire du bouclier ou de la thérapie génique, ou de sa rencontre avec l'entité. Ou encore d'un effet combiné des trois ou de deux ou … Bref, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il n'aurait pas du venir mais l'idée de ne plus partir avec Sheppard et les autres lui était insupportable. Et puis de toute manière, ils avaient besoin de lui, non ? Qui pourrait reconnaître un EPPZ s'il en voyait un à part lui ? Alors, il allait prendre ces foutues leçons de tirs, faire quelques pompes, comme ça tout le monde serait content.

Il fallait juste que rien n'arrive pendant qu'il était là.

Il y avait une dizaine de personnes, essentiellement des militaires. Il reconnu le sergent Stackhouse et Markham. Et bien sûr, Ford et Sheppard.

Il poussa un petit soupir, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la gueule du loup.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard n'aurait pas sur dire s'il était soulagé ou en colère.

Soulagé parce que finalement McKay avait fait le bon choix, en colère, parce qu'il arrivait évidemment _après_ que l'entraînement soit terminé !

McKay les rejoignit près des tapis où deux soldats échangeaient des prises de catch. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté.

Sheppard sourit. Il allait montrer à son scientifique attitré ce qu'une séance d'entraînement voulait dire.

« Rodney, gentil à vous de nous rejoindre, » il regarda sa montre, « _enfin_. »

McKay secoua la tête, clairement agacé et l'air pas très ravi d'être là.

« Oh, comme si j'avais eu le choix … » il murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais John reconnu distinctement le mot « maître chanteur ». Il regarda le scientifique commencé des exercices … _d'assouplissements_ ! Il pliait et dépliait les jambes, se balançait d'avant en arrière, puis sur le côté. Un spectacle tout à fait étonnant.

« McKay, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ? »

« Hum, cela me semble pourtant évident, je m'entraîne Major. »

« Ah oui, et à quoi ? Le prochain concours de danse ? »

Ford manqua carrément de s'étrangler de rire. McKay était vert.

« Allez, assez plaisanté, venez par ici que je vous montre une ou deux prises de self défense. »

« Self défense ? »

McKay avait l'air un peu alarmé cette fois et Sheppard le rassura.

« McKay ce sont des prises simples, je vous promets que pas un seul de vos cheveux ne sera blessé lors de cet exercice. Allez ramenez vous. »

Visiblement a contre cœur, et après avoir poussé un soupir tonitruant, Mckay finit par le rejoindre Sheppard et Ford, sur l'un des tapis d'exercice.

« Okay, je vais me placer derrière vous et encercler votre gorge. Instinctivement votre premier réflexe est de porter vos mains sur le bras qui vous enserrent le cou, bien, je vais vous montrer comment utiliser ce réflexe à votre avantage … »

Sheppard lui montra comment parer l'attaque, l'objectif final étant de faire tomber l'adversaire. Bien entendu, McKay ne parvenait pas à déstabiliser Sheppard mais il essaya encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il parvienne à reproduire la parade.

« Hey, Doc', on dirait que vous y êtes ! »

Le Lieutenant Ford regardait ses deux coéquipiers. Il était étonné que McKay n'ait pas déjà crié au meurtre et laissé tombé. Il était plus obstiné qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

**ooOOoo**

McKay voulait réussir ce mouvement. Ce n'est pas qu'il serait très utile dans un combat en corps à corps avec un wraith, mais il voulait se prouver et aussi prouver au Major, qu'il pouvait y arriver. S'il parvenait à lui montrer qu'il pouvait se défendre seul, il lui ficherait peut-être la paix avec ces foutues séances d'entraînement. Il lui resterait juste les séances de tir. O joie !

Il essaya une fois encore de faire tomber le Major. La dernière fois, il l'avait presque déstabilisé, cette fois, il voulait le faire tomber.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

**ooOOoo**

C'était pas mal pour un premier essai.

John était content que McKay prenne enfin au sérieux ces exercices, maintenant il lui restait à le persuader d'entamer un petit régime. Le bon docteur abusait un peu des barres chocolatées et les confondait d'ailleurs avec des barres énergétiques. Sheppard ignorait comment il faisait pour en avoir toujours une sur lui : peut-être avait-il eu le droit d'en emporter un stock sur Atlantis.

Ses petites réflexions internes sur les habitudes alimentaires de McKay déconcentrèrent Sheppard un instant. C'était juste ce qu'attendais McKay. Il sentit le bras qui enserrait sa gorge se relâcher. Il exécuta la manœuvre que le Major venait de lui expliquer comme un pro. Le corps de Sheppard, déséquilibré, passa facilement par-dessus McKay et s'étala, sans aucune grâce à ses pieds avec un « humpf » de surprise.

Sheppard eu un moment le souffle coupé par le choc de l'impact ainsi que par la surprise de s'être fait avoir par un débutant. Il resta sur le tapis un moment. Au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir McKay arborant un large sourire.

Okayyyyy. Là, il venait de se faire rétamer en beauté. Devant ses subordonnés. C'était très humiliant. Or le rôle de l'humilié devait revenir à McKay. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Il se releva, massant son cou endolori par la chute.

« Pas mal, pas mal. »

« Oui, bon et bien maintenant, je pourrais peut-être y aller, je crois que c'est largement suffisant pour une première fois, non ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, McKay récupéra sa serviette. Il allait prendre une bonne douche et se remettre à ses recherches. Dieu merci, il n'était rien arrivé de fâcheux !

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie quant il sentit un bras se nouer autour de son cou. Après avoir passé près d'une heure à parer un étranglement, il réagit instinctivement, contrant l'attaque sans même y réfléchir. Son agresseur passa par-dessus son épaule et s'écrasa sur le sol.

C'est alors que la douleur désormais familière lui vrilla les tempes.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard venait pour la seconde fois de s'écraser par terre. Cette fois, il atterrit le nez sur le sol, en dehors des tapis de protection. La douleur fut brève mais intense. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se cassait le nez et reconnu aussitôt ce qui lui était arrivé. Génial, il allait parler avec un accent nasillard, type texan, pendant des semaines !

« Major, ça va ? »

Ford lui tendit une serviette. Le problème avec ce type de blessure c'est qu'elle pisse littéralement le sang. C'est sans gravité mais assez impressionnant.

Il prit la serviette et se l'appliqua sur le visage. Il fallait qu'il aille rendre une petite visite au Docteur Beckett. Cette fois c'était sûr, il s'était ridiculisé et l'écossais ne manquerait pas de lui demander comment il s'était fait ça. Il ne manquerait pas non plus de lui rire au nez. Sans vouloir faire de vilain jeu de mot.

« Doc', ça va ? »

La question de Ford le surprit et il leva les yeux vers McKay.

Celui-ci était blanc comme un linge et une grimace de douleur lui déformait le visage.

Sheppard se leva, en maintenant toujours la serviette sur son nez, et s'approcha de McKay. Ford le regarda, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation.

« McKay. »

Le scientifique ne lui répondit pas. En fait, ce dernier ne semblait même pas conscient de leur présence, comme s'il se concentrait sur autre chose.

Sheppard tendit la main vers le scientifique qui recula immédiatement avec un petit cri. Passablement excédé par les évènements des dernières minutes, Sheppard perdit patience et agrippa McKay par les épaules, celui-ci chercha à déloger le Major et lui saisit le poignet.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment tous les deux, comme figés puis s'écroulèrent tous les deux.

**TBC **(la suite demain !)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : et comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**4 –** Le Major John Sheppard était sur un petit nuage.

Rose le nuage. Vaporeux, doux, moelleux. Un super nuage. L'idéal pour un petit somme. La sensation était exquise : un mélange de sérénité et de plénitude. Zen.

Le pied quoi.

Il aurait pu rester là une éternité : qui a envie de quitter un havre de paix pour une galaxie peuplé de monstres qui n'aspirent qu'à une chose, vous vider de votre force vitale ?

John étendit ses membres, un peu comme un chat, cherchant un moment la meilleure position. Lorsqu'il l'eu trouvée, il poussa le soupir le plus long qui soit et savoura le moment présent. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi détendu.

Il faudrait qu'il parle de cet endroit à McKay. Un peu de relaxation lui ferait du bien. Ce type avait toujours l'air tendu et stressé.

Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il faudrait au Docteur McKay. Il lui ferait une petite place sur son nuage.

Il poussa un autre soupir. Autour de lui, le silence qui régnait était apaisant. Il se sentait si bien, si bien …. Qu'est-ce que … ?

Un bruit venait de s'introduire dans son petit univers cotonneux et rose bonbon. Un bruit qui venait détruire l'harmonie du lieu. Son harmonie. John n'aurait pas su le décrire, juste que c'était un bruit horrible, cacophonique.

Le bruit s'amplifia et il pu enfin l'identifier. Des voix. Il s'agissait de voix. Quelqu'un criait. Enfin, on aurait vraiment dit des cris.

« … se réveiller ? Carson, je croyais que … »

« … Oui, ne vous en faites … «

Les vois allaient et venaient, sans qu'il parvienne à suivre ce qu'elles disaient. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Il préférait rester là, à flotter gentiment.

« … suffit maintenant … **MAJOR** ! »

Cette fois, il fut incapable d'échapper à la voix qui l'appelait. Il fut d'ailleurs si surpris par le cri qu'elle venait de pousser qu'il manqua de tomber … de son lit d'hôpital.

Pas de nuage.

« Que … Quoi ?»

Sa propre voix lui paraissait aussi rauque et désagréable que celles qui continuaient à résonner autour de lui.

Il y verrait peut-être plus clair, au sens propre comme au figuré, s'il ouvrait les yeux. Alors il les ouvrit.

Pas de nuage rose ou de voûte céleste immaculée. Juste le visage souriant du docteur Beckett penché sur lui.

« Ahhhhh, je vous l'avais dit Elisabeth. Il était juste en train de _dormir_. »

Le docteur lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'écarter pour laisser le docteur Weir s'approcher, elle aussi, du lit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? John essaya de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Il était avec Ford en train de s'entraîner et … et McKay était arrivé. Après … il lui avait cassé le nez ! Il porta instinctivement la main à son visage persuadé d'y trouver l'horrible pansement qui maintiendrait son cartilage en place le temps qu'il guérisse, mais sa main ne rencontra que la peau lisse de son nez.

« Vous n'avez rien. »

Impossible. Maintenant, il se rappelait très bien ce qui s'était passé. Il avait joué au plus fin et avait perdu. Lorsque McKay s'était retourné pour récupérer sa serviette, il lui avait fait une prise d'étranglement, bien décidé à le mettre au tapis, seulement il faut croire qu'il était un enseignant génial parce que McKay c'était qui l'avait envoyé au tapis ! Il se rappelait avoir atterri un peu durement sur le nez.

Et il se rappelait l'expression sur le visage de McKay : douleur et peur.

Que s'était-il passé ?

« McKay ? »

Le sourire qui décorait le visage d'Elisabeth disparu aussitôt. John aurait du s'en douter. Avec McKay rien n'était jamais simple. Que diable pouvait-il encore lui être arrivé.

« Il se trouve encore en chambre d'isolement. »

« Et ? »

« Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a. »

Beckett semblait bouleversé. John avait pu remarquer combien le médecin écossais était investi par sa tâche. La souffrance d'autrui lui était clairement insupportable.

John continuait à caresser son nez. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, alors il finit par se résoudre à poser la question.

« Doc', je suis sûr que mon nez _était_ cassé et là, pouf, plus rien, vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ? »

Il vit Elisabeth échanger un rapide regard avec Beckett. Ce dernier regardait le Major comme pour déterminer s'il pouvait ou non lui dire ce qu'il en était. Il finit par pousser un petit soupir et prit la parole.

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au gymnase, McKay et vous, étiez tous les deux inconscients et Ford se trouvait près de McKay, lui maintenant une serviette sur le nez pour stopper le flot de sang. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule, c'est _lui_ qui m'a cassé le nez ! Il … Il m'a fait tomber et … Je sais ce que je dis, Ford pourra vous le confirmer. McKay n'avait _rien_. Il avait l'air un peu secoué mais il n'était pas blessé !»

« Non, en effet. Il n'était pas blessé mais _vous_, vous l'étiez. »

« Désolé Doc' mais là je suis un peu perdu. »

Beckett soupira à nouveau. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et reprit la parole.

« J'ignore comment c'est possible mais McKay a ... » Il chercha ses mots un moment avant de reprendre. « _absorbé_ vos blessures. Il vous a tout bonnement _guéri_ et tout se passe comme si son organisme avait repris à son compte les lésions dont _vous_ souffriez. »

Sheppard fixait le médecin, la bouche ouverte. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est mis à saigner du nez comme s'il se l'était cassé ? »

Beckett secoua la tête.

« Non, son nez est vraiment cassé. Le Lieutenant Ford nous a dit que McKay vous avait touché le bras. Le Sergent Stackhouse confirme aussi ce fait. C'est après ça que vous vous êtes écroulés tous les deux. Je pense que ce contact a été en quelque sorte ce qui a permis à cette … », Beckett fit un geste vague de la main, « _aberration_ de se produire. »

John se rappela ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque McKay l'avait touché. Il s'était immédiatement senti _mieux_ puis avait sombré dans ce rêve étrange où il s'était si bien.

« Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Je veux dire, il doit y avoir une explication. »

Cette fois c'est Elisabeth qui lui répondit.

« Les équipes du docteur Beckett et du docteur Greenaway cherchent actuellement une réponse à cette question. »

« Greenaway ? »

« C'est notre généticien. Un homme brillant. »

Certainement, de toute manière il n'avait que ça sur Atlantis, des types au QI plus élevé que le chiffre du PIB du Burundi !

« Bon, okay. Donc, McKay a le nez cassé. » Cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'était un juste retour des choses, non ? «Alors où est-il ? En train de pester contre les infirmières _vampirella_ qui lui soutirent des litres de sang pour des examens ? »

Beckett se rembrunit.

« Non Major. Il est dans le coma. »

**TBC **(un chapitre un peu court mais il est tard et mon dodo m'appelle !)


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : et comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**5 – **Trois jours. McKay était dans le coma depuis trois jours.

Toute une garnison de scientifiques s'était succédée à son chevet, piquant, examinant, se livrant à toutes sortes de trucs agréables, le genre que seul un type curieux de savoir ce qui se passe dans vos petites cellules peut vouloir faire. Et le Docteur Greenaway était un type vraiment très curieux.

Sheppard aurait pu plaindre le pauvre Rodney s'il n'avait pas lui aussi expérimenté le même bataillon de médecins hystériques. Seulement lui il était _conscient_. Il en était presque arrivé à envier le coma de l'infortuné scientifique.

Et donc trois jours plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire nulle part : personne ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé.

Greenaway était toujours à pied d'œuvre avec l'examen de l'ADN de McKay. Il pensait que son état était lié à la thérapie génique mise en place par Beckett, qui avait permis à Rodney de bénéficier du gène ancien. Autant dire que Carson était dans tous ses états. L'écossais ne supportait pas l'idée d'être responsable de ce qui arrivait à McKay. Il passait une bonne partie de son temps entre le laboratoire de Greenaway et la chambre où se trouvait McKay.

Sheppard ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tous ses hommes soi-disant brillants récoltaient ce qu'ils avaient semé : lorsque l'on ouvre la boite de Pandore … Beckett l'avait reconnu lui-même, sa thérapie génique comportait une multitude d'inconnues, à commencer par le fait qu'elle ne donne de résultats satisfaisants que sur à peine 43 pour cent des sujets traités, sans que l'on sache exactement pourquoi (4). Mais bien sûr, McKay avait été le premier à vouloir bénéficier de cette thérapie. Tout ça pour pouvoir actionner seul la technologie atlante.

Vanitas vanitatis !

Sheppard entra dans l'infirmerie. Il avait été libéré le matin même mais Weir l'avait mis temporairement au repos forcé. C'était du dernier ridicule ! Tous les médecins s'accordaient à dire qu'il était en pleine forme. En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Quoi que lui ait fait McKay, cela avait eu un effet étonnant. Il n'avait pas seulement guéri son nez cassé mais avait aussi amélioré son état général, enfin, disons qu'il avait agi comme un super traitement global. Sa tension – qui était généralement un peu élevée, mais franchement avec le stress qui pourrait lui reprocher ? – était parfaite, son taux de cholestérol – un peu élevé lui aussi, mais là c'était plutôt les repas servis au mess qui étaient responsables – était parfait, bref tous ses petits bobos avaient purement et simplement disparu. Greenaway était extatique, Beckett stupéfait et Sheppard excédé. Il en avait assez d'être regardé comme un phénomène de foire.

Et puis, il était vraiment inquiet pour McKay.

Il entra dans la pièce où ils avaient installé le scientifique. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit et une panoplie complète d'appareils, certains lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Tous étaient reliés à McKay. Sous la blouse blanche dont il était affublé, sortaient une multitude de fils de toutes les couleurs. McKay avait l'air si immobile, si pâle que John ne pu s'empêcher de vérifier s'il respirait encore. C'était ridicule bien sûr, il pouvait entendre le bip du moniteur cardiaque juste à côté du lit, mais il fallait qu'il s'en assure quand même. Il tendit la main vers son cou. La peau était froide et il eu presque un mouvement de recul. Sous ses doigts, il sentit le pouls battre, rapide mais régulier. Il réprima un petit soupir de soulagement.

McKay avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Et John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était, d'une certaine manière, responsable de son état. Un superbe bleu décorait une partie de son visage. Le bleu qui aurait du se trouver sur le sien.

Il s'installa sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient près du lit.

« Hey Rodney, il faudrait peut-être penser à vous réveiller. Cette Cité va à sa perte sans vous, hein ! Et puis si vous ne revenez pas bientôt, je crois que votre département va se retrouver à feu et à sang. Je crois que le Docteur Zelenka pense sérieusement à tester la technologie Atlante sur kavanaugh. »

Il resta comme ça une bonne heure, à parler de tout et de rien, espérant que McKay se réveille. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un téléfilm américain et McKay restait insensible à ses efforts.

Beckett le rejoignit peu après.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air un peu abattus et John se dit que c'était sans doute parce qu'ils se sentaient tous les deux coupables de ce qui était arrivé. Et bien entendu, parce que Rodney était leur ami.

Associer les mots amis et Rodney pourraient, au premier abord, sembler un peu incongrus, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus : des amis. Resté sur Terre, John était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais prêté la moindre attention à McKay, sauf peut-être pour l'envoyer promener. Mais ici, partageant les mêmes dangers, les mêmes découvertes, ils s'étaient tous rapprochés. John appréciait McKay et Beckett.

Il finit par se décider à laisser ce dernier avec McKay lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose. Les paupières de McKay bougeaient. Ou plus exactement, ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières.

« Hey Doc', je crois qu'il se réveille ! »

Beckett fut sur ces pieds en un instant. Il vérifia les résultats de l'ECG.

« Hummm, vous avez raison il est en phase de réveil. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

John ne quittait pas McKay des yeux, espérant le voir ouvrir les yeux d'un instant à l'autre.

« Il y a plusieurs phases dans le coma Contrairement à ce que l'on voit dans les films, on ne se réveille pas d'un coma comme on claque des doigts. »

Il contacta Sandra par intercom et commença à examiner Rodney.

« Après le coma, vous êtes juste inconscient, puis en phase de réveil."

« Oh. »

Sheppard continuait à fixer McKay. Beckett repris, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Major, il est sorti d'affaire, c'est juste une question de temps. Il se réveillera bientôt et nous enchantera avec l'histoire de la manière dont il vous a mis K.O. »

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il avait hâte lui aussi d'entendre à nouveau la voix de McKay, même si c'était à ses dépens.

**TBC** (le tout écrit dans le Tégévé Paris-Brest !)

(4) Episode Hot zone/Virus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : et qui c'est qui dit merci, c'est Bibi !

**ooOOoo**

**6 –** Vidé. Rodney se sentait vidé de toute énergie. L'idée le fit frissonner. Etait-ce ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'un Wraith vous attaquait ? Cette sensation d'être soudainement lourd, si lourd que le simple fait de respirer représentait une tâche surhumaine. Il ne pouvait même pas soulever ses paupières. Elles semblaient faites de plomb.

_Le petit lapin rose._

L'image de ce petit automate utilisé pour une publicité sur des piles lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Il était comme les petits lapins représentant les marques concurrentes : un pantin désarticulé, sans énergie, sans vie.

Mon Dieu, c'était peut-être ça, un wraith l'avait attaqué et … minute, minute. Il se rappelait une attaque mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un wraith, non, c'était … Sheppard ! Cet idiot de militaire avec son entraînement à la … Okayyyyy. Sheppard. Pas un wraith. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Son corps était complètement fixe, immobile comme de la pierre. Mais son cerveau lui était actif. Il pouvait réfléchir. Il _fallait_ qu'il réfléchisse. Que s'était-il exactement passé ?

Il se rappelait la séance de cours de self défense. Il se rappelait fort bien avoir réussi à faire tomber le Major. Deux fois. La première fois était claire dans son esprit mais la seconde quant à elle … Il y avait eu cette douleur lancinante et du sang. Le sang de Sheppard. Il l'avait blessé et, et … Bon sang, il y avait plus de trous dans sa mémoire que dans un morceau de gruyère suisse !

Rodney se rappelait Sheppard, une serviette sur le visage lui posant une question. Il l'avait ensuite attrapé par le bras et après … après plus rien.

Il n'aurait pas su dire où il se trouvait, sans aucun doute à l'infirmerie.

Encore.

Il faisait noir. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit aveugle, franchement, ce serait le pompon et … oups, il avait parlé un peu vite : il avait juste les yeux fermés. Il essaya une fois encore de les ouvrir. C'était peine perdue, la chape de plomb qui les recouvrait était toujours là.

Rodney essaya de se concentrer sur les bruits autour de lui. Il finit par identifier les bruits mécaniques du respirateur et du moniteur cardiaque.

Infirmerie.

En fond, un autre bruit, plus faible, pouvait être entendu. Des voix. Deux, peut-être plus. Un accent épouvantable.

Carson.

Quelqu'un l'encourageait à ouvrir les yeux. Un encouragement reposant sur de la _flatterie_ ?

Sheppard.

Rodney laissa les deux voix le bercer et il finit par s'endormir, rassuré : il était sur Atlantis, confortablement installé à l'infirmerie, confié aux bons soins de Carson et entouré des gens en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

**ooOOoo**

John était repassé deux fois à l'infirmerie. Rodney n'était toujours pas réveillé mais tout démontrait que désormais, il n'était plus inconscient, mais juste endormi. Il en profita pour passer voir le docteur Greenaway. Ce dernier travaillait toujours sur les données génétiques fournies par Beckett mais n'avait pas plus de réponse aujourd'hui qu'hier.

John décida de repasser par l'infirmerie. Il avait le temps. Il n'était plus en repos forcé mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'urgent à traiter. Ils avaient une mission de reconnaissance dans cinq jours et il fallait qu'il passe en revue les données du MALP. Et il faudrait vraisemblablement qu'il trouve un remplaçant à McKay.

Beckett se trouvait bien entendu au chevet de Rodney.

L'écossais vérifiait les appareils entourant McKay tout en s'entretenant avec lui, enfin, en lui faisant tout seul la conversation.

« … et bien sûr, cet idiot de Kavanaugh a voulu la retirer lui-même ! Résultat, 11 points de sutures. Rodney il faudra absolument avoir une petite conversation avec le docteur Zelenka, si ça continue comme ça, ces petites blagues de collégiens vont finir par … Oh, Major. Vous tomber bien, je disais justement à Rodney que nous avions besoin de lui, et vite ! J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à m'occuper des règlements de comptes interservices. »

John sourit. Il avait entendu parler de _l'incident_ auquel Beckett se référait. Apparemment, les relations entre les docteurs Kavanaugh et Zelenka avaient atteints un stade de non retour. Kavanaugh avait repris à son compte les travaux de l'équipe du tchèque, s'en cachant à peine, précisant que seule la finalisation qu'il avait effectuée en rendait possible l'utilisation. Bref, l'affaire avait légèrement dégénérée et peu après avoir été reçu par le Docteur Weir, Kavanaugh, qui avait refusé de reconnaître la valeur du travail de Zelenka et de ses collaborateurs, avait eu un petit accident de salle de bain. Ou plus exactement de toilettes.

Ses WC avaient tout bonnement explosé. Pendant qu'il se trouvait dessus, bien sûr (5).

Les techniciens n'avaient rien trouvé de particulier, mais des rumeurs laissaient entendre que l'équipe de Zelenka n'était pas étrangère à l'incident.

Kavanaugh n'avait pas été blessé que dans son amour propre. John frissonna, il imaginait sans peine l'horreur de Carson : devoir soigner un type comme Kavanaugh n'était déjà pas bien drôle, mais devoir en plus s'occuper de son postérieur …

Il se tourna vers McKay. Celui-ci avait retrouvé quelque couleur. Enfin, sa peau avait un aspect moins cadavérique, mais cela venait sans doute aussi du superbe bleu, désormais violacé, qui se trouvait sur son visage.

John s'installa sur la chaise en plastique près du lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Beckett qui inscrivait des résultats sur le dossier de McKay. Le médecin avait l'air fatigué.

« Le docteur Greenaway n'avance pas beaucoup dans ses recherches. »

Beckett le regarda et resta un moment silencieux avant de lui répondre.

« C'est un homme brillant. »

Oho. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réponse ? John observa attentivement le médecin. Celui-ci ne le regardait plus. Il avait presque l'air embarrassé.

« _Carsonnnn_. Il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez me dire, hum ? »

Il avait pris une voix câline. Beckett leva les yeux vers lui et rougit immédiatement.

Okay, là c'était clair, l'écossais lui cachait quelque chose.

« Carson. »

Beckett poussa un soupir.

« Je crois que j'ai un début de réponse. »

« Comment ça vous _croyez_ ? Et pourquoi n'en n'avez-vous pas informé Greenaway ou le docteur Weir ? »

Beckett tripotait les boutons du moniteur nerveusement et son regard refusait de rencontrer celui du Major.

« J'aifouillédanslesaffairesdeRodney. »

La réponse était sortie si vite et dans un anglais presque incompréhensible – l'accent du pauvre Beckett s'amplifiait terriblement lorsqu'il était nerveux – que John eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

« Vous avez quoi ? Alors là c'est sûr, comparé à ce que Zelenka a fait à Kavanaugh, ce que McKay va vous faire lorsqu'il découvrira que vous avez fouiné dans son labo sera tout bonnement apocalyptique ! »

Beckett le foudroya du regard et eu un geste vague.

«Tstststst, vous oubliez qui fait les examens post mission, Major : McKay ne fera rien, il a trop peur des seringues et autres traitements _inconfortables_. Et puis, il y pire, je pourrais le mettre au _régime_. »

John sourit. Rien ne pouvait démonter Beckett ! Ce dernier le laissa un moment pour se rendre dans son bureau et revint avec son ordinateur portable. Il le posa sur un des appareils médicaux qui ronronnait derrière eux et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert.

**TBC **(cette fois, écrit dans le Brest-Paris ; c'est trop bien le train, on peut s'adonner à sa passion pour les fanfic' !)

(5) J'emprunte cette idée géniale à Dr.Dredd, lisez son _Mémoranda from the edge_ : c'est un régal !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : _TRUGAREZ_ !

**ooOOoo**

**7 **– Sheppard n'en revenait pas de la bêtise de McKay. Ou plutôt, il n'en revenait pas de son arrogance ! Une arrogance qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Une arrogance qui un jour peut-être pourrait coûter la vie de quelqu'un (6).

Lorsqu'il serait enfin réveillé, il allait lui passer le savon du siècle. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Elisabeth Weir qui les avait rejoint dans le bureau de Beckett. Hummm. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de faire ça après tout : le docteur Weir semblait prête à s'en charger elle-même.

Beckett s'était enfin décidé à lâcher le morceau.

John se demandait de quoi il avait eu peur : de la réaction du _brillant_ docteur Greenaway ou de celle de ceux qui découvriraient que le gentil docteur avait fouillé dans les papiers de McKay. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment les scientifiques étaient un peu à cran. Il suffisait de voir ce qui était arrivé à Kavanaugh.

Beckett avait eu des doutes presque dès le début des terribles migraines qui terrassaient McKay. Celui-ci l'avait, pas très habilement, questionné sur ses recherches concernant la thérapie génique et comme par hasard, il avait aussi questionné Greenaway. Interrogé, le docteur Zelenka avait reconnu – il n'avait pas trop eu le choix, Elisabeth l'avait reçu après l'affaire des WC de Kavanaugh et Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais désormais, le tchèque osait à peine la regarder ! – avoir transmis à McKay, à sa demande, ses travaux sur l'entité mangeuse d'énergie qu'ils avaient libérée peu de semaines auparavant.

McKay savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il savait que c'était lié à l'un de ses éléments, voir à tous.

Après l'épisode du gymnase, Beckett avait voulu en avoir le cœur net. Il avait utilisé son gène ancien – John fut un peu rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée ! – pour entrer dans son laboratoire. Il avait trouvé le mot de passe de son ordinateur – le nom de son chat ! IN-CRO-YA-BLE ! Un QI de 250 et il utilisait le nom de son chat en guise de mot de passe ! – et il était tombé sur les différents résultats des recherches menées par McKay.

Celui-ci n'était pas allé très loin avant de tomber dans le coma, mais il avait suffisamment _débroussaillé_ le terrain pour Beckett. John pouvait entendre l'admiration dans la voix du docteur écossais. Débroussailler. Plutôt tout raser et bâtir les fondations oui ! Exit, le _brillant_ docteur Greenaway. McKay criait si souvent sur tous les toits, et à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il était un génie, que John finissait parfois par ne plus vraiment y croire. Mais bien sûr, c'était le cas. En quelques jours, et quoique déjà malade, McKay avait réuni et analysé plus de données que le malheureux Greenaway et toute son équipe (7).

« J'ai juste retravaillé sur certaines de ces données, et, » Carson se leva et brancha son ordinateur sur la vidéo, « voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. » Elisabeth et John fixèrent l'écran un moment. Ils se regardèrent et finalement, c'est Elisabeth qui prit la parole.

« Heu, Carson, une explication de texte serait la bienvenue. »

Beckett fixait l'écran lui aussi, l'air très fier de sa découverte.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, désolé. » Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre. « Ce que vous voyez ici, est la séquence ADN de McKay et là, » il tapota sur son ordinateur et une autre image se superposa à la première, » c'est l'ADN du Major, quant à ça, » il fit apparaître une nouvelle image, « c'est le mien. »

Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais voir son ADN sur l'écran, mettait John un peu mal à l'aise. En tout cas, ça ne l'éclairait pas tellement sur ce qui arrivait à McKay.

« Vous voyez, » Carson juxtaposa les trois ADN, « ceci, » il indiquait une partie de la chaîne, « est le gène ancien. Le gène ancien _naturel_. »

Il laissa l'information pénétrer l'esprit de ces deux auditeurs.

« Mais … C'est impossible ! »

Elisabeth avait les yeux scotchés sur l'écran.

« En théorie, oui, mais les faits sont là. Je suis incapable de vous expliquer comment, enfin, disons que j'ai une petite idée mais … »

John interrompit Carson.

« Minute, vous voulez dire que maintenant, McKay a le gène ancien, je veux dire le _vrai_ ?»

« Oui. Je crois que c'est dû à sa petite rencontre avec l'entité. » Il farfouilla dans ses dossiers. « Les recherches du Docteur Zelenka sur les données dont il disposait sur celle-ci, montre effectivement que cette entité a été créée par les anciens dans le but de se rapprocher de l'immortalité, ou si vous préférez, d'accéder à un autre niveau de conscience. Cette chose était un concentrée d'énergie, mais, » Il secoua une feuille sous le nez de Sheppard, « c'était aussi une chose _vivante_. »

« Vivante ? Vous voulez dire … »

« Avant que la batterie du MALP ne soit complètement vidée, il a pu transmettre des données sur l'entité. Il y avait des traces d'ADN dans cette chose. »

« D'ADN ! » Elisabeth et John avaient poussé cette exclamation en cœur. Ils se regardèrent un moment, l'air un peu embarrassés (8). Beckett reprit sa démonstration.

«Huhu. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis prêt à vous parier ma ration de thé et de café du mois, que cette malencontreuse rencontre est à l'origine de la transformation de l'ADN de McKay. Les anciens ont créé cette entité à partir de _leur_ ADN : peut-être pensaient-ils pouvoir l'utiliser pour leur fameuse ascension. »

Elisabeth se leva et se rapprocha de l'écran vidéo.

« Ca se tient. Pour pouvoir changer de forme, il fallait qu'ils modifient leur ADN de manière radicale. Cette entité aurait été créée pour reconnaître l'ADN ancien et le modifier jusqu'à ce que soit obtenu la forme souhaitée : l'ascension. »

Beckett hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Oui, et c'est sans doute ce qui s'est produit avec McKay. Cette chose a reconnu l'ADN et l'a modifié en conséquence. Le gène n'étant pas parfait, il n'y a pas eu d'ascension mais _autre chose_. Son gène est désormais très proche du gène naturel, mais en fait, il subsiste quelques différences. Je dirais que cette chose a _amélioré_ le gène de McKay. »

John prit la parole.

« Amélioré ? Vous pouvez préciser votre pensée ? Parce que je ne crois pas que finir sur un lit d'hôpital, et, dois-je le rappeler, dans le _coma_, soit une amélioration ! »

Beckett poussa un petit soupir.

« Non, vous avez raison, mais je pense qu'il ne s'agit là que d'effets secondaires, comme les migraines. L'organisme de McKay a subi une modification génique, il va lui falloir du temps pour s'y adapter. De plus, nous ignorons encore quelle est l'étendue de cette amélioration. »

« Etendue ? Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Major, McKay montre des signes d'empathie poussée à l'extrême : au contact d'une personne blessée, il prend pour lui la douleur _et_ la blessure, soulageant le blessé, bref, il est plus efficace que moi ! J'ai vérifié dans nos archives. Le Général O'Neill a montré la même capacité à guérir lorsqu'il était sous l'influence des anciens (9). Le Docteur Jackson dans son rapport, précise qu'après avoir réalisé ce petit miracle, le Général s'est presque évanoui, mais il qu'il s'est remis rapidement. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que McKay va devoir apprendre à, » il chercha ses mots un instant, « à _gérer_ cette faculté. Par ailleurs, nous ignorons s'il peut en développer d'autres. »

John se rassit, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran : il ne manquait plus que ça !

McKay était déjà suffisamment imbu de lui-même comme ça, et maintenant il se transformait en une sorte de super-héros, avec des super-pouvoirs !

Ca promettait !

**TBC **(je sais, toujours pas de Johnnytorture, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va avoir bobo le petit Shep. Un GROS bobo !)

(7) Ca c'est pour Lee-NC-Kass : tu as raison, McKay est un génie par tous les temps !

(8) Si je faisais du SHIP, ce serait du Weir/Shep : je trouve que dans la série c'est plus flagrant que le Teyla/Shep.

(9) Saison 7 de SGC, les deux derniers épisodes The lost city, deuxième partie : Jack O'Neill y soigne Bratac qui est en train de mourir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : _TRUGAREZ_ !

**ooOOoo**

**8 –** Bip-wooohs-clic-bip-wooosh-clic.

Rodney en avait assez de ce bruit incessant.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était trop fort. Non. Au contraire, on aurait presque dit un petit ronronnement. Mais c'était son caractère constant qui l'agaçait. Si seulement il pouvait débrancher toutes ces foutues machines !

Bien sûr, pour ça il aurait déjà fallu qu'il soit réveillé. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Il le savait, ce qu'il ressentait était étrange, entre les deux. A moitié endormi et à moitié réveillé. Une sensation vraiment bizarre et somme toute, pas très agréable.

Hum, peut-être qu'il devrait réessayer.

Depuis qu'il était dans cet état – il ne voyait pas comment le désigner avec précision – il essayait régulièrement d'ouvrir les yeux, de se réveiller complètement. Mais il n'y était pas parvenu.

Il se concentra et ouvrit les yeux … sur ceux de Sandra. Celle-ci eu presque un mouvement de recul.

« Hey, Docteur McKay ! Gentil à vous de nous rejoindre enfin. »

Rodney la regardait, les yeux fixes, grands ouverts. Il ne clignait même pas de yeux. Il n'en revenait pas encore d'avoir réussi cet exploit. Et puis, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas respirer !

« Ssshhhh. Calmez vous, Docteur ! Vous êtes sous respirateur artificiel. Vous allez compter jusqu'à trois et expirer très fort, comme si vous souffliez dans un ballon. On y va, 1, 2, 3 ! »

Sandra ôta avec douceur le tube qui se trouvait dans sa gorge. Il se mit aussitôt à crachoter et à tousser. Un verre d'eau avec une paille apparu immédiatement devant lui.

« Allez buvez un peu. »

O mon Dieu ! Jamais un verre d'eau n'avait paru si, si … Wow. Un nectar.

« Hey, j'avais dit doucement ! Je sais que vous avez soif. L'intubation fait toujours cet effet là, mais vous ne voudriez pas être malade, hum ? Bien, j'ai pagé le Docteur Beckett, mais en attendant, vous voulez peut-être en savoir un petit plus sur votre situation ? »

Evidemment qu'il voulait en savoir plus, quelle question idiote ! Il hocha la tête.

« Bien, vous nous avez fait une petite frayeur. Vous avez été dans le coma 4 jours, mais vos signes vitaux sont excellents, donc vous récupérerez vite. En revanche, il faudra éviter de parler au moins pendant 24 heures. Votre gorge est certainement un peu inflammée du fait du tube. »

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, réajusta la couverture sur lui et se remit à son examen. Beckett entra dans la pièce quelques minutes après. Il adressa un petit sourire à Rodney et se tourna vers Sandra.

« Bien, comment va notre patient ! »

Sandra lui tendit le dossier de McKay.

« Bien. Juste un petit peu de fièvre. Je vais chercher Célia pour votre petite séance de _bain à domicile_. Nous serons de retour d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, d'ici là, je vous confie aux bons soins du docteur Beckett ! »

Sandra sortit de la petite pièce après avoir adressé un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à McKay. Celui-ci n'était pas très sûr que l'annonce de ce bain soit une très bonne nouvelle. Il aimait son intimité et là … Bon sang, il détestait se trouver ici, et être incapable d'effectuer une tâche aussi simple que celle de se laver et … Il frissonna. Ils devaient lui avoir posé un cathéter ! L'horreur totale !

Beckett lui parlait mais il avait un peu de mal à suivre. Sa concentration n'était pas des plus performantes en ce moment. L'écossais vérifiait tous les équipements qui l'entouraient. Il en profita – évidemment ! – pour faire une prise de sang. Enfin, une prise de sang de plusieurs litres si on en jugeait par le nombre de petites fioles qu'il remplissait.

Rodney avait encore soif et Sandra avait raison, sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ce qui en sorti ressemblait davantage à un croassement qu'à des paroles intelligibles.

« Rodney, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel : quelle perspicacité, bien sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il était à l'infirmerie suite à un coma de 4 jours !

Il parvint à émettre un son à peu près compréhensible, du moins il l'espérait.

« j' so'fff »

Ouais, pas terrible ! Jamais il n'allait arriver à se faire comprendre comme ça ! Il poussa un soupir.

Beckett lui sourit, sortit quelques minutes de la pièce et revint avec un un mixer. Enfin, ça ressemblait à un mixer, du type de ceux dans lequel McDonald vous sert ses milkshake. Oho. Non, maintenant qu'il y pensait il avait aussi faim. Son estomac se mit à grogner.

Le sourire de Beckett s'élargit.

« Tenez Rodney, buvez un peu, mais seulement quelques gorgées à chaque fois. Lorsque Célia et Sandra auront _terminé_, elles vous apporteront un peu de potage. »

Il lui tendit le mixer. L'eau était fraîche et calma un peu la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge.

Beckett s'installa près de lui.

« Maintenant Rodney, je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une _petite_ conversation. »

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie.

Beckett l'avait prévenu que McKay était _enfin_ réveillé. Lorsqu'il arriva, le scientifique était en effet installé en position assise sur le lit. Il sirotait quelque chose de chaud vu les volutes de fumée qui s'élevait du petit bol qu'il tenait dans les mains. Du poulet ? Oui, c'était ça de la soupe au poulet.

Evidemment, seul McKay pouvait penser d'abord à manger après plusieurs jours de coma !

Elisabeth était là elle aussi.

McKay leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. L'hématome qu'il avait sur le visage avait pris des tons violet/jaune contrastant avec la pâleur générale de sa peau. Il avait cependant les joues un peu rouges. Certainement à cause de la soupe.

John prit un ton enjoué.

« Alors, quoi de neuf par ici ? »

Elisabeth qui était assise sur le lit près de McKay lui répondit un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Rodney vient de nous promettre, à Beckett et à moi, de ne plus faire de cachotteries, notamment si ces cachotteries peuvent avoir des conséquences graves sur sa santé. N'est-ce pas Rodney ! »

Ce dernier se cacha derrière son bol de soupe.

Oh oui ! Ils lui avaient fait tous les deux la leçon et avaient été très clairs. La prochaine fois qu'il leur cacherait quelque chose d'aussi important, Beckett lui avait promis les pires tortures et Elisabeth avait juste dit que le chef du département scientifique serait désormais quelqu'un qui avait besoin de beaucoup plus de baume démêlant que lui. Rodney ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant, l'idée de passer entre les mains d'un médecin fou ou celle d'être remplacé par Kavanaugh. Il se demanda de quoi Sheppard allait le menacer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Major. Celui-ci le regardait en souriant. Rodney était sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que celui-ci allait lui dire. Et il ne pouvait même pas rétorquer ! Sa gorge lui faisait trop mal pour parler. Même cette fichue soupe avait du mal à passer. Mais il avait trop faim pour arrêter de la boire.

« Hummmm. Je vois. »

John cachait mal son amusement. Voir McKay se comporter comme un gamin que l'on vient de réprimander était vraiment un spectacle unique ! Mais il se rembrunit presque aussitôt. Il venait de se souvenir que sa propre stupidité n'était pas complètement étrangère à la présence de McKay à l'infirmerie. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il participe à cet entraînement, le menaçant de l'exclure de l'équipe s'il refusait et c'est aussi lui qui avait, par vanité, tenté de le faire tomber.

Il s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit.

« Et avez-vous discuté avec lui du _plus_ important ? »

Son ton s'était fait un peu cassant. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais son sentiment de culpabilité l'emportait sur le reste. Ils avaient assez fait joujou comme ça avec la vanité de Rodney. Maintenant, il était peut-être temps de lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

Elisabeth et Carson le regardèrent un moment, étonnés qu'il ne se joigne pas à eux pour taquiner l'exaspérant scientifique. Beckett comprenait ce qui se passait dans la tête du Major. Il savait que malgré les échanges de sarcasmes et de piques, ces deux là étaient amis « à la vie, à la mort » comme on disait chez lui.

Le Major avait raison, il était temps d'expliquer à Rodney ce qui se passait.

**TBC **(la Johnnytorture arrive doucement)


	9. Chapter 9

**Note 1**: Je vous _aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuh_ !

**Note 2** : vous savez que vous me faites _peur_ à vouloir que je torture le pov' John comme ça ! Bon ça va venir, dans le chapitre 12 (et oui, il va encore falloir attendre un peu ...)

**ooOOoo**

**9 –** L'heure qui avait suivi avait été du grand … n'importe quoi !

Rodney avait silencieusement écouté Beckett lui expliquer qu'il avait développé un pouvoir de guérison. Un guérisseur. N'IM-POR-TE QUOI. C'était comme se réveiller dans la quatrième dimension. Déjà qu'ils se trouvaient dans une autre galaxie, mais ça !

Il avait caressé son visage en apprenant qu'il avait soigné le nez cassé du Major en _récupérant_ en quelque sorte sa blessure. L'hématome était bien là. Il avait même appuyé dessus et ouch ! oui, c'était un vrai hématome.

Comment était-ce possible ?

La encore, Beckett avait une réponse, ou plutôt une hypothèse. L'entité.

Beckett l'avait rassuré en lui disant que son nez n'était déjà plus cassé : il était en train de se guérir lui-même après avoir guéri Sheppard. Selon le médecin écossais, les migraines, et dans le cas de la blessure de Sheppard, le coma, étaient des effets secondaires de cette nouvelle faculté.

Des effets secondaires. Le coma.

Rodney les avait regardé un moment. Le docteur Greenaway était venu les rejoindre. Il avait l'air ravis de la tournure des évènements. Beckett proposait de commencer _l'entraînement_ dès que possible : plus vite il apprendrait à contrôler ce pouvoir, mieux ce serait.

Mais un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête. Coma.

Ils lui demandaient de s'exposer au risque de tomber dans le un coma juste pour qu'il puisse guérir – et encore, il n'était toujours pas certain que c'était ce qui s'était passé, tant cela paraissait incroyable – des gens. 4 jours, il était resté 4 jours dans le coma pour un simple nez cassé, alors combien pour une entorse, une fracture, une balle dans la jambe ? Ces gens étaient supposés être ses amis alors comment pouvaient-ils suggérer ça ? Et puis, il ne voulait pas se transformer en cobaye pour scientifique fou. Il était lui-même un scientifique et savait très bien ce qui arrivait aux souris de laboratoire. Il ne voulait rien de tout ça, il voulait que les choses redeviennent comme avant, il voulait que …

« Rodney ? Ca va ? »

Il se tourna vers le Major. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet. C'était le seul qui n'avait rien dit. Il hocha la tête. Il était en train de paniquer. Il n'avait pas eu de crise d'angoisse depuis sa dernière soutenance de thèse au MIT (10)

« Rodney ? Doc' je crois qu'il y a un petit problème !»

Rodney ne pouvait plus respirer. C'était pire qu'avec le respirateur artificiel. L'air refusait d'entrer dans ses poumons, sa bouche restait ouverte mais comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il ne parvenait pas à aspirer l'oxygène qui lui faisait défaut. Il sentit des mains baisser le lit et l'allonger sur le dos, puis sur le côté, quelqu'un parlait près de lui mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait. Un masque à oxygène fut placé sur sa bouche et son nez. La voix continuait, calme et apaisante. Il prit une large inspiration et l'oxygène afflua enfin dans ses poumons affamés. Il sentit quelque chose piquer son bras puis plus rien.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard continuait à masser doucement le dos de McKay. Le léger sédatif que venait de lui injecter Carson commençait à faire effet et il pouvait voir ses paupières papillonner. Elles finirent par se fermer. Beckett vérifia son pouls.

« Il dort. »

Sheppard se tourna vers eux.

Le docteur Greenaway semblait déçu quant à Beckett il était visiblement embarrassé.

« Bien félicitations docteurs, c'était vraiment très sensible de votre part. »

« Major, le docteur McKay n'a pas le choix. Il va devoir apprendre à vivre avec ses nouvelles capacités et le plus tôt il l'acceptera, le mieux ce sera. »

John avait une folle envie de casser le nez de Greenaway, mais avec sa chance, c'est Rodney qui en souffrirait.

« Il y avait peut-être une façon un peu moins rude de lui annoncer ça ! Bon sang, il n'est sorti du coma que depuis quelques heures ! »

Elisabeth intervint à son tour.

« Je dois reconnaître que le Major a raison docteur. Nous devons laisser le temps à Rodney d'assimiler cette information. »

Elle n'avait pas non plus apprécier le comportement de Greenaway et son empressement à tester, c'était le terme qu'il avait utilisé, McKay, sonnait un peu trop comme de l'expérimentation. Pas étonnant que Rodney ait paniqué.

« Carson, je veux que Rodney reste ici au calme pendant un ou deux jours. Sans test ou quoique ce soit d'autre, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Beckett était troublé. Il s'était emporté et en avait conscience. Rodney était son ami et méritait autre chose que d'être traité comme un cobaye. La découverte était si extraordinaire ! Seulement, l'humain devait passer avant la science. Il ne referait pas cette erreur.

Le docteur Greenaway quitta l'infirmerie l'air clairement contrarié. Le Major resta un moment à regarder McKay dormir. Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire maintenant.

**ooOOoo**

La seconde fois qu'il se réveilla, il n'y avait ni docteur, ni infirmière près de lui. Rodney chercha un moment le bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Il en trouva la source presque immédiatement.

Sheppard ronflait, la tête en arrière, assis sur la chaise près de son lit.

Rodney se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait soif. Il était encore branché à tout un tas de machines et les perfusions étaient elles aussi toujours là. Le cathéter aussi d'ailleurs. Et bien sûr le broc se trouvait sur une table près de la porte ! Bravo Carson, très intelligent.

Il ne voulait pas appeler d'infirmière et encore moins Beckett. Il avait un peu peur ou en tous les cas, après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, il ne voulait voir personne en blouse blanche près de lui. Disons, à moins de 1km. Et encore !

Les ronflements sonores de Sheppard étaient énervants. Il ne parviendrait jamais à se rendormir. Hummm. Après tout, si le Major était là, autant qu'il lui donne un coup de main, non ?

« Major. »

Les ronflements continuèrent.

« Major ! »

Il y eu un hoquet, un moment de silence, puis les ronflements reprirent.

« MAJOR ! »

Sheppard fut sur ses pieds en un instant, l'air un peu hagard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Rodney.

« Huuuuu. »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bravo Major, très impressionnant ce réveil. Vous avez appris ça dans les marines, hum ? Pourriez vous me passer un peu d'eau s'il vous plaît ? »

Sheppard se dirigea – après s'être cogné à presque tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin – vers la table et revint avec un verre d'eau. Il le tendit à McKay en marmonnant.

« Air Force. »

« Pardon ? »

« Air Force, pas Marine. Je croyais que depuis le temps vous aviez assimilé la différence entre les deux. »

Rodney bu le verre d'une seule traite.

« Huuu. Par différence, vous désignez je suppose les règles relatives aux coupes de cheveux : à la brosse pour les marines et, » il examina un moment les touffes indomptées de cheveux sur la tête du Major avant d'ajouter, d'un air un peu amusé, en les désignant du doigt,« _ça_, pour l'Air Force. »

John se passa instinctivement la main dans les cheveux ce qui élicita un petit sourire narquois de la part de McKay.

« _Ca_, McKay, c'est le résultat de longues heures de préparation, ne vous en déplaise. Mais évidemment encore faut-il pour cela, en avoir, » il marqua une pause, « des cheveux je veux dire. »

Le sourire disparu des lèvres de Rodney.

McKay, bien qu'un peu plus jeune que lui (11), se dégarnissait en effet déjà. John était très fier de ses cheveux. Et sa manière de se coiffer était son premier « piège à nana ». Piège qui marchait du tonnerre depuis le lycée. McKay était juste un jaloux de plus.

John se rassit. Il était content de voir que McKay avait repris le dessus. Il avait l'air calme et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

« Alors. »

McKay le regarda.

« Alors quoi ? »

« _McKayyyyy_. »

Rodney soupira et posa le verre près de lui, sur la table de chevet.

« Je pensais pouvoir trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de _ça_, pas m'exercer à le développer. »

« McKay, une chose à la fois, Okay : d'abord vous maîtrisez cette nouvelle faculté, après vous essayerez de la développer. »

Rodney poussa un autre soupir.

« Rodney, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Je veux dire, ça pourrait être fichtrement utile sur le terrain et puis, si vous vous tirez dans le pied, vous pourrez vous auto-soigner. »

Rodney lui lança un regard noir.

John sourit. Oui, ça faisait plaisir de voir Rodney redevenu lui-même.

**TBC** (prochain chapitre écrit un peu en pensant à Téli !)

(10) MIT : massachusetts Institute of Technology, célèbre école américaine centrée sur les sciences (près de 59 prix Nobel à son actif !)

(11) Joe Flannigan, l'acteur qui joue le rôle de Sheppard, a 18 mois de plus que David Hewlett qui joue celui de McKay : le premier est en effet né le 5 janvier 1967 et le second le 18 avril 1968.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note 1**: Trugarez (merci en Breton) !

**Note 2** : PDE ? Où ça ? Et puis non, je préfère ne pas savoir, LOL

**Note 3** : c'est malin ça, du coup Téli elle va aussi voir des PDE dans ce chapitre avec Nounours !

**ooOOoo**

**10 –** Rodney s'était finalement décidé à subir les fameux tests du docteur Greenaway. Ce dernier avait été briefé par le docteur Weir : pas d'excès sinon … Weir était une femme qui pouvait faire un peu peur et donc Greenaway se contentait de tests faciles et pas trop dangereux.

Les premières séances avaient été cependant difficiles. Rodney avait fini deux fois à l'infirmerie mais rien d'aussi grave qu'avec le nez cassé de Sheppard. Maintenant, il avait une certaine maîtrise du procédé de guérison, même si personne, ni Greenaway ni Beckett ne comprenait le « pourquoi du comment ». Il avait appris à identifier les signes précurseurs – nausées, perte d'équilibre et surtout migraine – et à _diriger_ ce fameux pouvoir.

Il était effectivement devenu un guérisseur.

Au labo, il avait déjà du « soigner » deux coupures – par feuille en papier, il allait en interdire l'utilisation, les ordinateurs c'était pas faits pour les chiens ! – et une foulure par coinçage de porte – il faudrait qu'on lui explique comment c'était possible avec des portes coulissantes réagissant au moindre mouvement devant elles ! – bref, il détestait _ça_. Et en plus, les gens pensaient qu'il était devenu gentil. Bon, il n'était pas _méchant_, mais « guérir les gens » ne voulait pas automatiquement dire "aimer les gens que l'on guéri ».

Rodney McKay trouvait que ce fichu pouvoir, comme aimait l'appeler Sheppard, était plutôt une fichue plaie ! Il était maudit. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de vengeance de l'au-delà : les anciens se vengeaient du pillage auquel il se livrait sur leurs découvertes.

Une chose était sûr : il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir cette faculté.

Et pour couronner le tout, le Docteur Greenaway poursuivait McKay. Il voulait que ce dernier continue à « explorer cette nouvelle faculté ». Explorer. C'était sans doute la première fois que le docteur Rodney McKay était contre une exploration scientifique !

Il ne voulait rien développer, au contraire, régresser aurait été une bonne chose.

**ooOOoo**

Les choses se passaient plutôt bien.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que McKay avait repris une activité normale. Ou presque. Il n'avait pas encore repris sa place dans l'équipe du Major Sheppard.

Elisabeth voulait le feu vert de Greenaway.

Rodney avait tenté de lui expliquer que le bon docteur n'était pas des plus objectifs en la matière. En fait, ce dernier lui avait très clairement fait comprendre que s'il refusait de « continuer l'expérience », il dirait à Weir qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à reprendre les explorations interplanétaires.

_La petite fouine puante_!

Mais Rodney avait insisté. Il avait cajolé, pleurniché, raisonné et avait fini par convaincre Elisabeth : demain il partait en mission avec le Major et les autres sur Hoffan (12).

**ooOOoo**

Se mentait il à lui-même en voulant continuer à participer à ses missions ?

Rodney se posait cette question encore et encore, allongé sur son lit dans ses quartiers.

La mission sur Hoffan avait été difficile. Surtout pour Beckett bien sûr. Il avait participé à l'élaboration de ce sérum et au finish ce dernier décimait une bonne partie de la population. Rodney n'avait pas retenu le pourcentage mais il était élevé. Beckett se sentait coupable. La mort de cette jeune scientifique, une petite blonde charmante, Perla ou peut-être Perna, l'avait secoué.

Rodney s'était tenu sur ses gardes pendant cette mission, en commençant par éviter tout contact physique (13) et lorsque la mission avait pris un aspect médical, il avait décidé de ne pas retourner sur Hoffan. Ils y avaient cependant été tous obligés lorsque leur chef, Druhin, leur avait fait gentiment comprendre que Beckett, après avoir en vain tenté de sauver les malades, n'était plus le bienvenu.

Rodney soupira et se leva. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il prenne l'air. Il prit sa veste et sortit de ses quartiers.

**ooOOoo**

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il s'était retrouvé devant les quartiers de Carson.

Il avait un moment hésité devant, puis s'était éloigné. Il n'était pas très doué avec les gens tristes et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour soulager sa peine et …

Il eu soudain une révélation : il ne savait pas quoi _dire_, mais il savait quoi _faire_. Il retourna devant la porte de Carson.

Okay et maintenant il s'y prenait comment ?

Il commença par vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on le voit l'oreille collée à la porte de l'écossais !

Il n'entendait pas grand-chose. Un raclement. Sans doute une chaise traînée par terre. Il posa sa main sur la porte et se concentra sur Carson. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le sentit. Il pouvait presque palper sa tristesse, sa colère aussi et surtout son sentiment d'impuissance et soudain, comme la vague d'un tsunami, tous ces sentiments le submergèrent. Il eu un moment de panique mais parvint à se contrôler.

Rodney se mit à penser à tout ce que Carson avait accompli : la thérapie génique, avoir sauvé la Major de l'affreuse bestiole suceuse de sang, avoir trouvé ce qui n'allait pas avec lui alors que Greenaway piétinait. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les aspects positifs de la présence du médecin écossais sur Atlantis : il était un homme fiable, un confident fidèle, un ami loyal.

Rodney ignorait combien de temps il était resté là, sa main collée à la porte, les yeux fermés. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit la tristesse de Carson refluer et sa colère se transformer en détermination (14).

Rodney ôta sa main de la porte et y apposa sa tête. C'était fini. Il glissa lentement le long de la paroi et se retrouva à genoux, par terre, épuisé.

Il s'était un temps demandé s'il pouvait soigner _toutes_ les blessures. Il semblerait que oui. Mais les blessures de l'âme étaient plus difficiles à guérir que les blessures physiques. En tout cas, elles le laissaient vidé.

Derrière la porte, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Carson avait sans doute fini par décider d'aller dormir. Sage décision. Il allait la suivre aussi. Enfin, s'il parvenait à se lever et à rejoindre ses quartiers.

Il finit par y arriver et s'écroula sur son lit. La nuit ressembla à une longue chose noire de 11 heures sans rêve.

**TBC**

(12) Episode Poisoning the well/Sérum.

(13) Avez vous remarqué que dans cet épisode, McKay garde toujours ses mains derrière son dos ?

(14) J'ai trouvé cet épisode sympa, plein d'émotions avec Nounours qui pleure et tout et tout. Du coup, je me suis dit, justement, comment Nounours, qui est une petite âme sensible – en tout cas au début de la saison 1 – avait fait pour récupérer aussi vite : voilà, j'ai trouvé, c'est SuperMcKay qui est passé par là ! LOL


	11. Chapter 11

**Note 1**: j'suis jamais fatiguée de vous le dire, MERCI pour les reviews !

**Note 2** : Je suis une histoire GEN, vous pouvez voir en moi tous les PDE que vous voulez, mais je reste fièrement campée sur mes positions : GEN je suis née, GEN je resterais, LOL !

**Note 3** : Argh, FFNet avait mis en marche le "je n'accepte pas les reviews anonymes" ! Milles excuses à toutes celles qui se sont heurtées à une interdiction de me laisser un petit message (méchant FFnet, pas bô, vilain, bouh !)

**ooOOoo**

**11 –** Le Docteur Greenaway n'était toujours pas très chaud pour laisser McKay partir en mission et McKay n'était pas chaud du tout pour continuer à subir les soi-disant tests de ce docteur Frankenstein. C'était vraiment l'impression qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec lui : d'être sa créature, sa création. Tu parles !

Elisabeth en avait discuté avec Carson – qui allait beaucoup mieux, merci qui ? – et ils avaient estimé qu'il pouvait reprendre une activité normale à part entière.

Il se trouvait donc dans le hangar des jumper, harnaché, armé et prêt à prendre part à une nouvelle mission.

Celle-ci n'était pas des plus difficiles. Teyla connaissait le peuple qui vivait sur PX9-32, ou plus exactement Cérès (15). Cette planète portait bien son nom : des champs cultivés et des vergers s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ils feraient de bons partenaires commerciaux. Les athosiens échangeaient avec ce peuple depuis plusieurs décennies. Les athosiens étaient d'habiles artisans, le troc était donc facile.

Deux peuples vivaient sur Cérès, les Akrons et les Léciors. Teyla avait bien précisé que leurs relations n'étaient pas des plus pacifiques. Elisabeth avait tiqué, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver au beau milieu d'un conflit armé. La jeune athosienne avait fini par la convaincre en lui précisant qu'ils pourraient traiter équitablement avec les deux parties, ce que faisaient généralement les athosiens.

Evidemment les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu.

**ooOOoo**

Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la Porte, le Jumper passa au dessus de plusieurs vallées. Ils étaient tous silencieux. Le paysage devant eux était superbe. Des arbres en fleurs à perte de vue, des champs de blé jaune.

« Wow, ça me rappelle un peu chez mes grands-parents. »

Sheppard se tourna vers le jeune Lieutenant. Ce dernier avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie dans le Minessotta alors que lui était un enfant de la ville, mais il devait bien reconnaître que le paysage valait le coup.

Ils atterrirent non loin de la porte, dans une petite clairière. Après avoir abaissé l'écran d'invisibilité, ils se dirigèrent vers le village le plus proche, celui des Leciors. Teyla y connaissait un marchand, un certain Crésius.

**ooOOoo**

McKay n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui. John se demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec le scientifique : et s'il se faisait mal, ou pire si quelqu'un se faisait et si … Il poussa un soupir. Carson lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque particulier, que McKay avait désormais une bonne maîtrise de son empathie. En fait, le médecin avait même enregistré une baisse de fréquentation de son infirmerie par le personnel scientifique depuis quelques semaines. Plus de petits bobos ridicules à soigner !

N'y tenant plus il finit par poser la question.

« McKay il y a un problème ? Tout va bien ? »

Rodney se tourna vers lui un instant, puis retourna à l'examen des alentours.

« Des abeilles. Je veux dire, tout est en fleur ici, il y a certainement des abeilles, je veux dire la pollinisation est nécessaire pour que toute cette planète se recouvrent de vergers et, » il se tourna vers le Major, « Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais terriblement allergique aux piqûres d'abeille ? »

Oh, c'était ça ! John se sentait soulagé.

« Heu oui, au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de fois. Allez Rodney, je vous promets que le Lieutenant Ford et moi-même nous vous ferons un rempart de nos corps : nous vivants ces affreuses bestioles ne vous auront pas ! »

« Ahahah, très drôle ! Ce n'est pas vous qui vous retrouverez en train de suffoquer d'une crise anaphylactique. » Rodney continua son chemin en maugréant.

John sourit. Carson avait raison : tout allait _très_ bien avec Rodney !

**ooOOoo**

Ils trouvèrent le fameux Crésius sans problème. Les gens du coin avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude des étrangers car leur déambulation dans le petit village ne posa aucun souci ni apparemment aucune interrogation.

Les Leciors étaient des gens simples et accueillants. Crésius et toute sa petite famille – McKay dénombra pas moins de 11 gamins dans la grande maison où ils furent reçus – les invitèrent à rester dîner.

« Demain, il sera temps de négocier, mais ce soir, » Crésius avait tiré sur sa barbe noire et s'était penché en avant vers les quatre voyageurs, « ce soir, c'est le temps de la fête ! »

Apparemment Crésius mariait une de ses filles, une gamine qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. La jeune fille était radieuse.

« Père, ça suffit ! On dirait presque que vous êtes heureux de me voir partir. » Il y avait de la taquinerie dans sa voix. A peine 18 ans, mais une maturité de femme.

Véolia, c'était son nom, préparait son dernier repas en famille. C'était la tradition.

Et le repas fut en effet une fête.

John n'avait jamais mangé aussi bien, entouré de gens heureux. Il avait posé la question à Crésius : n'avaient ils donc pas peur des wraith ? Ignoraient-ils qu'ils s'étaient réveillés ?

Crésius l'avait regardé, l'air sombre.

« Major, nous connaissons notre destin et nous l'acceptons. Nous vivons avec cette menace depuis des générations. Mais nous ne sommes pas encore morts n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient remis à pétiller.

« Nous Léciors pensons que la vie est une chance, une bénédiction qu'il faut cultiver comme nous cultivons nos champs. Tant que nous ne sommes pas morts, c'est que nous sommes en vie. »

« _Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero_. »

Sheppard et Crésius se tournèrent vers McKay qui avait murmuré dans sa barbe. Rodney fixait le verre que lui avait servi Crésius et avait comme ses compagnons, dévoré à pleines dents le repas servi par la jeune Véolia.

Il ne pensait pas avoir été entendu et bafouilla lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était le cas.

« Heu, c'est un vieux dicton de chez nous, il veut dire, en traduction exacte, c_ueille le jour présent, en te fiant le moins possible au lendemain_. C'est ce que vous faites, en quelque sorte. C'est très sage de votre part d'ailleurs»

Crésius fixait McKay d'un air étrange qui finit par le mettre franchement mal à l'aise.

« Je … je ne voulais pas vous froisser ; je veux dire j'espère que je ne vous ai pas froissé en … »

« Non Docteur McKay, c'est juste que pendant un instant, j'ai cru que vous récitiez les paroles des Tables Sacrées. »

Sheppard releva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« Les Tables Sacrées ? »

« Oui, l'une des rares choses qui nous unissent encore aux Akrons, je le crains. Nos textes sacrés sont les mêmes mais notre lecture est différente, nos modes de vie sont différents. »

Cresius poussa un soupir.

« Les paroles que vous avez dites sont très proches de celles que prononcent nos dignitaires religieux lors des grandes cérémonies. Etes vous aussi un homme porteur de la Parole Sacrée ? »

McKay failli s'étrangler avec son verre et recracha presque la totalité de celui-ci sur Ford qui lui jeta un regard noir.

« Désolé, je … » Il s'essuya avec la serviette que lui tendit Crésius. « Non, Crésius je ne suis pas un homme por-… Bref, c'est ...c'est juste une coïncidence, rien de plus, je vous assure. »

Crésius au grand soulagement de McKay en resta là.

**ooOOoo**

La suite du repas fut à l'image de la vie des Léciors : riche en bon vin, pleine de vie, de rires et de chansons.

John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la fête des 151 ans de Bilbon Sacquet (16). Si un hobbit était entré chez Crésius il n'en aurait pas été étonné le moins du monde. Ou bien alors Gandalf le Gris, son bâton à la main et son capuchon relevé.

Mais bien sûr, ce ne furent ni l'un ni l'autre qui entrèrent en trombe et en hurlant, dans la grande salle de réception.

**TBC **(tout vient à point à qui sait attendre … si, si !)

(15) Cérès (ou Déméter pour les grecs) était la déesse des Cultures.

(16) Je suis fan de LOTR !


	12. Chapter 12

**Note 1** : merci à vous de me lire si nombreuses (je crois que je ne prend pas trop de risques en mettant ce remerciement au féminin …enfin j'espère !)

**Note 2** : heu, trop dur d'attendre ? Dans ce cas, je crois que vous allez me détester ! La Johnnytorture tarde un peu (pas taper, pas taper!).RV au chapitre n°... Heu, je préfère ne plus faire de diagnostic ! Disons que ça ne va pas tarder ... En attendant, profitez de la Rodneytorture (mon plat préféré, miamslurpyabon la Rodneytorture!)

**ooOOoo**

**12 –** Les deux grandes portes en bois s'étaient brutalement ouvertes et un gamin d'une douzaine d'années était entré en hurlant.

Crésius et ses fils s'étaient immédiatement précipités.

Le gamin, Chioro, le fils d'un voisin, était quasiment hystérique et il était impossible d'en tirer quoique ce soit de cohérent. Finalement, entre deux sanglots et la tête dans la poitrine de Vhelma, la femme de Crésius, il parvint à raconter ce qui était arrivé.

Chioro expliqua qu'ils revenaient avec sa petite sœur de chez sa tante à 3 km du village. Ils avaient un peu tardé dans les champs parce qu'elle avait voulu cueillir des fleurs. Pour éviter de rentrer de nuit, il avait eu l'idée de prendre un raccourci à travers la forêt. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient égarés. La nuit était tombée mais il avait voulu continuer, il faisait noire et les lunes n'éclairaient pas très bien sous le feuillage dense de la forêt. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention où ils marchaient et soudain, il avait senti la main de sa sœur lui échapper et son cri pendant qu'elle tombait dans ce qui semblait être une crevasse. Il l'avait appelée, mais elle n'avait pas répondu, alors il avait couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu, avait fini par sortir de la forêt et s'était précipité dans la première maison qu'il avait vue.

Vhelma décida de ramener Chioro chez lui et d'expliquer à ses parents ce qui s'était passé. Crésius s'habilla et prit des lanternes. Ses deux fils étaient déjà prêts. Le petit leur avait dit approximativement où ils pourraient trouver sa sœur.

Sheppard et Ford s'étaient harnachés.

« Crésius, nous allons vous aider à la retrouver. »

« Merci Major, votre aide sera la bienvenue. »

« McKay vous restez ici, » Sheppard entendit presque le soupir de soulagement de Rodney à cette annonce, il ajouta sur un ton amusé, « vous aiderez les _femmes_ avec la vaisselle. »

Cette remarque lui valu un regard noir.

**ooOOoo**

Et en effet il avait aidé les femmes avec la vaisselle. Ou plus exactement, il avait aidé à débarrasser les longues tables, et avec les deux cadets, Cyrus et Careg, enfin ça devait être ça, il avait aidé à ranger les chaises et les bancs.

Les deux gamins ne devaient pas avoir plus de 7 ans. Ils le fixaient les yeux ronds, chuchotant entre eux dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Il détestait les enfants. Bon, il ne leur aurait jamais fait de mal bien sûr, mais il lui semblait plus alien qu'un Asgard ! C'était des créatures incompréhensibles et, il fallait bien le dire, contrairement aux Asgard, sans aucun intérêt.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça à la fin ! »

Les deux gamins étaient toujours derrière lui à chuchoter. Excédé il se retourna pour leur faire face, les faisant sursauter.

« Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris que c'était très mal poli de parler derrière le dos des gens, surtout lorsque ces derniers sont des invités, hein ! »

Les deux gamins le regardèrent un moment puis filèrent à toutes jambes vers les cuisines.

_Bon débarras_. Rodney continua à ranger la grande salle.

Ca ne le gênait pas d'être resté en arrière, en revanche, le fait que personne ne conteste que Teyla _elle_ puisse participer aux recherches était franchement vexant. Il était en train de ranger un des chandeliers lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte.

Rodney ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Il n'était pas chez lui et se voyait mal ouvrir. Il resta là où il était, indécis.

Les coups retentirent à nouveau.

Rodney pouvait entendre les femmes dans la cuisine. Il était peu probable entre le bruit de l'eau et celui des conversations qu'elles puissent avoir entendu. Il se décida à ouvrir.

Trois hommes se tenaient sur le seuil. Rodney eu un choc en les voyant. Si Crésius et les siens ressemblaient – comme le disait le Major – à des hobbits bon vivants, ces hommes eux, avaient tous du amish austère. Vêtus de noir des pieds à la tête, un chapeau noir, des bottes noires.

L'homme qui se trouvait au centre avait des yeux bleus très clairs, la peau pâle et une barbe noire. Il avança dans la pièce sans même demander d'autorisation, regarda autour de lui avant de se fixer sur McKay.

« La _fête_ est finie. »

Rodney resta un moment, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte.

« Heu, oui, en effet. »

Les deux autres hommes étaient toujours sur le pallier.

« Je … je crois que vous devriez restés ici un moment le temps que j'aille chercher, » bon sang quel était le nom de la femme de Crésius, « heu, la maîtresse de maison. »

« Bien. »

L'homme s'assit sur une des chaises que Rodney n'avait pas encore eu le temps de ranger. C'était un peu étrange de le voir assis là, en plein milieu de la pièce, seul, les deux autres attendant dehors sans un mot.

Rodney fila dans la cuisine. Il s'agissait en fait plus d'une dépendance que d'une cuisine. C'était une pièce vraiment immense.

« Heu, excusez moi ! »

Sa voix fut un moment couvert par celui des femmes qui se trouvaient là.

« PARDON ! Mais vous avez de la visite. »

Vhelma l'aperçut enfin et le rejoignit.

« Docteur McKay, il y a un problème ? »

« Oui, heu, je veux dire non ... En fait, oui … Il y a quelqu'un qui je crois, veux vous voir. Enfin, il frappait à la porte alors j'ai ouvert … je veux dire … »

Elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ne termine de se ridiculiser complètement. C'était un de ses drames : il pouvait tenir tête à toute une garnison d'astrophysicien voir même de Marines armés jusqu'aux dents (17) mais avec les femmes, c'était une autre histoire ! (18)

« Vraiment ? Qui cela peut-il bien être à cette heure ? »

Rodney se serait volontiers fichue une gifle : il n'avait même pas pensé à demander l'identité de l'homme qui attendait tranquillement assis dans la salon !

Vhelma s'essuya les mains et quitta la cuisine, McKay sur ses talons.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney vit le visage de Vhelma s'assombrir à la vue de l'homme qui était assis là mais elle fit une bonne figure et l'accueillit avec le sourire.

« Bonsoir mon frère ! C'est une agréable surprise de vous voir ici. »

L'homme se leva et vint la saluer.

« Vhelma, ma sœur. Je ne pouvais pas manquer la soirée d'adieu de ma nièce n'est-ce pas. Cependant, » il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, « il semblerait que j'arrive trop tard. »

« Oh, non, non, nous avons juste eu un petit … »

Elle sembla ne pas trouver quoi dire, alors McKay prit la parole.

« Incident ? »

Vhelma lui sourit. L'homme dévisagea Rodney puis se tourna vers Vhelma.

« Pas trop grave j'espère ? »

Vhelma soupira.

« Je prie les Dieux pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. La petite Filia, la fille de nos voisins, a fait une chute dans les bois de Tréor. Crésius et les garçons sont partis la chercher. »

« Les Dieux seuls connaissent notre Destin ma sœur et c'est à eux seuls qu'il faut s'en remettre. »

« Heu, oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux tous les trois. Les deux autres hommes étaient toujours dehors.

L'homme rompit enfin le silence.

« Je suis venu apporter ceci à Véolia. »

Il fit signe à l'un des hommes. Celui-ci entre et déposa un paquet près du seuil.

« Elle en aura besoin pour sa vie de femme. »

Vhelma regarda le paquet un moment puis reporta son attention sur l'homme.

« Merci mon frère, Véolia sera honorée de savoir que vous avez pensé à elle. »

L'homme hocha la tête.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et Rodney commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Il y avait comme un malaise entre Vhelma et cet homme qu'elle appelait son frère. A bien y regarder il y avait en effet une ressemblance : les mêmes cheveux noirs et lisses, les mêmes yeux bleus clairs.

Rodney allait dire quelque chose, juste pour pour alléger l'atmosphère, lorsque des voix retentirent. Il reconnu celle du Major et de leur hôte, Crésius.

« _VHELMA_ ! Vite ! »

Crésius entra en trombe dans la maison, suivi de près par Sheppard. Ce dernier portait quelque chose dans les bras. Il déposa son paquet sur la table qui venait d'être débarrassée.

« Vhelma, vite prépare des linges et de l'eau chaude, j'ai demandé à Cuelvic d'aller quérir le guérisseur. »

Il allait ajouter autre chose lorsque son regard tomba sur l'homme et ses compagnons.

« Valérius ! Que … »

« Crésius, mon _frère_ est venu rendre ses hommages à Véolia pour son entrée dans la Vie. »

Il était clair pour tout le monde, même pour les quatre étrangers, que Crésius et Valérius n'étaient pas amis. Le regard sombre de Crésius quitta l'homme pour se concentrer sur le petit corps déposé sur la table. Il l'ignora complètement.

L'enfant était mal en point. Son bras droit faisait un drôle d'angle et son visage était défiguré par une large estafilade. Son petit corsage était en lambeau et du sang coulait d'une plaie sur son estomac. Sheppard maintenait une serviette sur la blessure essayant vainement de contenir l'hémorragie.

Un jeune homme entra, essoufflé.

« Père ! Le guérisseur n'est pas disponible. Il se trouve auprès de Gérear, sa femme est en train d'accoucher, c'est à plus de 13 km ! Il ne pourra pas être là à temps ! Mais La Timare est là. »

Une petite femme voûtée, s'appuyant sur une cane entra dans la maison. Et brutalement tout le monde se tût. Rodney l'examina un instant. On aurait une vieille pomme ridée. Elle ressemblait à une sorcière de dessins animés. Ils furent tous sortis de leur transe par la voix alarmée de Sheppard.

« Merde ! On est en train de la perdre ! »

**TBC **

(17) Comme dans The siege/Assiégés : vas y mon Roro !

(18) Ah, l'épisode Duet, saison 2 : un morceau d'anthologie ! Pov' Roro, il n'est vraiment pas doué avec les femmes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note** : pfiouuuuu ! ce que vous pouvez être pressées de voir Johnny souffrir, et après c'est moi qu'on traite de perverse (LOL). Allez, un peu de patience, ça vient, ça vient et ... Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour les reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**13 –** Rodney avait mis un peu de temps à ressentir la douleur de la petite fille. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas aussi étroitement impliqué avec ces gens qu'avec ceux d'Atlantis. Mais le cri de Sheppard le ramena à la réalité. Il prit une large inspiration et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour contrôler son empathie.

La vieille femme s'était immédiatement rapprochée de la table. Elle avait jetée un rapide coup d'œil à la petite forme étendue là et avait secoué la tête.

« Il est trop tard. »

La sentence était tombée, froide et sans appel.

« Quoi ! Vous n'allez rien faire ? »

Sheppard avait presque crié.

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire son destin ne nous appartiens pas. »

C'était Valérius qui avait parlé. Ce type tapait sur le système de Rodney avec ses pseudo référence à Dieu et au Destin. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Sheppard et Teyla était près de la petite fille. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et haletait bruyamment. Teyla lui parlait doucement pendant que le Major continuait d'exercer une pression sur la blessure. Soudain, les yeux de l'enfant se tournèrent vers Rodney.

Une douleur fulgurante lui coupa la respiration et il tomba à genoux.

_Elle était en train de mourir et …. _

Des mains l'aidèrent à se remettre debout. Une voix l'appelait. Ford. Tout semblait un peu confus. Sauf les deux yeux gris qui le fixaient toujours.

_Elle était en train de mourir et ... _

Sauf si …

**ooOOoo**

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ? Il l'avait retrouvée et maintenant … Bon sang, il y avait tellement de sang. John essaya de stopper le flot. Comment un corps aussi petit pouvait-il contenir autant de sang !

Teyla se trouvait là, et parlait doucement à la petite fille, mais Sheppard pouvait voir que celle-ci n'était plus tout à fait là.

Cette vieille pie avait prononcé son … son _jugement_ et personne ne bougeait dans la pièce. Et puis il entendit un cri étouffé. Il se retourna. McKay était par terre, plié en deux, blanc comme un linge.

Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

« Ford, aidez McKay ! »

Le jeune Lieutenant était resté sans bouger, comme paralysé par les évènements. La voix autoritaire de son supérieur le ramena à la réalité.

« Hey Doc', ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. »

Il remit le scientifique sur ses pieds. Ce dernier tituba un moment puis se stabilisa.

« Lieutenant, emmenez le dehors ! »

Ford hocha la tête. La petite fille allait mourir, ses blessures étaient trop sérieuses. Il ne fallait pas que McKay reste là … ou plutôt qu'il soit là, lorsque ça arriverait.

« Allez Doc', vous avez entendu le chef, n va prendre un peu l'air. »

Il mis son bras autour de la taille de McKay pour le soutenir mais brutalement celui-ci se redressa et le repoussa.

« Non ! »

**ooOOoo**

Ce serait bientôt fini. John ne savait même pas pourquoi il continuait à appuyer sur la blessure. Son regard croisa celui de Teyla. Il y lu de la résignation. Teyla avait déjà vu mourir beaucoup d'enfants. Ce serait le premier pour John. Il était un soldat et n'était pas naïf. Il avait peut-être été à l'origine de la mort d'enfants de cet âge, mais c'était différent. Il n'avait pas tenu leur corps dans ses bras lorsqu'ils avaient rendu leur dernier souffle.

Il finit par se résoudre à lâcher la serviette imbibée de sang, lorsqu'il sentit une présence auprès de lui.

McKay.

**ooOOoo**

Il fallait qu'il essaye. Qu'avait dit le Major : un truc fichtrement utile sur le terrain. Ils étaient sur le terrain. De toute manière, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait encore l'aider.

_Elle était en train de mourir et elle le savait. Son regard reflêtait un étrange mélange de peur et de résignation._

Non. Elle allait vivre, pour pouvoir elle aussi, un jour, préparer son dernier repas en famille, comme Véolia.

Rodney repoussa Ford et, d'un pas hésitant, se dirigea vers la table.

**ooOOoo**

Il y avait tant de sang, jamais il ne pourrait … pourtant il le fallait.

Rodney vit Sheppard près de la table, penché sur la petite fille. Il vit ses lèvres bouger. Il devait lui parler mais il n'entendait rien. Rien à l'exception des battements de cœur de la petite. Lent, de plus en plus lent.

Il s'approcha. Rodney vit Sheppard hésiter un moment, puis se pousser pour le laisser passer. Il dégagea les lambeaux du petit corsage. Rose. Toutes les petites filles aiment le rose. Une loi universelle sans doute.

Il posa sa main sur la petite poitrine, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Rodney se concentra sur le sang circulant dans les veines, sur l'oxygène qu'il amenait au cerveau, sur le flot qui irriguait le cœur. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser mais il continua. La blessure. Il fallait qu'il se concentre dessus. Sur les dégâts interne qu'elle avait provoqués : déchirures, lacérations, hémorragie interne. Il les_ voyait, _comme s'il était en train d'opérer. Un chirurgien sans scalpel, voilà ce qu'il était. Une par une, il _répara_ les blessures rien qu'en les visualisant.

Le cœur s'était remis à battre plus régulièrement maintenant que le sang recommençait à circuler dans les veines du petit corps. Les couleurs revenaient au visage de la petite fille.

Rodney caressa ses cheveux, il se tourna vers Sheppard, lui sourit et perdit connaissance.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note 1**: merci pour les reviews, O fan de la Rodneytorture !

**Note 2** : pourquoi Rodney ? aucune idée - se gratte la tête et réfléchit très fort -avec The Sentinel, je torture Blair, sur Stargate SGC, je torture Daniel, et pour SGA, je torture Rodney mais je ne sais vraiment, vraiment pas pourquoi ...

**ooOOoo**

**14 –** Sheppard avait d'abord voulu empêcher Rodney de faire _ça_. Il se souvenait fort bien des 4 jours de coma. Pour un nez cassé. Alors là …

Mais les choses avaient un peu changé depuis. McKay s'était entraîné. Et de toute manière, John se sentait incapable de laisser passer cette chance. Certainement la seule qu'avait cette gamine.

Il laissa McKay placer sa main sur le corps pratiquement sans vie et il observa, prêt à intervenir.

Cela prit une éternité. Du moins ça lui paru une éternité. Et puis, McKay ôta sa main désormais couverte de sang, se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, avant de tourner de l'œil et de s'effondrer par terre.

« Ford ! »

Le Lieutenant fut aux cotés du scientifique en un instant.

Teyla se trouvait toujours près de la petite fille.

« Major ! »

« Oui, quoi ! »

Il délaissa McKay un instant et se tourna vers l'athosienne. La petite fille avait cligné des yeux. John souleva ce qui restait du corsage. Sur son torse on pouvait voir, là où il y avait eu quelque instants auparavant une plaie béante, une longue cicatrice rose.

« Major ! »

Quoi encore ! Il reporta son attention sur Ford et sur McKay.

« Major, je crois que nous avons un petit problème. »

Ford lui montra sa main.

Elle était pleine de sang.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard poussa un juron et s'agenouilla auprès des ses deux coéquipiers.

McKay était complètement out. John souleva son tee-shirt : une plaie saignait abondamment juste au niveau de son estomac. Sheppard aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de la même que celle de la petite Filia.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se rappeler ce que leur avait dit Greenaway : le processus d'auto guérison nécessitait que McKay soit réveillé. C'était un processus conscient. Bref, plus McKay resterait inconscient longtemps, moins il avait de chance de guérir. Il pourrait mourir de la blessure qu'il venait de guérir sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Génial. John regarda autour de lui et attrapa une serviette qui traînait sur une des tables. Il l'appliqua sur la plaie et entreprit de réveiller McKay. Il lui tapota gentiment la joue pour le réveiller, l'appelant par son nom. Sans succès.

Okay, aux grands maux, les grands moyens.

« MCKAY ! Allez, on se réveille, vous dormirez plus tard. »

John l'attrapa par le revers de sa veste, tout en maintenant tant bien que mal la serviette en place, et le mit en position debout. Il finit tout bonnement par le secouer. Rien n'y fit. McKay fit quelques bruits ressemblant à des gargouillis mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Ford, apportez moi de l'eau et vite ! » Il essayait de garder McKay debout. La tête de ce dernier reposait sur son épaule. « Bon sang McKay, vous pesez combien ? Il faudrait peut-être penser à arrêter les barres chocolatées. »

John leva la tête pour voir ce que faisait Ford et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

**ooOOoo**

A partir du moment où McKay s'était approché de Filia et avait entrepris de jouer les sorciers vaudous, – voilà qui aurait plu à Beckett – tout les Léciors s'étaient tus. Vhelma et Crésius ne quittaient pas le scientifique des yeux, en fait, toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle fixaient ce dernier.

Et ce qui était sûr, c'était que certains de ces regards étaient loin d'être chargés de sympathie.

La vieille femme finit par s'approcher. Sheppard se demanda quel âge elle pouvait avoir. Il n'avait jamais vu de visage ayant l'air aussi _vieux_. Un corps vieux, mais un regard plein de vie. Ses yeux étaient sombres, si noirs qu'on avait presque l'impression que l'iris se confondait avec les pupilles. Un regard qui vous transperçait.

Elle regarda McKay, toujours dans les vaps, puis, avant que John n'ait le temps de réagir, lui saisit la main.

« Hey ! Lâchez le ! »

L'exclamation ne perturba pas la vieille femme qui fixait désormais Rodney, ignorant superbement Sheppard. Elle lâcha subitement la main du scientifique et se dirigea vers la table où Filia se réveillait tout doucement, bercée par Teyla et Véolia.

Elle examina les blessures de la petite fille. Elle souleva son bras et tout le monde pu voir – ce qui ne manquât pas de déclencher des « Oh » ébahis – qu'il était guéri ; elle en fit de même pour la plaie qui se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt sur l'estomac de Filia. Ce qui restait du corsage était en lambeaux, couvert de sang, mais en dessous, il n'y avait plus qu'une toute petite cicatrice.

« SACRILEGE ! »

Valérius était debout, blême de rage contenue.

« Ceci …, » il pointait du doigt l'enfant et McKay, « … est une _abomination_ ! »

La vieille femme sourit et se tourna vers lui.

« Une abomination ? Sauver un enfant ? J'appelle cela un miracle. »

Valérius manqua de s'étouffer.

« Mi-… Miracle, cette … cette _mascarade_ ! Comment osez vous, les textes sacrés … »

« … ne punissent certainement pas ceux ou celles qui par leur volonté peuvent guérir autrui, alors même que cet acte met leur propre vie en danger. Ce que vous appelez abomination, je l'appelle sacrifice. Qu'y a-t-il de plus honorable et de plus _sacré_, que le sacrifice de sa vie pour une autre ?»

Cette fois Valérius était passé au rouge. Il finit cependant par se contrôler. Il jeta un dernier regard à McKay puis se tourna vers Vhelma.

« Il est temps pour moi de me retirer, ma sœur. »

« Heu, oui, merci … merci pour Véolia. »

Valérius la salua, puis, ignorant toutes les autres personnes présentes, sortit, ses deux compagnons sur les talons.

Lorsqu'il eu disparu, Sheppard entendit distinctement Vhelma et plusieurs autres personnes pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Ford arriva enfin avec l'eau. Elle sortait du puit et était vraiment, vraiment fraîche. John n'hésita pas, il en aspergea McKay.

Celui-ci se réveilla brutalement, recrachant l'eau qui était entrée dans sa bouche et son nez, et se débattant faiblement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et porta sa main à son visage pour en chasser l'eau. Son regard croisa enfin celui du Major qui le soutenait toujours.

« Major. »

« Salut Rodney, gentil à vous de nous rejoindre. »

Sheppard était plus que soulagé.

« Major. »

Rodney continuait à battre des paupières.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est bien moi. Allez McKay on se réveille ! »

Encore quelques battements de cils.

« Il pleut. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut ici ? »

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel. Rodney dans son état normal pouvait parfois poser des questions étranges, mais là …

« Oui, c'est ça, il pleut dans la maison. Maintenant Rodney, je vais vous demander de vous concentrer un peu et … non, non, non, vous ne retournez pas au dodo, pas tout de suite ! »

McKay avait à nouveau posé sa tête sur l'épaule du Major (19).

« Hummmmm, Ft'gué. »

« Oui, Rodney je sais que vous êtes fatigué mais vous êtes aussi en train de perdre votre sang sur mon uniforme. Vous savez à quel point ce genre de tâche a du mal à partir, hein ? »

La référence à du « sang » paru atteindre McKay qui releva la tête.

« Bl'sss ? »

« Oui, vous avez guéri Filia et maintenant il faut _terminer_ le travail. Alors vous restez éveillé et vous vous concentrez. »

« Hummmmmmm. »

John le secoua.

« Hey, McKay, j'ai dit concentré. »

« S'is con'c'tré »

Les mots étaient étouffés par la veste de Sheppard.

« C'est ça oui et moi, je suis la reine de Sabbat, allez, hop, on bouge ! »

Aidé de Ford, il fit faire les cents pas à Rodney dans la pièce.

« Fil'a ? »

« Hum, oh, elle va bien. Teyla s'occupe d'elle en ce moment. Vous avez fait du bon boulot, maintenant vous vous taisez et vous faites votre _truc_, Okay ? »

McKay marmonna dans sa veste.

« Quoi ? »

« _Pouvoir_, pas truc. »

Sheppard sourit. Quelque chose lui disait que son scientifique préféré était en voie de guérison.

**TBC **

(19) Répétez après moi : non, je n'ai pas vu de PDE, non je n'ai pas vu de PDE …


	15. Chapter 15

**Note **: wow, jamais vu autant de gens voir des PDE dans une fic GEN (LOL) ! supramerci pour les reviews … j'en ai jamais eu autant sur un chapitre !

**ooOOoo**

**15 –** Sheppard fut le premier debout.

Il se leva, un peu au radar, et s'arrêta devant la table qui se trouvait dans la pièce où ils avaient dormi. Un broc d'eau, une cuvette, du savon et des serviettes se trouvaient là.

Quelle soirée ! Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

Crésius et Vhelma les avait gardés pour la nuit. Teyla se trouvait avec Véolia – sans nul doute en train de discuter avec la jeune fille, de tout ce qu'il faut ou ne faut pas faire pendant sa nuit de noce ! – et il lui, avec Ford et McKay (20).

Il jeta un coup d'œil à McKay.

Il était encore un peu pâle mais la blessure ne saignait plus, en fait, elle avait pratiquement disparu. Après avoir fini de guérir la plaie et il s'était juste écroulé de fatigue. Mais il n'était pas tombé dans le coma.

Sheppard sortit de la pièce et descendit dans la grande salle.

Crésius et sa femme s'y trouvaient déjà avec Teyla, et discutaient avec un autre couple. Un somptueux petit-déjeuner se trouvait sur la table.

« Ah Major ! Venez, venez. Asseyez-vous ! »

Vhelma se leva pour aller chercher du lait et de l'eau chaude pour le « pékia ». John ignorait de quoi il s'agissait mais espérait que le goût se rapprochait du café.

Et c'était le cas ! Le pékia était une boisson orangée, au goût corsé, très proche du café servi par les européens (21). Il serra la coupe entre ses mains. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la grande salle, et but à petites gorgées. Ford le rejoignit presque immédiatement et Vhelma servit du pékia au jeune Lieutenant.

« Crésius, si tous vos produits sont de cette valeur, nous allons faire de très bonnes affaires ! »

La déclaration du Major fit sourire Crésius.

« Major, Major ! Teyla Emmagan ne vous a donc rien appris ? Si vous vantez un peu trop les mérites de la marchandise que vous souhaitez acheter, le vendeur ne peut que vous en proposer un prix élevé ! »

Il vit Sheppard blêmir un peu. John se rendait bien compte en effet qu'il n'était pas très doué pour les négociations.

Crésius repris.

« Mais vous avez raison, les Dieux ont été bienveillants avec nous cette année et les récoltes sont belles. Allez, je vous promets que je vous ferais un bon prix ! »

Il se mit à rire et fit une grande tape dans le dos du Major qui manqua de s'étouffer avec son pékia, sous l'œil amusé de Ford et de Teyla.

Cette dernière attira l'attention du Major.

« Major, j'aimerais vous présenter Gavin et son épouse, Clélia. »

Le couple semblait un peu mal à l'aise. John se tourna vers Teyla, les sourcils froncés en signe d'interrogation.

« Ce sont les parents de Chioro et de Filia. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Clélia lui répondit timidement.

« Bien merci. Nous … » elle regarda son époux, comme pour avoir son assentiment. Celui-ci, serra sa main, et lui fit un signe positif de la tête. « … nous aimerions remercier Le Timare de ce qu'il a fait pour nous, pour Filia. »

Le Tima-_quoi_ ?

« Heu … »

Il fut sauvé par Teyla.

« Le Timaré est un guérisseur sacré. »

Ah, c'était donc ça.

« Et bien, oui bien sûr, ce serait avec grand plaisir, mais Le _Timaré_ dort actuellement et … »

« Nous ne le dérangerions pas ! S'il vous plaît ? »

La voix était suppliante. John Sheppard n'avait jamais su résister à une jolie femme. Et Clélia était vraiment un joli brin de fille. De toute manière, McKay allait certainement dormir un bon moment. Et puis l'idée de faire visiter McKay comme une sorte de relique sacrée avait un certain attrait.

« Bien, je vais vous conduire auprès de lui, mais surtout … » Il s'arrêta laissant un étrange silence s'installer. « Surtout, ne le réveillez pas. Un Timaré réveillé en sursaut c'est vraiment très, très dangereux ! Alors, chhhhuuuut, d'accord ? »

Les deux parents opinèrent de la tête avant de le suivre.

Teyla souriait. Le Major Sheppard pouvait parfois se conduire comme un vrai gamin !

**ooOOoo**

Comme Sheppard l'avait prévu, McKay dormait.

Le spectacle n'avait rien de _charmant_. McKay en boxer et tee-shirt se trouvait en position fœtale, la bouche ouverte, de la bave aux commissures des lèvres. Mais Clélia et Gavin semblèrent le trouver _merveilleux_ ! Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant le lit et le regardait comme s'il s'était agi de la septième merveille du monde. Bon Okay, il avait sauvé leur fille mais quand même, il y avait des limites.

John avait voulu plaisanté en comparant McKay à une vieille relique mais il semblerait bien que ces gens considéraient McKay comme quelque chose, à tout le moins quelqu'un, de sacré.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Avec la tolérance de McKay pour tout ce qui touche au religieux, il aurait intérêt à le briefer et à le surveiller pour éviter qu'il ne gaffe.

Clélia s'était approchée du lit et tendit le bras. Révérencieusement, elle effleura la jambe nue de McKay. Puis son regard tomba sur le tee-shirt tâché de sang. John la vit frissonner. Gavin la serra contre lui et ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce.

John resta un moment derrière eux, à regarder Rodney dormir. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer son nouveau statut d'homme sacré. Dire qu'il traitait Beckett de sorcier vaudou ! Il soupira et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

**ooOOoo**

Crésius avait été décidé de faire visiter ses cultures à l'équipe d'Atlantis.

Sheppard avait essayé de réveiller McKay pour qu'il puisse déjeuner – il n'aurait plus manqué que ce dernier ait une crise d'hypoglycémie ! – mais pas moyen de le faire complètement émerger. Il ouvrait un œil balbutiait quelques inepties et se rendormait presque aussitôt !

John avait un moment paniqué puis s'était souvenu de ce que Beckett lui avait dit : l'exercice de son empathie exigeait beaucoup de l'organisme de Rodney, il lui fallait donc du temps pour récupérer.

Et donc pendant que McKay _récupérait_ – en ronflant comme un bienheureux, sous une couette douillette – Sheppard, Teyla et Ford accompagnaient Crésius et son fils aîné Cuelvic pour une petite promenade buccolique.

**ooOOoo**

Les cultures étaient au-delà de ce que John avait imaginé : s'ils faisaient affaire avec Crésius, ils n'auraient certainement pas à s'en faire pour les prochains mois !

Teyla et Crésius discutaient, leur conversation était mêlée de banalités sur le temps et d'échanges d'informations. John se retenait de pousser un sifflement admiratif. La jeune athosienne avait vraiment un don pour soutirer des info sans en avoir l'air, juste avec quelques phrases et deux sourires.

John dressa l'oreille lorsque le nom de Valérius fut mentionné.

Valérius était un Akron. C'était le frère cadet de Vhelma. La famille de Vhelma n'avait pas très bien vécu son mariage avec un Lécior et Valérius était le seul avec qui elle était encore en relation. Crésius n'aimait pas trop Valérius et avait d'une manière générale, une très faible tolérance pour les Akron.

« Nous ne rendons pas hommage aux Dieux de la même manière : alors que nous les célébrons dans la joie, les Akrons, eux, se tordent les mains en suppliants et en pleurant. »

Son ton cachait mal son dégoût des pratiques des Akrons.

« Les Dieux sont la vie, ils nous accompagnent, nous soutiennent ; ces _gens_, ils pensent que les Dieux sont des punisseurs, qu'ils sont emplis de colère. Il n'est question avec eux que de se repentir et de pleurer en se mettant à genoux ! »

Sheppard comprenait un peu mieux la réaction dudit Valérius et il n'était pas très surpris de trouver ici, à des milliards d'années lumières de la Terre, la même intolérance religieuse. Cependant, la bigoterie n'était pas trop sa tasse de thé et il avait l'impression que les Akrons appartenaient à cette peu glorieuse catégorie.

«… Et bien sûr, avec l'annonce qu'un _grand_ Timaré est ici, ils vont être furieux et chercher, une fois encore, à nous … »

Oho. Grand Timaré. Furieux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que ça ne présageait rien de bon ? Il interrompit Crésius.

« Heu, et, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui reprochent, au Timaré ? »

Crésius le regarda un moment avant de s'expliquer.

« Le Timaré, un homme ou une femme, porte sur Ceres la bénédiction des Dieux. Il a la sagesse, la connaissance et le pouvoir. Dont celui de guérir ! Votre Timaré est un des plus … » Crésius s'arrêta comme si aucun adjectif n'était assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il pensait de McKay. Il secoua la tête. « Mais les Akrons ne comprennent pas … Ils ne voient pas ! Les Timaré sont la main et la voix des Dieux. Les Akrons sur considèrent que les Dieux n'ont besoin d'aucun interprète, d'aucune représentation. » Crésius poussa un soupira avant de reprendre. « Teyla Emmagan m'a dit votre volonté de traiter équitablement avec les deux peuples de Céres et je respecte ce choix, cependant, après ce dont Valérius a été témoin hier, je doute que le Tima- le _docteur McKay_, soit le bienvenu chez les Akrons. Valérius est un homme respecté _là-bas_, il leur aura certainement parlé de ce qu'il a accompli. »

Bah voyons ! Pourquoi les choses se seraient-elles passées simplement ? John finissait par se demander si McKay ne portait pas la poisse !

**TBC **

(20) NON, pas dans le même lit ! Bande d'obsédées !

(21) Le café de nos amis d'outre-atlantique, c'est vraiment de la pisse d'âne !


	16. Chapter 16

**Note 1**: merci pour toutes les reviews ; vous êtes formidabeuleu !

**Note 2** : patience, patience, ça arrive ...

**ooOOoo**

**16** – Ils revinrent en fin d'après-midi. Vhelma les accueillit avec un goûter gargantuesque et ils s'installèrent tous dans la grande salle, pour finaliser les termes de l'échange entre Atlantis et Crésius, en dégustant des gâteaux au miel et du pékia.

Sheppard avait commencé par jeter un coup d'œil à son « homme sacré ». Ce dernier dormait toujours, occupant tout le lit, allongé sur le ventre.

Vers 21 heures, John remonta voir McKay. Le spectacle était toujours le même, en fait, il avait à peine bougé. Okay, apparemment, il n'y aurait pas de miracle ce soir ! Le Timaré était hors d'état de nuire.

Et la soirée se passa effectivement sans incident.

Crésius et Teyla étaient parvenus à une transaction que les deux parties jugeaient satisfaisantes. Il faudrait bien entendu qu'ils en réfèrent à Elisabeth Weir pour sceller le marché, mais si Teyla pensait que ce dernier était honnête, le Docteur Weir l'entérinerait sans aucun doute.

Ils avaient donc toutes les raisons d'être satisfaits de leur déplacement. Maintenant, il restait à entrer en contact avec les Akrons.

Et là, ce serait une tout autre affaire.

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain lorsque Ford et Sheppard se levèrent, McKay dormait toujours. Ca commençait à mettre John un peu mal à l'aise et il décida que cette fois, il fallait le réveiller. De toute manière, il fallait que Rodney se lave, il portait toujours son tee-shirt tâché de sang. Entre Ford et lui, ils parvinrent à mettre le scientifique debout, mais ses propos étaient toujours loin d'être cohérents. Il se laissa faire et ils le déshabillèrent.

Ford objecta que se charger du bain des scientifiques du contingent Atlantis ne ressortait pas de ses fonctions. Bien sûr, McKay n'était pas tout à fait un 90-60-90 (22), mais Sheppard lui rappela que ses fonctions impliquaient un certain degré de _sacrifice_.

Une fois douché – et pas davantage réveillé – ils recouchèrent McKay.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore récupéré. Cela faisait pourtant près de 36 heures qu'il dormait ! Ils avaient réussi à lui faire boire un peu de potage et l'avait laissé. Il s'était immédiatement pelotonné sous la couette et ses ronflements avaient repris avant même qu'ils n'aient atteints la porte.

**ooOOoo**

Il fut décidé que Teyla et Ford rentreraient sur Atlantis par le Porte des Etoiles pour faire le point avec Elisabeth Weir, accompagnés de Crésius, pendant que Sheppard restait sur Cérès avec sa version intergalactique de _Morphée_. Mckay ressemblait davantage à la déesse du sommeil qu'à un Timaré !

Une fois partis, Sheppard s'installa dans le patio devant la maison de Crésius. Vhelma lui apporta du pékia – boisson dont il commençait à devenir friand – et ils discutèrent un peu d'Atlantis et beaucoup de la vie sur Cérès. C'était une femme étonnante et il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu vivre dans la société décrite par Crésius. La religion des Akrons semblait reposer exclusivement sur des interdits et n'accordait pas à la femme une place très enviable.

Vhelma le laissa pour retourner à ses fonctions de maîtresse de maison mais il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, McKay le rejoignit.

« Hey, Rodney, de retour parmi les vivants ? »

Le scientifique se posa lourdement sur le banc qui se trouvait près de la table basse et lui répondit par un grognement. John sourit et lui servit un peu de l'étrange nectar ambré.

« Tenez buvez ça. »

Il fallu quatre tasses avant que McKay se sente humain à nouveau. Il avait l'impression qu'un bus lui était passé dessus, ou un Jumper, à bien y réfléchir, il s'agissait peut-être d'un vaisseau ruche wraith. Bref, il se sentait mal, affreusement, horriblement, terriblement mal.

« Rodney ? Ca va ? »

Rodney releva la tête de sa tasse de … d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce truc ? Pas mauvais, même très bon et …

« Roooodneyyyyy … »

« Huuuu. »

Sheppard secoua la tête comme si son cas était désespéré.

« Ne bougez pas. Je reviens. Et j'insiste : NE BOUGEZ PAS ! Okay. »

Il lui fit signe que oui de la tête, trop fatigué pour demander pourquoi il devait rester assis là. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se lève. En fait, il doutait de pouvoir y parvenir.

Sheppard retourna à l'intérieur, et réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau à la main.

L'odeur qui en émanait était de loin ce que Rodney avait senti de meilleur dans sa vie ! Son estomac réagit immédiatement aux stimuli et émit un long grognement qui arracha un sourire à Sheppard. Ce dernier posa le plateau sur la table et se réinstalla au soleil.

Rodney ne quittait pas le plateau des yeux : des gâteaux, du pain chaud, du beurre, des fruits, des … tout avait l'air délicieux. Il s'approcha de la table, les yeux brillants et tendit la main vers les gâteaux. Voyons, lequel allait-il-il goûter en premier ? Il finit par se décider par une sorte de brioche. Elle était encore chaude et fondit dans sa bouche. Il ne pu empêcher un petit grognement de plaisir de lui échapper.

Sheppard l'observait discrètement tout en sirotant son pékia. Rodney avait de larges cernes noires sous les yeux et était encore un peu trop pâlot à son goût. S'il le ramenait dans cet état à Beckett, il était bon pour un sermon sur la manière de s'occuper du petit génie d'Atlantis. Faut dire qu'avec le specimen en question, il y avait du boulot !

McKay venait d'engloutir sa troisième brioche et continuait de pousser des petits cris entre chaque bouchée. Ce type était vraiment un spectacle à lui tout seul. John reposa sa tasse sur la table et prit un des fruits qui se trouvait sur le plateau, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de McKay, genre, « commentosez vous m'ôter le pain de la bouche !».

« Alors ? »

McKay continuait de manger, ce qui rendit sa réponse quasi incompréhensible.

« M'lrs q'kwa ».

Sheppard soupira.

« Alors, comment allez vous ? Vous vous sentez comment ? »

Cette fois, McKay arrêta de manger, comme s'il réfléchissait à la réponse.

« Un peu fatigué. »

« Fatigué ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« McKay, vous nous jouez la Belle au Bois Dormants depuis près de 36 heures, comment pourriez vous être encore un _peu_ fatigué ! »

Rodney le regardait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

« Trent- 36 heures ? Mais vous … c'est impo- », il regarda sa montre, « -ssible … ». C'était pourtant bien vrai : il avait perdu une journée et demie !

« Après avoir soigné, je dirais même _sauvé_, la petite, vous êtes tombé, plus ou moins dans les pommes. Vous n'avez jamais complètement resurgit jusqu'à maintenant … »

Pas complètement resurgit jusqu'à … Oh, ça résolvait au moins un mystère. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il portait un tee-shirt noir, un de ceux de Sheppard. Il avait du se changer mais ne s'en souvenait pas …

« … et Ford et moi, nous avons du nous occuper de vous comme un bébé ! »

… et peut-être pas ! Ils n'avaient pas fait ce qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient fait ! Ils n'auraient pas osé, pas alors qu'il était à peine conscient ! Rodney allait poser la question, lorsque des cris retentirent.

**TBC **

(22) Héhéhé, c'est quoi ça ? Bah, les mensurations de la femme idéale (genre Barbie).


	17. Chapter 17

**Note 1** : je vous ai déjà dit combien je vous aimais, hein, je vous l'ai déjà dit , non parce que si je l'ai pas encore fait, bah, alors, il faut que je le fasse : JE VOUS AIMHEUUUUUU ! Donc, comme je vous aime, voilà un petit cadeau : un autre chapitre ! Deux le même jour ! C'est pas de l'amour ça, hein ?

**Note 2** : chose promise, chose due ! Préparez vous pour de la JOHNNYTORTURE !

**Note 3** : Oups, oui, Lee-Nc-Kass, tu as raison, Morphée est le dieu des rêves (fils d'Hypnos (le Sommeil)), c'est pas une fille !

**Note 4** : mais si Cyb', il est _prude_ mon Roro, faut le voir dans Duet, sortir tout nu - enfin enveloppé dans un drap - du lit du Lieutenant Cadman !

**ooOOoo**

**17** –Vhelma se précipita dans le patio, l'air visiblement paniquée. Sheppard fut sur ses pieds en un instant. Vhelma se planta devant McKay qui était toujours assis, un gâteau à la main, l'air complètement ahuri.

« Vous devez vous cacher … nous devons vous trouver une cachette … quelque part, Oh, par les Dieux, ils seront bientôt là … Vite, venez ! »

Elle le tira par ses vêtements et McKay fut contraint de se lever. Sa tête tourna un peu et il agrippa Vhelma pour éviter de tomber.

Sheppard saisit Vhelma par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder. On aurait dit qu'elle ne le voyait même pas, toute son attention était sur McKay. Il la secoua un peu.

« Vhelma, Vhelma calmez vous et expliquez nous ce qui se passe ! »

McKay s'était rassis sur le banc. Il était encore plus pâle qu'avant. Et Sheppard n'aimait pas ça. Le scientifique était visiblement loin d'être remis.

Vhelma poussa un soupir qui se finit presque en un sanglot.

« Ce sont … ce sont les Akrons … les … les miens ! Valérius et Caudius, mes frères ! Mon propre sang ! Comment peuvent-ils … »

Maintenant elle pleurait vraiment. Sheppard prit son visage dans sa main et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Vhelma.

« Vhelma, QUE SE PASSE T IL EXACTEMENT ? »

« Ils … Ils viennent par ici … notre maison est à l'écart des autres … et … les garçons ne sont pas là … et Crésius … Oh par les Dieux, que va-t-on faire ? »

Elle se tordait les doigts et regardait à nouveau McKay.

« J'ai envoyé chercher la Timaré, elle pourrait vous protéger ! »

McKay la fixait sans rien dire. Il lança un regard un peu perdu à Sheppard.

« Okay, récapitulons : ces gens, les Akrons, viennent par ici pour chercher … », il fit un geste en direction de McKay, « comment l'avez-vous appris ? »

« Harvin, un de nos valets de ferme, il revenait du bois de Tréor et ils les a vus … il est sûr qu'ils viennent par ici !»

Tréor. Il se rappelait avoir traversé ce bois pour aller chercher la petite Filia. Crésius lui avait dit que ce bois marquait, de manière physique, la frontière entre le territoire des Léciors et celui des Akrons.

« Vous pensez qu'ils sont dangereux. »

Vhelma soupira.

« C'est difficile à dire. Mais … »

« … mieux vaut ne prendre aucun risque. D'accord. Allez, Grand Timaré, il est temps d'aller jouer un peu. »

Il guida McKay à travers les dépendances, trottinant derrière Vhelma.

« Heu, jouer à quoi ? »

« Cache-cache. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà joué à ça étant gosse, non ?»

« Major, tout ça est ridicule ? Bon, d'accord ces gens en noir, n'ont pas l'air des plus aimables mais de là à imaginer le pire, je pense que … »

Sheppard s'arrêta.

« McKay, vous tournez pratiquement de l'œil rien qu'en vous levant un peu brusquement et vous êtes déjà en sueur alors que nous n'avons pas fait 100 mètres. Si, je dis bien _si_, ces gens sont dangereux, je ne vous voie pas piquer un sprint derrière moi pour sauver votre peau. C'est la solution la plus sage. Vous restez tranquillement planqué, pendant que je _parlemente_ avec ces messieurs. Faites moi plaisir pour une fois et ne discutez pas. »

Rodney soupira. Une fois encore il était le « maillon faible », le boulet de cette mission. Comme d'habitude. Le Major avait raison, il était très loin d'être en tip top forme. Mais l'idée de laisser Sheppard affronter seul ses fameux Akrons le gênait un peu. Non, en fait, ça le rendait malade. Il poussa un nouveau soupir. La seule fois où il s'était comporté en héros, il avait récolté ce foutu _pouvoir_ ! Et c'était justement ça qui mettait aujourd'hui son équipe et ces gens en danger. Il devait être maudit, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Rodney, est-ce que vous suivrez mes ordres ? »

Rodney opina de la tête, sans le regarder.

Sheppard savait qu'il traitait McKay comme s'il était incapable de se défendre. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. McKay n'était peut-être pas un militaire, mais il ne s'en tirait pas si mal que ça face au danger. Mieux parfois que certains soldats avec qui il avait fait campagne. Seulement là, il n'était pas en état d'affronter ces _chasseurs de sorcières_.

« Bien, allons-y. »

Vhelma les conduisit près d'une grange. Un immense pigeonnier – du moins ça y ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau – se trouvait là.

Un jeune homme attendait là avec leur paquetage. Il les tendit à Vhelma qui les remit aux deux atlantes. Sheppard récupéra son P-90 pendant que McKay serrait ses affaires contre lui.

« Et maintenant ? »

La voix du scientifique était un peu hésitante.

« Venez je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez vous cacher. »

Vhelma les précéda à l'intérieur du pigeonnier. Arrivés en haut, et après avoir fait fuir les pseudo pigeons – de gros oiseaux rouges et verts, aux yeux noirs globuleux – Vhelma dégagea les cages qui couvraient un des murs. Ils entendirent un petit déclic, et le mur coulissa, révélant une petite pièce, assez grande pour que deux ou trois personnes s'y cachent. Sheppard se demanda un moment pour quel usage elleavait été construite.

« Okay, MacKay, voici un petit nid douillet rien que pour vous ! »

Il poussa le scientifique dans la pièce et Vhelma lui donna deux couettes et un panier.

Rodney prit le tout.

« Et vous ? Il y a assez de place pour nous deux ici ? »

Il ne voulait pas rester seul là-dedans.

« _McKayyyy_, vous avez promis de ne pas faire de difficultés. »

« Oui, mais … je veux dire, peut-être que ce serait plus raisonnable de … »

« McKay, il n'est pas question que je laisse Vhelma affronter seule ses gens. Alors, vous vous installez confortablement et vous attendez que je vienne vous chercher, c'est compris ? »

Rodney essayait de réfléchir à des arguments en faveur de son idée mais il fut interrompu par la voix cassante de Sheppard.

« McKay, est-ce que c'est _compris_ ? »

Rodney capitula. Il posa les couettes par terre et s'assit, le panier et ses affaires dans les bras, et regarda Sheppard avec l'air du chien qu'on vient d'abandonner sur le bord de la route.

« Oui, Major, j'ai compris. Je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Sheppard lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de quitter l'espace confiné de la petite pièce.

« Tenez, voici de quoi vous éclairer. »

Vhelma lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à une antique lampe à pétrole et des allumettes. Il les prit en grommelant un merci. Ils restèrent le temps qu'il allume la petite lampe, puis le laissèrent seul.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney écouta la paroi en bois coulisser et se refermer avec un « clac » sec. Il sursauta. L'appel d'air fit vaciller la flamme de la lampe. Il la fixa un moment et frissonna. La réalité de ce qui arrivait le frappa brutalement.

Il était seul, enfermé dans une pièce dont il lui était impossible de sortir, sans moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dehors et ... Minute ! Il avait un _moyen_ de savoir.

Il se concentra sur Sheppard et presque immédiatement il le _sentit_ dans sa tête. Ses sentiments étaient confus : détermination, doute et peur. Mais c'était bien lui. Rodney pouvait aussi _sentir_ les autres habitants de la maison, surtout leur peur. Il se reconcentra sur Sheppard.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Il prit une des couettes et s'enroula dedans.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard et Vhelma rentrèrent dans la maison presque au même moment où Valérius arrivait avec ses hommes. Cette fois, ils ne prirent pas la peine de frapper et défoncèrent purement et simplement la porte. Véolia se pelotonna contre sa mère, qui serrait contre elles les jumeaux, terrorisés.

Une dizaine d'hommes entrèrent, Valérius à leur tête. Ce dernier ignora Sheppard et attrapa sa sœur par les épaules. Véolia se mit à hurler et les enfants à pleurer.

Sheppard réagit immédiatement.

« Hey, lâchez la ! »

Il fut ceinturé par deux hommes. Valérius ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

« Où est-il. »

Sa voix était froide, lourde de menace.

Vhelma ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et secoua la tête, fixant son frère dans les yeux.

Ce dernier la lâcha puis se tourna vers Sheppard.

« Caudius, prends trois hommes et fouillez la maison et les dépendances. Vous, dites moi où il se cache. »

« Heu, en dehors du fait que je vois absolument pas de qui … »

Valérius fit un signe à un de ses hommes et ce dernier frappa le Major dans l'estomac. John n'avait même pas vu le coup partir. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Après quelques secondes, il redressa la tête. Valérius se tenait toujours devant lui.

« Où se cache t-il ? »

« Huuuu. Désolé, je ne vois pas de … »

Un nouveau coup, lui arracha un cri.

Okayyyy. Respirer. Il fallait qu'il respire. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons ne savaient plus comment faire pour se remplir d'oxygène. Les muscles de son estomac étaient si contractés que ses poumons ne pouvaient plus se remplir, finalement, en une goulée d'air bruyante, il finit par y arriver.

Valérius était toujours devant lui. Il pouvait entendre ses hommes fouiller les pièces qui se trouvaient à l'étage.

« Où se cache t-il ? »

La voix avait toujours ce ton monocorde qui portait sur les nerfs du Major. Les dents serrées, il répondit.

« Allez vous faire voi-… »

Cette fois, le coup fut si violent que Sheppard hurla. Il sentit immédiatement quelque chose _craquer_. Des côtes vraisemblablement. Fracturées ou cassées.

Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce fut d'entendre le cri de douleur de Rodney.

**TBC (**et c'est juste le début…)


	18. Chapter 18

**Note 1** : **MERCI** n. f. et interj. IXe siècle, _mercit, _au sens de « grâce, pitié ». Issu du latin _merces, _« salaire, prix », puis « faveur, grâce ». Le mot merci a un double sens : merci à vous pour vos reviews, mais pas de merci (ou pitié) pour Johnny ou pour Roro …

**Note 2** : il y a une certaine dose de violence dans ce chapitre, âme sensible s'abstenir !

**Note 3** : quoi, vous pensiez qu'en faisant un peu de Johnnytorture, j'abandonnerais la Rodneytorture, z'êtes tombées sur la tête Mesdemoiselles !

**Note 4 **: vous exagérez, Rodneychounet voulait juste que Sheppard lui tienne compagnie parce que lui il a un gros calibre et qu'il sait s'en servir, heu, bon, enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il avait la trouille et qu'il aurait pu se peletonner contre lui, et ... Oh mon Dieu ! Je vois des PDE dans mon histoire GEN !

**ooOOoo**

**18 –** Rodney avait _senti_ l'arrivée des Akrons.

C'était plutôt curieux, cette sensation, comme d'avoir un tourbillon dans la tête. Il ne pouvait pas détecter ce qu'ils pensaient juste ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais dans un certain sens, c'était aussi efficace que de la télépathie.

Les Akrons n'étaient pas en colère. Rodney s'était attendu à une espèce de foule en furie, brandissant des haches et des couteaux et hurlant au lynchage du monstre qu'il était à leurs yeux. Mais il ne ressentait rien de telle, juste une froide détermination.

Il plissa les yeux jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, qu'il ne laisse pas le maelstrom de sensations et de sentiments le submerger. Sheppard, il devait se concentrer sur lui.

Le Major était calme. Rodney se demandait comment il faisait pour garder son sang-froid dans de telles circonstances. La différence entre un scientifique et un militaire sans doute, il fallait bien que … Oho, Valérius était là.

Rodney reconnaissait sa _signature_.

Oui, c'était ça, chacun d'eux avait une signature qui lui était propre, un peu comme une aura.

Il se rappelait de Valérius : froid, sévère, mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond, caché sous le masque, du _désespoir_. Rodney se demanda ce qui pouvait bien la causer lorsqu'une douleur lancinante le fit se courber en deux et il manqua de renverser la lampe à huile.

Il serra les dents et prit une large inspiration. CON-TRÔ-LE. Il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle. Il mit en application les exercices respiratoires que Beckett lui avait appris et après plusieurs inspirations-expirations, la douleur s'estompa.

C'était Sheppard. Cette fois, il avait perdu son calme. Le Major était positivement furieux. Et il avait mal.

Rodney venait à peine de se relever lorsqu'une seconde vague de douleur l'atteignit. Okayyyyyyyyyyy. Calmecalmecalme. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer. La douleur s'atténua.

Ô mon Dieu ! Ces fous furieux étaient certainement en train de torturer le Major pour qu'il leur dise où il se cachait. Rodney se sentait coupable d'être à l'origine de la souffrance de Sheppard et surtout de ne pas lui être plus utile … Quoique, oui, il pourrait l'aider.

En le soignant.

Rodney ignorait s'il pouvait guérir ou au moins soulager la douleur, sans contact physique, mais il concentra toute son énergie sur Sheppard.

La douleur le frappa comme un tsunami. Elle déferla sur lui détruisant tout sur son passage. Les barrières qu'il avait difficilement érigé pour contrôler son empathie volèrent littéralement en éclat.

Il poussa un hurlement et se plia en deux, après avoir vomi son petit-déjeuner.

**ooOOoo**

Ils avaient tous entendu.

Valérius appela son frère qui se trouvait encore dans les étages.

« Il est ici ! »

Caudius avait lui aussi entendu mais n'avait pas réussi à déterminer d'où provenait le cri. Ils étaient pris par le temps et n'avaient pas assez d'hommes pour tout fouiller de fond en comble.

Il s'adressa à son frère.

« Alors, que faisons nous maintenant. »

Valérius regarda un moment Vhelma et ses enfants, puis se tourna vers Sheppard.

« Je crois que je sais comment le faire sortir de son trou. »

John le fixait sans broncher.

Si ce type croyait qu'il allait lui _faire_ dire quoique ce soit, il allait en être pour ses frais. Hey, il était le héros sans peur et sans reproches d'Atlantis, non ? McKay insistait toujours pour le lui rappeler. Pas question de le décevoir. C'était une médaille qui se méritait. Et il comptait bien monter sur la plus haute marche du podium. Il serra les dents et attendit de voir ce que Valérius allait faire.

Tout alla très vite.

D'un geste de Valérius les deux sbires qui soutenaient Sheppard le relevèrent et il sentit une douleur au niveau de son biceps droit. Les deux hommes le relâchèrent et il s'écroula.

Ouch. Ca avait fait mal … Qu'est-ce que … Et c'est alors qu'il le vit. Un couteau de chasseur. Le type qu'utiliserait Rambo. Un manche immense. La lame aussi devait être immense mais ça, John ne pouvait pas en jurer vu qu'elle se trouvait enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans son bras.

C'était étrange parce que, okay ça avait fait mal, mais pas tant que ça. John avait déjà reçu ce type de blessure et il savait qu'elle faisait un mal de chien. Et là … _McKay_ ! C'était un coup de cette fichue tête de mule de canadien ! Il lui avait pourtant dit de rester tranquille, mais _noooooon_, les ordres et Monsieur McKay ça faisait deux ! Il allait l'entendre lorsqu'il serait de retour sur Atlantis.

Le sang commençait à couler. John leva sa main valide vers le couteau mais Valérius le devança. L'Akron, le visage toujours impassible, saisit la garde du couteau et tourna la lame dans son bras. John sentit les muscles se déchirer.

Et il entendit le hurlement de Rodney.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait essayé de couper la liaison avec Sheppard, il y avait mis ses dernières réserves d'énergie. Mais rien n'y fit.

Il se mit péniblement sur le dos et décida d'essayer de guérir Sheppard. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ferma les yeux se concentrant sur sa propre douleur. Diagnostic : abdominaux en compote et deux côtés fracturées. Il pouvait sentir la sueur dégouliner sur ses tempes.

Rodney avait l'impression que le processus de guérison était plus rapide, peut-être finissait-il par avoir la maîtrise de son empathie. Génial, il allait devenir plus efficace que Beckett et tout son équipement !

Il continuait à fixer le toit du pigeonnier, les yeux fixes. Voilàààààààà, il avait presque guéri les côtes et maintenant … une douleur violente au bras droit le fit se plier en deux. Il réussit à ne pas crier, en se mordant les lèvres au sang.

Allongé en position fœtale sur l'une des couettes, Rodney essayait de stopper la douleur. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir le sang couler, chaud et poisseux.

Les dents serrées, respirant le plus calmement possible, Rodney dompta une à une les vagues de douleur qui affluaient. Dompter était le terme adéquat, il avait l'impression d'être face à une horde de prédateurs féroces, l'attaquant à tour de rôle, cherchant à le déchiqueter.

Les fauves finirent par se calmer et Rodney poussa un long soupir … pour mieux hurler quelques secondes plus tard.

Une image étrange lui vint à l'esprit juste avant de perdre connaissance : celle du dompteur de fauve imprudent ayant mis sa tête dans la gueule d'un lion ...

**TBC **(alors, vous en dites quoi de ma Johnnytorture ?)


	19. Chapter 19

**Note 1** : comment ça ma Johnnytorture n'est pas assez torturante ! Moi je dis, vivement la fin que tout le monde se retrouve dans un petit lit douillet (non, chacun le sien, screugnegneu !), pris en charge par un gentil Nounours aux yeux bleus . Le problème c'est que cette histoire n'est pas finie ...

**Note 2** : toujours un peu de violence ...

**ooOOoo**

**19 –** Le hurlement propulsa Caudius et ses hommes dehors.

Valérius fit un signe aux deux hommes qui tenaient le Major de le relever et ils sortirent à la suite de Caudius. Valérius laissa les autres hommes avec les membres de la maisonnée.

John fut emmené, pas très gentiment, jusque devant la grange, face au pigeonnier. Les deux hommes le forcèrent à s'agenouiller.

Valérius se tourna vers lui et réitéra sa question.

« Où est-il ? »

John se força à fixer la grange.

« Si vous ne nous dites pas où il se trouve exactement, je crains qu'il ne me faille continuer notre déplaisante _conversation_. » Il s'arrêta un moment, s'approcha de John et examina son bras. « Votre Timaré est très efficace. Vous ne saignez presque plus. »

C'était vrai. C'était comme la douleur. Elle avait presque disparu, juste réduite à un pulsation constante et désagréable. Le couteau se trouvait pourtant toujours fiché dans son bras. Valérius sans le relâcher, saisit son menton dans sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Et lui, pensez-vous qu'il saigne ? Que se passerait-il si jamais … »

Valérius appuya sur la blessure et tourna doucement la lame. John serra les dents. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils entendirent tous un gémissement. Caudius et tous les hommes présents levèrent la tête vers le pigeonnier. Caudius fit signe à trois hommes de le suivre à l'intérieur de la structure.

Valérius lui continuait à jouer avec le couteau, puis brutalement, il le retira du bras du Major. Cette fois, un cri s'échappa du pigeonnier.

John fixait Valérius. Il allait _tuer_ ce type, peu importe comment et où, mais il allait le tuer (23). L'Akron allait de nouveau plonger le couteau dans son bras lorsque Caudius apparu à l'une des petites fenêtres du pigeonnier.

« Nous l'avons trouvé ! »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney fut réveillé par des bruits de pas. Des bottes qui faisaient craquer le plancher en bois du pigeonnier. Toujours allongé sur le dos, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de sa cachette. De tout manière, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée. Et puis, vu son état, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose s'ils le trouvaient.

Il se concentra sur les bruits. Des éclats de voix. Les Akrons ne savaient manifestement pas où chercher exactement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en sortir ? Il fallait juste qu'il reste silencieux, _complètement_ silencieux.

Il avait du gémir ou pousser un cri pour qu'ils aient eu l'idée de venir jusqu'ici. Rodney savait que Sheppard n'avait rien dit : « le héros ne parle jamais or Sheppard est un héros ; donc, Sheppard n'a pas parlé ». Il étouffa un gloussement. Il était en train de se vider de son sang sur le plancher sale d'un pigeonnier, à deux doigts de tomber entre les mains de gens qui voulaient assister au spectacle et à quoi pensait-il, à un stupide syllogisme ! (24)

Les bruits s'étaient faits plus distants. Les Akrons n'étaient plus dans le pigeonnier. Rodney s'accorda un soupir de soulagement, malheureusement il fut de courte durée, une douleur terrible lui transperça le bras et le cri qu'il poussa fit fuir les derniers oiseaux qui se trouvaient encore dans leur cage.

Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, Rodney porta son regard sur l'entrée de la petite pièce. _Nonnonnonnonnon_. _Ils_ n'avaient pas entendu, _ils_ étaient assez loin pour ne pas avoir entendu, les murs étaient assez épais pour qu'ils n'aient pas entendu et … bon sang, qui pensait-il leurrer si ce n'est lui-même ! Ils allaient revenir et cette fois …

Il n'eu pas longtemps à attendre. Les bruits de bottes réapparurent presque aussitôt. Rodney entendit les Akrons tester les parois. Tac, tac, _Toc_, Tac. Toc, Toc. Ca y'était. Il entendit des voix puis les coups commencèrent.

Quatre coups de haches plus tard, la lumière du soleil entra dans sa cachette, suivi d'une tête brune. Rodney l'entendit crier.

« Nous l'avons trouvé ! »

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard avait été traîné à l'intérieur de la maison. Il avait aperçu Vhelma, le visage en larmes. Au moins, elle n'avait rien.

Les deux Akrons l'avaient jeté à terre. Il avait essayé de se relever, mais l'un des deux hommes avait mis un de ses pieds sur son dos, pendant que l'autre le ligotait. Génial ! Maintenant, il ressemblait à un animal que l'on destine au sacrifice, pieds et jambes liés, les mains derrière son dos. Pour faire bonne mesure, il avait été bâillonné.

Ces gens ne devaient pas apprécier son type d'humour.

Ils l'avaient laissé là un moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils vinrent le chercher. Les Akrons le relevèrent et l'un d'eux le hissa sur son épaule. Ballotté, la tête en bas, il aperçu une fois encore Vhelma et Véolia, avant d'être balancé comme un vulgaire sac de patates sur la selle d'un cheval. Enfin, cela aurait pu être un cheval s'il n'avait pas eu une espèce de corne à la place du museau, fin et gracieux, d'un cheval.

Un Akron monta sur l'animal, prit les rênes et lui fit faire un demi-tour.

C'est alors que John aperçu McKay.

**ooOOoo**

Les Akrons n'avaient eu aucune difficulté pour entrer dans la petite pièce secrète. Rodney les avait juste regardé faire. Il était toujours allongé par terre, sur le dos, son bras droit en sang. Il avait un peu cligné des yeux, gêné par l'entrée soudaine de la lumière vive du soleil dans la petite pièce sombre.

Il y avait trois hommes avec lui. Ils restèrent là un moment à le regarder, sans bouger. C'était un peu surréaliste. L'un d'eux finit par s'approcher. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus que Vhelma et Valérius. L'homme posa la main sur ses cheveux presque timidement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. L'instant fut brisé lorsqu'un quatrième homme entra dans le pigeonnier en criant.

« Caudius ! Il faut y aller, les _autres_ vont bientôt être de retour. »

L'homme qui était penché sur lui soupira.

« Bien. »

Il saisit la seconde couette qui se trouvait près du mur, et la déplia.

« Toi, relève le. »

L'homme à qui Caudius s'était adressé hésita un instant puis se pencha vers McKay. Il le releva en position assise, ce qui élicita un petit gémissement de la part de ce dernier, puis Caudius l'enroula dans la couette.

« Ta gourde. »

L'homme lui passa sa gourde d'eau et Caudius la tendit sans un mot à Rodney. Celui-ci bu plusieurs gorgées. Caudius rendit sa gourde à son compagnon et, avec une force que Rodney n'aurait pas soupçonné, il le souleva et le prit dans ses bras.

Les Akrons qui se trouvaient dans le pigeonnier s'écartèrent sur leur passage. Caudius descendit seul les marches, son prisonnier calé dans ses bras comme un enfant. Arrivés en bas, il fut accueilli par Valérius.

Valérius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à McKay, il déplia la couette et en tira son bras droit. Rodney poussa un petit cri et tenta de se débattre. Valérius appuya sur la blessure. Rodney cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

« Si vous vous tenez tranquille, nous ne vous ferons pas de mal. »

S'il n'avait pas été occupé à contrôler la douleur, Rodney lui aurait sans doute ri au nez : « nous ne vous ferons pas de mal ». Comme s'il allait les croire, après ce qu'ils avaient fait au Major …

_Sheppard_ ! Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient …

« Sheppard … qu'avez-vous … fait de … lui ? »

Sa voix ressemblait à une espèce de croassement.

Valérius rabattit la couette et fit un signe à Caudius.

« _Taisez vous_ ! Il n'est pas mort … pas encore … alors, ne testez pas ma patience. »

Rodney se tu. Mieux valait ne pas envenimer les choses. Il fut de nouveau soulevé de terre par Caudius. Ils traversèrent la maison de Crésius.

Vhelma était assise par terre, ses enfants autour d'elle. Valérius s'arrêta devant elle. Elle le fixa un moment avant de s'adresser à lui, sa voix froide et sèche.

« Nos parents ont dit, le jour où je suis partie, qu'ils avaient perdu leur fille. Aujourd'hui, je perds mes deux frères. »

Valérius allait répondre quand il se ravisa, il la salua de la tête et sortit de la maison.

**ooOOoo**

Arrivés dehors, Caudius remis son fardeau à l'un des hommes qui se trouvaient là. Il monta sur son … heu, non ce n'était pas un cheval. Rodney n'eu pas le temps de s'interroger davantage sur la nature de l'étrange animal. Il fut hissé sur la bête, et se retrouva, presque assis en amazone, devant Caudius.

Les Akrons étaient prêts à partir.

Juste avant que la monture de Caudius ne se mette en route, Rodney aperçu Sheppard. Ouch, le pauvre aurait un sacré mal de tête après cette petite promenade ! Rodney le vit remuer et tirer sur ses liens. Vivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

A eux deux, ils pourraient certainement s'en tirer, non ?

**TBC **(et ça va pas s'arranger …)

(23) Je vous entends déjà crier à la PDE ! Mais franchement, je crois que lorsque l'on attaque un membre de son équipe, Shep devient impitoyable, souvenez vous de ce que arrive aux Génii dans En pleine Tempête ! Pifpafpouf, tous morts !

(24) Un syllogisme est un raisonnement qui fonde une conclusion sur deux propositions posées comme vraies : Tous les hommes sont mortels, or Socrate est un homme ; donc Socrate est mortel. Lorsque les deux propositions aboutissent à une conclusion absurde on parle de sophisme : Tous les chats sont mortels, or Socrate est mortel ; donc Socrate est un chat (bon ça marche pas si vous avez eu la bonne idée d'appeler votre chat Socrate !).


	20. Chapter 20

**Note 1** : yah, yah, les rewiews, yah … Pire que des chevaux sauvages, qu'elles sont les reviews par ici !

**Note 2** : mais z'êtes jamais contentes ! Et puis je vous l'avais dit, ce n'est pas parce que je fais de la Johnnytorture que j'abandonne la Rodneytorture (LOL).

**ooOOoo**

**20 **– Rodney s'était endormi. Ou plutôt, il oscillait entre le sommeil et la conscience. Il essayait de lutter, mais comme avec la petite Filia, après avoir soigné Sheppard il avait besoin de recharger ses _batteries_.

Ils étaient partis depuis un moment maintenant. Ils avaient passé un bois où ils avaient trouvé la petite. Ca paraissait un peu lointain, et puis les évènements de cette fameuse nuit étaient encore confus dans son esprit.

Rodney était quand même assez fier de lui.

Lors de cette première partie de voyage, il s'était concentré sur le Major pour le guérir complètement. Les doigts dans le nez ! Côtes comme neuves, peau de bébé sur l'avant bras, muscles de sportif. Il avait aussi essayé de calmer son mal de tête. Il faut dire que la position dans laquelle il voyageait n'était pas des plus confortables. Et après on dira que le Docteur McKay n'a aucune compassion pour son prochain !

« Arrêtez de bouger. »

Il stoppa net.

Ce type, Caudius, n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode. En fait, aucun de ces types n'avaient l'air commode. Ils étaient l'antithèse des Léciors, toujours avenants. Comment deux peuples aussi différents ont-ils pu évoluer de la sorte à partir d'une race commune ? Bah, après tout était-ce si différent sur Terre, où des peuples voisins se faisaient la guerre depuis des générations ?

Il soupira. Et se raidit immédiatement. Caudius ne dit rien et il se relâcha.

Rodney commençait à avoir mal aux fesses et au dos. Il n'avait jamais monté de cheval. Bien sûr, cette chose n'était pas un cheval mais ça y ressemblait pas mal. Il aurait voulu faire une pose. Descendre un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes. Encore que ce ne soit peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Il n'était pas sûr de tenir sur ses jambes.

Lui personne ne l'avait encore guéri. Il pouvait sentir que la blessure sur son bras saignait toujours. Et lorsqu'il respirait, il avait mal dans la poitrine.

Pour s'auto-guérir, comme l'avait si gentiment appelé le Major, il avait besoin de repos. Or pas moyen de dormir monté sur ce truc. Dès qu'il fermait un œil, une racine ou une pierre, le réveillait immédiatement. Pas terrible la suspension sur ces animaux !

Mais au moins il n'avait pas froid enveloppé dans la couette que lui avait donné Vhelma. Ni faim. Caudius lui avait donné une espèce de pâtisserie bourrée de sucre et de l'eau. Mais rien d'égal à ce que la femme de Crésius savait cuisiner.

Il espéra qu'ils se portaient bien. Il ne semblait pas avoir été blessé. Juste _effrayés_.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Cette fois, Caudius appuya un peu sur son bras droit. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement, et se cala dans la couette.

Ne pas bouger. Ne pas pousser de soupir. Rien de rien. No Problem. Reçu 5 sur 5. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir.

**ooOOoo**

Il allait vomir. Là c'était sûr il allait vomir.

Il se sentait mal. Il était un pilote de l'USAF, avait volé à plus de Mach 10 ! Mais ça c'était de la torture à l'état brut.

John avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous la pression du sang qui y affluait. Et surtout, son estomac lui jouait des tours. Oula, mauvaise image ! Surtout ne pas penser à quelque chose qui tourne, non, non, non.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur le paysage.

Ils avaient passé le bois de Tréor, la fameuse frontière entre le territoire des Léciors et celui des Akrons, depuis une bonne demi-heure. Enfin, c'était une estimation vu qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre sa montre. En fait il ne pouvait rien atteindre dans cette foutue position.

Il était reconnaissant à McKay pour l'avoir soigné, parce que ses côtes n'auraient jamais résisté à un tel traitement, d'autant que le parcours se faisait soudainement plus rocailleux.

McKay.

Bon sang ! Rien que de penser au canadien, il s'énervait. Il tira une fois encore sur ses liens. Rien à faire.

Pourquoi cet idiot n'était-il pas resté tranquille ? C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là. S'il était resté tranquillement planqué dans ce foutu pigeonnier … Qu'auraient fait Valérius et sa petite bande ?

John arrêta de bouger.

Auraient-ils torturé sa propre sœur pour obtenir des réponses ? Ou ses neveux et nièces ?

Ouais. Bon, Okay, ce n'était pas de la faute de McKay. C'était celle de … personne. A part Valérius. Enfin, il y avait une chose qui se vérifiait : McKay attirait les emmerdes comme les abeilles sont attirées par le miel ! Ca doublait son boulot. Protéger un civil, okay, c'était un job de Major. Protéger McKay, mamamia, il fallait au moins une étoile pour ça ! Dès qu'ils trouveraient un E2PZ, il demanderait à passer Colonel. Il le méritait !

Ouch. Une autre pierre qui aurait pu être évitée, merci !

Soudain, le cavalier et l'animal sur lequel il se trouvait stoppèrent. Il essaya de voir ce qui se passait. Au risque de se casser le dos, il s'arcquebouta, et jeta un œil alentour.

Valérius étaient en train de dire quelque chose à Caudius, ce dernier hocha la tête et tous les hommes mirent pied à terre.

John vit un des Akron récupérer un McKay pas très réveillé. Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il fut lui aussi _descendu_ de « cheval » mais d'une manière nettement moins douce, et qu'il s'écrasa par terre, face la première.

**ooOOoo**

Huuuu. Qu'est-ce qui se passait maintenant ?

Rodney avait enfin réussi à s'assoupir et voilà que ces amish de malheur le réveillaient. Il cligna des paupières, essayant de chasser le brouillard qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il aurait peut-être du rester dans le brouillard. Valérius était penché sur lui et examinait son bras.

Rodney resta immobile. S'il bougeait ce fou furieux en profiterait pour s'assurer qu'il saigne encore, en le faisant saigner. Valérius ne lui adressa même pas la parole.

« Nous serons bientôt arrivés. Dit à Harcon de prendre les bêtes et de les ramener en ville. Nous continuerons à pieds. »

A pieds ? Où ça à pieds ? Loin à pieds ?

Rodney aurait bien posé la question mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée.

« Il vaudrait mieux en garder au moins une, pour lui. »

La voix était sans inflexion. Juste un constat. Rodney n'eu aucun mal à déterminer qui était le _lui_ en question. Peu importe, tant qu'il pouvait éviter de voyager à pied.

Valérius paru réfléchir un moment, les yeux fixés sur Rodney, puis répondit à son frère.

« D'accord. Nous repartons d'ici une demi-heure. »

Caudius acquiesça. Comme lors de leur départ, Rodney fut descendu de cheval par un des cavaliers. Alors qu'il mettait enfin le pied par terre, il entendit un petit cri et un bruit mat.

Le Major venait lui aussi de descendre de cheval.

**TBC** (Hey, z'avez vu, pas un brin de torture ! Comme quoi, je peux le faire ! )


	21. Chapter 21

**Note** : Ah que je les aimes vos petites reviews, allez « smack, smack » à toutes les reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**21 –** Ouch ! _Espèce d'enfoi-…_

John essaya de se débattre mais en fut, bien évidemment, pour ses frais : difficile de donner un coup de pied à quelqu'un, lorsque vous êtes ligoté comme un tournedos qu'on va mettre à rôtir ! Le cavalier qui l'avait si obligeamment fait descendre de sa monture, le fixait du haut de celle-ci, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Un autre Akron vint les rejoindre. John avait réussi à se mettre à genoux devant l'étrange bestiole – faudrait qu'il pense à leur trouver un nom – position plutôt humiliante. L'Akron sortit un large couteau de sa botte.

Oh non ! Pas encore ! Ces gens étaient des monomaniaques du couteau ! Il retint son souffle.

L'homme trancha les liens qui retenaient ses chevilles et le mit debout. John ignorait combien de temps il avait voyagé la tête en bas, les jambes attachées, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire deux pas sans s'écrouler, tant ses muscles étaient engourdis.

L'Akron ne lui donna pas le choix. Il le poussa, utilisant la pointe de son couteau pour le convaincre d'avancer. John devait dire que c'était très efficace. Ses premiers pas furent un peu maladroits, mais une fois la circulation revenue, il pu marcher sans avoir l'air d'un saoulard.

Il fut mené devant une petite cabane en bois. Arrivé devant la porte, l'Akron trancha les liens qui enserraient ses poignets, ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur.

John enleva aussitôt l'affreux chiffon qu'ils lui avaient enfoncé dans la bouche en guise de bâillon et crachota un moment. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un peu d'eau !

Il regarda autour de lui.

La cabane tombait à moitié en ruine. Ce devait avoir été autrefois, un relais pour des chasseurs ou des voyageurs. John se planta devant ce qui servait de fenêtre. Deux morceaux de bois et ce qui fut un jour une vitre. Hummm. Il pourrait peut-être récupérer un morceau de verre et s'en servir comme arme. Okay, ce n'était peut-être pas le plan du siècle, mais l'idée de disposer d'un moyen de se défendre ou tout simplement de trancher ces foutus liens si l'idée venait à ses gentils hôtes de le rattacher, était plus que satisfaisante. Il défit son tee-shirt et enroula sa main dedans, de cette manière, il amortirait à la fois le bruit et les risques de coupures. Bon, quand, il faut, il faut … Il prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha avec un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Heu, Major, vous êtes gentil, mais j'aimerais déjà me débarrasser de _vos_ côtés cassées et de cette entaille sur _votre_ bras, avant de passer à autre chose. »

John se retourna immédiatement. Fouillant la petite pièce sombre des yeux, il finit par apercevoir McKay, assis par terre contre un mur, dans un coin de la petite cabane.

« _MCKAY_ ! Bon sang ! Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ! Vous auriez pu … ? Pourquoi diable avez-vous attendu aussi longtemps pour vous manifester ? »

John s'agenouilla auprès du scientifique. Il ne faisait pas très clair, mais John pouvait voir que Rodney était pâle. Rodney lui répondit, les yeux fermés.

« Huuuu … Simple curiosité. Je voulais juste savoir quel type de brillante idée d'évasion pouvait germer dans l'esprit d'un Major de l'USAF. Je n'ai pas été déçu, vraiment. Très impressionnant. Je préfère ne pas vous demander ce que vous pensiez faire avec un morceau de … »

Sa voix s'était réduite progressivement à un murmure pour finalement s'éteindre. John eu peur un moment que … Il tata son pouls. Régulier.

Rodney était juste endormi.

John regarda un moment sa main encore enveloppée dans son tee-shirt. L'idée lui paru brutalement assez ridicule. Il soupira, renfila son tee-shirt et essaya, en vain, de réveiller McKay. Puisqu'il était si génial lui, peut-être aurait-il une idée. Mais Rodney était manifestement en phase de _récupération_. Sheppard avait eu un aperçu de ce que pouvait donner le Docteur McKay dans cet état. Pas très efficace.

John en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux _dégâts_.

Il écarta les pans de la couette. Il saisit le bras de McKay et releva sa manche. L'entaille sur le bras ne saignait plus mais les contours de la blessure avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre peu attrayante. Il ne manquait plus qu'une infection se déclare. Il souleva ensuite le tee-shirt de Rodney. Il y avait une large ecchymose sur son abdomen.

_Okayyy_. Rodney avait besoin pour soigner tout ça, de sommeil mais aussi d'eau et de nourriture. Donc …

John se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il commença à tambouriner comme un forcené.

« Hohé ! Hey ! Hooooo ! Du _bâteauuuuuuu_ ! Y'a quelqu'un ! »

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Caudius et un autre Akron se tenaient dans l'embrasure. Armes aux poings. John recula.

« Ecoutez, j'ignore ce que vous voulez, mais apparemment, cela n'inclue pas notre mort _immédiate_, donc si vous voulez … quoi que vous vouliez de nous, il nous faut de quoi boire et manger. »

Caudius le regarda un moment et hocha la tête. Il allait repartir lorsque John le rappela.

« Hey, il me faudrait aussi de quoi nettoyer sa blessure et bander son torse, le voyage à dos de _truc_ là, n'a pas du arranger les choses. »

John désignait du doigt la forme immobile de Mckay.

Caudius jeta un coup d'œil à McKay avant de se retourner vers Sheppard.

« C'est un Timaré. »

« Heu, oui, mais … »

« Qu'il se soigne lui-même. »

_Ne pas sauter à la gorge de cet abruti, ne pas sauter à la gorge de cet abruti, ne pas_ … John se récita ce mantra mentalement une bonne dizaine de fois avant de continuer.

« Okay. Résumons nous. Oui, McKay est un Timaré et comme tous les Timaré, pour _se_ guérir, il a besoin d'une longue période de sommeil. »

Caudius le fixait sans broncher.

« Donc, à moins que ne vous pensiez rester ici, disons pendant les prochaines 24 heures et laisser le Timaré dormir, je doute que ces pouvoirs vous soit d'une quelconque utilité, vu qu'il sera mort ! »

Ce dernier point paru emporter les suffrages nécessaires. Caudius hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et sortit de la petite cabane.

Si les Akrons lui apportaient de quoi soigner McKay, cela voudrait dire qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas la mort de celui-ci. Bonne nouvelle. Dans le cas contraire …

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

**TBC **(un peu court mais la journée, elle, fut longue, longue, longue …)


	22. Chapter 22

**Note 1** : promenons dans les bois, pendant que les reviews n'y sont pas, si les reviews y étaient …

**Note 2** : « une PDE est cachée dans cette fic', sauras-tu la retrouver ? »

**ooOOoo**

**22 –** Sheppard s'était assis par terre près de McKay et attendait. Il détestait ça. Attendre. Et surtout, il détestait se sentir impuissant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait 10 minutes que Caudius était parti. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si ces gens avaient en fait l'intention de sacrifier McKay sur l'autel de leurs stupides croyances ? Il en était là de ces réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il fut debout en un instant, se plaçant instinctivement devant McKay.

Caudius entra. L'Akron le dévisagea un moment avant de lui tendre une sacoche.

« Vous avez vingt minutes. »

Il sortit laissant John toujours devant McKay, la sacoche dans les mains.

Ces gaillards étaient vraiment de joyeux lurons, y'avait pas à dire !

John ouvrit la sacoche et commença à en sortir le contenu, l'étalant sur une vieille table en bois branlante. Il étouffa un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sortit enfin trois larges bandes de gaze, ce qui ressemblait à du coton et une petite fiole remplie d'un produit jaune.

John était persuadé que contrairement à ce que clamait Crésius, ces gens n'en voulait pas à la vie de McKay. Si cela avait été le cas, ils seraient certainement tous les deux déjà morts : pourquoi traîner des gens sur des kilomètres si c'est pour ensuite les exécuter ? Non. Une autre raison se cachait derrière cet enlèvement. Et cette raison était liée au statut de McKay : c'était un Timaré.

Timaré. Cela sonnait un peu comme le _Timber !_ que les bûcherons crient pour prévenir de la chute d'un arbre. Ouais, c'était parfois ce que McKay lui inspirait : l'envie de crier pour prévenir les autres que Monsieur « désastre ambulant » arrivait.

Le désastre en question dormait toujours.

John déboucha la petite fiole. Wow. Alcool. Fort. Pire que celui que les athosiens distillaient. Le Docteur Zelenka aurait apprécié. Ford, Zelenka et lui aidaient un peu les athosiens en la matière, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, juste un simple échange de recettes familiales.

Ford. John se demanda où étaient Teyla et Ford. Il espérait que maintenant, ils avaient rejoint Atlantis et que la cavalerie n'allait pas tarder. Le problème c'était dans combien de temps.

Il disposa le tout sur la table. Deux gourdes d'eau, des gâteaux et des fruits ainsi que les bandes et l'alcool. Il s'agenouilla ensuite auprès de McKay.

« Hey, Rodney. »

Aucune réaction. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à en avoir. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit McKay par les épaules et le secoua brutalement.

« MCKAY ! »

Rodney ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et prit une large inspiration, un peu comme quelqu'un qui serait resté sous l'eau trop longtemps.

« Hey, hey, ça va ! Ca va, calmez vous. »

Rodney cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Il ne semblait pas voir le Major. Ses yeux refusèrent de rester ouverts. John soupira.

« Bon sang, McKay, vous ne me rendez pas les choses faciles. »

John essaya de mettre le canadien debout et de le débarrasser de la couette dans laquelle il s'était enroulé. Cette fois, Rodney poussa un petit grognement et tenta de repousser les mains qui tiraient sur la couette. John le secoua une fois encore.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Tenez vous tranquille. »

Rodney le fixait, l'air un peu perdu. Il cessa de se débattre et laissa échapper un soupir.

« F'tigué. »

John avait fini par réussir à extirper les deux bras de McKay de la couette pleine de sang.

« Oui, je sais Rodney, mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas l'heure de dormir. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps d'accord, donc essayez de rester éveillé. »

Deux yeux bleus papillonnèrent puis se fermèrent.

« MCKAY ! »

« Huuuuuu. »

« Restez réveillé, compris ! »

« P'rkwa. »

« Parce que je vous le demande. »

John ôta la veste de Rodney, ce dernier se mit à frissonner.

« P' m'ltrrre. »

John sourit. Seul McKay pouvait argumenter sur sa non appartenance à l'armée dans une situation de crise. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt étrange. McKay semblait n'avoir que peu de respect pour les militaires et pourtant, si Sheppard avait bien compris son CV, il avait travaillé pour le Pentagone depuis sa sortie de l'Université.

John stoppa une des mains de Rodney qui s'était réappropriée un des pans de la couette et tentait de la remonter sur son épaule. Cette fois, il poussa lui aussi un grognement en signe d'avertissement.

« MCKAY ! »

La main lâcha la couette et Rodney poussa un long gémissement. Ca avait tout du « mais, heu ! » d'un gamin capricieux. S'il avait pu, McKay aurait sans doute trépigner et taper du pied.

« Fr'oa. »

John mit la main sur son front. Brûlant.

« McKay. McKay, écoutez moi, hého, une petite minute d'attention par ici ! »

« Huuuuuuuumm. »

« Rodney, je dois nettoyer la plaie et bander vos côtes. Okay ? »

« Huuuuuuuu. »

Génial. John avait l'impression de tenir une conversation avec un pot de fleur. Sauf qu'au moins les fleurs elles sentiraient bon, elles. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Rodney. Mais il faut dire qu'entre son séjour dans le pigeonnier et celui sur ces drôles de canassons, il n'avait pas été très gâté.

Rodney était à moitié conscient, ses yeux papillonnaient sans cesse, visiblement incapables de se maintenir ouverts très longtemps.

John prit les bandes de gaze et la fiole d'alcool. Il décolla le tee-shirt de la plaie du mieux qu'il pu. Le sang avait coagulé à certains endroits de la longue entaille. Rodney poussa un petit gémissement lorsque le tee-shirt fut relevé découvrant la plaie dans sa totalité.

John désinfecta la blessure et utilisa une bonne partie de la gaze pour la bander. La blessure avait presque totalement cessé de saigner, le seul gros risque maintenant c'était l'infection. Si seulement McKay pouvait dormir … mais les Akrons semblaient décidés à repartir bientôt.

John savait que ces derniers avaient besoin du pouvoir de guérisseur de McKay, mais ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de savoir dans quel état il était. Ils étaient sans doute certains qu'il pouvait se guérir en un claquement de doigt. C'est vrai que la blessure était bénigne comparée à celle de la petite Filia. Mais son organisme n'avait pas franchement eu le temps de récupérer.

« Rodney, j'ai besoin que vous vous teniez assis quelques minutes. »

Etrangement, Rodney l'écouta et se mit sur son séant. Il tanguait comme un bateau sur une mer agitée, mais John parvint à entourer son torse, utilisant la dernière bande de gaze. Il serra un peu ce qui élicita un petit cri étranglé de la part de McKay.

« Désolé Rodney mais vous me remercierez lorsque vous serez à nouveau sur l'un de ces drôles de chevaux. Vos côtes ont besoin d'être maintenues en place. »

Rodney avait mis sa tête sur son épaule et il l'entendit pousser un petit soupir.

Il venait de terminer de lui remettre son tee-shirt et sa veste lorsque Caudius entra dans la petite cabane.

**TBC **(… elles nous mangeraient !)

Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ?


	23. Chapter 23

**Note** **1** : Reviewssssssssssssssssssssssssss (tiens, voilà que je parle le Fourchelangue maintenant ?)

**Note 2** : Yeah ! Félicitations à Téli, Frozen et Cybélia ! Je me doutais que vous trouveriez ce geste très PDEiste (hihihihihi).

**ooOOoo**

**22** – Ford était contrarié. Très contrarié.

Le Major et le Docteur McKay manquaient à l'appel. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser le Jumper pour rentrer sur Atlantis. Et ils étaient à l'origine de ce qui ressemblaient fort à un début de guerre civile !

CONTRARIE. Très, très, très.

Bien sûr Teyla faisait son maximum, mais les Léciors étaient furieux. Et le mot était faible.

Les négociations entre Crésius et le docteur Weir avaint pris presque cinq heures. Teyla avait préparé la base du futur traité mais Crésius était un « vieux de la vieille » et pour le principe, avait demandé à ce que toutes les dispositions soient revues et expliquées, de manière à ce que les atlantes sachent qu'ils n'étaient pas volés dans cette affaire, qu'il était un commerçant honnête.

Et ça avait pris cinq heures. Cinq foutues heures qu'il avait passé _lui_ à prendre une douche, passer à la cafétéria et rafler cinquante dollars à Stackhouse lors d'une rapide partie de cartes à l'infirmerie où ce dernier était coincé pour cause d'appendicite.

Cinq heures qui avaient suffit à mettre Cérès à feu et à sang.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus sur la planète, plusieurs hommes les attendaient, armés jusqu'aux dents. L'étrange petite vieille qui était venue chez Crésius lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé la gamine, était là elle aussi.

Quel changement ! Les paisibles campagnards s'étaient brutalement transformés en une foule féroce. Même Teyla semblait surprise.

Et ils apprirent enfin ce qui s'était passé. Ford eu du mal à ne pas se joindre la foule. Seulement, il fallait d'abord avertir Atlantis de ce qui s'était passé.

Le Docteur Weir après en avoir discuté avec Teyla et Ford envoya quatre hommes supplémentaires à travers la porte. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'était porteur du gène ancien. Utiliser le jumper pour retrouver le Major et Mckay était donc hors de question.

Et donc, Ford était contrarié. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un plan et vite.

**ooOOoo**

Ils venaient d'arriver chez Crésius. Vhelma, un peu pâle, leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. Ford avait vu le visage de Teyla se durcir à l'annonce de ce que les Akrons avaient fait subir à leurs deux compagnons.

Crésius s'excusa pour monter dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa femme, visiblement très ébranlée par ce qui s'était passé. Avant de monter, celle-ci se tourna vers Ford et Teyla.

« Je … Je suis désolée. C'est … Ce sont mes frères … Vous devez me détester. »

La réaction de Vhelma choqua Aiden.

« Vous détester ? Madame, vous avez voulu aider le Docteur McKay en le cachant, tout en sachant ce que votre … frère pourrait vous faire, à vous et à votre famille. C'était extrêmement courageux. Et même si cela n'a pas réussi, je vous remercie d'être venu en aide à mes amis. »

Teyla prit Vhelma dans ses bras.

« Vhelma, vous n'êtes pas responsable des actes perpétrés par vos frères. Ils sont les seuls à blâmer. »

Vhelma hocha la tête et laissa Crésius la guider jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Vous devez le retrouver et vite. »

Ford et Teyla qui fixaient encore la porte derrière laquelle Vhelma et Crésius venaient de disparaître, se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était la Timarée.

« Heu, oui Madame, nous devons les retrouver, le problème c'est que … »

« Non. Il n'est plus temps pour les bavardages. Il faut agir et … »

Ford allait lui répondre lorsqu'une autre voix se fit entendre.

« Et QUOI ? Les pourchasser, les massacrer jusqu'aux derniers ? C'est ça ? »

L'homme qui venait de parler était grand. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Il posa la lourde sacoche qu'il portait sur son épaule par terre et se dirigea directement vers la petite vieille.

« Voyons, Monae, tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution … la violence n'a jamais été la solution. Je sais ce que tu _ressens_. » Il posa sa main sur son épaule et ferma les yeux un moment. « L'un des nôtres est en danger. »

« NON ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est plus que ça … _Il_ est plus que ça. Ce qu'il a accompli était … » Elle agitait les mains, les yeux écarquillés. « … miraculeux. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de pouvoir concentré entre les mains d'un seul Timaré. Et ces … ces monstres vont le tuer ! »

Le nouvel arrivant secoua la tête.

« Nous n'en savons rien. Et en fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. »

Cette dernière affirmation fit réagir immédiatement Ford et Teyla, qui parlèrent simultanément.

« Que voulez vous dire par là ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent l'air un peu gêné.

L'homme se tourna vers eux, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des six atlantes. Il s'arrêta un moment sur leurs armes.

« Mon non est Marnius. Je suis le Timaré de ce territoire. Un des cinq Timaré des Leciors. J'ai été prévenu de ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence. Je suis heureux que l'un des miens ait été présent pour la petite Filia. Deux vies sauvées la même nuit. Voilà qui ne peut que plaire aux Dieux. »

« Heu, deux vies ? »

Ford était un peu perdu, de quoi parlait ce type.

« Oui, Helda, la femme de Gréar a eu un magnifique petit garçon. L'accouchement fut long et difficile. » Il ferma encore une fois les yeux, prit une large inspiration avant de continuer. « Et la petite Filia. Deux vies. »

« Oh, oui, vu comme ça ... »

Ford se sentait un peu nerveux. Il était lui-même catholique. Pas pratiquant certes, mais ces grands-parents lui avaient inculqué une certaine forme de foi. Il comprenait ces gens et leur référence aux Dieux. Ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise c'était l'idée de tuer au nom de ces Dieux ou même de leur offrir, et ce, même si c'était de manière symbolique, la vie de quelqu'un.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

L'homme, Marnius, s'agenouilla devant son sac, farfouilla dedans et en sorti un sac plus petit. Il se le passa en bandouillière et regarda les six atlantes.

« Hé bien nous y allons ? »

Ford fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Ne souhaitez vous pas retrouver les votres ? »

« Heu, oui, bien sûr mais … »

« Bien dans ce cas, nous devons partir maintenant. »

L'homme sortit.

Ford, Teyla et les quatre soldats restèrent un moment comme cloués sur place. Ford fut le premier à réagir.

« Hey, vous avez entendu le Timaré ? On y va. »

**TBC **


	24. Chapter 24

**Note** : Revieweurs, revieweuses, on vous ment, on vous spolie ! Ceci est une histoire …

**ooOOoo**

**23 –** Arrivés dehors, Marnius fit signe aux hommes qui s'étaient rassemblés devant la maison de Crésius. Ces derniers se turent immédiatement et se tournèrent vers lui pour l'écouter.

« Mes amis ! Mes amis !Vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé ici ce matin. »

Un murmure parcouru la petite foule qui s'anima.

« Nos nouveaux amis, » il se tourna vers le petit groupe d'Atlantes qui venaient de sortir de la maison, « et moi-même, allons tenter de retrouver le Timaré et son compagnon. J'aurais besoin de quatre d'entre vous pour nous accompagner. »

Immédiatement, plusieurs hommes firent un pas en avant.

Marnius leur sourit.

« Je connais votre courage et votre bravoure, et je suis heureux de constater que malgré les dangers encourus, vous n'hésitez pas à vous porter volontaires, mais … » Il mit la main sur l'épaule du premier des hommes. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, des yeux noisette, un regard fier et déterminé. « … Gréar, ne devrais tu pas être avec ta femme et ton fils ? (25) Ils ont besoin de toi, maintenant. »

Marnius, un sourire sur le visage, passa ainsi en revue tous les hommes qui s'étaient avancés, mettant en avant leur valeur et leur sens du devoir, mais trouvant toujours une urgence pour décliner leur offre d'aide. Aiden avait l'impression de voir à l'œuvre un de ses supers avocats faisant le tri entre les différents membres d'un jury, récusant un tel et un tel, sur une démonstration brillante. Et Marnius n'avait rien à envier à Perry Mason ou à Mattlock.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que quatre hommes, dont le fils aîné de Crésius, Cuelvis.

« Bien. _Maintenant_, nous pouvons y aller. »

**ooOOoo**

Ils ne l'avaient pas rattaché, ce dont Sheppard leur était reconnaissant, mais bien sûr, cette décision n'avait rien à voir avec de la compassion. Ils avaient tout simplement besoin de lui.

Pour s'occuper de McKay.

Après être entrés dans la petite cabane qui leur servait de cellule à McKay et lui, avec son frère, Valérius lui avait dit ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il avait été on ne peut plus clair.

_« Vous allez vous chargez de lui. » _

Valérius avait désigné McKay du doigt, l'air vaguement dégoûté.

Rodney était plus ou moins conscient. Du moins, il essayait, de suivre la conversation du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Nous allons repartir. Il pourra monter un équidé, mais vous serez celui qui s'assurera qu'il reste dessus. La route sera difficile et nous devrons certainement terminer à pieds. »

Equidé. Ouais, John aurait du s'en douter. Une racine latine. La présence des anciens se sentait dans les prénoms que portaient les habitants de Cérès.

« Et où allons nous ? »

Valérius l'avait fixé un moment avant de répondre d'une manière sèche.

« Vous verrez bien. Maintenant, allons-y.»

John avait prit la sacoche que Caudius avait amenée un peu plus tôt, il la passa en bandouillère sur sa veste. Il était maintenant agenouillé auprès McKay. Celui-ci leva des yeux fatigués vers le Major.

Fatigués et fiévreux.

John aurait aimé avoir son paquetage avec lui. Il aurait pu donner un peu de Tylenol (26) à McKay.

« Okay Rodney, vous avez entendu ces gentils messieurs, il est temps de se remettre en route. »

Il glissa ses mains sous les bras du scientifique et le mit, péniblement, debout. Valérius et ses hommes attendaient patiemment près de la porte.

« M'son ? »

Huuuu ? De quoi parlait … Oh, _Atlantis_. John n'arrivait pas encore à voir l'immense Cité comme sa _maison_ encore qu'il s'y sentait plus à l'aise que sur bien des bases où il avait déjà stationné. Notamment McMurdo. C'était plutôt étrange d'ailleurs. Il se sentait bien sur Atlantis. Comme s'il y était … chez lui. A la maison donc. Il soupira.

« Non, pas à la _maison_, pas tout de suite ... »

Ils firent tous les deux quelques pas hésitants, se dirigeant vers la porte. Aucun des Akrons ne fit un geste pour venir les aider.

« … d'abord, nous allons faire une petite promenade … »

Ils atteignirent enfin la porte. Rodney s'appuyait sur tout ce qui passait à sa portée : le mur, la table en bois, la porte.

« _Non_. »

Ils étaient dehors. Caudius et ses hommes étaient manifestement prêts à partir. John nota qu'ils n'étaient plus que cinq. Les équidés avaient disparu. Valérius les conduisit au seul animal qui restait. De taille plus petite que les autres mais aussi plus massif, l'équidé broutait tranquillement.

John continuait à converser avec McKay. Les Akrons étaient silencieux. Le tout avait un aspect un peu irréel.

« Pas le choix Rodney. Allez, vous êtes un petit veinard : vous n'aurez même pas à marcher, juste à regarder le paysage défiler. »

Arrivés devant l'animal, John lâcha McKay qui prit appui contre le cou de l'équidé, l'enserrant de ses bras pour éviter de tomber. Il réitéra sa réponse en un murmure.

« Non. »

L'animal s'ébroua un peu, puis ramena son mufle contre la nuque de McKay. Celui-ci fit un geste de la main pour écarter l'animal. Peine perdue. Ce dernier semblait apprécier McKay. L'équidé poussait des petits grognements et se mit à lécher la peau de McKay qui n'était pas recouverte par la couette.

« Beuuuurk. »

McKay tenta une nouvelle fois de repousser les assauts de la langue râpeuse et mouillée, mais rien n'y fit. Il capitula en poussant un soupir.

John aurait bien éclaté de rire si leur situation n'était pas si dramatique. Prisonniers, perdus au milieu de nulle part, sans arme, sans médicament, avec un avenir des plus incertains.

Il s'approcha de McKay et l'aida à grimper sur le dos de l'animal. Celui-ci mit immédiatement ses deux pattes de devant à terre, comme l'aurait fait un chameau, facilitant grandement sa tâche. McKay attrapa le pommeau de la selle, et l'équidé se remit debout.

« Okay. McKay ! »

McKay fixait un point imaginaire droit devant lui.

« McKay ! »

Il finit par tourner la tête vers le Major.

« Huuu. »

John soupira.

« McKay, dès que vous vous sentez mal ou fatigué vous me le dites, d'accord ? »

Rodney cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« McKay ? »

« Huuu, oui. Compris. »

« Bien. »

John se tourna vers Valérius qui attendait manifestement son signal pour repartir. Il entendit très distinctement McKay maugréer dans sa barbe.

« _Ridicule_. Je me sens _déjà_ mal et je suis _déjà_ fatigué. »

John poussa un long soupir.

Cette petite promenade allait être longue. Très longue.

**TBC **(… GEN ! Hihihihihihi. Sadique je suis. Si. Et non, je ne tournerais pas cette histoire en SLASH, mais bon, je l'émaillerais bien sûr de petites PDE innocentes …)

(25) Voir chapitres précédents.

(26) Le TYLENOL est l'équivalent américain de notre PARACETAMOL. C'est un analgésique assez efficace.


	25. Chapter 25

**Note 1 :** reviews are always welcome !

**Note** **2 **: ouais, c'est clair maintenant, comme _Jeux d'enfants_, cette fic' va être aussi longue que _Mensonge_, peut-être même un peu plus … Désolée pour l'attente !

**ooOOoo**

**24 –** Rodney en avait assez.

Assez d'être ballotté comme un sac de patates sur le dos de cette bestiole. Assez d'être regardé par les hommes qui marchaient à ses côtés comme un monstre dangereux. Assez d'être regardé par Sheppard comme s'il était en train de mourir.

_ASSEZ_.

Il soupira. Encore. Il lui semblait que c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Se plaindre – intérieurement – et geindre – d'une manière très ostentatoire.

La _route_ qu'ils suivaient depuis maintenant un bon moment était rocailleuse et même si l'équidé semblait s'arranger pour éviter les passages les plus instables, il lui était cependant impossible de rendre le parcours moins abrupt. Chaque pierre, chaque bosse, chaque courbe était une torture pour les côtes de Rodney. C'était sur elles qu'il essayait de se concentrer pour se guérir.

Sans grand résultat.

Il avait faim et froid. Sheppard lui avait donné des gâteaux, mais ils étaient faits d'une pâte horriblement sèche et compacte. Ils pesaient sur son estomac comme des pierres dans un sac. Rodney avait du boire la moitié du contenu de la gourde que leur avait donnée Caudius pour faire passer ces affreuses pâtisseries. Si les Akrons voulaient se débarrasser de lui c'était gagné : encore une journée à crapahuter dans les montagnes et à avaler ces trucs et il serait mort.

Il soupira. Sheppard lui jeta un regard noir.

Rodney détourna le sien et fixa la route devant lui.

Le chemin se rétrécissait sans cesse et sa déclinaison était de plus en plus forte. Si cela continuait ainsi, il lui faudrait bientôt descendre de l'équidé. L'idée de marcher le rendait malade. Il doutait de pouvoir y arriver.

Rodney aurait voulu pouvoir s'allonger, cela aurait soulagé la douleur provoquée par ses côtes fracturées. Mais c'était hors de question. Deux fois déjà il avait failli tomber et avait été rattrapé par le Major juste avant de piquer un plongeon vers le sol. Sheppard avait l'air inquiet. Et ça n'était pas pour le rassurer : si Sheppard, qui avait combattu des wraith était inquiet …

Il soupira et porta immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche. Sheppard devait en avoir assez lui aussi. Assez de l'entendre soupirer et geindre, assez de marcher.

L'équidé s'ébroua. Rodney se pencha pour caresser sa tête.

C'était un animal étrange. Entre le cheval, le chameau et le lama. Peut-être aussi un peu de licorne. Son museau ainsi que tout son front était recouvert d'une épaisse corne grise, il avait deux immenses yeux noirs et une crinière digne d'un lion. Elle était grise et blanche, les longs poils bouclés et épais. Et doux. Comme du duvet. Rodney s'était attendu à ce qu'ils soient drus et rêches. Il commença à caresser la crinière, jouant avec les boucles. L'anima tourna la tête vers lui.

Rodney aimait bien les animaux. Il avait une préférence pour les chats, autonomes et indépendants, mais ne détestant pas les câlins quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Saliéri était comme ça. Il l'attendait derrière la fenêtre, reconnaissant le bruit du moteur de sa voiture. Rodney aimait regarder un bon film, du popcorn sous la main, et Saliéri, installé bien à l'aise sur ses genoux.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à appeler l'équidé, bête ou animal. Il lui fallait un nom. Rodney n'était pas très doué pour les noms. Enfin, lui trouvait que si, mais les autres non. Ford et le Major s'en sortait pas mal, même si les noms qu'ils donnaient aux choses étaient parfois peu orthodoxes. Les Gateship, il avait trouvé ça pas mal, mais il fallait bien avouer que Jumper c'était vraiment une excellente trouvaille … _Jumper_ ! C'est ça, il allait l'appeler Jumper (27).

Rodney s'allongea sur le long cou de Jumper. Il agrippa sa crinière à deux mains et ferma les yeux. Jumper ne sentait pas très bon mais c'était vraiment très agréable d'être allongé comme ça, la crinière de l'équidé était si douce, si dou-… Rodney ne sentit même pas qu'il glissait de sa monture.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard rattrapa McKay avant qu'il ne tombe de l'équidé.

Un juron sonore lui échappa. C'était la troisième fois que Rodney s'endormait.

Cette fois, il ne tenta pas de le remettre sur le dos de l'animal, mais le récupéra et l'allongea par terre. Rodney s'installa immédiatement en chien de fusil, ramenant ses deux mains devant lui.

« Hey, stop ! ARRETEZ ! »

Valérius et Caudius le rejoignirent presque aussitôt.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Valérius fixait Sheppard, sans adresser un seul regard à McKay comme d'habitude.

John indiqua son compagnon d'un geste du menton.

« Il ne peut plus tenir sur l'équidé. Ecoutez, je crois que j'ai une idée. Pendant combien de temps encore devons nous rester sur ce chemin ? »

« Une heure, peut-être un peu plus. »

« Je pourrais faire un travois. L'équidé pourrait le tirer. De cette manière McKay ne tomberait plus. Et nous irions plus vite. »

Il avait ajouté ce denier point pensant que c'était ce qui importait le plus pour les Akrons.

Valérius le regarda un moment puis daigna enfin regarder McKay qui dormait à leurs pieds, complètement inconscient de ce qui se disait.

« Non. Remontez le sur l'équidé, nous repartons. »

Valerius leur tourna le dos pour rejoindre le devant du petit convoi.

« QUOI ! Ecoutez, ce n'est quand même pas comme si je vous demandais de … » valérius se retourna brusquement vers lui. John vit le visage de l'homme se décomposer. Il était blême. Blême de rage.

« Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Ou vous vous occupez de lui ou c'est _moi_ qui m'en charge. »

Les yeux de l'Akron étaient presque noirs, le bleu des iris complètement absorbé par les pupilles. Il serrait les mâchoires.

« Alors. »

Le ton était froid. Froid et menaçant.

Sheppard renouvela mentalement sa promesse de tuer ce type dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, il allait obéir sagement.

Pour le moment.

Il ne répondit pas à Valérius mais se pencha vers McKay. Il le secoua pour le réveiller. McKay poussa un grognement mais ouvrit les yeux, il jeta un regard autour de lui et s'arrêta un moment sur Valérius. Ce type lui donnait la chair de poule. Depuis le premier soir où il s'était rencontré chez Crésius, il s'était senti mal à l'aise en sa présence. Rodney leva les yeux vers Sheppard.

« Allez, debout McKay. »

le ton du Major était sec. Comme un ordre. Bien sûr, Rodney pourrait toujours arguer qu'il n'était pas militaire et que Shepaprd ne pouvait donc pas lui donner d'ordre, mais il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il hocha la tête et se mit en position assise.

Sheppard se détestait pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce n'était pas de la faute de McKay s'ils en étaient là. Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu. Il saisit Rodney sous un bras quand Caudius se pencha lui aussi vers le scientifique pour l'aider à se mettre debout. La réaction de McKay fut immédiate.

« NON ! »

Il se débattit et Caudius recula, sans un mot.

Rodney regarda le Major et celui-ci le releva. Rodney s'agrippa à Jumper pour ne pas tomber. John s'approcha de lui et lui parla à l'oreille.

« Rodney, je sais que vous êtes fatigué mais il faut que vous teniez encore un peu, okay, je doute que Valérius soit de très bonne humeur, si tant est que ce type sache ce que c'est être de bonne humeur. »

Rodney jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Valérius. Celui-ci les observait, le Major et lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Rodney hocha la tête et saisit le pommeau de la selle. Jumper, agenouillé par terre, attendit sagement que Rodney soit assis puis se releva.

Tenir encore un peu. Un peu. Pas très scientifique comme mesure.

Un peu. Rodney serra les mains contre le pommeau. Il pouvait faire ça non ?

**TBC **

(27) J'en profite pour vous inciter à découvrir le nouveau site de référence français sur l'univers de Stargate Atlantis : www(point)gateship(tiret)one(point)net.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note** : merci à toutes et à tous pour vos gentilles reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**25 –** Ils marchaient depuis une bonne heure.

Ford regarda sa montre. 16 :13. Le Major et McKay avaient disparu depuis maintenant 6 heures. Leurs kidnappeurs avaient 6 heures d'avance. Il poussa un soupir. Bon sang ! Si seulement Markham n'avait pas été avec le Sergent Bates en train d'explorer P-machinchose.

Aiden jeta un coup d'œil au petit groupe qu'ils formaient, Terriens et Leciors réunis. Sans oublier Teyla bien sûr.

Marnius était en tête. Il les avait fait passer par un raccourci, évitant le bois de Tréor. Le paysage était différent de celui de la vallée où vivaient les Léciors. Tout y était plus rude. De la rocaille, de la mousse. Moins de verdure. Des montagnes.

Teyla et Marnius bavardaient. Ford décida de les rejoindre.

« … plus difficiles que les nôtres. »

Teyla acquiesça à ce que venait de dire Marnius et se rendit compte que le Lieutenant les avait rejoints.

« Oh, Lieutenant Ford. Marnius, m'en disait un petit peu plus sur les Akrons. »

La jeune athosienne se tourna vers le Timaré, l'incitant à reprendre là où il avait arrêté.

« Ah. Et ces gens sont dangereux ? »

Marnius sourit au Lieutenant.

« Dangereux ? Non. Oui. Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Les Akrons sont désespérés. Donc, oui, on peut dire qu'ils peuvent être dangereux. Tout dépend des circonstances … »

« Désespérés ? Comment ça _désespérés_ ? »

« Comme je l'expliquais à Teyla Emmagan, les Akrons sont désespérés parce que leur peuple s'éteint. »

« Quoi ? »

Marnius ne regardait plus le terrien, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, il continua.

« Il y a cinquante ans de cela, une terrible épidémie à frapper les Akrons. Elle emporta presque tous les enfants et de nombreux jeunes gens. Ce fut terrible. Les Cinq Timaré se rendirent dans la montagne, » il désignait du doigt la montagne la plus proche, « Ils proposèrent leur aide. Mais les Akrons refusèrent. Ils étaient persuadés que les Dieux avaient envoyé la maladie pour tester leur foi. » Marnius soupira. « Tant sont morts. On raconte que la nuit, on pouvait voir du bois de Tréor, la lueur rouge des bûchers où on brûlait ceux qui étaient morts dans la journée. Lorsqu'enfin la terrible plaie fut terminée, les Akrons étaient devenus un peuple fantôme. Des survivants. »

Marnius se tourna vers Ford.

« Notre vallée est florissante. Elle nous donne ce qui nous permet de vivre. Mais les montagnes … »

Oui, c'était assez clair. Un peuple affaibli par la maladie, pas de médecin et des vivres en quantité insuffisante.

« Souvent l'un des nôtres a essayé de renouer le contact. Mais les Akrons se sont enfermés dans cette mythologie de la Punition. Ils se laissent mourir, persuadés que c'est la volonté des Dieux. Les Léciors ne comprennent pas : les wraith ne sont-ils pas déjà une raison suffisante d'avoir peur ? Pour eux, il faut célébrer la vie. Qui sait si demain la porte des étoiles ne va pas s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un de ces êtres terribles ? »

Ford regardait ses pieds. Personne n'avait encore dit à ces gens que les wraith s'étaient réveillés et …

« N'ayez crainte Lieutenant, nous savons. »

Marnius le fixait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Ford était stupéfait.

« Co- Comment avez-vous su ce à quoi je pensais ? »

Marnius éclata de rire.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, mais les sentiments, les _émotions_ révèlent parfois autant que des mots. »

Il salua les deux jeunes gens et rejoignit les quatre Léciors.

**ooOOoo**

Et de cinq.

Sheppard rattrapa une fois encore McKay juste au moment où il tombait de sa monture. Ce dernier ne disait plus rien. La quatrième fois qu'il était tombé de l'équidé, il s'était confondu en excuses. Mais là, il leva juste les yeux vers Sheppard, attendant que celui-ci le relève.

John allait le remettre sur l'animal lorsqu'il aperçu Valérius se diriger vers lui. Il vit Rodney frissonner malgré la couette. John doutait que ce soit uniquement à cause du froid.

Valérius s'arrêta devant Sheppard, ignorant McKay. Il lança une corde au Major, qui la rattrapa et haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

« Nous avons assez perdu de temps. Attachez le sur l'équidé. »

« Quoi ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? »

Valérius ne répondit même pas, il fit juste signe à un des hommes d'approcher.

« Non, non. Okay, je vais le faire, laissez moi juste lui … lui en parler avant, Okay. »

Valérius se planta là, attendant que le Major s'exécute.

John ferma les yeux et se pencha vers McKay. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur la corde que Sheppard tenait dans ses mains. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

« McKay ? »

« Non, ne m'attachez pas. Pas ça …. pas … _nonnonnonnonnon_. »

La voix du scientifique était réduite à un murmure.

« McKay. Rodney, nous n'avons pas le choix écoutez, si … »

John effleura l'épaule du scientifique, celui-ci poussa un petit cri et se cala contre l'équidé qui avait mis pied à terre.

« Rodney, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Je veux dire, si vous êtes attaché à cet animal, il n'y aura plus de risque que vous tombiez. Vous pourrez même dormir un peu. »

McKay leva les yeux vers lui.

« Et si … » il déglutit. « Et si, il s'emballe et que vous ne pouvez pas le maîtriser … ou … ou, que les cordes se desserrent et que je glisse sous son ventre et … »

« McKay ! Ca suffit, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Mais, mais peut-être que … peut-être que si je marchais … oui, c'est ça … je vais marcher avec vous et comme ça, je resterais éveillé et … »

« Cela a assez duré. Attachez le sur l'équidé où je le fais. »

Valérius se tenait à quelques pas d'eux.

John se tourna vers McKay qui fixait Valérius. Et il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit dans les yeux bleus.

De la haine.

C'était un regard que John connaissait bien. Il lui était même arrivé plusieurs fois de le voir dans son miroir. Mais chez McKay, c'était presque _choquant_.

John regarda lui aussi Valérius. Il avait désormais une autre raison de vouloir tuer cet homme. Il le méritait pour avoir été à l'origine de ce regard. Pour avoir fait subir à Mckay toutes ses souffrances et ses humiliations.

Pour avoir fait de lui un homme capable de tuer.

**TBC **(Hummmm, faut que je pense à reprendre la Johnnytorture …)


	27. Chapter 27

**Note** : merci pour les reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**26 –** Rodney regardait défiler le paysage.

La rocaille se faisait plus fréquente, les buissons moins verts. Même le ciel n'était pas de la même couleur que chez les Léciors. Ici, il était plus terne, plus gris.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait y avoir un lien entre le caractère accueillant des Léciors et leur environnement. Sûrement, il y en avait un entre les Akrons et le leur. Sécheresse du paysage, sécheresse des cœurs.

Il détestait ces gens. Vraiment. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Okay, globalement les gens l'ennuyaient, mais il ne leur voulait pas de mal. C'était plutôt de l'indifférence. Les _autres_ ne l'intéressaient pas. Sauf les femmes. Oui, les femmes l'intéressaient mais … bon sang, il fallait qu'il arrête de délirer.

Son regard tomba sur Valérius. Ce dernier marchait à quelques mètres devant lui. Un ou deux tout au plus. Rodney ne voyait que sa nuque. Il serra la mâchoire. Il détestait cet homme. Non, correction, il le haïssait.

Que lui avait-il fait ? Oh, oui, bien sûr : il était un infâme Timaré ! Comme si c'était par choix. Et quand bien même. Pourquoi, s'il lui était si odieux, était-il venu le chercher jusque chez Crésius ?

Jumper s'ébroua et sa crinière duveteuse vint se glisser dans la bouche de Rodney. Il crachota dans les longs poils. Il aurait voulu pouvoir écarter les boucles. Rodney soupira.

Le Major avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre ce nouveau supplice le moins désagréable possible. Il avait retourné la selle, de manière à ce que le pommeau de celle-ci ne lui rentre pas dans les côtés. Il était presque complètement allongé sur le cou de Jumper, les deux bras de chaque côté de celui-ci, la corde enroulée autour de ses poignets. Sheppard avait passé la corde sur sa manche mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tirer dessus et bien sûr maintenant elle mordait dans la chair. Ses jambes aussi étaient attachées, la corde passant sous l'animal. C'était à la fois humiliant et douloureux. Il avait des crampes mais devait les endurer silencieusement.

Au début, Sheppard s'était tenu à ses côtés, mais le passage qu'ils empruntaient était étroit et ils s'y déplaçaient en file indienne. Il pouvait l'apercevoir devant. Juste sa tête et cette épouvantable chose qu'il appelait une _coiffure_.

Rodney ferma les yeux et poussa un autre soupir.

Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'endormir, il somnolait, puis se réveillait en sursaut à chaque mouvement un peu brusque de Jumper. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de froid sur sa joue, de froid et de mouillé. _Non_. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette à pleurer, pas devant ces gens. Pas devant _lui_. Rapidement, une autre larme se joignit à la première, puis une autre. Il essaya de les retenir mais finit par enfouir son visage dans la crinière blanche et se laissa aller.

**ooOOoo**

John marchait devant l'équidé.

Il essayait de se maintenir sur la gauche de l'animal, de manière à ce que McKay puisse le voir. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule mais il savait, pour l'avoir expérimenté, que le simple fait de _voir_ son coéquipier en période de crise était rassurant. Il devait bien ça au scientifique après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

John savait qu'il se culpabilisait pour rien, que c'était ces foutus Akrons qui étaient responsables, que c'était Valérius. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il ressentait.

McKay avait essayé d'argumenter mais John n'avait pas eu le choix. IL N'AVAIT PAS EU LE CHOIX. Peut-être que s'il se le répétait suffisamment de fois, il finirait par y croire. Le problème c'était qu'il avait accepté de le faire. Il l'avait juste ficelé sur l'équidé comme un vulgaire animal.

Que leur voulait ces gens ? Cette question le rongeait. John se demandait presque si ce n'était pas une des raisons qui faisait qu'il avait obéi à Valérius. Juste pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, où il les emmenait … Non, bien sûr, il l'avait fait parce que ce dernier avait menacé de s'en occuper. _Lui_ vivant, ce type ne toucherait pas à McKay.

Un bruit venant de derrière lui attira son attention. Il tourna la tête vers l'équidé. McKay dormait allongé sur le cou de l'animal. John fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne dormait pas. Son corps était traversé de petits tremblements comme quelqu'un qui … Il serra les dents, ses yeux se posèrent sur la nuque de Valérius juste devant lui.

Il continua à marcher, ses yeux rivés sur Valérius, essayant d'ignorer les pleurs de McKay.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney fut une fois encore réveillé brutalement par un écart de Jumper.

Il cligna des yeux, il parvenait à peine à voir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Pendant un moment, il cru qu'il était devenu aveugle. C'était ridicule, il le savait. Il n'y avait aucune raison objective pour que ce soit le cas mais l'idée le paniqua quand même et il commença à se débattre. Des mains se resserrèrent sur ses bras et sa panique augmenta, il laissa échapper un petit cri étranglé.

« Bon sang McKay ! Calmez vous ! Rodney, ça suffit. »

Le Major, c'était le Major Sheppard pas un de ces hommes, pas … _Juste_ le Major.

Rodney se calma. Les mains revinrent, il sentit ses liens se relâcher. La douleur fut quasi immédiate. Comme si on lui enfonçait des aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans les bras.

« Rodney, ce n'est rien, ça va passer. Vous êtes resté un peu trop longtemps dans cette position et vos muscles sont endoloris, Okay, _rien de grave_. »

Rodney hocha la tête. Il faisait noir. Il avait finalement du réussir à s'endormir parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu la nuit tomber.

Jumper était assis par terre, attendant bien sagement que son passager soit capable de descendre.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard prit un des bras de Rodney et commença à le frictionner pour aider au retour de la circulation sanguine. Rodney était juste incapable de bouger. Il regardait son bras, le regard vide.

« Heu Rodney, je me sentirais rassuré si vous disiez quelque chose, n'importe quoi en fait. »

« Huuu. »

« Oui, je suppose que je devrais me contenter de ça pour le moment, hein ? »

Rodney le fixait toujours l'air pas tout à fait réveillé.

« Bon, et bien je vais faire la conversation pour deux alors. Je vous ait déjà dit ce qui m'est arrivé lorsque j'étais … »

« Où … où sommes nous ? »

Rodney regardait tout autour de lui. Les Akrons avaient allumé des torches et se préparaient visiblement pour le froid. Ils avaient sorti des manteaux de leurs paquetages, certains passaient d'épaisses bottes en fourrures.

« Aucune idée. Pourquoi, besoin de prendre quelques photos souvenirs ? »

Rodney se tourna vers le Major et fronça les sourcils.

« Ahah, très drôle. Votre sens de l'humour ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner. »

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de John qui continuait à frictionner les bras de McKay. Le scientifique semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa verve. Les quelques heures de sommeil devaient y être pour quelque chose. Hummmm, d'ailleurs …

John lâcha le bras de McKay, déboutonna la veste beige et souleva le tee-shirt.

« Hey ! »

Sheppard poussa un soupir.

« McKay, ne faites pas l'enfant, je veux juste vérifier l'état de vos côtes. »

« Mais vous avez les mains froides ! »

Oui, McKay allait définitivement mieux. Et ses côtes aussi. Les bleus avaient presque disparu.

« Heu, je peux me rhabiller maintenant ? »

John relâcha le tee-shirt que Rodney réajusta immédiatement. John lui tendit la couette et l'aida à descendre de l'équidé.

« Ca va ? »

Rodney hocha la tête.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant , » leur répondit la voix de Valérius, « nous allons marcher ».

**TBC **


	28. Chapter 28

**Note** : merci pour les reviews …

**Note pour Lyanea** : contente de voir une autre accro du forum de GateShip-One par ici !

**Note aux PDEeuses fanatiques** (elles se reconnaîtront) : maiheuuuu ! même pas vrai qu'il y en avait partout …

**ooOOoo**

**28 **– Ils étaient arrivés à une petite clairière. La dernière partie du voyage avait été plutôt sportive. Encore heureux que les Léciors étaient équipés de cordes et de piton de rappel.

Ford c'était un moment demandé comment McKay avait pu faire pour grimper jusque là. Doué en astrophysique okay, mais pour ce qui était des activités sportives … La seule chose qui le rapprochait des sportifs, c'était son goût immodéré pour les barres énergétiques ! Et puis, lorsqu'il était reparti sur Atlantis avec Teyla et Crésius, McKay était loin d'être en super forme.

Marnius l'avait rassuré en lui précisant qu'ils avaient emprunté un « petit raccourci » un peu plus athlétique que le chemin qu'avaient du suivre les Akrons.

« De cette manière, » avait rajouté le Timaré, « nous devrions récupérer un peu du retard que nous avons sur eux. »

Aiden jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Il pleuvait depuis maintenant une bonne heure et la température avait baissé rapidement. La nuit était tombée rapidement. Il frissonna.

Il espérait que le Major et McKay allaient bien.

**ooOOoo**

McKay se sentait misérable.

Il avait froid et faim et maintenant, histoire de couronner le tout, il pleuvait. Une petite pluie froide et constante, pas une pluie battante, mais il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour pénétrer ses vêtements. La couette qu'il avait une nouvelle fois drapée autour de lui était déjà bien mouillée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sheppard.

Le Major marchait à ses côtés. Il était silencieux mais Rodney pouvait voir qu'il était en alerte, enfin c'était ce qui se rapprochait le mieux du comportement du militaire. Tendu et en alerte. Il fixait quelque chose devant lui. Rodney suivi son regard.

Valérius.

L'Akron se trouvait en tête. Il marchait d'un pas ferme, sûr de lui. Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas, il se trouvait sur son territoire après tout.

Il ne leur avait toujours pas dit où ils allaient. Valérius avait juste tendu un manteau en fourrure au Major et leur avait enjoint de marcher derrière lui et Caudius. Bien sûr, Rodney, lui n'avait rien eu. Ni regard, ni … _rien_. Et maintenant, il était trempé. Le manteau que Valerius avait donné à Sheppard n'avait rien de fashion, mais au moins il avait l'air chaud et surtout imperméable. Il serra un peu plus la couette contre lui. Bientôt elle serait trempée et lui avec. Rodney soupira.

Ce qui lui valu un coup dans le dos.

Rodney se retourna et sourit à l'auteur de cette petite plaisanterie. Jumper le fixait de ses deux grands yeux noirs. L'équidé avait un étrange sens de l'amitié : il lui donnait des petits coups de museau dès qu'il ralentissait ou qu'il soupirait. Et comme ça arrivait souvent, Rodney était sûr que son dos devait porter les traces de ces marques d'affection.

Il pouvait entendre le clac-clac des sabots de Jumper sur la pierre. Le chemin était de plus en plus escarpé et l'équidé avançait prudemment, provoquant parfois de petites chutes de pierres.

Ils se trouvaient sur le flanc d'une falaise d'une bonne trentaine de mètres. Autant dire que ça faisait pour Rodney trente mètres de trop ! Le chemin en lui-même était plutôt bien tracé, mais il était étroit et la pluie rendait le terrain glissant.

Rodney leva la tête. La pluie s'engouffra aussitôt sous son cou, il releva la couette, comme si ça changeait grand-chose : il était trempé. Devant, on pouvait voir le haut de la falaise recouvert d'épais buissons épineux. Plus que quelques mètres et ils seraient en haut.

Et après ?

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard se retourna vers McKay lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser une petite exclamation. Il sourit lorsqu'il le vit glisser sa main dans l'encolure de l'équidé. Qui l'eut cru ? Le grand Rodney McKay, le génie incontesté de cette galaxie, tombé sous le charme d'une espèce de vieux cheval difforme.

L'animal en question semblait coller McKay. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur petit voyage, l'animal restait près de lui, surveillant ses pas. Il connaissait vraisemblablement ce chemin et John aurait pu jurer que plus d'une fois, il avait rattrapé McKay avant que celui-ci ne glisse ou ne tombe.

Carson lui avait raconté que dès qu'il entrait dans l'infirmerie, McKay faisait du charme … _aux souris blanches_ ! (28) Et maintenant, cette vieille carne. Il devrait peut-être songer à faire les mêmes efforts avec les êtres humains … ou mieux, avec une fille ! Oui, ça pourrait être drôle de voir McKay essayer de draguer une fille (29).

En attendant, ce qu'il voyait n'était pas très drôle. McKay était trempé. La couette que Vhelma lui avait donnée devait être imbibée d'eau, ou bien elle ne tarderait pas à l'être. Et puis, il avait l'air crevé. Le comble quand on savait qu'il avait passé une bonne partie du trajet à dos d'équidé. John lui était crevé. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Akrons. Ces derniers continuaient à avancer, comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'étaient donc jamais fatigués ces gens là ? (30)

Sans doute voulaient-ils arriver le plus rapidement possible. La lune éclairait leur chemin et bien qu'il fasse nuit et qu'il pleuve, ils pouvaient encore avancer sans danger, à condition d'être attentif à où ils posaient leur pied.

Sheppard fronça les sourcils. S'ils étaient si pressés que cela, cela devait être grave. Quoique ces gens aient en tête, il y avait une impression générale d'urgence dans leur comportement qui mettait John mal à l'aise. En plus du reste.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait d'atteindre le haut de la falaise.

**ooOOoo**

Enfin ! Rodney était heureux d'être arrivé sain et sauf sur le plateau. Il espérait que c'était la fin de leur petite randonnée pédestre. Mais apparemment non. Les Akrons ralentirent à peine le pas.

De toute manière, peut-être ne fallait-il pas qu'il souhaite trop ardemment être _arrivé_, quelque soit l'endroit où cette « arrivée » se trouvait. Il n'était pas si pressé que ça de savoir ce que ces gens lui voulaient. Certainement pas discuter nouvelle technologie. Certainement pas discuter tout court, vu qu'ils l'ignoraient, s'adressant exclusivement au Major.

Ils traversèrent les buissons qu'il avait aperçus lorsqu'il grimpait. Ils étaient drus, et leur épines acérées. La couette était déjà bien déchirée. Et elle pesait de plus en plus sur ces épaules tant elle était imbibée d'eau.

Ils sortirent enfin des buissons. Ils se trouvaient sur un petit plateau surplombant une petite vallée, cachée par les montagnes. Un village se trouvait là. La silhouette des larges maisons révélées par la lumière de la lune lui donnait un aspect un peu fantomatique. Peu accueillant. Il y avait bien, ici et là, quelques petites lumières, mais cela ajoutait au côté sordide du décor.

Rodney frissonna. Avec sa chance, c'était là qu'il se rendait.

Il se trompait.

La petite troupe ne prit pas le chemin du village. Ils descendirent du plateau et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée d'une petite clairière.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à marcher cette fois. Ils étaient arrivés. Rodney se rapprocha instinctivement du Major. Il serrait sa veste contre lui. Il avait finit par abandonner la couette après être sorti des buissons.

Devant eux, se trouvaient trois maisons. Elles étaient longues et bassescomme l'étaient les vieilles fermes d'autrefois et formait un « U ». Une cour se trouvait devant la plus grande. Sur la gauche se trouvaient des écuries et un peu plus loin un hangar.

Ils approchèrent de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'une soixantaine d'années sortit les accueillir. Elle passa devant Valérius et Caudius et se dirigea vers les deux terriens. Elle se planta devant eux.

Rodney avait du mal à stopper ses tremblements. Tant qu'ils marchaient, il avait pu se concentrer sur la route, sur ses pieds, sur le chemin, mais là, il ressentait la fatigue, la faim et le froid. Et surtout, il avait peur.

La femme observa un moment Sheppard. Celui-ci affronta son regard sans sourciller. Evidemment. Puis, elle se tourna vers Rodney.

Il essaya de soutenir son regard mais en fut incapable et finit, piteusement, par détourner les yeux. Il vit les Akrons qui les accompagnaient conduire Jumper dans les écuries. Il finit par revenir à la femme.

Maintenant, tout le monde le fixait. La vieille femme, Valérius, Sheppard. Ce dernier était encadré de Caudius et d'un autre Akron.

La femme se tourna vers Valérius.

« C'est lui. »

Valérius hocha la tête, l'air clairement toujours aussi dégoûté.

« Bien, préparez le. _Elle_ attend. »

**TBC **

(28) Véridique ! Voir épisode Invulnérable/Hide and seek.

(29) Vous vous rappelez de cette mignonne petite brune – Allina – dans l'épisode The brotherhood/La communauté des quinze ? Vous vous rappelez de notre petit Roro, bien maladroit ? Ah, pas doué, pas doué.

(30) Téli as raison, ça commence à faire un peu long …


	29. Chapter 29

**Note** : merci pour les reviews !

**Note pour Lou** : et encore une de GateShip-One, yeah !

**ooOOoo**

**29** – Ils avaient été séparés immédiatement après que la vieille femme ait parlé.

Bien sûr, Sheppard avait tenté de s'opposer à cette séparation, ce qui lui avait valu un superbe crochet du droit dans l'estomac. Et bien sûr, c'est Rodney qui avait crié et qui s'était plié en deux.

_Saloperrrrrnnnnnnnnnn_d'empathie. Rodney n'aimait pas les gros mots. Il en prononçait rarement. Il y avait toujours mieux à dire. Ou à penser. Mais là, _nondenondenondenondedieude_. Il traînait un peu trop avec le Major. Et avec Carson. Ces deux là avaient un langage des plus coloré. Même si en ce qui concerne Carson, la plupart du temps personne ne comprenait ses insultes. Il faut dire que lorsqu'il était énervé, son accent rendait ce qu'il racontait complètement incompréhensible.

Rodney était fatigué et son contrôle sur cette _merrrrrveilleuse_ capacité n'était pas des plus efficace. La preuve. Il allait avoir un superbe bleu sur le ventre et des muscles endoloris pendant un bon moment.

Sheppard s'était même excusé.

« Désolé Rodney. »

Le Major avait murmuré ces mots, les dents serrées, tout en tentant de canaliser sa propre douleur. Rodney avait juste hoché la tête en guise de réponse.

Il fallait qu'il récupère le CON-TRO-LE. Seulement, les exercices que lui avait montré Greenaway exigeaient du calme et de la concentration. Et pour le moment, il était incapable d'obtenir l'un ou l'autre. Il était toujours par terre, à genoux, une main contre son malheureux estomac, l'autre par terre, soufflant comme un bœuf.

Rodney regarda Caudius et un autre Akron emmener le Major à l'intérieur de l'une des maisons. Des jambes entrèrent son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux.

Valérius se trouvait devant lui.

« Debout. »

Rodney avait juste envie de lui dire d'aller se faire fou- _bon sang_ ! Il traînait depuis trop longtemps avec des militaires.

Valérius le fixait toujours. Que ferait-il s'il refusait d'obéir ? L'Akron l'avait toujours dédaigné, lui faisant peur, oui, mais sans jamais le toucher. Okay, il y avait bien eu cette fois où il avait appuyé sur sa blessure après que son _charmant_ petit frère l'ait sorti du pigeonnier. Mais à part ça, il ne pouvait pas dire que les Akrons l'avait maltraité.

Rodney resta par terre. De toute manière, il n'avait pas encore récupéré du coup de poing. Il décida d'ignorer Valérius et de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Il ne vit pas le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'Akron. Valérius ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Timaré ait encore un peu de résistance en lui. Bien. _Très bien_. Ca n'en serait que plus intéressant.

Rodney avait réussi à calmer sa respiration et il pouvait déjà en sentir les effets bienfaisants. Ses abdominaux, mis à mal par le poing de l'Akron, le faisaient déjà moins souffrir et … Il eu soudain un mouvement de recul.

Valérius se trouvait à ses côtés, un pied à terre, sa bouche pratiquement collée à l'oreille de Rodney.

« _Debout_. Ou bien … »

L'Akron avait juste murmuré. Il fit un signe de tête à l'un des hommes qui se trouvait encore dans la cour. Ce dernier se planta devant la porte de la maison où le Major avait été emmené quelques minutes auparavant.

« … _j'exécute_ votre compagnon. »

**ooOOoo**

John était assis à une longue table en bois. Assis. _Enfin_. Et il avait à boire et à manger. Le traitement royal quoi.

Caudius lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir et il s'était exécuté sans broncher. Une jeune femme lui avait servi une sorte de potage épais. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était mais il avait mangé pire dans l'armée et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas si mauvais. Caudius lui avait donné un peu de vin. Il ne l'avait pas encore goûté. Vu son état de fatigue générale et le fait qu'il était à jeun, boire de la piquette n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui.

La pièce où il se trouvait était immense. Au centre, se trouvait une non moins immense cheminée. Tout autour de l'âtre, des pots et des chaises. Ce qui ressemblait à un chien – du genre danois à robe grise – dormait dans un coin. Aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui des bûches craquant dans la cheminée.

C'était très différent de l'ambiance qui régnait chez Crésius. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était le manque total de couleur. A part les flammes rouges/jaunes du feu, tout était gris, brun ou noir. Gris les murs, noir les meubles et bruns les manteaux.

John fut sorti de ses pensées par Caudius.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini, nous irons voir la matriarca. »

La _quoi_ ? Il aurait bien posé la question mais il était trop occupé à siroter le vin qui se révélait en effet être de la piquette. Bon, il était un peu sévère, disons que c'était l'équivalent de ce « beaujolais nouveau » dont raffolaient tant les français (31).

« Et McKay … je veux dire le Timaré ? »

Caudius le fixa sans rien dire, puis se planta devant la cheminée. Le chien se leva et après s'être étiré, rejoint son maître devant le feu. Caudius caressa distraitement la tête de l'animal puis se tourna vers Sheppard.

« Mangez. Livia va vous montrer où vous pourrez vous changer. »

_D'acoooooord_. Timaré égal sujet de conversation à éviter.

Il termina sa soupe et son verre, tout en se demandant ce qu'il advenait du scientifique.

**ooOOoo**

John aurait aimé pouvoir s'allonger.

En fait, s'être assis avait été une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Il se sentait vaguement engourdi. Par la fatigue, la chaleur qui régnait dans la grande pièce, le fait d'avoir le ventre plein. Sans parler du vin. Ouais, la comparaison avec du beaujolais nouveau se confirmait : le vin lui faisait tourner la tête. Juste deux petits verres.

Il avait suivi Livia à travers la maison.

Toutes les pièces étaient reliées à la pièce principale par un petit couloir. La jeune femme le conduisit dans une petite chambre et le laissa. Il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. Il y avait un broc et une cuvette. Des vêtements propres étaient disposés au pied du lit. Il se demanda qui était Livia. La jeune femme était silencieuse mais pas servile, au contraire, elle évoluait avec assurance. Et elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Peut-être était-ce la maîtresse de maison. L'épouse de Caudius.

John se déshabilla et versa un peu d'eau dans la cuvette. Elle était chaude. Il était un peu étonné par ce traitement de faveur. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était parce qu'il était chez Caudius. S'il avait été _l'invité_ de Valérius, les choses auraient certainement été différentes.

Il se lava, se débarrassant de la crasse accumulée pendant le voyage et du sang séché sur son bras. C'était vraiment incroyable. Il n'y avait plus rien, même pas de cicatrice. Il passa les vêtements : une chemise en gros coton beige, une veste et un pantalon bruns. Mais pas de sous-vêtements. Il soupira. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Lorsqu'il se fut rhabillé, il se sentit mieux. Toujours fatigué mais plus _humain_. Il fit le tour de la petite pièce. Pas de fenêtre, une seule porte. Rien qu'il puisse utiliser comme arme. A moins de vouloir assommer quelqu'un avec le broc.

John s'allongea sur le lit et attendit.

Il allait bientôt savoir ce que leur voulait ces gens. Qui pouvait bien être cette « elle » dont avait parlé la vieille femme ? Etait-ce cette matriarca ?

**TBC **

(31) Beurk !


	30. Chapter 30

**Note** : merci pour les reviews !

**Note pour Cybélia** : bah non, tu peux pas tuer Valérius, John est déjà sur les rangs … mais après tout, qui sait, tout peut arriver dans les fic …

**ooOOoo**

**30** – Quelqu'un le secouait.

Une face blanchâtre avec des yeux verts/jaunes, de longs cheveux blancs et une bouche démesurée apparut devant lui … _Un wraith_ ! John se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri et en balançant un coup de pied devant lui.

Il entendit un petit cri de surprise et un ouch ! de douleur.

Et il ouvrit les yeux.

Oho. Pas de wraith mais un Akron furieux. Caudius fit lui aussi une apparition dans la petite pièce.

« Et bien que se passe t-il ici ? »

« Il m'a donné un coup de pied ! »

L'homme massait sa mâchoire visiblement endolorie.

1 partout pensa John. C'était le type qui lui avait décoché ce superbe direct du droit un peu plus tôt dans la cour ; à bien y regarder, c'était aussi celui qui l'avait si gentiment prit sur son équidé lors de la première partie de cette foutue balade et qui l'avait fait tomber comme un vulgaire sac de marchandises.

« Ca suffit. Va attendre dehors, je m'en occupe. »

L'Akron sortit après avoir lancé un regard assassin au Major.

L'art et la manière de se faire des amis. John s'assit au bord du lit. Il avait un peu mal au crâne mais se sentait plus reposé. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait dormi un peu plus d'une heure.

« Venez, nous sommes attendus. »

John se leva et suivit Caudius. Arrivés dans la grande salle, Livia vint à leur rencontre. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Caudius. Pari gagné : ce devait bien être sa femme.

Caudius caressa la joue de la jeune femme et soupira. Il poussa John devant lui et ils sortirent de la maison.

Le froid était mordant. Encore heureux qu'ils n'avaient pas loin à aller. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la maison principale.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard était content de retrouver une atmosphère _chauffée_.

La pièce où ils venaient d'entrer ressemblait beaucoup à celle où il avait mangé. Plus grande, deux cheminées en son centre et une table pouvant contenir une bonne vingtaine de convives.

Il y avait une bonne dizaine de personnes assises là, dont la vieille femme qui les avait accueillis. Elle se trouvait en bout de table, comme le serait le maître de maison. Ou la matriarca. Oui ce devait être elle.

Valérius était assis à sa droite et derrière lui, debout et l'air un peu pâle, se trouvait McKay.

« Rodney ? »

Le scientifique leva les yeux vers lui mais resta silencieux. Apparemment, lui aussi avait eu le droit de faire un brin de toilette. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, comme s'il les avait lavés. Il portait une chemise beige qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et une sorte de long gilet brun sans manche par-dessus. John se demanda si lui avait eu droit à des sous vêtements sinon, habillé comme ça …

Il en était là se ses réflexions lorsqu'il fut poussé vers le devant de la table où se trouvait assise la vieille femme. John échangea un regard venimeux avec Valérius. L'Akron était impassible comme d'habitude.

« D'où venez vous exactement ? »

La question le prit un peu au dépourvu. John jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney mais ce dernier fixait un point devant lui, juste au niveau du dos de Valérius. Il fronça les sourcils que se passait-il avec McKay ?

« Et bien ? Auriez vous perdu votre langue. On m'a pourtant dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de _bavard_. »

John ignorait si la vieille femme se moquait de lui ou si Valérius lui avait vraiment dit cela. Mais peut-être que pour ce type, hurler lorsque l'on vous enfonçait un couteau dans le bras c'était du _bavardage_. Il essaya de se calmer.

« Mon nom est John Sheppard. Major John Sheppard. Nous sommes venus sur Céres pour y négocier un traité commercial. »

« Hum, je vois. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un des recoins de la pièce. John distingua une vague forme sombre. La vieille femme en revint avec les armes que les Akrons avaient récupérées chez Crésius.

« Et ceci ? »

John soupira.

« Ecoutez, oui, nous sommes armés, et oui, nous n'hésitons pas à nous servir de nos armes. Contre les wraith, » à ce nom, il entendit un murmure de réprobation s'élever, « et contre d'autres ennemis, s'il le faut. » Il se tut un moment, pour leur faire comprendre dans quelle catégorie il les rangeait, puis repris. « Cependant, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous faire des ennemis, je vous l'ai dit nous cherchons des partenaires commerciaux. »

John se tourna vers McKay qui était resté silencieux. Ca commençait à l'inquiéter un peu. McKay n'était pas tout à fait en superforme mais ce _silence_ n'était pas tout à fait _Mckayen_. Généralement, Rodney ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait, même au moment le moins opportun.

« Et d'où venez vous ? Je ne crois pas que vous ayez répondu à ma question. »

« Ecoutez, ma Petite Dame, je … »

Il reçu un coup dans le dos pour cette familiarité. John jeta un regard noir à l'Akron qui venait de le frapper. Ce dernier arborait un large sourire. Et un magnifique bleu qui courrait jusque sous son œil gauche.

« Y'en a-t-il d'autres de là où vous venez ? »

Heu, d'autres ? D'autres quoi.

« Non. »

C'était Rodney qui venait de répondre. John le regarda un instant, son visage clairement interrogatif, mais Rodney se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Je … Je suis le seul Timaré de notre monde. »

La vieille femme l'ignora, continuant à fixer le Major. Rodney soupira et leva les yeux vers ce dernier.

« Heu, oui, il n'y en a pas d'autre. McKay est … heu … un exemplaire unique. »

« Il a pratiquement ressuscité cette enfant, si j'en crois Valérius, elle était aux portes de la mort. »

John ne savait pas quoi répondre. McKay était revenu à la fixation du dos de l'Akron assis devant lui.

« Oui, enfin, vous pouvez présenter les choses comme ça. Ecoutez, je sais que votre religion est contre toute intervention extérieure, je veux dire, que ce sont les Dieux qui décident en dernier ressort qui doit vivre ou mourir, mais, nous … McKay ne voulait pas vous offenser et d'ailleurs, c'est aussi ce que font les Timaré chez les Léciors, alors … »

« _Les_ ne sont plus qu'_un_. »

« Heu, pardon, je ne crois pas avoir compris … »

La vieille femme se leva, elle se tint debout devant les cheminées.

« Les Akrons disparaissent. Nous nous éteignons doucement comme la flamme d'une chandelle. Les Dieux ont décidé que les Akron avaient vécu assez longtemps. Qu'ils avaient brulé la vie qui leur avait été impartie. »

« Oh, oui, heu … »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Et il en va de même pour les Timaré. Ils étaient nombreux autrefois jusque parmi les Akrons. » Cette affirmation amena une fois encore un murmure. « Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en reste plus que deux. En fait, il n'en reste qu'un. Et son pouvoir n'égal en rien le prodige dont Valérius a été témoin. »

Prodige. Okay, ça c'était positif. Elle n'avait pas crié à l'abomination ou au blasphème. McKay en prodige, c'était mieux que McKay en monstre ou en hérétique, non ?

« Dans la vallée, les Akrons disparaissent. »

La vieille femme continuait.

« Mais moi, Matriarca du clan des Regs, j'ai décidé que nous allions survivre et pour ça … »

Elle s'approcha de John.

« … j'ai besoin de votre Timaré. »

**TBC **


	31. Chapter 31

**Note 1** : merci pour les reviews !

**Note 2** : _Johnnytorture_ (un peu) !

**Note 3** : maiheu, je voulais faire de l'**humour**, pas un PDE ! Si vous avez un petit ami (ou que vous êtes un mec, mais là, j'ai déjà plus de doute …), il vous dira combien c'est désagréable d'être tout nu sous une longue chemise … surtout s'il fait froid (mouahahahahaha !)

**ooOOoo**

**31** – John savait qu'on allait en arriver là.

Si les Akrons avaient voulu se débarrasser de McKay au nom de leur religion, ils l'auraient déjà fait. En fait, ils auraient laissé son corps dans la maison de Crésius bien en vue. Mais, au lieu de ça, ils les avaient traîné tous les deux jusqu'ici.

Ils avaient besoin de lui.

« Les Timaré s'éteignent, comme nous. Le _brassage_. C'est comme ça, qu'il l'appelle. Nos deux peuples se sont mélangés, et petit à petit, les Timaré se sont faits plus rares ; leurs pouvoirs plus faibles. Ne vous y trompez pas : eux aussi, les Léciors, souhaitent se _l'approprier_. Tout ce pouvoir … »

Se l'approprier ? John trouvait que ces gens parlaient de McKay comme s'il n'était qu'un objet. C'était plutôt perturbant mais ça expliquait le comportement des Akrons pendant le voyage : aucun d'eux ne s'adressaient à lui directement, ne le touchaient. Il était ignoré, son humanité niée. Très perturbant, et pas franchement bon signe.

La vieille femme se tut, perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle se tourna vers Valérius.

« Nous devons le tester. Est-ce que tout est prêt ? »

« Oui. »

Valérius fixait Sheppard.

« Prêt ? Qu'est-ce qui est … _Hey_ ! »

Deux Akrons ceinturèrent John. Valérius se leva, et saisit McKay par le bras, il fit le tour de la table, le traînant derrière lui, puis le planta devant Sheppard.

Rodney et John se regardèrent un moment, se demandant se qui se passait, quand Rodney sentit quelque chose de froid dans ses mains. Il baissa les yeux et eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se passa. Il entendit juste le cri de Sheppard.

Rodney cligna des yeux et recula.

Le Major était à genoux et s'il n'était pas à terre, c'était seulement parce que les deux Akrons le soutenaient. Rodney fixait le corps immobile de Sheppard. Et c'est alors qu'il le vit. Du sang. Une tâche de sang qui grossissaient rapidement et contrastait avec le blanc de la chemise.

Rodney regarda ses mains. Elles étaient elles aussi pleines de sang. Il poussa un cri et laissa tomber le couteau que Valérius lui avait glissé dans les mains. Le couteau que ce dernier avait enfoncé dans l'estomac du Major.

_Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu_. Il l'avait poignardé. Il l'avait … Non, il ne l'avait pas tué. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Rodney s'approcha et tendit la main vers Sheppard. Valérius fit un signe de tête à ses deux hommes qui relâchèrent le Major. Celui-ci s'écroula par terre, face la première.

Avant que Rodney ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Valérius retourna le corps de Sheppard sur le dos, d'un simple coup de pied.

La tâche de sang continuait de grandir sur l'abdomen du Major. C'était bon signe, non ? Rodney avait entendu dire que tant que l'on saignait, c'était qu'on était en vie. Un mort ne saigne pas. Donc, il était en vie. Pour le moment.

Rodney se demanda pourquoi il ne ressentait rien. Ni peine ni angoisse ni _rien_. Il se sentait vide. Un empathe sans sentiments. Il retint un ricanement. Il devait vraisemblablement remercier Valérius pour ça.

L'homme s'était amusé à le _torturer_ pendant tout le temps où il était resté avec lui. Ca avait commencé par une douche froide dans les écuries. Rodney avait été mortifié de devoir se déshabiller devant cet homme. Juste comme ça, devant les stalles, avec les équidés. Rodney s'était senti _plus_ que nu. Comme dépouillé de ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était : le docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien.

Valérius l'avait traité comme on traite un animal, _non_, pire que ça : comme on traite une chose. Sans émotion.

L'Akron l'avait aspergé d'eau glaciale, lui avait tendu une sorte de brosse et avait juste reculé, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il se lave. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis qu'il lui avait _promis_ d'exécuter le Major, s'il refusait de lui obéir. Rodney s'était lavé – un bien grand mot – tant bien que mal. Valérius lui avait donné des vêtements propres. Mais bien sûr, pas des vêtements d'_homme_. Une sorte de longue blouse longue. Pas très chaude, mais dieu merci, pas transparente ! Valérius n'avait évidemment pas fourni de sous-vêtements.

Valérius l'avait ensuite laissé dans l'écurie un bon moment avant de finalement venir le chercher. Il faisait chaud dans la grande pièce où ils se trouvaient tous, mais encore maintenant, Rodney donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'installer devant l'une des cheminées. Il était gelé. Il se _sentait_ gelé.

Seulement, il y avait plus urgent que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Plus urgent que d'avoir à nouveau chaud. Plus urgent que de _ressentir_ à nouveau.

Le Major se trouvait à ses pieds et il fallait qu'il l'empêche de mourir.

**ooOOoo**

La marche était de nouveau devenue athlétique. Très athlétique.

Ils grimpaient désormais pratiquement dans le noir. Et toujours sous la flotte. Mais les Léciors semblaient à l'aise. Et surtout, ils semblaient déterminés.

Les quatre hommes que Marnius avait choisis étaient jeunes, certains étaient même plus jeunes que Ford. Ils avaient au début regardé un peu bizarrement les deux atlantes, puis la marche aidant, ils avaient plus ou moins fait connaissance.

Cuelvis, le fils de Crésius, était le plus acharné. Marnius avait fini par décider qu'il fallait faire une pause – Dieu merci ! – mais le jeune homme avait voulu continuer coûte que coûte.

« Voyons Cuelvis, ce serait de la folie ! Nous devons franchir le plateau Lekrs (32), et nous n'y parviendrons jamais de nuit sous la pluie. Nous allons stopper pour la nuit et dès demain nous … »

« Non ! Nous devons profiter de la nuit au contraire. Nous aurons ainsi l'effet de surprise pour nous et … »

Marnius interrompit le jeune homme.

« Cuelvis. Nous devons prendre du repos, de manière à affronter, l'esprit clair et le corps reposé, ce qui nous attend là-haut. Nos amis, » il désigna Teyla et Aiden de la main, « ont eux aussi besoin de se reposer. Ils comprennent le risque de continuer à marcher dans la nuit, même s'ils sont conscients du danger que courent leurs compagnons. »

Marnius attendait visiblement un peu d'aide de leur part, et Teyla s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Le Timaré a raison. Le chemin est difficile, la lumière de la lune est insuffisante. Nous pourrions manquer une piste importante. Je suis sûre, » Teyla s'arrêta un moment, comme si elle avait besoin de se persuader elle-même de ce qu'elle allait dire, « que nous allons les retrouver _à temps_. »

Les retrouver à temps. Il y avait à la fois une promesse et une pointe de désespoir dans cette formulation. Ford observa Cuelvis. Le jeune Léciors semblait perplexe mais il finit par hocher la tête et rejoignit ses compatriotes pour préparer un abri de fortune pour la nuit.

Ford se tourna vers la petite troupe qu'Atlantis lui avait envoyée.

« Bien, messieurs, montrons à ces gens ce que l'armée nous a appris. Je veux qu'un camp soit établi dans, » il regarda sa montre, « dix minutes et les tours de gardes organisés. »

Un « bien monsieur » collectif lui répondit.

Aiden se dirigea vers Teyla qui aidait un des marines à monter une tente.

« Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? »

Teyla lui sourit.

« Exactement ce que je disais, Lieutenant. Le Major est un combattant aguerri, quant au docteur Mckay, » elle glissa d'une main experte les deux parties de la tente dans le tuyau souple, avant de se baisser pour enfoncer le piton à terre, « c'est un homme plein de ressources. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont s'en sortir. »

Ford hocha la tête et se tourna vers le plateau que l'on devinait dans la nuit.

Lui aussi espérait que Teyla avait raison.

**TBC **

(32) C'est pas facile croyez moi d'inventer des noms. Tiens, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai appelé l'époux de la femme qui a accouché grâce à Marnius, Gréar, et bien c'est aussi le nom des sphinx dans ma fic' « Hey Kitty ! ». Faut croire que j'ai pas un sous d'imagination pour les noms (snif) !


	32. Chapter 32

**Note : **merci pour les reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**32 – **John était en train de mourir. Il le savait. Etre poignardé en pleine poitrine est rarement une bonne chose, se vider de son sang encore moins, quant au fait d'en cracher en respirant ...

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de paniquer. La douleur avait été intense, mais brève et puis plus rien.

C'était curieux. Il pouvait presque sentir la vie le quitter. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Un froid glacial qui semblait remplacer le sang chaud qu'il perdait.

Allait-il la voir ? La fameuse lumière blanche au bout du tunnel. Bien sûr, McKay arguerait que cette … _McKay_ !

McKay allait … Non, ce n'était pas … _un test_ ! Les ordures, les … S'il n'était pas occupé à mourir, John aurait volontiers couverts les Akrons d'insultes. Il en avait récolté un bon paquet en 15 ans de campagne, notamment de superbes en Allemagne et en Afghanistan.

John en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur revenir, une chaleur qui annonçait que le Timaré était entré en action.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait un moment regardé le corps à ses pieds, puis les Akrons. Autour de lui, tout le monde s'était fait silencieux, ils fixaient tous le corps inerte du Major, tous sauf Valérius. Ce dernier, le visage dénué d'expression, l'observait lui. Rodney frissonna, détourna les yeux et s'agenouilla près du Major.

Sheppard était si blanc, si immobile qu'on aurait pu le croire mort. Rodney tendit la main vers lui et la posa sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Il ferma les yeux et prit une large inspiration.

Il se sentait prêt cette fois. Vraiment prêt. Les autres fois, pour le Major et pour la petite gamine, il avait laissé ses propres émotions le submerger. Là, grâce à Valérius, il se sentait vide. Il ne ressentait rien.

Les premières vagues de douleur passèrent sur lui sans le toucher, il repoussa les secondes d'une simple pensée. La mort était proche, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il répara ce qui devait l'être, ôta sa main et attendit.

**ooOOoo**

Hummmmm. John avait chaud. Une chaleur bienfaisante se diffusait dans tous son corps. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas eu affreusement froid quelques instants auparavant ? Bof, peu importe. Là, il avait chaud. La chaleur c'était bien.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement, puis se roula sur le côté.

John tapota son oreiller. Et fronça les sourcils. Celui-ci n'avait pas la texture habituelle. Il était plus dur et … chaud ! John ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était enfoui dans ce qui ressemblait à du tissu à base de coton, comme les draps de sa grand-mère. Huhuhuhu. Il farfouilla dans le drap à la recherche de son oreiller.

« Major, je tiens à vous signaler avant que vous n'alliez plus loin dans votre exploration, que je porte _pas_ de sous vêtements (33). »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait réussi. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes. Il avait un sacré mal de tête mais c'était tout. Il pouvait aussi sentir un peu de sang couler sur son abdomen, mais rien de bien grave. Il avait REUSSI !

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir. Il avait sauvé la vie d'un ami sans se mettre en danger lui-même. Greenaway serait extatique : son cobaye avait enfin la maîtrise de son incroyable pourvoir ! Et aux yeux des Akrons, il avait passé le test.

Il avait vu leur visage lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux. Caudius avait vérifié que Sheppard était en vie, écartant les pans de la chemise de ce dernier pour découvrir sa poitrine. Intacte.

La vieille femme avait soupiré et s'était calée dans son fauteuil, paraissant soudain plus vieille. Plus humaine. Si tant est que ces gens sachent ce que cela voulait dire. Et franchement, Rodney en doutait.

Elle avait fait signe à ceux qui étaient assis autour de la table. Ils s'étaient levés et avaient quitté la pièce en silence, en faisant en sorte d'éviter de toucher les deux hommes encore à terre. Une des femmes, habillée d'un long manteau, eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que celui-ci avait touché son bras. Le bras du monstre. Rodney avait levé les yeux vers elle. Il y avait lu de la terreur.

Il était clair que ce qu'ils faisaient était contre leur croyance et qu'ils avaient peur des conséquences.

Valérius se trouvait toujours près de lui mais il avait décidé de l'ignorer, il s'était installé assis en tailleur et avait soulevé délicatement la tête de Sheppard puis l'avait déposé sur ses genoux.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que ce dernier avait décidé de se réveiller.

**ooOOoo**

« Non de di-… _Mckay_ ! »

John se releva brusquement, balança son coude dans le visage du scientifique, manquant de renverser Rodney. Celui-ci se massa le nez.

« Humpf. Oui, Major, moi aussi je suis très heureux de vous revoir. La prochaine fois que vous vous faites tuer, rappeler moi de vous laisser récupérer à même le sol ! »

John s'était assis sur ses talons. Il glissa sa main sous sa chemise, puis jeta un regard noir à Rodney. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« QUOI ! Vous n'êtes pas content, hum ? Décidément, vous êtes difficile à contenter, je vous sauve la vie et vous sert accessoirement d'oreiller et qu'est-ce que je récolte ? Un regard assassin. »

John soupira. Puis regarda autour de lui.

La matriarca était toujours là, assise au bout de la table. Et bien sûr Valérius était là lui aussi. Les yeux de John s'arrêtèrent un moment sur l'étui glissé dans le ceinturon de l'Akron. Un étui long et effilé. Comme le couteau qu'il recélait. L'homme, voyant le regard du terrien, porta sa main sur l'étui sans le quitter des yeux.

John détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur McKay.

Rodney était un peu pâle mais à part ça, il avait de bien aller. Il avait manifestement une maîtrise de plus en plus grande de son empathie.

Et ces gens le savaient. John soupira et se leva. Il se tourna vers la matriarca.

« Bien. Maintenant que vous avez eu votre petit _test_, que comptez vous faire ? »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney se mit debout lui aussi. Il étouffa un petit gémissement, la blessure tirait un peu. Il se plaça juste derrière Sheppard.

Celui-ci demandait des explications à la vieille femme, la matriarca.

L'Akrone adressa un sourire au Major et se leva. Elle s'approcha des deux terriens puis, lorsqu'elle fut assez prêt, elle examina elle aussi le torse de Sheppard. Ce dernier écarta la main baladeuse rageusement, ce qui lui valu – il fallait s'y attendre – une réaction immédiate de Valérius.

L'homme lui asséna un violent coup au niveau des reins. Sheppard se retrouva – à nouveau – par terre, sur les genoux. Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, il leva les yeux vers l'Akrone.

« Et donc, à part nous maltraiter, quels sont vos projets ? »

Sa voix était sèche et remplie de colère. Non, correction, elle était emplie de haine.

La matriarca posa sa main sur sa tête. Sheppard eu un mouvement de recul mais le couteau de Valérius apparu immédiatement sous sa gorge. La vieille femme caressa ses cheveux, presque avec tendresse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

« Maintenant, nous allons sauver mon peuple. »

**TBC **

(33) Bah, oui, fallait bien que je la recase quelque part ma « pas-PDE-juste-que-c'est-de-l'humour-na » !


	33. Chapter 33

**Note 1** : merci pour les reviews !

**Note 2** : hum, je viens de relire ce chapitre et bien c'est noir. Très noir. Il va falloir que Johnny se dépêche, s'il veut sauver Rodney, moi je vous le dis !

**Note 3** : comme ce n'était pas un chapitre très joyeux, je vous ai mis une petite "vous-savez-quoi" tout à la fin (LOL).

**Note 4** : C'a y'est ! Téli a fini la vidéo qui va avec cette histoire ! Je l'aimeuh (la vidéo ... et Téli, bien sûr). C'est dispo sur plein de sites, notamment gateship(tiret)one(point)net ...

**ooOOoo**

**33** – Sauver son peuple ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Comment avoir Rodney sous la main pourrait-il l'aider à sauver son peuple ?

John en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Livia soutenait une autre femme. Elles se glissèrent lentement dans la grande pièce. Caudius tira un des larges fauteuils devant une des cheminées et son épouse installa la femme dedans, la recouvrant soigneusement d'un plaid.

« Mère ? Est-ce vrai ? Lequel est-ce ? »

La voix de la jeune femme était réduite à un soupir.

La matriarca se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur son front puis fit signe à Valérius. Ce dernier attrapa McKay par le bras et le guida devant les trois femmes.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait mal à la tête. Il aurait aimé se reposer. Juste s'asseoir. Et boire un peu. Sa gorge ressemblait à un vieux parchemin. Ses lèvres aussi. Il allait ajouter « ressuscitation d'autrui » à sa liste des évènements qui conduisaient à la déshydratation. Mais bien sûr, il n'allait ni se reposer ni sustenter sa soif : les choses se passaient rarement comme il les souhaitait dernièrement.

Il avait _senti_ la jeune femme, sa détresse et son désespoir, avant même qu'elle ne soit entrée dans la salle commune.

Elle était en train de mourir et elle le savait.

Rodney leva les yeux vers elle. Leur regard se croisa brièvement. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait et fut presque surpris lorsque Valérius, avec sa douceur habituelle, le conduisit devant l'espèce de rocking-chair sur lequel elle était installée.

Valérius l'obligea à s'agenouiller, ce qui n'arrangea pas la plaie qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Il sentit le sang recommencer à couler.

Il savait ce que voulaient ces gens.

Qu'il les sauve. Tous.

Ils étaient comme des vampires se nourrissant de sa force.

Rodney frissonna lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux.

**ooOOoo**

John aurait voulu réagir, mais il se trouvait une fois de plus restreint. Caudius cette fois se chargeait de cette basse besogne.

Rodney n'avait pas l'air très bien. John vit un frisson parcourir le scientifique lorsque la jeune femme posa sa main sur sa tête.

Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris la désignaient comme un membre de la famille de Valérius et de Caudius. Les autres Akrons avaient eux aussi les cheveux sombres mais aucun de ceux qui les avaient accompagnés, n'avaient des yeux d'une couleur aussi claire.

La sœur de Valérius et de Caudius. La sœur de Vhelma.

Une sœur très _enceinte_.

Elle devait approcher son cinquième ou sixième mois de grossesse. Peut-être. C'était un peu difficile à dire. Curieusement, elle était maigre, très maigre. Son visage presque émacié, ses bras réduits à d'étranges tiges sèches dépassant de ses longues manches.

Comme si son ventre rond abritant la vie, l'avait vidé de la sienne.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney pensa d'abord résister, ne rien faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la menace d'utiliser le Major contre lui, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Et ce n'était pas non plus de voir cette femme, presque une enfant, s'éteindre à petit feu. Ces gens lui avaient fait trop de mal pour qu'il éprouve vraiment de la compassion pour ce qui leur arrivait.

Non, le problème c'était lui. Ou plus exactement ce qu'il était devenu.

Tout se passait comme s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler le besoin de guérir. Il _devait_ le faire. Il _devait_ la toucher et la guérir. C'était physique, un besoin primaire, comme sa soif.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas en suffisamment grande forme pour le faire et pourtant il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que son corps l'exigeait.

Rodney tendit la main vers le ventre de la jeune femme.

Peut-être qu'après tout ce n'était pas eux les vampires, mais lui.

**ooOOoo**

Chacun dans la salle retint son souffle. Le Timaré avait touché la jeune femme !

Celle-ci ne bougeait plus. Comme fascinée, elle fixait la main que le Timaré avait posé sur son ventre rebondi. Peu à peu elle se calma et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, et ses muscles, presque malgré elle, se détendirent. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un petit cri. Elle mit immédiatement sa main sur son ventre elle aussi. Là ! Elle avait sentit quelque chose, quelque chose lui avait donné un _coup_ ! Le bébé, c'était le bébé. Des larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle se tourna vers Livia et sa mère.

**ooOOoo**

Des triplés !

Pas étonnant que cette grossesse ne se déroule pas comme un charme. Sans suivi médical, des triplés n'avaient aucune chance d'être menés à terme vu l'état de leur mère.

Rodney commença par « guérir » chacun des fœtus : cœur, reins, système respiratoire. Puis, il s'attaqua à leur mère. C'était si facile. De plus en plus facile. Et en même temps de plus en plus dur.

Rodney avait l'impression que plus le Timaré devenait efficace, plus lui, le Docteur Rodney McKay, disparaissait.

Il avait peur. Une peur qui menaçait de le consumer entièrement. Il avait l'impression que ce merveilleux pouvoir que tant de monde lui enviait était en train de le détruire progressivement. Chaque personne guérie le rapprochait de la fin. La fin du Docteur McKay.

Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher.

Rodney enleva sa main du ventre de la jeune Akron. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond et s'élança dans les bras de Caudius. Radieuse. En pleine santé. Des larmes de joie sur son visage. La joie de sa maternité enfin retrouvée.

Et par terre près du rocking-chair, la tête sur ses genoux, Rodney pleurait lui aussi.

**ooOOoo**

La petite séance ne dura pas longtemps.

John devait bien reconnaître que son Tima- heu, que _McKay_ était de plus en plus habile avec son empathie.

« Varilia ! Oh, par les Ancêtres … »

La jeune femme embrassait sa mère et son frère. Chacun lui touchait le ventre.

Et personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Même Valérius était occupé avec sa jeune sœur. Voir ce type _sourire_ était d'ailleurs une expérience plutôt traumatisante. John en profita. Il se leva et rejoignit McKay près de la cheminée.

Ce dernier était toujours assis pas terre et se balançait d'avant en arrière, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, les yeux fixant les flammes dans l'âtre.

John fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Sans doute l'effet combiné des deux _sauvetages_ d'aujourd'hui. Il s'agenouilla près du scientifique.

« Rodney ? »

McKay continuait de se balancer et de fixer le feu.

John lui toucha l'épaule. Le mouvement de balancier cessa. John sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de McKay.

« Rodney ? Hey, qu'est-ce qui ... »

« Non. »

« Quoi non, Rodney qu'est-ce que vous … »

« C'est fini. Il … Il a _disparu_. Envolé. »

La voix de Rodney se perdit en un grognement et il se replongea dans sa contemplation du feu.

Disparu ? Mort ! Mais de quoi parlait-il ? De lui ? John se demandait si Rodney n'avait pas un peu perdu pied avec la réalité. Qui l'en blâmerait d'ailleurs, les dernières semaines avaient été un peu rudes pour le scientifique. Sans parler des dernières 24 heures.

John ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas brusquer McKay, alors il l'attira doucement à lui, le prit dans ses bras et le berça, s'alignant sur le rythme de balancier de ce dernier.

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

**Note 1** : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Note 2 :** je le savais que vous l'aimeriez ma jolie, toute mignonne PDE ! Avouez que Rodney en avait bien besoin … Et en fait moi aussi après ce que je lui avais fait subir dans ce chapitre !

**Note 3** : une fin slash ? Hum, non je ne pense pas. Par contre, dès que j'ai fini _Empathie_, je réattaque _De l'autre côté du miroir_, qui elle, est une fic slash.

**Note 4** : voici un chapitre tout calme …

**ooOOoo**

**34** – Evidemment, ce petit moment de calme n'avait pas duré longtemps. Valérius s'était brusquement rappelé qu'il disposait de deux charmants souffre douleurs.

L'Akron les avait séparés, remettant Rodney debout sans grand ménagement. Ce dernier était de plus en plus pâle. John fit remarquer que s'il le voulait fonctionnel, l'Akron ferait mieux de le laisser _tranquille_ et bien entendu il avait reçu une superbe gifle en échange de ce judicieux conseil. Les choses allaient un peu dégénérer, lorsque Caudius intervint.

« Valérius ! Je crois que je vais prendre le relais. »

« Bien, tu peux récupérer celui-ci. » Il poussa John vers Caudius. « Le Timaré reste avec moi. »

A ces mots, John vit Rodney pâlir davantage.

« Non, ils restent ensemble, de cette manière, _il_ peut s'en occuper. »

Le « il » en question était juste en face d'eux. Bon sang, ces gens n'avaient donc aucun savoir vivre ? Il fallait croire que leurs relations sociales avec d'autres cultures se limitaient à la torture.

John en avait vraiment assez d'être traité comme une commodité, mais alors vraiment, vraiment assez.Il fallait qu'il pense à un plan d'évasion et vite. De préférenceavant de se retrouver une fois encore avec un couteau planté dieu sait où !

Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'ils restent ensemble. Pas question de partir sans McKay.

Valérius fixa un moment son frère, puis capitula. Il serra une dernière fois le bras de Rodney, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette fois, Rodney perdit tout ce qui lui restait de couleur. Il hocha la tête doucement. Valérius, satisfait, balança Rodney vers Sheppard. McKay trébucha mais John le récupéra avant qu'il ne tombe.

John suivit Valérius des yeux. Il s'imaginait que c'était lui, cette fois, qui jouait avec un couteau. Une pensée _très_ satisfaisante. Il revint à Rodney qui lui aussi fixait ses pieds.

« Rodney, Ca va aller ? »

McKay secoua la tête.

_Okayyyyy_. A question stupide, …

« Venez, suivez moi. »

Caudius et deux Akrons se trouvaient près d'eux. John tira gentiment McKay par la manche et ils suivirent Caudius, les deux autres hommes marchant derrière eux.

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin. Ils sortirent pour rejoindre la seconde maison, celle de Caudius. Ce dernier les conduisit dans la petite chambre où John s'était changé un peu plus tôt. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, John entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. Enfermés.

Rodney se tenait au milieu de la petite pièce sans bouger.

« McKay ? »

Silence.

John s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique. Toujours aucune réaction.

« Rodney ... »

« Il n'y a qu'un lit »

Quoi ? Oh, oui en effet. Un seul lit – une place bien sûr – pour deux personnes, charmant ! Devinez qui allait devoir dormir par terre ?

« Nous sommes deux. Et il n'y a qu'un seul lit. »

_Oula_, alors là il y a un problème. John avait besoin d'un McKay à peu près lucide, là il avait des doutes.

Il prit Rodney par les épaules et le guida vers le lit. Rodney s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci.

« Rodney. J'ai besoin de savoir si ça va. »

McKay leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

« McKay ?

« D'après vous Major ? »

La réponse était sortie plus sèche que ne l'avait réellement souhaitée Rodney. Il soupira.

« Je … Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas … C'est juste que tout ça … »

Il fit un geste de la main désignant la petite chambre où ils se trouvaient.

Pendant un moment, John avait vu dans les yeux de McKay cette petite flamme qui le caractérisait, entre agacement et exaspération, et puis elle avait disparu.

« Ouais, je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Je commence pour ma part à en avoir un peu assez de me faire _embrocher_ pour un oui ou pour un non. »

Rodney le fixa un moment avant d'hocher la tête silencieusement.

John aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une réplique acerbe ou sarcastique. Pour une réplique à la McKay. Pour que McKay redevienne un peu lui-même. Mais apparemment, cela devrait attendre.

Il claqua des mains.

« Bon. Puisque nous voilà gentiment hébergés par nos charmants hôtes, si nous faisions un petit brin de toilette avant de nous coucher, hein. A commencer … »

Il se dirigea vers la petite commode où se trouvaient broc et cuvette, versa de l'eau dans cette dernière et s'arma d'un petit morceau de tissu et d'une serviette.

« … par vous. Voyons un peu votre poitrine. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, ça va et … »

« McKay, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, alors vous me déboutonner tout ça, ou je m'en occupe moi-même. Et autant vous dire que je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à argumenter, Okay. »

Pendant un instant, juste une fraction de seconde, John cru que McKay allait protester, lui signalant, pour la énième fois, qu'il n'était pas un militaire et que de ce fait, il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de lui. Mais le scientifique resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes, puis tourna la tête et commença à déboutonner le devant de la longue chemise.

John étouffa un soupir. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé pendant le temps où ils avaient été séparés, mais il y avait fort à parier que quoi qu'il se soit passé, Valérius n'était pas étranger au comportement de McKay.

Il s'installa devant le scientifique et écarta les deux pans de la chemise. Celle-ci ne se déboutonnait pas jusqu'en bas et lui rappelait celles que portaient les personnages masculins de cette série ultracélébrissime : La petite maison dans la prairie. Rodney faisait un Charles Ingalls très acceptable. A l'exception de la chevelure bien sûr.

La blessure était pratiquement résorbée. Il ne restait plus qu'une fine cicatrice. Dans quelques heures, sans doute moins, il ne resterait plus aucune trace de celle-ci. Du moins plus aucune trace visible. D'un point de vue psychique, c'était manifestement une autre histoire.

John lava les contours de la cicatrice, puis reposa le tissu et la cuvette sur la commode. Il se versa un peu d'eau propre sur les mains, puis se lava le visage. Il prit la serviette pour enlever les traces de sang sur son abdomen. Là aussi, plus rien. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Rodney était allongé, quasiment en position fœtale, ses genoux relevés sur sa poitrine.

John cru un moment que le scientifique s'était endormi, mais celui-ci lui posa une question.

_La_ question. Celle qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre.

« Major, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

**Note 1** : merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : mais vous êtes terribles ! La seule qui veut que cette histoire reste GEN c'est Bayas ! Merci Md'ame. Hummmm, voyons, vais-je céder à la terrible pression de mes fidèles lectrices ….

**Note 3** : alors là, si vous trouvez un PDE la dedans, c'est que vous êtes de vraies obsédées !

**ooOOoo**

**35 –** Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour monter leur campement et ils se trouvaient maintenant tous assis devant deux feux crépitants.

Aiden ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le moment un peu « off ». Pas malsain, ni vraiment lourd, mais pas vraiment chaleureux non plus. Les cinq Akrons fixaient les terriens d'un air à la fois curieux et suspicieux, et ces derniers n'étaient pas davantage à l'aise.

Marnius lui était souriant. A croire que ce type souriait toujours.

Aiden prit un moment pour observer le Timaré. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Ou plus. Ou moins. C'était vraiment curieux. Devant la maison de Crésius, lorsqu'il s'était adressé à la foule, il avait paru plus vieux. Enfin, plus mature. Et là, assis en tailleur, son petit sourire aux lèvres, il paraissait plus jeune.

Aiden se demandait quel type d'influence un Timaré pouvait-il bien avoir dans la communauté des Leciors. A voir la réaction de ces derniers, ils n'étaient pas loin de le respecter comme un leader. Pas franchement comme un guérisseur.

Aiden se rendit soudain compte que Marnius lui aussi l'observait. Le Timaré lui sourit – évidemment ! – se leva et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Le jeune homme se pencha vers l'étrange petite marmite des terriens. Il respira les effluves et fit une petite grimace.

« Etes vous sûr que vous voulez manger ça ? »

« Et bien, ce sont les rations de l'armée américaine, pas trop le choix ! C'est censé être … hum, laissez moi vérifier. » Aiden dégagea un des MRE, l'ouvrit et le goûta. « Hummm, oui, macaroni au fromage ou bien bœuf ou alors ... Ouais, vous avez raison, c'est pas terrible, mais hé, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous avons besoin de trouver des partenaires commerciaux. Récupérer de la nourriture et au passage de nouvelles recettes de cuisine. »

Marnius se mit à rire. Il fit un signe à l'un des Léciors. Celui-ci se leva et ramena leurs paquetages. Il commença à en sortir ce qui ressemblait à un jambon, suivirent deux miches de pain bien blanc, et du fromage. Il posa le tout devant lui et commença à couper le jambon.

Il fallait bien avouer que Aiden avait l'eau à la bouche, rien qu'à regarder. Marnius prit une des miches, rompit le pain et tendit un petit récipient en verre au jeune Lieutenant. Celui-ci l'ouvrit : du beurre !

En quelques minutes, chacun des voyageurs – Léciros et Terriens – se trouvaient en train de discuter tout en dégustant les spécialités locales.

Aiden observa une fois encore Marnius. Ce denier se tenait un peu en retrait, regardant tout le monde, l'air satisfait.

C'était peut-être vrai après tout. Un Timaré est aussi un leader.

**ooOOoo**

Ils avaient organisé les tours de garde et Ford et Teyla avaient pris le derner quart. L'aube se levait et ils furent rapidement rejoints par Marnius.

Cette fois, le Timaré ne souriait pas. Il resta un moment à fixer les cendres encore incandescentes du feu de camp, clairement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Marnius ? Il y a un problème. »

Comme d'habitude, la voix de Teyla était douce et pleine de sollicitations. Difficile de lui résister !

Le Lécior se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai peur que … » Il soupira, regarda les deux terriens, rouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa, se tournant à nouveau vers le feu de camp maintenant presque complètement éteint.

Ford et Teyla échangèrent un regard. Ford haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. De quoi Marnius avait-il peur ? Il allait lui poser la question lorsque ce dernier reprit, sans les regarder son regard toujours rivé sur les flammes du feu de camp.

« Comment fait-il ? Je veux dire sur votre planète, comment un Timaré fait-il pour Resurgir. Ce doit être facile, parce que … comment l'appelez vous ? Le Docteur McKay, c'est ça ? Oui, le Docteur McKay. »

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même plus qu'aux deux terriens.

« Je n'ai jamais … » De nouveau un silence, suivi d'un soupir. « Je n'ai jamais eu à Resurgir mais Omara, une des plus grandes Timaré que notre peuple ait connu, m'a souvent raconté, lorsque j'étais enfant, comment elle faisait. Ces pouvoirs étaient incroyables. Mais ils n'étaient rien comparés aux prodiges qu'a réalisés le Docteur McKay. Non, rien. Rien du tout. »

« Marnius, de quoi parlez vous ? Que voulez vous dire par Resurgir ? »

Teyla s'était rapprochée du jeune homme et faisait elle aussi face au feu de camp, tournant le dos au Lieutenant Ford. Elle avait un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse de Marnius.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle.

« Un Timaré a besoin d'une énergie considérable lorsqu'il met en œuvre ses capacités. Il a besoin de reprendre des forces régulièrement, la plupart du temps … »

« … en dormant. Ouais, lorsque McKay a sauvé la petite gamine, il a dormi près de 30 heures d'une traite ! »

Ford sourit au souvenir de la séance de déshabillage à laquelle ils s'étaient livrés le Major et lui. McKay avait à peine battu un cil !

Marnius hocha la tête.

« Oui. Le sommeil a une vertu récupératrice. Il permet au Timaré de faire disparaître les traces de l'Absorption mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour Resurgir, surtout dans le cas présent. Vous savez cela l'est-ce pas ?»

Okay, Absorption, Aiden voyait ce que cela voulait dire, mais Resurgir, là il était un peu perdu.

« Non, Marnius. Et le Docteur McKay non plus. Il n'a, » Teyla chercha un moment comment exprimer le plus simplement possible ce qui était arrivé au Docteur McKay, « _accédé_ à ses dons que très récemment. »

« Vraiment ? Mais alors … » maintenant le Lécior avait l'air paniqué. « Vite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, nous devons reprendre notre route. Nous devons retrouver le Docteur McKay.»

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Marnius avait récupéré ses affaires près du feu de camp.

« Parce que si nous tardons trop, nous ne pourrons plus sauver votre ami. »

**TBC **(Tada ! Pas de PDE puisque pas de Shep ou de Mc …)


	36. Chapter 36

**Note 1** : merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : bon, désormais, le verdict est sans appel : _vous êtes des obsédées_ !

**ooOOoo**

**36 – **Le Major John Sheppard était en colère.

La question de McKay l'avait un peu pris au dépourvu et … _Non_. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir. Il savait que le scientifique finirait par la poser, il avait juste espéré que son état l'en empêche. Mais même à peine conscient, Rodney trouvait le moyen de _penser_.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il avait terminé de se nettoyer, tournant ostensiblement le dos au lit et à McKay. Rodney n'avait pas réitéré sa question. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin retourné, McKay dormait. Il avait eu du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement.

C'était il y a trois heures. Et maintenant, John était assis par terre, les genoux relevés, la tête posée contre le mur et ressassait toutes les informations dont il disposait sur leur situation. Seulement, il n'arrivait à rien.

Cette fois il soupira et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il était en colère contre ces gens bien sûr, mais il était surtout furieux contre lui-même. Il était un soldat aguerri, un Major de l'USAF ! Bref, il devrait trouver une solution, mais qu'avait il fait depuis que la petite bande de Valérius avait débarqué chez Crésius ? Rien, à part être trimballé sur le dos d'un cheval comme un sac de patates et se faire embrocher, pour un oui ou pour un non. Superbe score.

Les gens comptaient sur lui pour les sortir du pétrin. McKay comptait sur lui. C'était son job. Et pour le moment on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il faisait un boulot remarquable !

Le Docteur Weir lui avait accordée sa confiance en lui confiant la « flag team ». Il savait qu'il n'était sur Atlantis que parce qu'il possédait le gène des anciens. Pas en raison de ses états de service. S'il voulait rester, il devait faire ses preuves. Il n'était pas du genre angoissé mais pour le moment, l'avenir était plutôt noir.

« Arrêtez donc de vous torturer, Major. Rien de tout ça n'est votre faute. »

**ooOOoo**

Quelqu'un était en train de souffrir.

Ce n'était pas une douleur violente, ni même physique. Rodney pouvait sentir de la confusion, de la peine, du malaise, le tout mixé avec de la colère. Beaucoup de colère. Un peu comme avec Carson après son retour de la planète Hoff (34).

Rodney avait réussi à s'endormir mais même dans son sommeil, il avait senti cette personne. C'était comme un appel. Il _fallait_ qu'il y réponde, alors il ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce était sombre, presque noire. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, elle avait été illuminée par une lampe à huile. Le Major avait du l'étein-… _Sheppard_ ? Rodney ferma les yeux et se concentra. Oui, c'était bien lui qui … Il soupira. Il rouvrit les yeux et se releva sur un coude, cherchant des yeux l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le militaire. Il finit par le repérer, petite forme sombre le long du mur.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Sheppard avait souffert lui aussi entre les mains de ces gens. Une souffrance physique bien sûr, mais aussi morale. Ne pas pouvoir se défendre et surtout défendre ceux qui étaient sous sa responsabilité était sans doute pire que tout.

Rodney opta pour la vérité.

« Arrêtez donc de vous torturer, Major. Rien de tout ça n'est votre faute. »

Il vit la tête du Major se relever.

« Hey Mckay, bien dormi. »

La forme sombre s'étira et se leva. Rodney suivit ses mouvements dans la petite pièce. Quelle question ridicule. Bien sûr qu'il était encore fatigué. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette planète, il était toujours fatigué. Une fois encore, il opta pour la vérité.

« Non. »

La forme s'assit sur le lit, tout au bout. Il y eu un moment de silence.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous mal dormi ? Vous avez faim ? Je vais voir si je peux faire venir un de ces … »

« Non. Ce n'est pas la faim qui m'a réveillé, Major. »

Sa voix était sèche. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, comment Sheppard pouvait-il croire que c'était la faim qui perturbait ses rêves ? Rodney était en colère. Et ça faisait du bien. Il en avait assez d'être sans cesse la victime. Cette colère était la bienvenue. Elle était rafraîchissante, presque enivrante. Rodney se sentait plus fort grâce à elle.

« Mais peut-être que c'est ce que vous voudriez, hein Major. Que je sois bien gentil, que je ne me plaigne pas, que je me contente de dormir, boire et manger, lorsque quelqu'un décide qu'il est temps que je dorme, boive ou mange. »

**ooOOoo**

John discernait à peine les traits du visage de McKay.

Il y avait bien un peu de lumière dans la pièce, celle qui filtrait par une sorte d'aération située au niveau du toit. Elle baignait la pièce dans une espèce d'atmosphère grise/bleue.

Seulement, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que McKay était furieux. Il y avait du venin dans sa voix. McKay pouvait être acerbe ou sarcastique, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu agressif.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien Okay alors … »

Rodney se leva d'un bond et se planta devant lui.

« Si je vais bien ? Si je vais bien ! Mais bien sûr que je vais bien _Major_, » McKay appuya sur son grade comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de plaisanterie, « j'ai été kidnappé, traîné à dos de cheval … »

« Equidé. »

John espérait calmer le scientifique dont le ton montait d'une manière alarmante, mais ce dernier ne releva même pas, en fait, John doutait qu'il ait même entendu.

« … obligé de guérir les uns et les autres, saignant à leur place ! Alors dites moi, _Major_, comment est-ce que vous croyez que je me sens ! »

John se leva et lui fit face.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant McKay, si nos hôtes vous entendent hurler je doute que … »

Rodney le poussa violemment le faisant tomber sur le lit.

« J'EN AI ASSEZ QUE VOUS ME DONNIEZ DES ORDRES ! Je ne suis pas un de vos pantins militaires, _Major_, peut-être que ça marche avec Ford mais pas avec moi ; j'ai un cerveau et vous savez quoi, je sais m'en servir. »

John se releva. Il n'avait jamais vu McKay dans cet état. Ses bras pendaient rigides le long de son corps, sa respiration ressemblait à celle d'un taureau qui va charger.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

**ooOOoo**

Mais pour qui ce, ce _militaire de pacotille_ le prenait-il ?

Rodney en avait assez de ses « fais ci, fais ça ». Qu'avait-il fait jusqu'à maintenant à part se laisser prendre par les Akrons, à part les laisser le torturer ? Il avait laissé Valérius l'emmener sans broncher. Mais peut-être était-ce ce qu'il voulait, que ces gens le mate, puisque visiblement lui n'y parvenait pas.

Si l'expression « voir rouge » avait jamais eu un sens pour Rodney, c'était bien maintenant. Il voyait rouge. Le rouge sur son bras et sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait absorbé les blessures de Sheppard, le rouge des flammes dans la grande salle où il avait été forcé à genoux pour soigner cette femme.

Rouge, rouge et encore rouge.

Et le coup parti sans qu'il ait le temps d'y penser réellement.

**ooOOoo**

_**OUCH ! **_

Le coup de poing atteignit John juste eu niveau de sa mâchoire. Il retomba sur le lit. WOW ! Peut-être que McKay ne passait pas beaucoup de temps en salle d'entraînement mais le peu qu'il avait retenu était parfaitement mis en pratique. Superbe crochet du gauche, digne de Myke Tyson !

John se massa la mâchoire. Ouch, ouch, ouch. Il allait avoir un superbe bleu.

Il leva les yeux vers McKay avec la ferme intention de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses manières, mais ce qu'il voulait dire resta coincé dans sa gorge à la vue du scientifique.

McKay était toujours devant lui. Son bras gauche était tendu devant lui, comme immobilisé en plein air. McKay fixait son poing intensément, ignorant Sheppard.

« Heu, McKay ? »

Rodney cligna des yeux et son regard se posa sur le Major. Cette fois lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son poing, John vit clairement les émotions défilées sur son visage, incompréhension, dégoût, peine. Rodney se mit à secouer la tête et à marmonner.

« Rodney ? »

John s'approcha de lui, mais Rodney poussa un petit cri et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur, il se laissa alors glisser contre celui-ci et se retrouva par terre.

**TBC **

(34) Episode Poisoning the well/Sérum.


	37. Chapter 37

**Note **: je vous ai dit que je vous aimais dernièrement, hu, non ? Bah, alors je vous le dis vu que grâce à vous cette petite fic recueille plus de 200 reviews ... dont la moitié pour me dire d'en faire une slash !

**ooOOoo**

**37 –** Il venait de frapper le Major. Il l'avait frappé. Comme ça pour rien. Enfin, … oui, pour rien … ou non, Rodney se rappelait avoir été en colère contre ce dernier, parce que … parce que … Il avait mal au crâne. Qu'avait-il fait ? Oh, oui, il avait frappé Sheppard. Il était en train de lui parler et puis …

Rodney ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait senti de la haine l'envahir et il s'était laissé guider par elle.

Il resta un moment, immobile, à fixer sa main comme s'il allait découvrir quelque chose pour expliquer son geste. N'importe quoi. Des fils de marionnettes, une télécommande. Quelque chose. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça de lui-même. Pas de son propre chef. Il devait y avait été forcé.

Et puis brutalement, il comprit.

C'était si simple. Si simple et si horrible.

Rodney s'était réveillé en sentant la confusion de Sheppard. Et sa colère. Cette colère qu'il avait, sans vraiment y réfléchir tenté d'effacer. Seulement cette fois, au lieu de disparaître, il l'avait emmagasiné.

Mon dieu ! Qu'était-il en train de devenir, une sorte de monstre incontrôlable ?

Sheppard lui parlait. Le Major s'avança vers lui, la main tendue comme s'il voulait le toucher.

_NON !_

Il ne devait pas le toucher. Que se passerait-il si le Major était toujours en colère ?

« Non, non, non, non … »

Rodney recula pour éviter la main tendue, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Là il se laissa tomber par terre et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux.

**ooOOoo**

John regarda un moment McKay et décida de le rejoindre par terre. Il s'assit près de lui.

« Hey, Rodney. »

« Lssz mwa !».

Sa tête toujours dans ses genoux, les paroles de Rodney n'étaient pas des plus claires.

Okayyyy. John se tut. Ils étaient tous les deux assis face au lit. De la lumière commençait à entrer dans la pièce, juste un rayon. John leva la tête vers la petite bouche d'aération. Le jour était sans doute en train de se lever. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait 18 heures que les Akrons les avaient enlevés.

« Je suis désolé. »

John se tourna vers McKay. Celui-ci avait posé son menton sur ses genoux et fixait le lit.

« Je … » Il soupira, « je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Et bien, ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne vous obligerais plus jamais à vous entraîner. Sauf peut-être au tir. » Il se frotta le menton. « Vous avez une fameuse détente ! »

McKay poussa un petit ricanement.

« Ce n'était pas moi. »

« Oh, mais si c'était vous et je dois bien dire que … »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Rodney soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Major, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive mais il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec mon empathie. »

_Anormal_ ? Que voulait-il dire ? Parce que de toute manière, John n'avait jamais considéré ce pouvoir comme étant tout à fait normal. Paranormal était d'ailleurs le terme qu'avait utilisé Greenaway. Et les scientifiques ne se trompaient jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

« Heu, vous voulez dire quelque chose de _plus_ anormal que d'habitude ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir avant de reprendre.

« Non et oui. C'est peut-être une des raisons qui a poussé les Anciens a abandonné leurs expériences sur cette entité. Les résultats n'étaient pas, » Il chercha ses mots un instants avant de conclure, « fiables. »

« Pas fiables ? Vous pouvez élaborer un peu ? »

« Je … je me suis réveillé parce que j'ai senti que vous … que vous n'alliez pas très bien … »

Sheppard fronça un sourcil à cet aveu, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, mais décida de se taire et Rodney continua.

« Je pense que je vous ai aidé, enfin, inconsciemment parce que je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir fait. »

Oui, John se rappelait avoir été en colère contre les Akrons et contre lui-même et puis ça c'était calmé. Okay, le Timaré avait encore frappé !

« Seulement, je crois que votre colère s'est, heu, en quelque sorte retournée contre vous. »

« Pardon ? »

« _J'aiutilisévotrecolèreetvosconnaissancesenmatièredeboxecontrevou_s. »

McKay avait parlé tellement vite que John mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

« Mais comment … comment est-ce possible ? »

Rodney poussa un autre soupir, bruyant.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Cette affirmation à elle seule inquiéta John : le Docteur McKay ne reconnaissait jamais qu'il ignorait quelque chose, si c'était le cas – ce qui était John le reconnaissait assez rare – il trouvait une réponse qui lui permettait de s'en sortir la tête haute.

« Je … J'ai l'impression de _disparaître_. »

Rodney avait presque murmuré ces mots.

« Disparaître ? Comment ça disparaître ? »

John se rappela soudain les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés après que Rodney ait soigné la jeune akrone. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait _disparu_.

« J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Si quelqu'un est malade, ou simplement ne se sent pas bien, je _dois_ l'aider. Ce pouvoir, » Il ricana, « ce pouvoir si _merveilleux_ est en train de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit et de mon corps. Et maintenant, je ne parviens même plus à distinguer mes sentiments de ceux des autres autour de moi. »

«Vous avez essayé les exercices de Greenaway ? »

« Major, vous pouvez me dire quand j'aurais pu faire ça, hein ? Entre la ballade à dos d'équidé, la séance de douche froide et celle de marabout ? »

« Heu, oui, c'est sûr mais là, nous avons peut-être un peu de temps, alors si vous voulez essayer. »

John ne savait pas très bien quoi lui dire, ou comment le rassurer. Les choses étaient déjà suffisamment alarmantes comme ça.

McKay allait lui répondre, lorsqu'il se tourna vers la porte.

« McKay ? »

« Quelqu'un se dirige par ici. Je peux le _sentir_. »

John aurait bien demandé comment McKay faisait ça, mais il se retint. Il y avait plus urgent à penser. Et à faire.

« Valérius ? »

Rodney ferma les yeux et se concentra.

« Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre … quelqu'un qui … »

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement.

« C'est elle ! »

« Elle ? Qui, elle ? »

« La jeune fille, celle qui est enceinte. »

« Varilia ? »

Rodney secoua la tête.

John se leva et tendit la main vers Rodney. Celui-ci l'examina un moment, la prit et laissa le Major le relever. Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant la porte.

« Rodney, est-ce que vous pouvez _sentir_ si quelqu'un l'accompagne ? »

McKay ferma à nouveau les yeux puis les rouvrit.

« Non, il n'y a personne avec elle pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres du Major.

« Rodney, je crois qu'il est temps que nous prenions congés de nos hôtes. »

**TBC **


	38. Chapter 38

**Note 1**: merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : beuh, ça alors ! Voila t'y pas que je me fais enguirlander parce que mes fics GEN font naître des envies de SLASH chez certaines ! Même pas vrai ! Me dire ça à moi qui suis l'innocence même ("l'innocence m'aime" dirait Daniel Pennac ...).

**ooOOoo**

**38** – John fit signe à Rodney de s'asseoir sur le petit lit tandis que lui prenait place derrière la porte. Oui, c'était une tactique éculée mais il espérait qu'ici sur Cérès ce n'était pas le cas.

Rodney ralluma la lampe à huile et la posa sur la commode puis s'installa sur le lit, face à la porte.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. La clef tourna dans la serrure et une main apparue tenant un chandelier. Varilia entra dans la pièce. Elle aperçu Rodney et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

Il ne dura pas.

Une main se glissa sur sa bouche pendant qu'une autre la fouillait rapidement, la soulageant des clefs qu'elle avait glissées dans sa poche. Une voix, sèche, à l'intonation effrayante, pleine de promesse, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Vous faites un geste brusque, vous pousser ne serait-ce qu'un couinement et vous n'arriverez jamais au bout de cette grossesse, compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête. La main quitta sa bouche et elle fut poussée près du lit sans ménagement.

« Heu, Major, peut-être que … »

« Peut-être que quoi McKay. »

Son ton était sans appel et Rodney n'insista pas. Sheppard était dans son mode « militaire » et il était inutile de tenter de raisonner avec lui lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Rodney en profita pour examiner leur prisonnière, puisque c'était désormais clairement son statut. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau brun et de bottes épaisses. Et elle avait un balluchon. Un balluchon ?

Varilia l'observait. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Vhelma. Elle avait les mêmes traits fins, les mêmes yeux.

« Bon sang ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle n'a rien sur elle, je veux dire même pas un couteau suisse. »

« Un couteau _suisse_ Major, ici ? Je vous en prie un peu de sérieux »

John jeta un regard noir à McKay, mais ça ne dura pas. Il était content de retrouver un peu du _vieux_ McKay.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ces gens ont l'air d'aimer les couteaux, surtout les longs et bien effilés, ils ont toujours l'air d'en avoir un sur eux. »

John se tourna vers la jeune femme qui serrait son balluchon contre elle. Un balluchon ?

Rodney fut le premier à poser la question.

« Varilia, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, » cette gentille affirmation lui valu un petit grognement de la part de Sheppard. John n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis. Rodney continua sans s'occuper de lui. « Venez vous asseoir. » Il la prit par les épaules et la guida vers le lit.

« Voilà. Varilia que veniez vous faire dans cette pièce en pleine nuit ? »

La jeune Akrone ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se ravisa et jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers le Major. Elle se rappelait très bien de sa promesse si elle émettait le moindre son et porta instinctivement la main sur son ventre.

« Ne vous occupez pas de lui, il aboie mais ne mord pas. Alors, dites moi ce que vous vouliez ? »

Varilia poussa un soupir.

« Emmenez moi avec vous ! »

Elle avait dit ça si rapidement que Sheppard se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Vous emmener ? Mais Varilia nous … »

Elle se tourna vers Rodney et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

« Oh s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas ici avec _eux_. »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il n'osait pas ouvrir son empathie. Il avait retrouvé un peu de contrôle mais il sentait que celui-ci était ténu et le flot d'émotions que la jeune femme _montrait_ en disait suffisamment long sur son état pour que McKay se tienne le plus loin possible d'elle. Sauf que maintenant, elle se tenait dans ses bras.

Un peu comme une pieuvre, la jeune fille l'avait immédiatement enserré de ses bras. Rodney se refusait à en faire autant, ses bras rigides le long de son corps. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la repousser. Elle pleurait dans son cou, et il pouvait sentir ses larmes mouillés sa chemise. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt. Il devait rester ferme.

S'il ouvrait son empathie, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir maîtriser les émotions et les sentiments de l'Akrone et il ne voulait pour rien au monde expérimenter à nouveau ce qui s'était passé avec Sheppard.

Seulement il savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps, que bientôt il _faudrait_ qu'il ferme les yeux et alors …

**ooOOoo**

John examina la jeune femme. Enceinte. En train de pleurer. Okayyy. Depuis quand un Major de l'USAF maltraitait-il les femmes enceintes ?

Il poussa un soupir et allait dire à la jeune femme de se calmer lorsqu'il remarqua que McKay n'avait rien dit depuis un petit moment. Il s'approcha du lit.

Rodney était complètement immobile, on aurait presque dit une statue, ses yeux fixés sur le mur devant lui, pendant que Varilia s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage en plein océan.

John se souvint alors de l'étrange conversation qu'ils avaient eu, Rodney et lui, quelques instants avant l'apparition de Varilia. Rodney avait l'impression qu'il perdait le contrôle de son empathie, que celle-ci prenait le dessus. Qu'il avait l'impression de disparaître.

Plutôt effrayant. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler.

John posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher Rodney.

« Hey, Varilia. Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien allez, hein. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'air de douter de ses paroles. Bon, il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un premier contact très chaleureux. John s'agenouilla devant elle. Rodney était toujours immobile et silencieux. Et pâle. Un peu trop pâle.

« Varilia, je vous promets que je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Le Timaré ne le permettrait pas. Venez. »

Il la prit doucement par le bras et l'aida à se lever. Elle lâcha McKay visiblement à contrecoeur. John la conduisit un peu plus loin sur le lit et la fit s'asseoir là.

« Ecoutez, je dois m'occuper du Timaré, il est, » il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire, « un peu fatigué. D'accord ? »

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête.

« Bien. En attendant, » John se leva et se dirigea vers la commode. Il prit un chiffon et l'imbiba d'eau, puis revint vers la jeune femme, « tenez, lavez vous un peu, hein. Ce serait dommage de voir d'aussi jolis yeux devenir rouges et bouffis. »

Elle prit le chiffon et lui adressa un petit sourire.

John la laissa et rejoignit Rodney

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 39

**Note** : merci !

**ooOOoo**

**39 –** Rodney était sûr que c'était ce que devait ressentir un junkie. Le besoin désespéré d'avoir sa dose. Le corps pressé contre lui n'existait même plus, seul restait ce qu'il représentait : des émotions, à nu, violentes. Un nectar exquis.

S'il gardait les yeux ouverts, il pourrait peut-être l'ignorer. Ce besoin de plonger dans ces émotions, de les laisser l'envahir, de se laisser guider par elles.

_Non_. Yeux ouverts. C'était simple. Il avait deux doctorats, quelques diplômes par ci par là, il pouvait bien se concentrer un peu pour garder les yeux ouverts, non ?

Le mur qu'il fixait était d'une couleur indéfinissable. Il ne faisait pas suffisamment jour pour voir clairement s'il s'agissait de gris ou de beige. Peut-être était-ce du blanc ?

Varilia serra le col de la longue chemise qu'il portait et sa main toucha son cou, lui envoyant une véritable décharge électrique. _Mon dieu_ ! Nonnonnon. Le mur. Fixer le mur. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal à force de rester ouverts.

Et puis brutalement. Plus rien. Plus de main, plus de corps, plus d'émotions. Juste un grand vide. Il soupira.

Rodney ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Epuisé. Mais satisfait. Il avait réussi. Il avait résisté.

« Hey, Rodney. Ca va ? »

Encore une question stupide. Rodney ouvrit les yeux pour dire au Major ce qu'il pensait de son intelligence, mais il se tut. Le visage de Sheppard était celui de quelqu'un inquiet. Pour lui sans doute. Rodney hocha la tête.

« Varilia ? »

Sa voix était rauque, comme quelqu'un qui aurait passé les cinq dernières minutes à hurler alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était de fixer un mur sale.

« Timaré ? Vous … vous allez bien ?»

Varilia se tenait derrière le Major, l'air inquiet elle aussi.

« Bien sûr qu'il va bien, hein, McKay. »

Rodney poussa un grognement et avec l'aide du Major parvint à se remettre en position assise sur le lit. Il porta sa main à sa tête. Elle allait exploser. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une boite de paracétamol. Non, plutôt deux.

« Allez McKay. On y va. »

Huuuu. Allez ? Allez où ?

« Oui, nous devons partir maintenant. La nuit, Fergus et Titius veillent, mais au lever du jour, plus personne ne surveille les dépendances. »

Rodney tourna lentement la tête vers Varilia, puis vers Sheppard. Ils avaient tous les deux des têtes de conspirateurs, avec un drôle de petit sourire et les yeux pétillants.

« On s'évade ? »

**ooOOoo**

John leva les yeux au ciel.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi McKay pour faire partie de son équipe résidait dans sa faculté d'analyser les faits à la vitesse grand « V », et de vous faire part de ses résultats tout aussi rapidement. Le problème c'était que lorsque McKay n'était pas dans son état, disons _normal_, cette faculté disparaissait complètement.

Comme maintenant.

« Oui, c'est ça Rodney. On _s'évade_, à moins bien sûr que vous ne souhaitiez rester en compagnie des Akrons, et plus particulièrement de Valérius. »

John s'en voulait un peu d'utiliser ce type de menace, mais il avait besoin de son scientifique à peu près cohérent. La menace de Valérius pointant son nez eu d'ailleurs l'effet escompté. Rodney blanchit un peu, mais se leva. John l'aida à rester debout.

C'était incompréhensible !

Rodney avait l'air aussi mal en point qu'après une de ses petites séances de « soins atlantes » alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il devait avoir raison, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son pouvoir. Le problème, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de chercher à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. La seule solution c'était de fichez le camp d'ici et de rejoindre la porte des Etoiles. Greenaway s'occuperait de lui.

John espérait toujours qu'une équipe de secours avait été envoyée à leur recherche. Ils ne disposaient plus de leur GDO et ils ne pourraient pas rentrer sans lui. Mais, un problème à la fois. Pour le moment, il fallait sortir de la maison sans être vus.

**ooOOoo**

Ford avaient donné les instructions et moins de dix minutes plus tard ils étaient prêts à reprendre leur route.

Marnius semblait vraiment inquiet, et le sourire pourtant omniprésent, avait maintenant disparu de son visage. Il marchait en tête, aux côtés de Teyla. Ford les rejoignit.

« Marnius, pourquoi cette soudaine précipitation ? »

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Teyla.

Marnius poussa un soupir. Il sembla hésiter puis arriva à une décision et prit la parole.

« Je ne suis pas un Timaré. Plutôt un guérisseur. Ma grand-mère et sa mère avant elle étaient des Timarées. De grandes Timarées. Elles ont laissé leur nom dans l'histoire de Cérès. Ma mère n'avait que peu de leur pouvoir. Ma grand-mère m'a enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait de l'art de guérir, sans magie. Et j'aime cela, mais je ne suis pas un Timaré, juste une pâle image de ce qu'ils furent. Monaé était aussi une Timaré, la sœur de ma mère, elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs de sa mère mais était très efficace. »

Ford fronça les sourcils.

« Pourtant ces gens … »

« Oui, je sais, ils me considèrent comme leur Timaré. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, chacun d'entre nous sait que le pouvoir des Timaré s'est éteint. Il ne reste que d'habiles guérisseurs et, j'en ai peur, de nombreux charlatans. »

Ford hocha la tête. Ca expliquait la vénération de ces gens pour McKay. Il se rappelait notamment du comportement des parents de la petite Filia.

« J'aime ce que je suis et je suis très reconnaissant aux Timaré pour avoir tracé la voie. »

« Heu, tracé la voie ? »

« Oui, Lieutenant. Tracé la voie de l'humanité. La magie est une chose dangereuse. Elle est pour beaucoup à l'origine de ce qui nous a séparé, Léciors, des Akrons. Les Timarés nous ont appris beaucoup de choses sur nous-même, sur notre biologie, mais ils étaient temps pour eux de disparaître »

Ford n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Si je comprend bien, comme les Akrons vous souhaitez la disparition totale des Timarés ? »

Marnius lui sourit.

« Non Lieutenant, je pense juste que leur temps _ici_ est révolu, mais peut-être est-il utile chez vous. »

Okay, message clair et bien reçu. Dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé le Major et McKay, ce dernier était bon pour un allez simple sans retour vers Atlantis. De toute manière, il y aurait peu de chance pour qu'il souhaite revenir ici.

Marnius cette fois éclata de rire.

« Non, non, non, Je ne veux pas de mal à votre Timaré. Je pense pouvoir apprendre beaucoup de lui, mais je sais que les siens ne sont plus utiles à notre communauté. Malheureusement, nous avons la preuve qu'ils conduisent à davantage de comportement belliqueux. Cependant, je crois qu'il pourrait sortir de bonnes choses de tout cela. »

Teyla qui était restée silencieuse pendant toute la conversation reposa sa question.

« Je comprend Marnius, mais en quoi tout ceci explique t-il notre départ soudain ? »

Marnius se rembrunit.

« Oui, vous avez le droit de savoir. Un Timaré a besoin de temps pour Resurgir entre chacune de ses interventions. Celles-ci ne sont généralement pas trop fréquentes, amis lorsque c'est le cas, et si le Timaré ne peut pas Resurgir, le processus d'Absorption s'affole. »

« S'affole ? Comment ça, il s'affole ? »

Marnius se tourna vers Ford.

« Le Timaré ne parvient plus à contrôler les stimuli et … »

Marnius se tut.

« Et ? »

Marnius poussa un soupir avant de reprendre.

« Dans la plupart des cas, les Timarés ont appris à gérer ces périodes de crise, avec de la méditation, se mettant parfois en état de transe, mais il faut our cela en avoir reçu l'enseignement … »

« Et McKay ne sait rien de tout ça. »

MArnius secoua la tête.

« Non, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, il ignore tout des effets dévastateurs de l'Absorption, et surtout, il est le seul Timaré de votre planète. Personne ne peut l'aider. »

« Monaé pourrait peut-être ? »

« Oui, c'est possible mais pour ça, nous devons le retrouver et le ramener. »

« Et que se passe t-il si le Timaré ne peut pas méditer ? »

Ford avait eu peur de poser la question, mais ils devaient savoir.

« Certains sont devenus fous, d'autres ont plongé dans un état de semi sommeil sans jamais revenir et d'autres … »

Marnius s'arrêta, il regarda les deux Atlantes.

« D'autres ont mis fin à leur jour. »

**TBC **

(35) GDO : Garage door opener, bref c'est l'instrument qui envoie le code d'identification des équipes, de manière à ce que l'iris soit relevé.


	40. Chapter 40

**Note 1: **merci !

**Note 2** : à celles qui s'étonnent de ma productivité... Je suis salariée (multiemployeurs en fait) et je m'astreints à écrire une ou deux heures par jour.Bon, j'avoue j'aime écrire, j'aime SGA et vous aimez ce que j'écris ... Ca aide !

**ooOOoo**

**40 **– La Major était parti en reconnaissance. Juste pour repérer un peu l'extérieur. Il avait laissé Rodney seul avec Varilia.

L'horreur. Non seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas de quoi ils pourraient bien discuter tous les deux, sauf à lui demander « Alors, comme ça votre frère aime torturer les gens ? Et vous, quel est votre passe temps préféré ? », mais aussi parce qu'il devait bien le reconnaître : il avait peur.

Les émotions de la jeune femme le bombardaient de toutes part et il savait que s'ils ne sortaient pas d'ici dans les minutes qui suivaient, les barrières qu'il avait réussi à ériger s'écrouleraient comme s'il s'agissait de simples murailles faites de sable ! L'érosion était déjà à l'œuvre. Il pouvait le sentir. Chaque émotion était comme une rafale de vent emportant avec elles des poignées de sable à chaque passage.

Rodney se leva et commença à faire les 100 pas dans la petite pièce. Il se concentra sur le tableau périodique des éléments chimiques, la récitant mentalement. Période 5 : Rubidium, Strontium, Yttrium, Zirconium, Niobium, Molybdène, … (36)

Il entendit enfin le Major revenir, ou plutôt comme pour Varilia il le _sentit_. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, le Major grattait à la porte. Varilia se leva pour lui ouvrir.

« Okay, vous êtes prêts ? C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Varilia hocha la tête et prit son petit balluchon. Rodney resta un moment sans bouger, les bras ballants.

« Rodney ? Vous êtes avec nous ? »

« Huuu, oui, oui, ça va aller. »

Ils se glissèrent tous les trois dehors. Et effectivement sans encombre.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney étouffa un juron.

Il faisait froid. Vraiment très froid. Après être resté aussi longtemps dans un milieu bien chauffé, la différence de température était un choc.

Sheppard se déplaçait devant lui avec l'assurance d'un militaire endurci. Même Varilia avait l'air à l'aise. Ils parfaitement synchro, se _parlant_ par signe. McKay soupira. Une femme enceinte s'en sortait mieux que lui !

Bien sûr, le mode de vie des Akrons était plutôt spartiate et sans doute, la jeune femme avait-elle appris à survivre dans des conditions un peu rudes. Mais ça faisait quand même bizarre de la voir se déplacer comme une espèce de mercenaire en mission.

Ils longèrent la maison de Caudius, évitant soigneusement celle de la matriarca. Ils firent presque tout le tour de l'immense ferme avant d'entrer enfin dans l'écurie.

Arrivés là, John ferma la porte et ils purent tous les trois relâcher leur souffle. Sheppard se tourna vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Okay, c'était du gâteau. »

« Du gâteau ? Vous plaisantez j'espère, nous avons juste fait le tour des bâtiments ! »

« Rodney, est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander de montrer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, un peu d'optimisme, hum ! »

« De l'optimisme ! Major, nous ignorons où nous sommes, nous ne savons pas où nous allons, ni comment nous y rendre et … »

« Faux. Nous sommes _ici_, » McKay leva les yeux aux ciel à cette affirmation fumeuse et allait répondre, lorsque Shepaprd reprit, « nous allons chez les Léciors et … »

Sheppard se tourna vers les box.

« TADA ! Nous savons comment nous allons nous déplacer. »

« Oh oui ! C'est une excellente idée. Les équidés sont des animaux rapides et surtout extrêmement agiles. Si nous passons par la forêt, ils nous seront très utiles. »

La jeune femme caressait le long museau cornu de l'un des équidés.

Le regard de Rodney allait de l'un à l'autre de ses deux compagnons. Il était persuadé jusqu'à il y a peu que c'était lui qui perdait la tête, mais en fait, maintenant il avait aussi des doutes sur la santé mentale du Major.

Varilia était entrée dans un des box.

« Je connais chacun de ses animaux. Je vais choisir ceux qu'il nous faut. Les plus dociles et ceux qui connaissent bien la forêt. »

Le Major approcha de Rodney.

« Alors, c'est une super idée, non ? »

Il lui donna un petit coup de coude.

Fou ! Ils étaient tous les deux fous.

Rodney en était là de ces réflexions lorsque quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose de noir et beige. Il s'approcha. Il s'agissait d'un tas de chiffons. Il se baissa et tira sur le tissu beige, révélant le pan bleu ciel identifiant le contingent scientifique d'Atlantis. Ses vêtements étaient là. Le tee-shirt noir que lui avait prêté le Major – désormais il n'oublierais plus lui aussi d'emmener un rechange – sa veste, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements.

Le tout balancé là comme des ordures.

C'était tout à fait ce qu'il attendait de Valérius ce type n'avait aucune … Rodney s'arrêta soudain. Si ses vêtements étaient là, peut-être que … Il se baissa et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement le tas de chiffon.

Sheppard qui avait remarqué son manège se rapprocha de lui.

« Hey McKay qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? »

« Ca ! »

Rodney triomphant, brandissait devant son nez une sorte de grosse montre bracelet. McKay lui tendit l'objet.

John l'examina un instant avant de l'identifier : un GDO !

« Comment … ? »

« J'ai toujours un autre GDO sur moi. Je veux dire, j'ai lu les rapports de SG1 vous savez, et le nombre de fois où ils ont été piégés sur une planète hostile juste parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de GDO. Alors, j'ai un peu trafiqué celui-ci pour qu'il puisse ressembler à une montre. Je le porte à ma cheville. »

« McKay, vous êtes un _génie_ ! Pour un peu, je vous embrasserais (37)»

« Oh, je suis sûr que grâce à votre merveilleux entraînement militaire vous pouvez réfréner cette envie. »

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Varilia fixait le GDO dans les mains du Major.

« Ce que nous avons trouvé, rien de moins que notre ticket pour un retour sur Atlantis. »

« Oh, bien, et moi, je nous ai choisi trois équidés. »

Elle leur montra les trois montures qu'elle avait choisies. Deux équidés bruns et blancs, un troisième complètement brun.

McKay y jeta à peine un coup d'œil. Il se dirigea vers un des box et y entra.

« McKay ! Bon sang, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »

« Mais que fait-il ? »

John allait lui répondre, lorsque Rodney sortit du box avec Jumper déjà sellé et équipé. L'équidé secouait sa longue crinière blanche et donnait des petits coups de museau au scientifique, visiblement content de le retrouver.

Rodney passa devant le Major et Varilia et se dirigea vers la porte, puis il se retourna vers eux, et leur lança, d'un ton impatient.

« Alors, on y va ! Je croyais que nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. »

**TBC **

(36) Pour Lou01, chimiste de son état !

(37) On se concentre, on fait le vide en soi, on prend une large inspiration et hop ! On n'a pas vu de PDE. Allez, entraînez vous, je suis sûre que vous pouvez le faire.


	41. Chapter 41

**Note 1**: merciiiii !

**Note 2** : Téli va me faireun fanart ! Téli va me faire un fanart ! Nananèreuh. Avec Jumper, sa longue crinière blanche, et puis son museau tout applati (bah oui, il est recouvert de corne), et puis McKay qui lui fait un calin. Ce qui serait super, ce serait un montage photo et puis une autre vidéo. En échange, je promets de faire deux fins, une GEN et une SLASH ... meunon, c'est pas du chantage !

**ooOOoo**

**41 –** C'avait été facile. Trop facile, ce qui eu pour effet d'éveiller les soupçons de Sheppard, mais Varilia l'avait immédiatement rassuré.

« A l'aube, nous nous recueillons sur l'autel des Ancêtres. C'est un moment très important. Nul ne le manque. Vous devez remercier les Ancêtres d'avoir choisi de vous laisser vivre une autre journée. »

John examina la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas prendre tout cela très au sérieux. Elle surprit son regard.

« Non, Major, je ne partage pas les opinions de ma famille. Enfin, pas complètement. Je ne crois pas que les Ancêtres soient mauvais, qu'ils laissent les Akrons disparaître pour les punir. Et d'ailleurs, les punir de quoi ? De vouloir survivre. C'est tellement _inepte_. »

John avait l'impression d'entendre et de voir Vhelma. Varilia était comme elle, fière et déterminée.

La jeune femme se tut avant de reprendre.

« J'ai menti à ma mère. Elle n'aurait pas supporté une seconde _trahison_. Le départ de Vhelma fut difficile. Mon père est mort peu après, et deux de mes frères. Il ne reste plus que nous trois, Valérius, Caudius et moi. Je ne voulais pas partir mais, » elle soupira, « j'ai _peur_ de rester. »

John qui marchait à ses côtés opina de la tête. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire : ces gens étaient en effet _effrayant_. Cinglés surtout.

« Ce qu'ils vous ont fait dans la grande salle, c'était … c'était … » Elle frissonna, « J'ai dit à ma mère et à mes frères que j'avais eu une relation avec un Akron, Cardoc. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Pauvre Cardoc, il est mort il y a quelques mois maintenant. La mort nous entoure ici et ce sont les nouvelles de la vie qui se font rares. Livia n'a jamais réussi à avoir d'enfants. Alors l'annonce de ma grossesse a été, » elle haussa les épaules, « disons que ce fut la « _fête_ » pendant au moins trois jours ! Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel. » Elle toucha son ventre rebondi. « Son père est un Lécior, un marchand, quelqu'un de bien lui aussi, mais pas un Akron. Il ignore que j'attends un enfant. »

John la laissa parler, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un.

« Lorsque je suis tombée malade, tout a changé. J'avais envisagé un moment de partir, de m'enfuir mais tout le monde était si heureux, ce n'est pas si fréquent, alors je suis restée. Ma maladie a empiré jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable de bouger. Ma mère était désespérée. Et puis, Valérius est revenu de chez Crésius avec cette incroyable nouvelle ! Un Timaré. Un vrai, pas un de ses charlatans qui vous vendent des potions et des onguents sans effet. »

John avait l'impression que la famille de Varilia avait du essayer les remèdes desdits charlatans.

« Seulement … Seulement je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient du mal à quelqu'un … qu'il irait jusque là … »

_Il_ ?

« Valérius ? »

Varilia hocha la tête.

« Il n'était pas comme ça avant, vous savez. Bien sûr, il a toujours été un peu rude, mais pas violent, pas au point de prendre _plaisir_ à tourmenter quelqu'un d'autre. Sa femme et son fils sont morts, il y a presque un an de ça. Ce fut très dur pour lui. Pour nous tous. Je vous l'ai dit, la mort nous entoure. »

John ne se sentait pas triste pour Valérius. Sa promesse tenait toujours. Si ce type essayait quoique ce soit …

Varilia était redevenue silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées.

John en profita pour examiner l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ils avaient atteint la forêt sans encombre. Celle-ci était relativement clairsemée et l'on pouvait y circuler avec les équidés sans problème. Cela pourrait le devenir s'ils étaient poursuivis : les Akrons n'auraient aucun mal à les pister dans cet environnement trop exposé.

Rodney se trouvait devant eux et était apparemment en grande discussion avec Jumper ! _Jumper_. Ce satané canadien avait appelé l'équidé Jumper ! Et lui qui avait au départ trouvé ce nom ridicule. John ne voyait pas bien en quoi l'animal pouvait rappeler un des petits vaisseaux atlantes. Il lui rappelait un chameau, lourdeau et massif. Mais bien sûr, McKay lui avait rappelé que les courses de chameaux étaient prisées au moyen-orient, ces animaux étant très rapides (38). Comme un Jumper. _Ridicule_.

Mais au moins, cette discussion avait permis à John de vérifier que son Timaré allait bien !

**ooOOoo**

Rodney marchait en retrait des deux autres. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Ou du moins de se _sentir_ un peu seul.

Jumper lui donnait des petits coups de tête dans les épaules, quémandant des caresses. Si Rodney devait rapporter un souvenir de cette foutue planète ce serait celui-ci : le souvenir d'une ballade en forêt, par une belle matinée d'automne, avec un compagnon idéal. Un animal. Rodney avait un peu de mal avec les Hommes, mais aimait les animaux. Enfin, surtout les chats. _Ouch_ ! Un nouveau coup de tête, lui fit se masser le cou. On aurait dit que Jumper était vexé d'être préféré à un vulgaire chat.

« Et les équidés, j'aime les chats et les équidés, ça te va comme ça ? »

Un coup de langue râpeuse sur le visage vint lui répondre.

_Beurk_ ! Réflexion faite Rodney préférait les chats. Ils pouvaient eux aussi vous lécher jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, mais leur haleine était tout de même un peu plus supportable.

Rodney tira sur son pantalon. Ca le grattait. Bon sang, marcher sans sous vêtements c'était pénible, mais pas de sous vêtements sous un pantalon de l'armée, la c'était carrément l'horreur. Et puis, il n'était pas de la première fraîcheur. Rodney se sentait sale. Même les espèces de chaussure de marche qui faisaient partie de leur équipement lui semblaient sales. Il jetterait tout dès son retour.

Rodney soupira. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait pouvoir plus tard monter sur Jumper. Les pieds nus et la chemise de nuit version longue, ce n'était _vraiment_ pas l'équipement idéal pour faire du cheval !

Un nouveau coup de tête.

« _Oups_, je voulais dire équidé ! »

Ma parole, ces animaux étaient _télépathes_ !

« Nous faisons une sacré paire tous les deux, hein, un empathe et un télépathe. Peut-être que l'on devrait monter un numéro de cirque lorsque nous reviendrons sur Atlantis. Je suis sûr que c'est une idée qui plairait beaucoup à Greenaway. Au moins s'il essayait de te faire subir un de ses test, tu pourrais te défendre rien qu'en lui soufflant dessus. »

Jumper s'ébroua comme pour marquer son assentiment.

Rodney prit une large inspiration. Oui, il se rappellerait de ces instants. Du craquellement des feuilles sous ses pieds, du froufrou du vent dans les arbres, du silence. Pas d'émotions.

Juste le silence.

(38) Rodney a raison, comme d'habitude. Un chameau peut courir jusqu'à 47 km heure ! Malheureusement, cette industrie de la course qui draine des millions de dollars dans les émirats arabes est aussi le théatre de l'exploitation des enfants, essentiellement des petites garçons pakistanais, achetés à leurs parents, pour servir de jokeys dans ces courses d'un genre un peu spécial, en raison de leur faible poids.

**TBC** (petit interlude avant la reprise de la Rodneytorture !)


	42. Chapter 42

**Note 1**: merciiiiiiiiiii !

**Note 2** : Téli m'a fait un superbe montage photo de Roro pour _Empathie_ ... Melles, Téli la grande prêtresse de la création enson et en images vous a fait gagner des points pour une fin slash, alors n'hésitez pas à l'encourager ...

**ooOOoo**

**42 –** John avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Varilia. Ils traverseraient la forêt qui leur permettrait d'éviter d'emprunter le chemin un peu plus sportif que John et Rodney avaient suivi avec les Akron.

Il y avait cependant un petit point noir à cette décision : le temps.

C'était d'ailleurs un problème _double_. Le soir, la température tombait vite, et selon Varilia à cette époque de l'année, elle pouvait frôler les moins 2 degrés Celsius. Et surtout, ils mettraient presque deux fois plus longtemps pour rejoindre la vallée où vivaient les Leciors.

Varilia espérait qu'il pourrait prendre de l'avance, peut-être quatre ou cinq heures.

« Je connais biens ces bois, j'y ai joué un bonne partie de mon enfance. Nous pourrons dormir dans les grottes d'Elèbes. Elles se trouvent au cœur de la forêt. Nous y serons protégés du froid. »

« Hummm, je ne sais pas. Si vous connaissez ces grottes, vos frères doivent aussi les connaître, non ? Je pense que nous devrons nous contenter d'un bivouac de fortune. »

Varilia se rembrunit.

« Vous avez raison. C'est même le premier endroit où ils nous chercherons et … »

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant et son visage s'éclaircit soudain. Elle se tourna vers le Major.

« J'ai trouvé la solution ! Les Caves Nor. »

« Les caves du nord ? »

« Non, les Caves Nor, c'est leur nom. Personne n'y va. Ils n'auront pas l'idée de venir nous chercher là.»

La jeune femme se tut soudain, son bel enthousiasme envolé.

John examina Varilia. Oho, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ces Caves.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que personne n'y va ? »

« Heu, et bien, ces caves … heu … ne sont pas très _sûres_. »

« Pas très sûres ? Comment ça pas très sûres. »

Varilia soupira.

« Il y a eu des disparitions. Des enfants y jouaient, c'était bien avant ma naissance, avant la naissance de Vhelma, et d'eux d'entre eux ont disparu sans laisser de trace et puis un des hommes envoyés pour les chercher a aussi disparu. Des gens ont continué de disparaître, alors maintenant plus personne ne s'aventure par là. On dit que les lieux sont hantés par les fantômes de ces deux enfants et qu'ils tuent les gens qui ont le malheur ou l'imprudence de passer par là pour se venger de ne pas avoir été secourus. »

John examina la jeune femme à la dérobée. Elle n'avait pas l'air très impressionnée par cette histoire. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas franchement le choix.

« Bien, en route pour les Caves Nor. Combien de temps nous faudra t-il pour y arriver à votre avis ? »

« Oh, je pense que nous pourrons faire la plus grande partie du chemin à dos d'équidés, dès que nous aurons atteints la petite clairière là-bas. »

Varilia désignait du doigt une petite étendue verte, sans arbre.

« Après, les arbres sont suffisamment espacés pour nous permettre d'y circuler à dos d'équidé. Il ne devrait pas nous falloir plus d'une trentaine de minutes.»

« Bien, parfait. »

John allait appeler McKay lorsqu'il se ravisa.

« Heu, vous êtes sûre que dans votre état, vous pouvez monter une de ces bestioles ? »

Varilia le regarda, un petit air moqueur sur le visage.

« Je suppose, Major, que si je peux être menacée d'être coupée en morceaux et ne pas faire de fausse couche sur le champ, je dois aussi pouvoir monter sans risque. »

Elle se tourna et avança pour rejoindre McKay.

John la regarda un moment. Il avait bien mérité cette remarque !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : ils marchaient depuis déjà deux heures. McKay était toujours devant et il marchait sans avoir émis la moindre complainte, ce qui tenait du record. Généralement, lors d'une mission, le scientifique mettait un point d'honneur à se plaindre de tout, de la couleur du ciel trop clair – ce qui lui blessait les yeux – à la texture du sol trop dur – ce qui lui blessait les pieds !

John sourit.

Rodney allait être ravi d'apprendre qu'ils allaient passer la nuit dans des caves hantées.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney marchait.

Un pas, puis un autre. Il fixait l'espace juste devant lui et pouvait voir ses pieds, gauche, droite, gauche. Cet enchaînement avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. De rassurant.

Le silence de la forêt lui aussi était rassurant, apaisant. Comme du baume sur une plaie ouverte. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça, le silence était comme une pommade cicatrisante.

A ses côtés, Jumper marchait lui aussi d'un pas tranquille.

Et derrière, Le Major et Varilia.

En temps normal, Rodney se serait joint au Major et aurait joué son rôle de « Warning ! ». Le militaire aimait un peu trop prendre des décisions aux conséquences hasardeuses, mais Rodney veillait à le remettre dans le droit chemin. Au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs, puisque Sheppard n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation ! Il était étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas encore perdu dans les couloirs d'Atlantis. Encore que Rodney l'ait croisé une ou deux fois dans les couloirs l'air un peu paumé.

Mais, là, Rodney était content d'être tout seul.

Il se demanda un moment depuis combien de temps ils marchaient comme ça, une heure, cinq, plus ? Rodney n'était pas un sportif mais il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait marcher pendant des heures.

Droite, gauche. Un mouvement de balancier, une main le long du corps, l'autre tenant les rênes de Jumper. Gauche, droite. La couleur des feuilles. Le silence. Les couleurs de l'automne. Un brun virant au jaune, comme un tapis d'or. Un tapis d'or brillant, éclatant.

Un peu trop.

Rodney cligna des yeux. Le sol de la forêt lui jouait des tours. Devant lui le tapis jaune s'était soudainement mué en un vortex, celui que l'on pouvait imaginer en traversant la porte des étoiles (39).

Rodney n'entendait plus rien, même pas ses pas sur les feuilles sèches. Il y avait juste ce tunnel doré qui l'entourait.

Et puis soudain, il ressentit une violente douleur, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui plonger une lame chauffée à blanc dans la tête. La douleur le transperça aussi sûrement que cette lame, lui coupant le souffle. Pendant un moment, il hoqueta, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration, mais rapidement l'air vint à lui manquer. Il vit le vortex autour de lui se troubler, comme un kaléidoscope.

Les lumières s'assombrirent, le kaléidoscope se mit à perdre de sa netteté et l'obscurité envahit progressivement son champ de vision, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien que du noir tout autour de lui.

Et alors, Rodney ne vit plus rien.

**TBC **

(39) FX assez sympa. Si vous regardez les premiers épisodes de SG1, c'était un peu différent, pour celui de SGA ils ont appuyé sur l'effet « bleu », bien sûr !


	43. Chapter 43

**Note** : merci !

**ooOOoo**

**43 –** Varilia s'était approchée du Timaré, non, du _Docteur McKay_. Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son titre.

Elle n'avait jamais cru en la Magie, ce soi-disant pouvoir qui permettait aux Timarés de maîtriser la Mort, de la plier à leur volonté, de la forcer à abandonner ses victimes. Ce pouvoir qui donnait invariablement la victoire à la vie. Elle était une Akrone, et les Akrons ne croient pas à la Magie. Ils ne croient qu'aux jugements des Dieux, au terrible jugement des Ancêtres.

Elle étouffa un petit ricanement. Non, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru et pourtant … Elle caressa son ventre et soupira. Dès qu'elle était tombée malade, elle avait comme les autres _voulu_ y croire. Ce qu'ils avaient fait étaient si contraire à leur foi, que leurs compatriotes les renieraient certainement s'ils savaient. Ils étaient une famille vénérable, une des plus anciennes du Plateau, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'ils avaient fait, aux _choix_ qu'ils avaient fait.

Sa mère avait fini par se ranger à la position de Valérius. Un Timaré pouvait les sauver. Tous. Les malades, les infirmes. C'aurait été la fin de la malédiction qui semblait les frapper. C'était pour ça que Valérius partait régulièrement en territoire Lécior : il cherchait un Timaré. Un vrai. Et il l'avait trouvé. Chez Vhelma.

Quelle ironie du sort ! C'était du moins comme cela que Valérius avait présenté les choses : Vhelma les avait un jour trahis, et aujourd'hui, elle avait à son tout trahi un des siens. Du moins quelqu'un qu'elle avait accueillit sous son toit.

Varilia se trouvait juste derrière le Docteur McKay. Elle examina un moment l'homme qui avait sauvé sa vie et celle de son enfant. Il marchait le dos courbé, les yeux fixés sur le sol, comme s'il regardait ses pieds. Varilia vint se placer à ses côtés.

Le Docteur McKay ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait de la compagnie et continuait de marcher, ignorant Varilia. Varilia respecta son silence. Sans doute, lui en voulait-il. Et bien sûr, il aurait raison. Mais elle allait trouver le moyen de se racheter à ses yeux. Elle allait l'aider à retourner chez lui. Varilia sourit à cette idée.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux côte à côte un moment, silencieux.

Varilia commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était étrange ce silence et tout ce passait comme si le Docteur McKay ne savait même pas qu'elle se trouvait là. Il ne l'ignorait pas, c'était comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient étranges, ils étaient presque complètement bleus, l'iris réduit à une petite tête d'épingle noire, à peine visible. Varilia secoua une main devant son visage mais le Docteur McKay ne cligna même pas des yeux.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Tima – _Docteur McKay_ ? Tout va bien ? »

L'homme continuait à avancer, mais son pas était moins rapide. Il avait lâché les rênes de l'équidé et ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. Et puis, il avait l'air pâle, vraiment très pale ce qui rendait de bleu de ses yeux encore plus intense.

Varilia ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Elle se sentait elle-même un peu bizarre. Elle était fatiguée, sans doute les conséquences du stress des dernières heures. Et le comportement du Docteur McKay ne l'aidait pas, au contraire.

Pourtant, il était censé aider les autres, non. Il était censé l'aider. Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ses gestes, comme mue par un besoin impérieux, elle tendit la main vers l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés. Lui saurait l'aider. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Elle lui toucha l'épaule.

Et McKay s'écroula sans un cri à ses pieds.

**ooOOoo**

John se demandait si les Akrons avaient découvert leur fuite. Et celle de Varilia. Comment avaient-ils pris la chose ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils pensent que McKay et lui avaient enlevé Varilia.

Il faisait jour maintenant, et à priori le temps de la fameuse prière était dépassé depuis, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, une trentaine de minutes. Avec un peu de chance, leur disparition n'avait pas encore été découverte et …

« MAJOR ! »

John leva la tête et poussa un juron.

Varilia se tenait débout près de McKay, ce dernier était allongé par terre, face la première. Sheppard fut auprès d'eux en un instant. Il s'agenouilla par terre et posa deux doigts contre la carotide de McKay. Le pouls était régulier mais rapide, un peu trop rapide, et sa peau était froide au toucher.

Il leva les yeux vers Varilia.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête et mis sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

« C'est … C'est de ma faute … Oh, par les Ancêtres, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! »

Génial. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça : une femme enceinte hystérique et McKay à moitié comateux.

« Varilia. »

La jeune femme continuait à secouer la tête, fixant MacKay comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadavre.

« Varilia. J'ai besoin de votre aide, le Timaré a besoin de votre aide. »

Cette dernière affirmation attira l'attention de Varilia.

« J'ai besoin d'une couverture, vous pouvez m'en amener une ? »

Varilia lui fit un signe positif de la tête et entre deux sanglots fouilla dans les affaires que McKay avaient chargées sur Jumper. Elle trouva une couverture et la tendit au Major.

John avait retourné McKay sur le dos. Il était plus inconscient qu'endormi ce qui inquiéta John qui se demandait ce qui avait pu causer cet état soudain. Il prit la couverture et y enroula McKay.

Varilia s'était calmée. Elle le regardait les yeux un peu rouges mais visiblement à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même.

« Alors, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

John avait parlé sans brusquerie.

« Je … Je ne sais pas … », Varilia poussa un soupir, « je marchais à ses côtés et … il était … ses yeux étaient différents et il ne semblait même pas conscient de la présence … alors … Oh, je m'en veux ! Tout ça est de ma faute ! »

Avant que la jeune femme ne se remette à pleurer, John l'interrompit gentiment.

« Varilia qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien … Je voulais juste qu'il m'aide un peu … pourtant j'avais bien vu qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal mais … »

« Varilia. QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT ! »

Cette fois, John avait un peu haussé le ton.

« Je … je l'ai touché et il s'est écroulé ! »

D'accooooooord. John n'était pas plus avancé. Il ne voyait pas très bien en quoi le fait d'avoir touché McKay aurait … minute, c'était aussi la réaction qu'avait eu Rodney chez les Akrons, il lui avait demandé de ne pas le toucher, comme si … _Overload_ (40). L'idée pouvait paraître étrange, mais ça tenait debout. L'empathie de Rodney devait être sujette à une surcharge d'émotions et son organisme n'avait manifestement pas résisté à ce _trop plein_. John pouvait juste espérer que ce dernier se remette de lui-même.

Il essaya une fois encore de réveiller McKay. En vain.

« Okay, Varilia, aidez-moi, nous allons l'installer sur Jumper. »

Varilia cligna des yeux.

« Comment ? »

John poussa un soupir. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait être obligé de faire, seulement, leurs options étaient limitées. Il se leva et alla chercher les cordes qu'il avait empaquetées dans les écuries.

**TBC **(pauvre Rodney, encore une fois attaché sur Jumper !)

(40) Overload : littéralement « surcharge ».


	44. Chapter 44

**Note 1**: merciiii !

**Note 2** : ahaha, le dénouement est proche ! Après je retourne à _Jeux d'enfants_. Pfiou, ne jamais commencer plusieurs fic à la fois!

**Note 3** : ne t'inquiète pas Audreyyy, tu auras ta fin GEN et les autres auront leur fin SLASH ! Comme ça tout le monde est content !

**ooOOoo**

**44** – L'arrivée sur le Plateau ne fut pas des plus triomphantes.

Pressés par les informations que Marnius leur avait données sur les effets pervers d'une utilisation trop fréquente de ses pouvoirs empathiques par McKay, ils avaient pratiquement couru tout le reste du chemin, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient un peu essoufflés.

Ford examina les alentours. Ils se trouvaient à quelques kilomètres des premières maisons. Le jour se levait ce qui ne faciliterait pas leur avancée. Difficile de surprendre les gens en pleine journée. Difficile, mais pas impossible bien sûr.

Ford et Marnius attendaient le retour des deux hommes qu'ils avaient envoyés en éclaireur, le jeune Cuelvis et le Caporal Lewis.

Ford se tourna vers Manius.

« Une idée de la manière de procéder ? »

Marnius, qui avait retrouvé son sourire, allait lui répondre, lorsque Cuelvis et Lewis firent leur réapparition.

Cuelvis fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Nous avons vu un groupe d'Akrons ! Ils ont des équidés et se dirige vers la forêt. Ils avaient l'air plutôt pressé. Valérius était avec eux. »

Lewis affina un peu ce rapport pour son supérieur.

« Cinq hommes, Monsieur. Tous à cheval, enfin, ça y ressemblait vachement. »

Ford fronça les sourcils. Teyla se trouvait à ses côtés, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Vous pensez que le Docteur McKay et le Major Sheppard se sont échappés et que les Akrons se sont lancés à leur poursuite ? »

« Ca y ressemble fort, oui. »

« C'est aussi mon avis. Je ne vois raisonnablement pas d'autre raison qui expliquerait que Valérius soit avec eux, ce n'est pas un chasseur. »

« Oui, sauf que là, il est bel et bien en train de _chasser_ et si le Major et McKay sont à pied, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau. »

« Lieutenant, je ne pense pas que les Akrons souhaitent leur faire du mal. Je vous l'ai dit, ils voudront _utiliser_ votre ami mais … »

Ford interrompit Marnius.

« Vous ne connaissez pas le Major. Même avec un couteau sous la gorge, il trouve le moyen de faire le malin ! »

Ford ne savait pas s'il en disait trop mais cette remarque était un peu partie toute seule ! Il avait déjà vu le Major en action. Ce dernier aimait pousser les autres hors de leurs gonds, son comportement antagonique, poussant à la bravade pouvait déstabiliser l'adversaire ou bien au contraire le rendre fou furieux. Vu ce que tout le monde lui avait raconté sur le dénommé Valérius, il parait pour la seconde situation.

« D'accord. Caporal, vous prenez deux hommes et vous me couvrez le plateau. Teyla, vous pouvez rester ici ? Je pense que votre présence pourrait être utile s'il faut discuter avec ces gens. »

Teyla lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Je pense que nous devrions essayer d'entrer en contact avec la famille de Valerius, d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé. »

Marnius hésita un moment puis se tourna vers Cuelvis.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. C'est peut-être l'occasion se stopper cette folie, de ramener l'harmonie entre nos deux peuples. Cuelvis va vous montrer le chemin. Le domaine du Clan des Regars ne se trouve pas très loin. Cuelvis ! »

Le jeune homme se trouvait déjà près de Teyla. Il fit un signe de tête à Marnius et rejoignit le Caporal Lewis.

Teyla se tourna vers Aiden.

« Et vous ? »

« Nous ? Et bien, nous nous lançons à la poursuite de ce Valérius en espérant retrouver le Major et McKay avant lui. »

« Je suis sûre que vous les retrouverez. »

Teyla les salua tous les deux et disparu avec la petite troupe qui descendait vers le domaine des Regars, la famille de Vhelma.

Marnius, les deux autres Arkons et Ford prirent le chemin de la forêt.

**ooOOoo**

_Encore heureux que ces foutus équidés fonctionnent comme des chameaux ! Encore heureux …_

Cela devait bien être la centième fois que John se répétait ça mentalement. Il faut dire qu'hisser un homme d'environ 75 kilos, complètement inconscient, sur une de ces bestioles aurait été complètement impossible si ladite bestiole ne s'était pas naturellement baissée, mettant ces pattes de devant à terre, pour lui permettre d'installer McKay.

John eu un frisson. Voir McKay enroulé dans la couverture et ficelé sur l'animal lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Pas si lointains que ça d'ailleurs.

Il tapota le museau de l'équidé.

« Okay _Jumper_. Je te propose un pacte, tu t'arrange pour que notre ami commun ne tombe pas et en échange, tu auras cette barre en chocolat, hum ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? Moi, ça me semble un marché tout à fait équitable. »

John tenait dans sa main une barre chocolatée qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Le papier d'emballage était si froissé qu'il était impossible de savoir qu'elle en était la marque, le biscuit était visiblement en miette. Il l'avait trouvé dans la veste de McKay. Il ouvrit le paquet et en sortit quelques morceaux puis porta le tout devant le museau de Jumper. Celui-ci engloutit le tout et passa un bon moment à lui lécher la paume, comme pour ne pas gâcher le chocolat qui se trouvait sur sa main.

« Ouais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, vous avez visiblement des points _communs_. »

« Vous croyez qu'il … »

Varilia ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle fixait McKay d'un air inquiet.

«Non. Ca va aller. Il faut juste, » _qu'on rentre sur Atlantis_. John soupira. McKay avait besoin de Beckett et de ce type, Greenaway. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas près d'arriver. « Il faut juste qu'il se repose. Allons-y, plus vite nous arriverons à ces caves, plus vite nous pourrons l'installer confortablement. »

Varilia regardait toujours McKay. Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans son regard. Comment un Timaré pouvait-il être _malade_ ? Elle tendit la main vers sa joue et la frôla. Même sans le toucher elle pouvait dire que sa peau était froide, et si pâle. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il poussa un petit gémissement et elle enleva sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée.

« Varilia. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers le Major.

« Il va s'en remettre, croyez moi. Nous devons y aller maintenant. »

Elle acquiesça d'un geste de la tête puis monta sur son équidé. Derrière elle, John en fit autant. Il prit les rênes de Jumper et jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney.

Il espérait qu'il avait raison et que McKay allait bientôt reprendre conscience.

**ooOOoo **

«Et bien?»

Le ton de Valérius était impatient.

L'Akron qui se trouvait par terre, examinait le sol. Il leva la tête vers lui.

«Il y a des traces fraîches. Moins d'une heure. Trois équidés.Ils se dirigent vers l'ouest.»

«Les grottes d'Elèbes." Caudius regarda son frère."C'est sûrement là qu'ils vont. Varilia leur aura dit où elles se trouvent et c'est là qu'ils la conduisent.Nous devons nous dépêcher, avec un peu de chance, nous les rattraperont avant qu'ils ne les atteignent.»

Caudius avaient déjà tourné les brides de son équidé. Les akrons allaient le suivre, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent tous. Valérius venait de mettre pieds à terre.

«Que fais-tu? Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre!»

Valérius n'écoutait pas son frère. Il fixait les traces laissées par les équidés.

Il était incapable de les interpréter, mais en revanche il y avait quelque chose qu'il savait, qu'il pouvait expliquer. Varilia. Contrairement à Caudius ou à leur mère, il était persuadé que Varilia était partie de son plein gré.

C'était une jeune femme indisciplinée, fantasque. Comme Vhelma. Et comme Vhelma, elle les avait sans doute déjà trahis.

Valérius était certain que la jeune femme n'allait pas vers les grottes d'Elèbes. Son instinct le lui disait tout comme les talents de chasseur pouvaient permettre de lire les traces laissées par le gibier.

Il marcha quelques instants, ignorant la voix interrogative de son frère derrière lui.

La forêt débouchait sur une petite clairière. Il connaissait bien cet endroit, il y venait autrefois avec … Valérius eu soudain une révélation.

Il sourit.

Il savait où sa sœur avait conduit le Timaré.

**TBC**


	45. Chapter 45

**Note 1**: merci pour vos reviews!

**Note 2** : je suis rendue au chapitre 50, j'ai donc un peu d'avance sur le "postage", si tout va bien, cette fic' devrait être finie pour la mi novembre.

**ooOOoo**

**45** – Il fixait un ciel noir, empli d'étoiles.

C'était un ciel si étrange, à la fois familier et complètement inconnu.

Rodney était allongé sur le dos. Et dans l'eau. Il pouvait sentir les vagues affluer puis refluer autour de lui, sous lui.

C'était si paisible, si calme.

Il cligna des yeux. Il aurait bien aimé les frotter mais ses bras étaient si lourds qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à les soulever. Tant pis.

Avec ses doigts, il jouait avec le sable. Il s'égrenait dans ses mains. Doux et chaud. Sec.

C'était plutôt bizarre. Lui était mouillé, il pouvait sentir ses vêtements mouillés coller à sa peau, mais pas le sable sur lequel il reposait.

Le ciel commençait à changer de couleur, de longues traînées rouges se dessinaient, déchirant le ciel comme des blessures laissées là par une arme tranchante.

Rodney frissonna et ferma les yeux. Pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, la vision de ces zébrures rouges le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Il laissa le floc-floc des vagues contre son corps le bercer et chasser son sentiment de malaise.

**ooOOoo**

Ils arrivèrent aux fameuses Caves en moins de quarante minutes.

John devait bien dire que ça relevait du miracle, à tout le moins de l'exploit. Le chemin avait été un peu abrupt, mais l'équidé qui portait Rodney s'était débrouillé pour éviter les obstacles. Résultats : pas de chutes malencontreuses et une barre chocolatée dévorée.

John décida de détacher tout de suite Rodney. S'il se réveillait, Dieu seul sait comment il réagirait en se voyant attacher de la sorte. Certainement pas très bien. Jumper mis immédiatement ses pattes de devant à terre et John détacha son compagnon, puis l'installa par terre du mieux qu'il put, surélevant sa tête avec sa veste.

Varilia était elle aussi descendu de sa monture et regardait tout autour d'elle.

Ils se trouvaient devant des formations rocheuses qui auraient fait la joie des spéléologues. Les caves du Nor portaient fort mal leur nom. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un entrelacs naturel de grottes. Un peu comme les célèbres Tsingy de Bemaraha (41) D'immenses blocs de roche lisse, grise anthracite et légèrement bleutée se dressaient là, leur pointes dentellées et effilées dressées vers le ciel comme d'étranges cathédrales. Entre les blocs se devinaient des espaces creux et noirs, entrée des Caves.

Pas étonnant qu'il y ait eu des disparitions ! Il y avait fort à parier que celles-ci étaient dues à des chutes. Le paysage était très beau mais le lieu était indéniablement dangereux.

John mit pieds à terre et s'approcha de l'une des caves. On pouvait distinguer des longs couloirs, bordés de stalactites. De l'eau s'écoulait le long des parois calcaires.

« Hummm. Celle-ci est un peu trop _fraîche_ à mon goût. »

« C'est étonnant ! » Varilia fixait les longs pics, « Il y en a vraiment beaucoup. J'ignorais que cet endroit comptait autant de _caves_. On dirait, on dirait un immense village de pierre. »

La comparaison était très réaliste. C'était un bon endroit pour se cacher, notamment des wraith et d'ailleurs … John se baissa et ramassa quelque chose qui se trouvait coincé entre deux roches.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Varilia n'osait pas trop s'approcher de lui, préférant rester près de McKay.

« Des morceaux de poterie. Des gens ont vécu ici, il y a sans doute de cela des centaines d'années. »

Il lui donna le fragment de poterie. On pouvait encore y deviner un dessin géométrique rouge et jaune.

« Oh, c'est … c'est si extraordinaire ! »

Varilia caressa le petit morceau de poterie, puis elle le nettoya avec précaution avec un des pans de son manteau et le mit dans sa poche.

John sourit. Varilia était comme une héroïne de série B : émotive et aventurière à la fois, tour à tour hystérique, fascinée et courageuse. Etonnant petit bout de femme.

Il claqua dans ses mains.

« Bon, maintenant que nous sommes là. Nous allons faire comme vos ancêtres : nous trouver une petite cave bien _douillette_ ! »

**ooOOoo**

Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il avait fait ça. Une impulsion.

Valérius avait menti. Ou plutôt, il avait caché ce qu'il savait. Mais c'était la même chose.

Il avançait seul vers les Caves du Nor.

Il était certain que c'était là qu'ils allaient. Il avait dit à Caudius qu'il rebroussait chemin et lui laissait le soin de récupérer sa sœur et le Timaré.

Valérius ne voulait plus attendre. Il ne _pouvait_ plus attendre.

Bientôt, ceux qu'ils aimaient seraient à nouveau avec lui.

**ooOOoo**

John avait fini par trouver une cave pouvant les accueillir sans que leur séjour ne se transforme en plongée spéléologique. Il s'était laissé guidé par les signes d'occupation : morceaux de poterie, os sculptés, tissus et cordes rongés par le temps et l'eau.

Le tout avait été soigneusement récupéré par Varilia qui trouvait ça _fascinant_. Une archéologue en herbe !

Ils avaient fait du feu et la jeune femme l'avait ensuite aidé avec McKay. Ce dernier dormait toujours. Et c'était bon signe. Il ne semblait plus être _inconscient_ juste _endormi_. Il avait presque émergé lorsqu'ils l'avaient transporté dans la cave. Maintenant, il était installé près du feu, sur un petit matelas improvisé de feuilles sèches.

Que ne ferait-on pas pour son scientifique préféré !

Varilia faisait le tour de leur demeure provisoire. Elle trouva une petite excavation conduisant à une autre cave, plus petite, dont le sol était jonché de pièces de poterie et d'autres vestiges d'une ancienne occupation humaine.

John la regarda s'installer par terre et frôler presque révérencieusement les artéfacts.

« Les Akrons ne croient pas au passage du temps, je veux dire, depuis la dernière grande épidémie, ils ont oublié qui ils étaient, seul compte le présent. Alors que ce que nous sommes se trouvent là, expliqués par ce que nous avons été. Vous ne croyez pas ? »

John s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

« Sur ma planète, nous avons des scientifiques dont le travail est d'étudier notre passé. Et oui, je pense que d'une certaine manière, notre connaissance du passé peut éclairer notre compréhension de qui nous sommes. »

Varilia fixait un morceau de verre poli, certainement produit par du sable soumis à une forte chaleur. Elle soupira.

« J'aimerais vivre sur une planète comme la votre. Ici, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. »

John lui caressa l'épaule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons retourner chez votre sœur et vous pourrez venir nous visiter sur Atlantis si vous le souhaitez. »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina.

« Vraiment ! Ce serait si … si fantastique, merci, merci beaucoup. »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. John se sentait soudain un peu embarrassé. Il lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« Oui, et bien, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Nous allons établir un traité commercial avec Crésius, nous serons partenaires et c'est ce que font des partenaires commerciaux, des échanges. »

« Oui, et vous pourrez m'apprendre comment ces scientifiques font pour étudier des ruines. »

« Et bien, oui, je suppose que oui, nous avons des anthropologues et des archéologues sur Atlantis, enfin, je crois. Cela ne devrais donc pas poser de problème, au contraire. »

John connaissait bien le contingent de scientifiques d'Atlantis : tout ce qui pouvait leur passer sous la dent les rendait complètement hystérique. Explorer et étudier ces grottes leur feraient certainement le même effet.

Le seul petit problème, ce serait les Akrons eux-mêmes.

« Allez, venez, retournons près du feu. »

Varilia acquiesça de la tête et le suivi dans la pièce où ils s'étaient installés, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux artéfacts.

**ooOOoo**

Valérius aperçu presque immédiatement les équidés. Et le Major.

Pas de traces de Varilia ou du Timaré.

Sheppard conduisit les équidés à l'intérieur de l'une des caves.

Parfait, maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient là, il lui fallait juste se monter patient et attendre. Attendre le bon moment pour agir.

Bientôt, le Timaré serait à lui.

**TBC**

(41) Les Tsingy de Bemaraha se trouvent à Madagascar. Les Malgaches vous diraient qu'il s'agit du plus grand labyrinthe naturel du monde ! (www(point)madagascar(tiret)guide(point)com(slash)fr(slash)).


	46. Chapter 46

**Note 1**: merci pour les reviews !

**Note2**: hum, la fin est vraiment proche, encore - un peu - de rodney et de johnny torture et ce sera bon, je dirais, à vue de nez, encore une bonne vingtaine de chapitres (ils sont tout petit mes chapitres, entre 1000 et 1500 mots, 3 à 4 pages, donc pas de panique !).

**Note 3** : allez lire _Sea'scape_ One et two de Kamélion (in english), c'est un pur délice, de la Rodneytorture avec ce qu'il faut de psychotorture pour Johnny. Elle (Il ?) a fait deux épisode à conclure dans Sea'scape Three (en cours d'écriture apparemment). Vous allez adorer !

**ooOOoo**

**46** – John avait laissé les équidés dans l'entrée de la cave. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une _entrée_. C'était plutôt une alcove, protégée du vent et de la pluie. Les équidés avaient eu le temps de brouter l'herbe qui se trouvait dehors.

Il leur donna à boire, utilisant les encoches naturelles de la grotte pour y verser un peu d'eau. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les civilisation post-apocalyptique comme les appelait McKay c'était que leur eau de source n'était pas polluée.

Les équidés burent un peu puis s'installèrent tranquillement. Il faisait vraiment penser à des chameaux, assis en rond, même si la longue crinière et leur museau les apparentaient davantage à des chevaux.

John rejoignit ensuite Varilia et McKay. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci. Sa peau avait perdu cette pâleur qui lui avait fait un peu peur dans la forêt et elle n'était plus aussi froide.

John soupira. Il n'y avait cependant pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire. Il ajouta un peu de bois au feu et s'installa devant.

Varilia avait disparu dans la salle « au trésor ». John était content que la jeune femme soit occupée, cela évitait les têtes à têtes embarrassés. Et cela lui permettait lui de réfléchir tranquillement.

Combien de temps devraient-ils rester ici ? Les Akrons abandonneraient-ils la poursuite aussi facilement ? Il en doutait.

John se leva et pris les trois sacs qu'ils avaient en toute hâte remplis avant de quitter la ferme des Regars. Deux miches de pain, du fromage, quelques fruits et ce qui ressemblait à du lard fumé. En se rationnant, ils pourraient tenir trois ou quatre jours. L'eau ne serait pas un problème, il y en avait partout ici. Le problème c'était Varilia : pouvait-il lui demander sans risque de se rationner ? Et McKay ?

John se tourna vers le scientifique. A la lueur du feu, ce dernier avait l'air encore plus mal en point, de larges cernes noirs encadraient ses yeux, il avait visiblement perdu du poids. Et surtout, il dormait toujours.

John soupira. Il s'installa devant le lit improvisé de McKay – matelas de feuilles sèches sur un escarpement naturel rocheux – et fixa les flammes du feu de camp. Leur situation n'était pas des plus brillantes. Il prit une des branches et s'amusa avec sur le sol.

La cave où ils étaient, était recouverte d'une espèce de sable noir et bien sûr de pierres, il avait du se confectionner un balai avec des branchages pour rendre l'endroit où ils allaient dormir à peu près « habitable ».

Il se mit à dessiner des arcs et des formes géométriques, et puis il commença à écrire des équations.

Il avait toujours utilisé les mathématiques comme un exercice de relaxation, trouvant dans le langage rigoureux et logique des chiffres, un effet apaisant, presque réconfortant, rassurant (41). Les chiffres ne mentent pas, la solution d'une équation n'est jamais biaisée, le monde s'explique par les mathématiques.

John passa un moment sur une équation particulièrement ardue, concentré, il ne remarqua pas, la paire d'yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel bleu, sans nuage.

Le clapotis des vagues était le seul bruit dans ce monde étrange. Ni son, ni odeur. Juste le bleu incroyablement limpide du ciel, si pur, si profond.

Il aurait aimé touché ce ciel, juste pour voir si cette profondeur avait aussi une réalité. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas bougé et … Rodney fut surpris de voir son bras droit s'élever juste au dessus de ses yeux, bientôt rejoint par son bras gauche. Il joua un moment avec ses doigts, s'amusant à faire disparaître le soleil derrière ses mains.

Le soleil caressait sa peau. Rodney ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien, comme s'il revenait à la vie. Curieusement cette dernière pensée le mit mal à l'aise. Revenir à la vie. Cela n'impliquait-il pas d'être mort ?

Et c'est vrai qu'il se rappelait avoir eu froid _avant_ … avant quoi ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux. Le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel. Si bleu. _Trop_ bleu. Un bleu presque surnaturel. Un bleu impossible.

Où pouvait-il être ? Quel était cet endroit ? Il ne se rappelait pas de la manière dont il était arrivé ici ni où cet ici se trouvait. Depuis quand était-il là ?

C'était important. Il savait que c'était important. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Sur une voix. Quelqu'un était en train de parler, tout bas, presque un murmure.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur … la chevelure en bataille du Major John Sheppard.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il lui fallu un moment pour cesser de voir autour de lui autre chose que des formes floues en noir et blanc.

Mais quelque soit l'état de sa vue, il aurait reconnu n'importe tout la masse de cheveux noirs et hirsutes à quelques centimètres de lui.

Sheppard. Quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, il était soulagé d'y être avec le Major. Avoir un militaire bien entraîné sous la main pouvait toujours être utile. Surtout dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce où il se trouvait. Les murs semblaient un peu bizarres, comme s'il s'agissait de roche, et puis il vit les stalactites. Okay, les murs étaient bien de la roche. Du calcaire vraisemblablement. Une grotte.

Le Major et lui se trouvaient dans une grotte.

Un grognement lui fit tourner la tête.

Sheppard se grattait la tête avec ce qui semblait être une branche, puis il se pencha à nouveau en avant.

Que faisait-il ?

Rodney voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il parvint à se relever et à se mettre à genoux sur ce qui lui servait de matelas. Il prit une des feuilles entre ses mains, secoua la tête un moment, puis la remit là où il l'avait trouvée. Enfin en position assise, il se pelotonna dans la couverture et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du Major.

Celui-ci finit par se rendre compte de sa présence et réagit immédiatement, il se retourna brusquement faisant tomber McKay à la renverse.

« Non de … _McKay_ ! »

**TBC**

(41) Soyons claire : j'ai toujours été nulle en math, mais je ne les détestait pas, je détestais mes prof de math, ce qui est très différent.


	47. Chapter 47

**Note** : merciiiiiiiiiii !

**ooOOoo**

**47** – Rodney se trouvait allongé sur le dos sur un tas de feuilles mortes à contempler des stalactites. Et il n'avait pas très envie de bouger. Ou alors juste pour se mettre en position fœtale et dormir. Oublier qu'il était là. Même s'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait ce « là ».

L'effort qu'il avait déployé pour se mettre en simple position assise l'avait drainé de toute énergie et le coup que lui avait asséné Sheppard n'avait pas franchement arrangé les choses

« Bon sang, McKay ! »

Il entendit le Major maugréer et il apparu bientôt dans son champ de vision.

« Hey, Rodney, ça va ? »

Rodney lui aurait bien ri au nez s'il en avait eu la force. Non, ça n'allait pas. Il secoua la tête.

« Okay, okay, tout doux. »

Sheppard l'aida à s'asseoir. Il lui fallu un moment avant de pouvoir rester en position assise sans trembler comme une feuille. Il vit ce qui occupait Sheppard par terre. Des chiffres, une équation partiellement résolue. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par le passage d'une main devant ses yeux. Une petite main blanche. Pas Sheppard.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Une voix féminine. Un visage féminin. Une femme.

Bon sang ! Rodney détestait ça. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Il aurait voulu répondre mais sa voix semblait être dans le même état que son pauvre cerveau : au point mort. Il poussa un soupir bruyant.

La jeune femme était assise à côté de lui. Il remarqua son ventre arrondi. Rodney avait l'impression de la connaître mais son identité lui échappait, ce qui était agaçant, très agaçant. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

Une gourde apparue devant lui.

« Tenez Rodney, buvez un peu. »

Il bu et rendit la gourde au Major. Celui-ci posa sa main sur son front comme pour tester sa température, Rodney la repoussa en lui jetant un regard noir. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il y avait assez de Beckett pour le traiter comme un gamin, merci.

« Parfait, votre température m'a l'air normale. »

Rodney allait lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas médecin, Dieu merci, et que par conséquent il ne voyait pas comment, rien qu'en lui effleurant le front, il pouvait arriver à un tel diagnostic, mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche si ce n'est un pitoyable grognement.

Il détestait ça. Il était fatigué, il avait froid _et_ chaud, n'en déplaise au docteur Sheppard, il était devenu muet, mais surtout, il était incapable de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Atlantis.

**ooOOoo**

John était rassuré de voir McKay réveillé et redevenu lui-même. Enfin, à peu près lui-même. Le scientifique avait l'air excédé, et le fait qu'il ait du mal à produire le moindre son n'améliorait pas son humeur, mais il avait l'air okay.

« Rodney, est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt ? Une idée de ce qui a pu déclencher cette petite crise ? »

Rodney secoua la tête.

« Bon, de toute manière … Quoi ? »

McKay lui agrippait la main. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une fois encore, seuls quelques sons rauques en sortirent. Il se leva, manifestement énervé par son impuissance à communiquer.

« Hey, hey, pas de problème Rodney. Attendez, je crois que j'ai une idée. »

John se pencha vers le feu de camp et saisit un morceau de bois brûlé qu'il tendit à Rodney.

« Tenez, les méthodes les plus primitives sont parfois les meilleures. »

Rodney prit son étrange crayon et dégagea son matelas de feuille. Il écrivit en lettre majuscule sur la pierre : _je_ _ne me rappelle de rien !_

« Oui, et bien, ce n'est pas très grave, le choc doit … Quoi encore ! »

McKay gesticulait devant lui manifestement agacé. Il effaça ce qu'il venait d'écrire et inscrivit fiévreusement : _qui est cette femme ? Où sommes nous ? Où sont Ford et Teyla ? _

Sheppard relu une seconde fois le message de McKay. Se pouvait il que …

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de notre arrivée ici ? De Filia, la petite Lécior que vous avez sauvée ? Des akrons ? Valérius ? Jumper ? »

Non, non, non, non et non. Il obtint la même réponse négative à chacune de ses questions. McKay, les yeux hagards, se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Que se passe t-il ? Il souffre ? »

Varilia qui se tenait toujours aux côtés de McKay ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. John se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Disons que cette journée qui s'annonçait si bien, tourne un peu au vinaigre. »

« Au quoi ? »

« Heu, je veux dire que … bon laissez tomber. McKay souffre d'amnésie. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que c'est temporaire et dû à _tout_ ce qui s'est passé. »

Varilia se tourna vers McKay.

« Je suis désolée, je me sens responsable de ce qui vous arrive. »

McKay la dévisagea un moment puis se tourna vers Sheppard et haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. McKay voici Varilia. C'est … heu … une amie. Elle nous aide à nous enfuir. »

Au mot enfuir, McKay ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

« Hey, cette fois ce n'est pas mon _charme naturel_ qui est la cause de nos ennuis, si vous voulez savoir ce sont les vôtres, ou plus exactement ce pouvoir d'empathie qui fait de vous quelqu'un de très prisé par ici. »

Rodney écarquilla les yeux davantage et John leva les siens au ciel. McKay avait tout du pauvre bébé phoque abandonné sur la banquise. Deux grands yeux bleus le fixaient l'air complètement anéantis et vulnérables. Bébé phoque en perdition. Il en avait même la couleur. La couverture dans laquelle il était emmitouflé était blanche.

« Okay, Rodney, la mémoire va certainement vous revenir petit à petit. Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu, hein. »

Rodney fit mine se rebeller et chercha à se lever, mais il retomba lourdement sur le lit, provoquant l'éparpillement des feuilles qui se trouvaient sous lui. Il porta la main à sa tête et poussa un petit gémissement.

« Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas complètement remis. _Donnnnnnc_, vous allez gentiment vous recoucher et faire une petite sieste. Après, vous vous sentirez frais comme un gardon, j'en suis sûr. »

Rodney lui lança un regard noir, mais avec un dernier soupir finit par hocher la tête, rabattit la couverture sur lui et ferma les yeux.

**ooOOoo**

John fit un signe à Varilia qui le suivit vers le fond de la salle.

« Varilia, je vous confie McKay un petit moment. Je vais voir un peu si je peux améliorer la sécurité de notre campement et chercher du bois pour le feu. »

« Quoi ! Mais … vous allez nous laisser seuls ! Et si … Et si … »

« Varilia. Il n'y a pas de fantômes ici, juste des dizaines et des dizaines de couloirs. Personne n'habite plus ici depuis des années. Vous êtes en sécurité. Ecoutez, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, une demi-heure tout au plus. »

Varilia poussa un soupir et hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

Lorsqu'il repassèrent devant McKay celui-ci s'était déjà endormi. John n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant de facilité pour s'endormir n'importe où, quelle que soit la situation. Même lui, pourtant militaire et de ce fait habitué à dormir à la dure, ne parvenait pas à réussi ce prodige !

Il prit un des sacs et récupéra sa veste.

« Okay, vous restez ici bien au chaud, d'accord ! »

« Oui, oui. »

« Bien. »

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et sortit, la laissant seule avec Rodney.

**ooOOoo**

Enfin, l'occasion qu'il attendait se présentait enfin.

Le Major venait de sortir de la cave.

Valérius sourit. Son piège était prêt.

Bientôt, oui, bientôt, ce serait enfin fini.

**TBC**


	48. Chapter 48

**Note 1** : merciiiiiiiiiii !

**Note 2** : heu, Rodney fait un petit cauchemar. J'adore décrire les cauchemars !

**ooOOoo**

**48** – Varilia regarda le Major quitter la grotte avec un petit frisson. Ce qui était ridicule. Il n'allait pas être absent longtemps. Juste le temps de récupérer un peu de bois pour le feu. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une large inspiration.

Elle n'était pas habituée à être seule. Ca et le reste : pas habituée à être enceinte, à fuir, à se cacher. Elle s'installa près du feu, pas trop loin de McKay. Au cas ou. Le Major lui avait confié cette mission : veiller sur le Timaré. C'était d'ailleurs un peu étrange, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un Timaré ait besoin d'être gardé.

Il y avait tant de chose qu'elle croyait, _avait_ cru, et qui étaient fausses. C'était comme de vivre en permanence dans le mensonge. Oui, c'était cette impression qu'elle avait, vivre dans le mensonge, mais bientôt, bientôt … Elle sourit, bientôt avec Vhelma, elle apprendrait à vivre autrement.

Un gémissement la tira de ses pensées. Le Docteur McKay se battait avec un ennemi invisible. Il avait rejeté sa couverture et ses mains se refermaient sur les feuilles mortes autour de lui, serrant si fort que ses articulations étaient blanches.

Varilia se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Docteur McKay. »

La bataille continuait et les gémissements s'étaient transformés en petits cris.

Varilia décida qu'il était temps de le réveiller, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement.

« Docteur McKay, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité, réveillez vous. »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney courrait. Il y avait quelqu'un qui le pourchassait. Il pouvait entendre son rire, froid et cruel. Et il voyait ses yeux, d'un gris perçant, les yeux d'un fou.

« _Timarééééé_ ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Jamais. Tu es à nous, au peuple des Akrons. »

Sheppard, il fallait juste qu'il trouve le Major, lui saurait le protéger et … Rodney poussa un cri, il venait de trébucher sur quelque chose. Il tomba tête la première. Non, non, non. Il fallait qu'il se lève qu'il trouve le Major et tous les deux ils … Un hurlement lui échappa.

Devant lui, les yeux vides et fixes, se trouvait le Major Sheppard. Mort. Un couteau profondément enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

Rodney toujours à quatre pattes recula le plus loin possible, ses mains glissait sur le sang poisseux et encore chaud.

La voix s'éleva à nouveau, rauque, triomphante.

« Timaré. Tu es à nous, tu es à _moi_.»

Une main venait de surgir de nulle part et se tendait vers lui, pour l'attraper.

Non. Rodney secoua la tête, nonnonnonnonnon.

« _Timaré ! Timaré !_ »

Rodney se débattit comme un diable, et puis quelque chose pénétra son esprit. La voix, elle était différente. C'était celle d'une femme.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux gris le fixaient. Oh mon Dieu, non !

Sa réaction fut immédiate, il se dégagea des mains qui l'enserraient d'un brusque mouvement, son coude rencontra quelque chose de solide et il entendit un « ouch ! » sonore et le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe.

Oui ! Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il s'échappe. Rodney chercha à se relever mais il était complètement emmêlé dans une espèce de couverture, il se débattit un moment pour s'en débarrasser.

« Ti …. Timaré ? »

La voix, presque réduite à un murmure, le stoppa net. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Il était dans la grotte. Le feu brûlait en crépitant. Rodney frissonna. Un cauchemar juste un cauchemar.

« Docteur … »

Qu'est-ce que … Rodney se pencha un peu.

Varilia était par terre près du lit. Elle se tenait l'abdomen, une grimace de douleur lui déformait le visage.

**ooOOoo**

John n'eu pas très loin à aller pour récupérer du bois. La forêt était proche et il n'y avait qu'à se pencher pour en trouver. Il fit deux voyages et lorsqu'il pensa avoir assez de réserve pour plusieurs heures, il décida d'explorer un peu les environs.

Il du rapidement mettre ses lunettes de soleil. Les rayons du soleil frappant la pierre bleue et lisse lui donnaient l'aspect d'un miroir ou d'une gigantesque flaque bleue. Un peu comme la Porte des étoiles. Il était difficile de fixer la roche trop longtemps.

John grimpa sur un des pics, en prenant garde de ne pas trop s'y frotter. Les arêtes étaient coupantes comme des lames acérées. Arrivé en haut, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Il devait bien reconnaître que le paysage était magnifique. De l'autre côté de l'entrée des grottes on pouvait voir une grande partie de la vallée où habitaient les Akrons. Une fois de plus il ne s'étonna pas qu'il y ait eu tant de disparitions par ici. La formation rocheuse donnait presque à pic sur une falaise.

John se tourna soudain. Il avait entendu quelque chose, des bruits de pierres qui se seraient détachées de la roche.

John redescendit. Là ! Le bruit avait recommencé, comme si quelqu'un marchait sur les pics entraînant la chute de pierres.

Il contourna la formation rocheuse où il se trouvait et arriva devant une autre, plus large encore. Les pics dressés vers le ciel devaient bien faire une dizaine de mètres. Il grimpa sur la plateforme, contourna les pics et tomba nez à nez avec Valérius.

L'Akron lui décocha un violent coup dans l'estomac, John poussa un cri et s'écroula, ses genoux heurtèrent violemment la roche. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'un second coup dans les côtes l'envoya à terre pour de bon. L'Akron se tenait juste au dessus de lui, son visage impassible, presque comme s'il était juste en train de se débarrasser d'un animal nuisible, cafard ou autre. Il allait lui asséner un coup de pied, mais cette fois John était prêt, il lui balança son sac en pleine poitrine. Valérius fut déséquilibré et un moment John cru qu'il allait tomber, mais il resta debout. John étouffa un juron. Il fallait qu'il se remette debout et vite. Malheureusement, il était plus mal en point qu'il ne le croyait et ses mouvements furent une fois encore trop lents. Valérius lui décocha un coup de pied dans le coude. John hurla. Il était sûr qu'il avait entendu l'os craquer. Il se roula en boule, pour éviter d'autres coups. Mais rien ne se passa. John ouvrit les yeux. Valérius était accroupi près de lui, les yeux toujours vides de toute émotion.

« Si … » John avala sa salive, « Si jamais vous _lui_ faites quoi que ce soit, je jure que je vous retrouverais et que je vous tuerais. »

Valérius sourit, il se releva et examina le paysage autour de lui un moment, puis se retourna et regarda Sheppard. Il mit sa botte contre le torse du Major et le retourna violemment sur le dos. John laissa échapper un cri . Il leva les yeux vers Valérius.

L'akron fixait le paysage devant lui puis il baissa les yeux vers le Major, comme s'il ne se rappelait même plus qu'il était là. Avant même que celui-ci n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer, Valérius le balança d'un coup de pied par-dessus la plateforme.

Il y eu un cri, puis plus rien. Valérius ne vérifia même pas que le Major était mort, comme s'il n'y pensait même plus. Il redescendit de la plateforme.

Maintenant, le Timaré était à lui.

**TBC**


	49. Chapter 49

**Note 1** : merciiiiiiiiiii !

**Note 2** : non, rassurez-vous, aucun enfant n'accouchera dans cette fic !

**ooOOoo**

**49** – Qu'avait-il fait ! Rodney fut auprès de la jeune femme en un instant. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, il posa sa main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux.

Varilia parvint à reprendre son souffle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction aussi violente. Il lui avait littéralement enfoncé son coude dans les côtes. La douleur avait été intense. Mais bien sûr, maintenant elle n'avait presque plus mal, elle se sentait mieux. Le Timaré était là, auprès d'elle.

Et le temps passa. Un peu trop longtemps. Varilia n'osait pas trop bouger, le Timaré ne la tenait pas dans ses bras, agenouillé devant elle, il avait juste posé sa main sur son ventre. Cette fois elle retenait son souffle volontairement.

Au bout d'un long moment, n'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui se passait, mais il devait avoir compris ce qu'elle allait faire et il la lui couvrit de la main, celle qui ne se trouvait pas sur son ventre.

« Chhhhhhhhut. Ils se rendorment. »

La voix de McKay était rauque, comme s'il était enroué.

Humpf. De quoi parlait-il ?

Le Docteur McKay ouvrit enfin les yeux, un sourire apparu sur son visage.

« Ce sont des battants. Comme leur maman. »

Ils ? Des ? Qu'est-ce que …. Oh, par les Ancêtres !

« Des … des jumeaux ? »

Elle caressa son ventre doucement.

« Heu, pas tout à fait non, rajoutez en un et le compte sera bon. »

« Trois ? »

Varilia n'en revenait pas. Elle portait trois enfants. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'une akrone ayant eu trois enfants.

« Huhu, des triplés. C'est pour ça que vous vous sentez vite fatiguée, enfin, je suppose. Beckett vous expliquera ça mieux que moi. »

« Beckett ? »

« Oui, c'est notre … heu … notre _grand_ Timaré, si vous voulez. »

« Vous voulez dire plus puissant que _vous _? »

Rodney aurait volontiers considéré cette question comme un compliment si elle n'avait pas concerné son empathie.

« Oui, en quelque sorte. Tenez, vite, donnez moi votre main. »

Il prit sa main, la lui posa sur le ventre et ferma les yeux.

« Ah, en voici un. Un garçon. Huhu, et voici le second. Encore un garçon. » Il promenait la main de Varilia sur son abdomen. « Et voici, le dernier, ou plutôt, _la_ dernière. »

« Une fille. Il y a aussi une fille ? »

Rodney rouvrit les yeux.

« Deux garçons et une fille. Tous les trois en bonne santé. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, tous les deux silencieux. Rodney rompit le silence en premier, sa voix s'était éclaircie.

« Je … Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, c'est juste que … »

« Vous faisiez un cauchemar. »

Rodney soupira.

« Oui, c'est ça. Un cauchemar. »

A propos de son frère. En fait, tout lui était revenu lorsqu'il avait aperçu les yeux gris de Varilia. Le dîner chez Vhelma et Crésius, la robe rose en sang de Filia, la colère de Valérius, le couteau qui avait failli coûter la vie à Sheppard. _Sheppard_ ? Rodney regarda autour de lui.

« Varilia, où est le Major ? »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, il est sorti il y a un petit moment pour faire quelques réserves de bois et je crois qu'il voulais aussi faire un peu le tour, comment à t-il dit, ah oui, « faire le tour du propriétaire », mais j'ignore ce qu'il voulait dire par là. »

Faire le tour du propriétaire. Bah voyons, dans une grotte.

« Et, il est parti il y a longtemps ? »

« Non, pas très longtemps, il m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter et que _vous_, vous deviez vous reposer. »

Varilia se leva, Rodney en fit autant, ou à tout le moins, il essaya. La tête lui tournait un peu et il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, par étape, d'abord en se mettant à genoux, puis, en prenant appui contre le rebord du lit. Il finit par s'asseoir dessus, remarquant pour la première fois que celui-ci n'était en fait qu'un escarpement naturel dans la roche.

Varilia, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ! »

« Le Major avait raison, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Vous allez vous allonger et rester tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. »

« Je vous en prie, c'est vous qui … »

« Ttttttt, allez pas de discussion, recouchez vous. »

Varilia arrangea le matelas, récupérant les feuilles tombées à terre.

« Allez. »

Rodney n'en revenait pas. Ce petit bout de femme ferait une mère tyrannique !

« Ecoutez Varilia, je … je trouve que j'ai assez dormi comme ça, d'accord, je vais voir ce que fait le Major, pendant que vous …. »

« Non. »

« Non ? Et comment est-ce que vous croyez m'en empêcher ? »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Oh, mais je n'aurais rien à faire. »

Rodney la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

« Bien, parfait, alors dans ce cas, excusez moi mais … »

Il se leva.

Et tout se troubla devant lui, la silhouette de Varilia, les flammes du feu de camp, et devant ses yeux, de petites étoiles blanches se mirent à danser.

Oh non ! Il connaissait cette sensation. Celle que l'on a lorsque l'on va … Brusquement, tout devint noir.

**ooOOoo**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Varilia était à ses côtés. Et elle avait l'air en colère.

« Qu'est-ce … » Il avait la gorge sèche, « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes évanoui, voilà ce qui s'est passé, ne vous avais-je pas prévenu ? »

Evanoui. Pourquoi, est-ce que tout le monde insistait pour utiliser cette affreuse expression. Il avait juste eu une petite syncope (42). Il porta sa main à son front. Il avait un sacré mal de crâne. Et il avait soif.

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que je pourrais avoir à boire, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

Varilia revint avec son sac. Elle en sortit une gourde et la lui tendit.

Il but un peu et la lui rendit.

« Merci. »

« Bien, et maintenant, vous allez dormir. »

Elle ajusta la couverture tout autour de lui.

Rodney soupira. Cette femme pourrait donner des leçons à Carson. Ces deux là s'entendraient certainement merveilleusement pour rendre fous leurs patients.

Il se laissa faire. Varilia poussa presque un petit « hu » de satisfaction lorsqu'elle eu fini. Un moment, Rodney eu peur qu'après l'avoir bordé, la jeune femme ne l'embrasse mais elle se leva.

« Bien, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais dans la petite salle adjacente. »

Elle désignait l'entrée illuminée d'une autre pièce.

Il secoua la tête. Et elle le fit, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, avant de se rendre dans la petite pièce voisine.

Rodney était mortifié. Il ferma les yeux.

Ce voyage, ne lui avait vraiment épargné aucune humiliation !

**ooOOoo**

Passer les équidés ne fut pas un problème. Ils le connaissaient et ne firent aucun bruit. L'un d'entre eux releva juste la tête à son approche.

Valérius s'approcha de l'animal. Il le reconnu presque aussitôt. L'équidé était un des plus âgés. C'était celui qui avait servi de monture à McKay lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de chez les Léciors.

Valérius sourit et entra dans la grotte.

**TBC**

(42) Dans l'épisode Hide and Seek/Invulnérable, McKay tombe dans les pommes suite à une crise d'hypoglycémie et une petite frayeur. Beckett rassure Sheppard en lui disant « He fainted », en gros, il s'est évanoui, ce à quoi McKay répond « I didn't faint, I passed out from manly hunger », bref, j'ai perdu connaissance parce que j'avais un petit creux. Et bien sûr, Sheppard étant Sheppard, il se moque de lui, en disant à Weir « McKay is okay, he _fainted_ ! ». Bref, le verbe « to faint » est un peu notre équivalent de « elle a eu ses vapeurs », d'où un McKay pas super super content. J'avoue qu'en frenchie, ça le fait pas trop, dommage !


	50. Chapter 50

**Note 1** : merciiiiiiiiiii !

**ooOOoo**

**50** – Sa chute fut brutale mais de courte durée, ce dont John était très reconnaissant. Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il n'osait pas bouger. En fait, il osait à peine respirer.

Il était suspendu à une bonne dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol, retenu par la sangle de son sac. Bénis soient les akrons et leur amour du travail bien fait ! La sangle faite en un cuir souple mais solide s'était prise dans l'un des pics, stoppant sa chute.

La question, c'était combien de temps tiendrait-elle ainsi ? Il n'était pas franchement un poids léger et … Un léger crac se fit entendre. Okay, là, il était temps d'agir avant de terminer en petite flaque rouge dégoulinante sur le pavé, enfin, sur ce qui y tenait lieu en bas.

John leva lentement la tête vers le pic où se trouvait la sangle. Il pivota doucement son corps pour se retrouver face à la crête. Millimètres par millimètres, essayant de ne pas trop peser sur la sangle, et tentant d'oublier la douleur qui s'élançait dans son bras. Il parvint enfin à la position qu'il voulait. Il mit un pied sur la roche, puis l'autre, tentant, tant bien que mal à chercher de quoi s'agripper.

Les parois étaient vraiment tranchantes, il allait doucement mais ses mains étaient déjà en sang. Un autre crac se fit entendre, John enveloppa dans bien que mal ses mains dans ses manches, serra ses dents jusqu'au sang à la douleur que ce geste provoqua dans son bras gauche, mais continua sa lente avancée. Il arriva enfin à une petite plateforme. De là, il tira sur la sangle qui lâcha immédiatement prise se cassant en deux avec un claquement sec. Il se laissa aller contre la paroi et poussa un soupir.

Et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Comme un hennissement, suivi de voix.

_McKay_. Il reconnu sans peine la voix du scientifique, un ton au dessus de la normale, indiquant son état : peur et fatigue.

John hurla.

« _VALERIUS_ !»

Son cri de colère se perdit dans le vent.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait fini par s'endormir bercer par la conversation que Varilia se tenait à elle-même à voix basse, dans l'autre salle. Il ignorait ce qui s'y trouvait et s'en fichait complètement. Ce pouvait bien être un EPPZ que cela ne l'aurait pas davantage intéressé. Ce qui en soit était plutôt étrange. Lui, Rodney McKay, docteur en astrophysique et le spécialiste des EPPZ, renier son intérêt pour cet incroyable générateur d'énergie.

Pour le moment, une seule chose comptait. Dormir.

Depuis son arrivée sur cette planète, il n'était bon qu'à deux choses : réparer l'irréparable, à savoir tout ceux qui se trouvaient à l'article de la mort, et dormir. A un moment donné, il avait même eu l'impression de disparaître, de cesser d'être le Docteur McKay, au profit du Timaré, anonyme, sans individualité, à peine un être humain aux yeux des akrons, une sorte de demi-dieu aux yeux des Léciors.

Maintenant, il allait un peu mieux. Il était toujours fatigué et le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas curieux de ce qui se trouvait dans la salle où était Vrailia, était le signe qu'il n'était pas tout à fait rétabli, mais il se sentait presque lui-même. _Presque_.

Ses paupières ne cessaient de papillonner. La voix de Varilia était de plus en plus indistincte, comme si elle était de plus en plus loin. Rodney ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Une main venait de se poser sur sa bouche.

Les yeux qui le fixaient étaient ceux de son cauchemar, bleus (43) et froids.

Rodney n'osait plus bouger. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre, le bruit était si fort qu'il était certain que Valérius pouvait aussi l'entendre. L'homme était presque complètement sur lui, bloquant ses mouvements. Il aurait de toute manière été bien incapable de faire quoique ce soit. C'était un cauchemar, il avait fini par s'endormir et il refaisait le même cauchemar ! _Oh mon Dieu faites qu'il s'agisse d'un cauchemar, s'il vous plaît_. Mais bien sûr, sa prière ne fut pas exaucée.

Valérius se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille.

« Vous allez vous lever, sans bruit, et m'accompagner. »

La voix était glaciale et lourde de menace. La main sur sa bouche se fit plus pressante.

Que pouvait-il faire ? S'il se débattait ou s'il alertait de quelque manière que ce soit Varilia, que lui ferait-il ? C'était sa sœur, sûrement il ne lui ferait rien ? Mais c'était Valérius et quelque chose lui disait que cet homme n'avait plus toute sa raison et dans ce cas … Il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de la jeune femme.

Et puis, il y avait toujours Sheppard. Le Major n'était pas loin. S'il sortait tranquillement de la grotte avec ce fou furieux, il lui suffirait de penser à quelque chose, de faire diversion et de retrouver le Major. Avec un peu de chance ce dernier les attendait dehors prêt à surprendre l'akron. Okay, il n'avait pas franchement le choix. Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Valérius ne bougea pas, comme s'il n'était pas convaincu de la sincérité de sa réponse. Cette fois la main couvrit son nez. Et rapidement, il fut à court d'oxygène. Rodney se débattit, mais rien n'y fit, Valérius ne bougeait pas, sa main restait planté sur le visage de Rodney. Juste au moment où il cru perdre connaissance, l'akron ôta sa main.

Rodney se mit à inspirer l'air frénétiquement. Valérius se leva. Rodney le regarda à travers des yeux embués de larmes. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était là et il avait déjà tenté de le tuer, ce type était fou. Et ça plus que tout lui faisait peur. On ne peut pas raisonner avec un fou et c'était la seule chose que Rodney savait faire, raisonner et argumenter.

Valérius le regardait sans bouger. Il attendait.

Rodney se mit péniblement debout, essayant de retenir une quinte de toux. Il ne fallait pas que Varilia entre dans la pièce. D'une main tremblante, il saisit la couverture et la roula en boule, puis la serra contre lui. Valérius ne fit rien pour lui enlever. Il se contentait de le fixer. Rodney avait l'impression que s'il continuait à le regarder comme ça, il allait finir par lui faire des trous dans le corps.

Valérius se dirigea vers la sortie, sans même vérifier que McKay le suivait. Il était si sûr que ce serait le cas que Rodney eu une brusque montée de dégoût. Avait-il cédé trop facilement ? Il eu un regard pour l'entrée de la petite pièce où se trouvait Varilia. _Non_. Il ne pouvait pas la prévenir, sa seule chance de s'échapper c'était Sheppard et pour la tenter, il fallait qu'il sorte.

Les premiers pas furent les plus durs, Rodney avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler, mais il parvint jusqu'à l'entrée. Il remarqua que Jumper n'était pas avec les autres équidés.

Rodney mit quelques secondes à s'accoutumer à la lumière du jour. Le Soleil tapait particulièrement fort, et le contraste avec l'obscurité de la grotte était violent. Lorsque ses yeux se furent enfin habitués, il vit Valérius auprès de deux équidés. Jumper était là, bien sûr. Rodney doutait que ce choix ait quoique ce soit à voir avec le fait de lui faire plaisir, non, il s'agissait sans doute plutôt de le narguer en lui rappelant la première ballade qu'ils avaient faite tous les trois ensemble.

Il avança prudemment vers les animaux, regardant tout autour de lui, s'attendant à voir surgir le Major à tout moment, en sauveur. Sheppard adorait ce genre de chose, jouer les héros. Et là, c'était le moment ou jamais. Mais rien ne se produisit, et Rodney fut bientôt près de Valérius.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

« _Il_ ne viendra pas, alors inutile de vouloir gagner du temps. »

Rodney stoppa net à moins d'un mètre de Valérius.

Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que … Et Rodney comprit.

« Vous l'avez tué. »

Il avait parlé dans un murmure, le souffle coupé par la nouvelle.

« VOUS L'AVEZ TUE ! ESPECE D'ORDURE ! »

Cette fois, Rodney avait hurlé.

Le sourire disparu du visage de Valérius. En deux enjambées, il fut près de Rodney.

« Oui, je l'ai tué. Allez, nous avons perdu assez de temps, venez. »

Rodney cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Il se mit à reculer. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas juste accepté la mort de Sheppard et suivre ce … ce … comme si rien ne s'était passé, de son plein gré. Il-NE-POUVAIT-PAS, c'était juste au-dessus de ses forces.

Cette fois, Valérius l'attrapa par le bras.

« J'ai tué votre précieux petit garde du corps, » il se mit à rire, un rire de dément, « pour ce qu'il vous a été utile ! Et si vous ne venez pas maintenant, j'en ferais autant avec Varilia. »

Rodney continuait de reculer malgré la pression de la main de Valérius sur son biceps, malgré la menace. Et c'est alors qu'un cri retentit.

Quelqu'un criait le nom de Valérius, quelqu'un … _Sheppard_ !

Rodney se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Valérius quand soudain il sentit la main de celui-ci se poser une fois encore sur sa bouche, puis descendre vers son cou et commencer à serrer, serrer, serrer ...

Cette fois, Valérius n'enleva sa main que lorsque McKay s'écroula à ses pieds, inconscient.

**TBC**

(43) Je me rends compte que j'utilise tour à tour ces deux couleurs – le bleu et le gris – pour décrire les yeux de Valérius et de Varilia. Bon, disons qu'ils sont gris/bleus, Okay ! Perso, j'ai les yeux bleus (genre David Hewlett personnifiant notre Roro chéri), mais pour moi, ils sont plus gris foncés que bleus. Michael Shanks (Daniel Jackson) et Paul Gillion (Carson Beckett) eux, ont les yeux bleus, surtout Michael, _mamamia_ !


	51. Chapter 51

**Note 1** : merciiiiiiiiiii !

**Note 2** : wowowowowow ! plus de 250 reviews ! Ira t-on jusqu'à 300 ? Hummmm, il va falloir que je me montre à la hauteur du challenge !

**ooOOoo**

**51** – Varilia entra dans la grande salle sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle tenait à la main, une bague. Elle l'avait trouvée sous une des pierres noires qui se trouvaient dans la petite salle. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du la prendre mais n'avait pas pu résister. Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'une bague sertie de pierres précieuses, c'était un objet plutôt vulgaire, un simple anneau et en son centre, se trouvait une pierre bleue, taillé en losange. C'était le plus bel objet qu'elle ait jamais vu et touché. _Touché_. Rien que de savoir qu'avant elle, une femme, peut-être du même âge, avait touché cette bague, l'avait portée avant de la déposer là, pour une raison inconnue, l'a rendait extatique.

Il fallait qu'elle montre sa découverte à quelqu'un. Huuuuummm, le Timaré avait certainement eu le temps de récupérer. Et après tout, le Major lui avait dit que le Docteur McKay était un scientifique et que sur leur planète les scientifiques étudiaient ce genre de chose.

Elle avait hâte d'en savoir un peu plus.

Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle tout ce qu'elle découvrit fut un lit vide.

Qu'est-ce que … Où était-il ?

Varilia entendit des bruits dehors, des éclats de voix. Des voix … Par les Ancêtres ! Valérius !

Elle se précipita dehors.

**ooOOoo**

John s'était souvent fait des promesses depuis qu'il était ado. Des promesses du genre « résolutions de nouvelle année », cette année juré plus ceci ou cette année promis je me mets à. La plupart du temps les promesses qu'ils se faisaient à lui-même n'étaient jamais tenues. Son père lui aurait certainement dit que c'était la pire trahison possible, que c'était se mentir à soi-même, se renier un peu, blablabla.

Mais cette fois, il savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Il allait tuer Valérius. Le regard réprobateur de Teyla ou de Ford n'y ferait rien. Ce type ne le savait pas mais il était déjà mort.

Un coup de vent un peu plus violent que les autres le sortit de ses pensées meurtrières. Il se trouvait toujours à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol, du mauvais côté de la formation rocheuse, celle donnant à pic sur la vallée.

Il avait avancé un peu mais s'était tout simplement trouvé bloqué par l'absence d'escarpement suffisant pour placer les pieds. Faire demi tour lui semblait une tâche impossible et de toute manière, ça ne l'avancerait pas beaucoup. Résultat, il se trouvait adossé à l'un des pics à ressasser la manière dont il allait tuer Valérius.

Très constructif, vraiment.

Le vent s'était levé ce qui rendait sa situation encore plus précaire. Il avait cependant compris pourquoi les akrons pensaient que cet endroit était hanté. En s'engouffrant entre les arêtes des pics, le vents sifflait, produisant des notes aigues, comme les cris perçants d'un enfant.

Combien de temps pourrait-il rester comme ça ? Son bras le faisait souffrir et il sentait que ses jambes ne le suporteraient pas en situation debout bien longtemps. Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix : s'il voulait tuer Valérius, il fallait que lui reste en vie. Logique implacable.

Une nouvelle rafale de vent le fit presque déraper. _Merdemerdemerde_. Le bruit du vent ressemblait vraiment à un cri maintenant et … minute. Le vent criait son _nom_ !

_Varilia_ !

Il savait que faire venir le jeune femme par ici n'était peut-être pas des plus intelligent mais il n'avait pas le choix, il se mit à hurler.

« VARILIA ! PAR ICI ! »

**ooOOoo**

Varilia était arrivée dehors juste à temps pour voir son frère partir au galop.

Un équidé se trouvait là, celui du Timaré. Il donnait des petits coups de museau à quelque chose. Varilia s'approcha de l'animal, qui poussa un petit hennissement d'impuissance. Elle ramassa le morceau de tissu qui intéressait tant l'équidé.

Une couverture. Blanche. La couverture du Docteur McKay.

Varilia soupira.

Tout ça pour rien ! Elle avait pourtant cru que venir ici avait été une bonne idée et maintenant … maintenant, Valérius avait enlevé le Timaré. Une fois encore.

Elle resta un long moment là, la couverture dans les mains.

_Sheppard_ ! Oui, bien sûr. Le Major, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, lui pourrait certainement faire quelque chose.

Seulement où était-il ? Les Caves Nor étaient immenses, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient disparu en croyant pouvoir en percer les secrets. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec elle ? Si elle mourrait ici personne ne le saurait jamais et elle n'aurait jamais ses enfants et … elle était en train de devenir hystérique ! _Stop_. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une large inspiration et se calma.

Varilia rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Par où commencer ? Où pouvait bien se trouver le Major ?

A ses côtés, l'équidé lui aussi était nerveux. Il hennissait et frappait le sol de ses sabots, puis brusquement, il détala.

Varilia regarda l'animal partir au galop, disparaître derrière une des étranges formations rocheuses, puis revenir quelques instants après. Avec quelque chose entre les dents.

Varilia lui caressa le museau et prit le morceau de tissu. Couvert de sang. C'était un simple morceau de tissus en gros coton, celui qu'ils utilisaient pour leur chemise. Les mêmes chemises que celles que portaient le Timaré et le Major.

Varilia continuait à caresser l'équidé, grattant sur le dessus du front bombé, juste à l'intersection de l'épaisse corne et de la peau. Les équidés étaient des animaux intelligents, mais de là à penser qu'ils puissent traquer quelqu'un … Varilia avait des doutes, seulement c'était aussi sa seule piste.

« Hey, tu crois que tu pourrais me dire où tu as trouvé ça, hein ? »

Elle agitait le morceau de tissu devant le nez de l'équidé. Celui-ci le renifla un moment puis se tourna. Varilia le suivi, un peu abasourdie. Décidément, la présence du Timaré présidait à bien des miracles !

L'équidé la conduisit derrière l'une des plateformes rocheuses donnant sur le versant non boisé de la vallée. On y devinait la silhouette des maisons des akrons.

Varilia examina les alentours quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de brillant. Elle s'approcha et se pencha pour ramasser l'objet. Une boucle en argent. Une boucle très semblable à celle qui fermait la sangle de son sac. Le Major ne devait pas être loin. Mais ou ?

« _MAJOR ! MAJOR !_ »

Une voix à la fois lointaine et proche lui répondit. « VARILIA ! PAR ICI ! ». Une voix qui semblait venir d'en haut. Elle leva la tête.

Le Major se trouvait sur une petite corniche, quelques mètres sur sa droite. Il pencha les yeux vers elle et lui sourit comme si tout allait le mieux du monde.

« Salut, heu, j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main pour descendre. »

**TBC**


	52. Chapter 52

**Note 1** : merciiiiiiiiiii !

**Note 2** : je me sens d'humeur généreuse : voici deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !

**ooOOoo**

**52** – « Bonjour Caudius. »

La voix, comme sortie de nulle part, surprit l'homme qui se trouvait sur l'équidé, lui faisant faire un écart.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

Cinq hommes venaient de surgir de la forêt. Deux hommes vêtus comme ce Sheppard et le Timaré. Des Léciors, certainement des marchands ou des agriculteurs. Et Marnius. Le guérisseur des Léciors. Marnius, l'imposteur. Caudius s'adressa à lui, une marque de dédain dans la voix.

« Marnius, qu'est-ce qui peut t'amener sur le territoire des akrons toi et tes » il désigna de la main Ford et les militaires atlantes, « _amis_. »

Ford fit une petite grimace. A la façon dont l'akron avait prononcé le mot ami, il était clair qu'ils ne seraient pas davantage les bienvenus que Marnius, genre « les amis de mes ennemis sont mes ennemis » !

« Bonjour Caudius. »

Evidemment, Marnius sourait. Pas Ford. Ils n'étaient que quatre. Ca ne faisait pas bien lourd contre ces gens, même s'ils n'avaient pas d'arme à feu. Il arma son P-90, sans chercher à être discret, Gordon, qui était à ses côtés l'imita immédiatement. Il vit Caudius pâlir un peu. Bien, au moins les choses étaient claires. _Les amis, bonjour !_

« Caudius, mes amis, sont à la recherche de leurs compagnons. Le Major Sheppard et le Docteur McKay. Un Timaré. »

Marnius n'en dit pas plus. Il fixait Caudius, comme s'il guettait ses réactions à cette déclaration.

« Vraiment. » Il y avait de la dérision dans la voix de Caudius. « Un Timaré ! Sottise, ses êtres n'existent pas, ils sortent tout droit de l'imagination exacerbée des Leciors. Personnellement, je n'en ai _jamais_ rencontré. »

Ouch ! Ca c'était un coup bas. Pauvre Marnius, rabaissé au rang de charlatan. Ford se sentait désolé pour Manrnius si bien que la réaction de celui-ci le surprit.

Marnius éclata de rire. Un rire franc et sans malice.

« Ah, Caudius, Caudius. Tu caches si mal ce que tu es. Je peux le sentir sur toi, tu sais. » Le Lécior s'approchait de Caudius tout en parlant, il s'arrêta près de son équidé, le nez pratiquement sur l'animal. « Je sens ce qu'il a semé en toi, la détermination et le doute, je sens la bataille, le conflit. »

Caudius ne bougeait plus et sa belle arrogance semblait s'être soudainement envolée. Il fixait Marnius comme fasciné et effrayé à la fois mais incapable de bouger.

Marnius posa la main sur les rênes. Les autres akrons observaient la scène sans broncher.

« Caudius, tu sais au plus profond de toi que c'est une erreur, que rien de bon ne peut en sortir. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment.

Ford vit passer plusieurs sentiments sur le visage de Caudius, colère, douleur, doute. L'arkon finit par détacher son regard de Marnius. Il se tourna vers Ford et Gordon, puis descendit de sa monture.

« Ils sont aux grottes d'Elèbes, c'est là que … »

« Non, ils n'y sont pas. C'est de là que nous venons. »

Caudius parut un moment surpris puis adressa un sourire entendu à Marnius.

« Encore un des célèbres raccourcis des Léciors ? »

Marnius avait en effet envoyé un des Leciors en éclaireur vers les fameuses grottes. Il était revenu bredouille, quelques instants avant qu'ils ne tombent sur la petite troupe des akrons.

« Quoi ! Mais alors où … »

Caudius fut interrompu par Manrnius.

« Caudius, où se trouve Valérius ? »

« Valérius ? Il a rebroussé chemin il y a de cela quelques heures, mais, vous l'avez sûrement croisé, il est reparti vers le domaine. »

« Non, nous n'avons croisé personne, si quelqu'un était passé par là, nous l'aurions vu. »

C'est vrai que cette forêt n'était pas très dense, les arbres étaient hauts mais peu feuillus et en plus le feuillage en question se trouvait à plus de deux mètres de la cime. Impossible de rater un cavalier.

Caudius fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation puis ses traits se détendirent et il poussa ce que Ford interpréta comme un juron.

« Il s'est lancé à leur poursuite ! J'ignore comment mais il a du comprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas vers les Grottes. »

Marnius ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir, ce que Ford interpréta comme un mauvais signe. Un très mauvais signe. Si Marnius arrêtait de sourire, c'était sans doute que le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête.

« Et où pourraient-ils se trouver ? Vous avez une idée ? »

Ford regarda les akrons. Les cavaliers étaient tous descendus de leur étrange monture. L'un d'eux, après avoir hésité un long moment, prit la parole.

« Peut-être sont-ils aux Caves Nor. »

Caudius et Marnius parurent tous les deux surpris, pour ne pas dire choquer par cette proposition.

« Ridicule ! Jamais ma sœur n'aurait accepté de se rendre là-bas ! C'est de la folie, non, ils doivent être ailleurs, peut-être plus à l'est, près de … »

« Non, je crois qu'il a raison. »

Un autre cavalier venait de prendre la parole. Il regardait Marnius l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Heu, Varilia, je veux dire, votre sœur, elle … heu … »

Caudius s'impatienta.

« Oui, et bien quoi, parle ! »

L'homme était nerveux.

« Elle aime tout ce qui a trait aux histoires … je veux dire, les histoires, les mythes, les légendes. Je me rappelle qu'elle nous avait questionné Ledg et moi, avant … avant qu'elle … enfin, avant. »

L'homme soupira, manifestement incapable de trouver ses mots.

Ford se tourna vers Caudius.

« Heu, Varilia ? Qui c'est ça ? »

« Ma sœur. Elle a disparu. Votre Major Sheppard l'a enlevée. »

« Enlevée ? Une femme ? C'est ridicule. »

« Varilia est une jeune femme fragile et impressionnable, et dans son état actuel … »

Ford vit les hommes de Caudius tiquèrent un peu à la référence à la jeune femme « fragile et impressionnable ».

« Heu, quel état ? »

« Varilia est enceinte. »

Il y avait de la fierté dans la voix de Caudius. De la fierté et quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus, de l'envie, de l'amour, difficile à cerner avec précision.

« Oh. »

« Oui, « oh ». Je doute que dans son état elle se soit volontairement rendu là, c'est un endroit dangereux et … »

« … Et peu fréquenté ce qui en fait la cachette idéale, non ? »

Ford regardait l'akron. Celui-ci finit par hocher la tête.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. »

« Bien, et ces Caves, elles sont loin d'ici. »

« Non, à peine une demi-heure en équidé. »

« Et à pied ? »

« Le double, pas plus si vous pouvez hâter le pas. »

S'il pouvait ? Tu m'étonnes que oui, si cela signifiait retrouver le Major et Mckay en bonne santé.

« Et Valérius ? »

Caudius réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Il doit être arrivé à la même conclusion. Il a décidé de rebrousser chemin pas très loin de l'endroit où il aurait fallu que nous bifurquions pour nous rendre aux Caves. Ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence. » Il poussa un autre juron entre ses dents. « Nous devons nous hâter. »

Ford le regarda surpris par cette soudaine inquiétude.

« Pourquoi ? »

Caudius hésita un moment puis lui répondit.

« Valérius a été chargé de s'occuper du Timaré par notre mère mais … » Il ne finit pas sa phrase et remonta sur son équidé.

« Mais _quoi_ ? »

Ford voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec ce fameux Valérius.

Caudius secoua la tête.

« Mais j'ai du _intervenir_. »

Il n'en dit pas plus ce qui eu pour effet d'agacer hautement Ford. Bon sang ! il avait l'impression qu'il fallait lui sortir les mots de la bouche de force.

« Intervenir ? »

« Oui. Valérius n'est pas … » Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « Pour lui, un Timaré est juste un outil, un instrument, comme la hache pour couper le bois ou la chandelle pour éclairer la nuit. Juste une … une chose, utile certes mais pas davantage. »

Une chose ? Un outil ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces gens ? Comment pouvait on traiter de la sorte quelqu'un ? Ford soupira. Okay. Il fallait qu'il pose la question.

« Et Valérius lui a fait du mal ? Je veux dire, il est blessé ou … »

« NON ! Vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Il a besoin de lui, il ne lui fera pas de mal. »

_Mais il ne lui fera pas de bien non plus, okay message reçu cinq sur cinq._

Ford fixait Caudius. L'akron semblait sûr que Valérius n'avait pas fait et ne ferait pas de mal à McKay. Ce qui laissait deux questions en suspens : en serait-il de même avec le Major ? Et que ferait-il de McKay une fois que ce dernier ne lui serait plus utile ?

**TBC**


	53. Chapter 53

**Note 1** : merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : Emma, dois-je comprendre que tu as téléchargé ce monstre, pire, que tu l'as imprimé ? En tout cas merci de me lire (surtout à 6 h du matin dans le TGV, faut du courage, moi généralement j'y dors!).

**ooOOoo**

**53** – Il avait froid. Ou plutôt non, il avait chaud. Et froid. C'était une sensation curieuse et plutôt désagréable. Un peu comme lorsque l'on a la grippe et que l'on passe des frissons aux bouffées de chaleur. Désagréable, vraiment.

Et puis, il avait mal partout. Ses bras, son dos, et même ses gros orteils le faisaient souffrir. Il devait vraiment avoir la grippe. Voila tout. Une simple grippe.

Rodney soupira et allongea le bras. Son matelas émit des petits craquellements. Des _craquellements_ ? Ridicule. Il avait fait venir spécialement de Terre son matelas orthopédique (45) et celui-ci n'émettait aucun son. Il devait être à l'infirmerie. Les lits y étaient ridiculement petits et particulièrement inconfortables. Il ouvrit les yeux … Sur des feuilles mortes et de la terre.

Il n'était pas dans ses quartiers, ni à l'infirmerie. Pas sur Atlantis du tout.

Il était en plein cauchemar.

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Rodney tourna doucement la tête. Valérius se tenait là, près de son équidé et l'observait.

Rodney se releva. Il se mit d'abord à quatre pattes. La tête lui tournait un peu. Ses mains étaient liées. Super. Il se mit sur ses genoux et déglutit. Avec peine. Il porta ses mains à son cou.

Mon Dieu ! Ce type avait essayé de le tuer. Encore. Il devrait peut-être finir par s'y habituer. Et surtout, il devrait commencer à obéir ou sinon Valérius irait un peu trop loin et cette fois …

Rodney finit pas s'asseoir. Valérius le fixait toujours, ce qui avait pour effet d'accroître sa nervosité. Rodney réprima un ricanement, « nervosité », non, il avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. Il se demandait juste ce que l'akron avait en réserve pour lui, quel miracle il allait devoir performer à la demande, quelle menace il allait mettre en action.

« Debout. »

Valérius ne dit rien d'autre, il prit les rênes de son équidé et lui fit faire un demi-tour.

Rodney regarda un moment l'homme s'éloigner. Une fois encore, Valérius était sûr que McKay allait suivre, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit : suivre sans résistance l'homme qui tentait régulièrement de vous tuer !

Rodney n'aimait pas les conflits, il avait horreur de se battre. Quel intérêt lorsque l'on sait déjà que l'on est le meilleur ? Et c'était son cas. Les hommes se battent pour se prouver qu'ils peuvent le faire ou juste parce qu'ils veulent prouver au monde entier qu'ils sont les plus forts. Rodney McKay était au dessus de tout ça : aucune démonstration de force n'était nécessaire pour que son ego soit satisfait, merci bien. Il savait ce qu'il valait. Et puis, se battre signifiait se faire mal, ou bien être blessé. Et Rodney McKay détestait la douleur.

Seulement là, il avait envie, rien qu'une fois, de ne pas être Rodney McKay.

Il aurait voulu être John Sheppard, lâcher une petite phrase ironique, garder un air détendu et sûr de lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Rodney ferma les yeux. Il pouvait peut-être y arriver ? Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et articula un faible.

« Non ».

Valérius se retourna aussitôt.

Rodney avait presque espéré que l'Akron n'avait pas entendu sa réponse, qu'il continuerait à s'éloigner sans se retourner, certain qu'il suivait et que peut-être, peut-être qu'il l'oublierait.

Valérius revint vers lui, sans presser le pas. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, pratiquement à l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsque Rodney avait refait surface.

Okay. Penser comme Sheppard, agir comme Sheppard. Rodney leva les yeux vers l'akron et soutint son regard.

« Ecou …» Rodney déglutit avec peine, « Ecoutez, je crois que nous pourrions … » Valérius avança vers lui, Rodney continua à le fixer sans bouger – c_ommeSheppardcommeSheppardcommeSheppard_, il pouvait le faire ! – « nous pourrions nous entendre, je veux dire si vous avez besoin de … ».

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Valérius fut sur lui en un instant. Rodney poussa un petit couinement avant de se retrouver à nouveau à court d'oxygène ! Il refusait de baisser les yeux, fixant l'akron. Il porta ses mains à son cou mais ne se débattit pas. Sans doute étonné par sa réaction, Valérius le relâcha. Rodney se mit à tousser et à crachoter. Il leva les yeux vers l'akron.

C_ommeSheppardcommeSheppardcommeSheppard. _La main de Rodney se mit à farfouiller dans les feuilles mortes, elle finit par se refermer sur quelque chose. Une branche. Epaisse. Il serra les doigts.

C_ommeSheppardcommeSheppardcommeSheppard. _Valérius tendit la main pour le saisir, ou bien pour le frapper, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais il ne termina pas son geste.

c_ommeSheppardcommeSheppardcommeSheppard_. Rodney frappa violemment l'Akron avec la branche. Le coup prit Valérius par surprise qui s'écroula sans un bruit.

Rodney se releva, glissa sur les feuilles mortes, mais parvint à retrouver son équilibre. Sans un regard pour Valérius toujours à terre, il s'élança à travers bois.

**ooOOoo**

John était soulagé d'avoir vu apparaître Varilia. Même si cette dernière se trouvait à deux mètres en dessous de lui. Et autant sur sa droite. Bon sang ! Comment diable allait-il faire pour descendre de là.

« Major ! Valérius … Il a … le Timaré ! C'est de ma faute si … »

Okay, il était temps de calmer le jeu avant que la jeune femme ne perde tout contrôle d'elle-même.

« Varilia. »

« C'est si affreux ! Il l'a enlevé et je n'ai rien fait, _rien_ et maintenant … »

« VARILIA ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

« Varilia, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. Allez chercher … »

Quoi ? De l'aide ? Où ? Et qui ? _Merdemerdemerde_. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la roche. Cette fois, il était vraiment mal barré. Okay, garder son calme et réfléchir. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Varilia avait tout bonnement disparu.

« Varilia ? »

Silence.

Génial. Il se trouvait coincé sur cette saloperie de pic aux arrêtes aussi tranchantes que le couteau préféré de Valérius et son seul espoir était une femme enceinte à moitié hystérique et … _Ouch_ !

Quelque chose venait de lui frapper le visage. Il porta, lentement, sa main droite à son visage. Elle se referma sur une corde. Une corde ? John leva les yeux.

Juste au dessus de lui, à environ deux mètres se trouvait le visage souriant de Varilia. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main.

**TBC**

(45) Véridique ! Voir épisode Duet, saison 2.


	54. Chapter 54

**Note 1** : merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : heu, utilisation abusive du mot de Cambronne …

**ooOOoo**

**54** – Varilia avait une idée.

Elle savait qu'il fallait faire vite. Très vite. Valérius n'était pas la personne la plus stable qu'elle connaisse. Et seul le Major pouvait sauver le Timaré. Le docteur McKay.

Elle quitta la corniche et revint vers la grotte, l'équidé toujours sur ses talons.

Varilia récupéra la corde qu'ils avaient utilisée pour maintenir le Docteur sur l'équidé. Celui-ci se mit d'ailleurs à renifler la corde et à lui donner des petits coups de tête. Varilia le calma en lui caressant le museau.

« Oui, oui, nous allons le retrouver. Allez, viens. »

Le plus simple pour atteindre le Major c'était de passer par en haut.

Varilia grimpa sur la plateforme rocheuse, puis, avec précaution, suivie de l'équidé elle parvint jusqu'au bord. Elle s'agenouilla et se pencha un peu. Un peu en dessous d'elle, elle aperçu la masse de cheveux noirs de Sheppard. Parfait.

Elle se releva et s'approcha de l'équidé.

Varilia accrocha la corde au pommeau de la selle. Elle tira un peu dessus pour tester le nœud. Solide.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau du vide, puis lança la corde qui atterrit avec précision sur le crâne du Major. Celui-ci releva la tête vers elle.

**ooOOoo**

« Major ! Deux solutions, où l'équidé vous tire où vous pouvez grimper ? »

John réfléchit un moment. La pierre était trop tranchante. Nul doute que la corde n'y résisterait pas. D'un autre côté, avec son bras, il ne voyait pas comment, il parviendrait à se hisser tout seul jusqu'en haut.

Il soupira.

« Les deux je suppose. Vous allez me tirer et je vais tenter de grimper. » Il passa la corde autour de sa taille, fit un nœud et tira un coup bref. « Ca y'est, vous pouvez y aller ! »

Varilia hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'équidé.

**ooOOoo**

La corde se raidit et John commença à sentir ses pieds se soulever. Il prit immédiatement appui sur la paroi avec ses pieds et de sa main valide, se hissa tant bien que mal.

Il allait doucement, de peur que le frottement de la corde ne rompe celle-ci. Finalement, il atteint le sommet. Il s'écroula sur le ventre.

« Heu, Major ? Major ! Vous allez bien. »

John poussa un petit ricanement étouffé. Ouais, super, une vraie partie de plaisir ! Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était resté là, sans bouger. Il resta silencieux un moment. Varilia se tut, sentant sans doute qu'il avait besoin de ce ça, d'un petit moment de répit. D'une illusion de calme.

John entendit la jeune femme se lever et fouiller dans quelque chose, certainement sa besace. Il continuait à fixer le paysage devant lui, la tête tournée vers le côté. Des arbres au loin, les roches bleutés, un ciel nuageux.

« Tenez, buvez un peu. »

Amusant, c'était un peu comme une réponse universelle. Si vous vous sentez aux trente-sixièmes dessous, que l'on a tenté de vous zigouiller pour la énième fois, buvez un peu de flotte ! C'était d'ailleurs la méthode qu'il utilisait avec McKay. Sauf que dans le cas de l'irritant scientifique, elle avait aussi le mérite de l'empêcher de parler.

McKay. Valérius. Ca lui rappelait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Tuer Valérius. Et bien sûr retrouver McKay. Mais surtout tuer Valérius. Et merde ! Son esprit était complètement foutu, il racontait n'importe quoi. Okay, se lever et aller jouer au héros.

Et en profiter pour tuer Valérius.

Ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise journée après tout.

Il se remit péniblement sur le dos. Varilia était assise à côté de lui, toujours silencieuse, la gourde à la main. John la prit et bu à petites gorgées, il lui rendit la gourde et ferma les yeux.

Silence.

John rouvrit les yeux. Varilia était toujours à ses côtés. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la stoppa avant.

« Non. »

« Que … mais vous ne savez même pas ce que j'allais dire ! »

John se mit en position assise et se tourna vers Varilia.

« Quelque chose du genre « _je suis désolée, tout ça est de ma faute_ », non ? »

Varilia rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle avait en effet voulu s'excuser une fois encore pour tout ce qui lui arrivait, à lui et au Timaré.

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez, aidez moi à me relever, vous voulez bien ? »

Varilia l'aida à se mettre debout.

« Oh par les Ancêtres ! Vos mains, elles sont en sang. »

John s'était en effet pas mal abîmé les mains avant d'avoir l'idée de les envelopper dans ses manches. Sa main droite notamment était vraiment amochée. Normal, c'était sur elle qu'avait reposé le gros du boulot et c'était aussi avec elle qu'il avait agrippé la corde.

« J'ai de l'onguent, cela devrait aider un peu à calmer la douleur et à cicatriser.

« Je croyais que les akrons ne croyaient pas dans la médication, que tous vos bobos devaient se guérir tout seul. »

Il savait qu'il avait été un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'avait vraiment souhaité mais il n'était pas de très, très bonne humeur.

« Non, Major, nous pensons … certains d'entre nous, pense que nous devons en cas de maladies graves nous en remettre au jugement des anciens. Mais nous disposons de quoi soigner les petites blessures et contingences du quotidien. Venez, je vais vous soigner ça.»

**ooOOoo**

L'onguent était plutôt efficace, la douleur était plus diffuse.

Varilia avait nettoyé les palies avec de l'eau bouillie puis avait appliquer l'onguent avant de les bander. Elle avait employé des morceaux de la couverture blanche qu'avait utilise Rodney un peu plus tôt.

John regarda sa montre. Il soupira. Il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Valérius était parti avec McKay ? 30 minutes, 40 minutes, une heure ?

« Voilà, c'est fait. »

John regarda ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des moufles mais au moins il n'avait pas trop mal. Il restait à régler la question de son coude. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne devait pas être cassé. Ca lui faisait un mal de chien, sa peau était d'une couleur bleue tout à fait impressionnante mais il pouvait, à peu près, bouger.

Varilia lui fit une espèce d'écharpe avec la couverture.

« Et maintenant ? »

Elle lui passa l'écharpe sous le bras et la noua autour de son cou. John se leva.

« Maintenant, je vais chercher McKay. »

**TBC**


	55. Chapter 55

**Note** : merci pour vos reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**55** – Rodney courrait à travers bois comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Le _diable à ses trousses_. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait en fait : Valérius et le Diable ferait un excellent ménage à deux.

Les buissons et les branches basses lui cinglaient le visage et les bras. Sa chemise était déjà en piteux état. Mais il continuait à courir. Il le fallait, il n'avait pas le choix. Le Diable le pourchassait.

Il essayait de rester dans la partie la plus fournie de la forêt, de cette manière, il pensait qu'il serait plus difficile pour Valérius de le poursuivre en équidé.

Depuis combien de temps courait-il ? Valérius s'était-il lancé à sa poursuite ? Ses questions tournaient dans sa tête. Seulement, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse. Toute son énergie était concentrée sur un seul but : s'échapper.

Si Valérius le retrouvait … Rodney frissonna. Non, cela n'arriverait pas, il fallait qu'il courre, c'était tout.

Il accéléra.

La course n'était pas son fort. Le sport tout court n'était pas son fort. Il se sentait lourd, maladroit, il butait sur les racines, glissait sur les feuilles mortes. Il se passa les mains sur les yeux, il était en sueur ; elle dégoulinait sur ses tempes et sur l'arrête de son nez.

Des craquements derrière lui le firent se retourner.

Rien.

Il tenta d'accélérer mais son corps ne voulait rien entendre, bien au contraire, il avait la nette impression d'aller de moins en moins vite.

Les bruits se firent plus distincts. Des bruits de martèlement. Ceux de sabots contre la terre sèche. Un équidé !

La panique s'empara de lui. _Nonnonnonnonnonnonnon_. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir déjà rattrapé ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une cachette. Un dernier effort, il fallait juste qu'il fournisse un dernier effort. Là !

A quelques mètres, Rodney distingua l'entrée d'une petite clairière. Il y trouverait certainement de quoi se cacher.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney s'arrêta en plein centre de la clairière. Il ne pouvait de toute manière pas aller plus loin, sa respiration était coupée et il allait certainement droit à l'arrêt cardiaque s'il continuait à ce rythme.

La clairière ne devait pas faire plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres carrés. Sur la gauche, un léger dénivelé conduisait à un ensemble touffus de buissons épineux ressemblant à des mûriers. Il trouverait certainement une cachette par ici.

Rodney descendit, glissant le long de la petite pente. Il regarda derrière lui. On pouvait voir les traces laissées par son passage. Il ramassa plusieurs branches et balaya la terre pour les effacer.

Il frotta le sol derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Dans l'épais buisson se trouvait une sorte de tunnel, certainement formé par quelque animal. En temps normal, il se serait certainement inquiété de savoir si ledit animal résidait toujours dans les parages mais là il était trop fatigué pour y penser.

Rodney écarta les branchages jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se frayer un passage dans le tunnel, à quatre pattes, il avança le plus loin que lui permettait sa taille. Il tenta tant bien que mal de refermer le passage derrière lui, le recouvrant de branches à moitié cassées.

Une fois qu'il eu fini, Rodney s'allongea complètement sur le sol, puis il se recroquevilla et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait voir la lumière du jour filtrer à travers sa cachette. Il calma sa respiration, ferma les yeux et s'assoupit en quelques minutes.

**ooOOoo**

C'était stupide. Non mais vraiment, comment avait-il pu tomber d'accord avec cette idée !

« _Ca_ _va marcher ! Faites moi confiance_. »

Voilà ce que lui avait dit Varilia en lui expliquant son plan pour retrouver McKay. Tu parles d'un plan !

John se retrouvait en train d'agiter un bâton en face du nez d'un équidé, bâton au bout duquel se trouvait un morceau de la couverture dans laquelle McKay avait dormi.

« _Vous verrez, l'équidé vous conduira à lui, c'est comme ça qu'il vous a trouvé_ ! »

Il se sentait stupide. Jumper était peut-être un animal intelligent mais ce n'était pas un chien de chasse. Quoique … Oui, bon, ce n'était pas un cheval non plus.

« J'aurais mieux fait de te faire renifler une barre de chocolat. Ca tu l'associerais peut-être avec McKay. »

L'animal n'avait pas l'air de suivre un chemin précis, mais il n'avait pas l'air perdu non plus. De toute manière, John ne saurait pas dire ce qu'il en était. Il était un pilote pas un boy-scout.

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais eu le sens de l'orientation. Mais avant de venir sur Atlantis cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment gêné : qui a besoin de savoir reconnaître son chemin à l'ère des scan, radars et autres GPS ! Le problème dans la galaxie de Pégase, c'est qu'il se trouvait souvent à pieds. A pieds à arpenter des espaces vierges et sauvages. Là où un arbre ressemble à un autre arbre.

Il soupira.

Et brusquement, Jumper s'arrêta. Oho. John regarda tout autour de lui. Toujours des arbres, des feuilles mortes, de l'herbe. Pas de McKay.

Et pas de Valérius non plus.

John descendit de l'équidé pour regarder un peu les alentours. Il avait à peine mis le pied par terre que l'équidé se mit à trottiner dans le bois.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens, _nondenondenon_ …. »

John couru après l'animal.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut.

Désorienté, il lui fallu un moment pour se rappeler de l'endroit où il était : terré comme un animal dans un épais buisson. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé. Un bruit et ce qui ressemblait à un _cri_. Bien sûr il était dans une forêt donc ça pouvait être un animal. Juste ça, un animal, pas Valérius.

Rodney ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur les bruits autour de lui mais il n'entendait que sa propre respiration. Personne, il n'y avait personne, c'était juste son imagination.

Le bruit recommença. Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un marchait dans la clairière. Rodney entendait le crissement des feuilles foulées au pied. La tête posée sur le sol, il pouvait sentir les vibrations causées par chacun des pas de l'inconnu. Non, pas un inconnu.

C'était Valérius.

Rodney n'osait plus bouger, même sa respiration s'était faite quasi inaudible. Il guettait les mouvements devant lui.

Une ombre massive passa devant sa cachette, bloquant la lumière. Elle stoppa là un moment, puis se détourna. Rodney était si tendu qu'il avait envie de hurler. Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour retenir les sons qui menaçaient de le trahir et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Rodney entendit Valérius s'éloigner et il laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les pas stoppèrent. Oh mon Dieu ! Il avait du l'entendre.

Les pas revinrent vers lui, l'ombre bloqua à nouveau la lumière qui filtrait à travers le buisson, un bras plongea dans les feuilles et frôla ses cheveux.

Et Rodney se mit à hurler.

**TBC**


	56. Chapter 56

**Note** : merci pour vos reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**56** – Mais où l'emmenait ce fichu animal ! Comme s'il avait le temps de faire une petite promenade dans les bois.

John aperçu enfin l'équidé. Il se trouvait près d'un arbre dont presque toutes les feuilles étaient tombées, créant un véritable tapis jaune/marron par terre.

John s'approcha de l'animal. Il lui caressa l'encolure.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, hein ? »

Jumper fouillait les feuilles avec son museau.

John fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir là dessous qui intéresse à ce point l'équidé ? Il se mit à genoux. Les feuilles avaient été foulées, comme si quelqu'un s'était roulé dessus. Il fouilla le tas de feuilles mortes. Au bout de quelques secondes, il en sortit un objet, rond et argenté.

Un bouton.

John le tourna dans ses mains un moment. Ce n'était pas là, une preuve intangible de la présence de McKay mais … Il tourna la tête et poussa un juron.

L'équidé venait de décider de reprendre sa ballade !

**ooOOoo**

Valérius était livide. Livide de rage.

Une fois que ce serait fini. Une fois qu'il aurait enfin retrouvé … Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas encore prononcer leurs noms, pas avant qu'ils ne soient revenus.

_McKay_. Oui, il devait se concentrer sur ça. Le retrouver.

Et lorsqu'il aurait fini, il lui montrerait ce qui en coûte de désobéir à son maître. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il était, son maître.

Il lui montrerait ce qui se passe lorsqu'un _animal_ se retourne contre son maître. Il ne le toucherait pas, non, pas directement. Il tuerait Sheppard devant lui et cette fois, il l'empêcherait de le sauver.

Et après, un sourire apparu sur le visage de Valérius, après, il le passerait de villages en villages, comme un animal dont on loue les services.

Oui, il allait regretter d'avoir chercher à lui échapper.

**ooOOoo**

« Bien, et maintenant ? »

Ford se trouvait agenouillé près des restes du feu de camp, dans la caverne. Abandonnée.

Caudius et Marnius se trouvaient là eux aussi, débout et l'air un peu désappointé. Même Marnius.

« Ils peuvent être n'importe où et …. »

« CAUDIUS ! »

Les trois hommes se retournèrent.

Ford vit une jeune femme s'élancer vers l'akron. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras. Enfin, comme il pouvait car cette dernière était _très_ enceinte. C'était certainement la fameuse kidnapée, Varilia.

« VARILIA ! »

Bingo !

« Heu, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ces émouvantes retrouvailles mais le temps presse alors … »

Ford fit un signe en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se détacha un peu de son frère. Elle croisa ses bras autour de son ventre et se mit à fixer le sol.

« Varilia, je … je suis désolée, nous aurions du être capable de te protéger et … »

Cette affirmation fit immédiatement réagir Varilia qui releva les yeux. Cette fois, Ford n'y lu pas de la peur, mais plutôt de la surprise.

« Me protéger ? Mais de quoi ? Tu … Oh par les Ancêtres, Caudius, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela. Je comprends mieux l'attitude de Gerfo. » Elle fit un signe en direction de l'akron qui l'avait trouvée dehors. « Tu crois que le Major m'a enlevée, c'est ça ? Caudius, pour quitter cette … cette terre maudite, je serais prête à payer pour me faire enlever ! »

Caudius était manifestement choqué par ce qu'était en train de lui dire sa sœur, il allait répliquer mais elle le coupa.

« Oh et non, je ne suis pas perturbée par mon état de femme enceinte. Caudius, ce que nous avons fait était inqualifiable. Je suis heureuse d'être en vie et je sais que c'est grâce au Timaré, » elle se tourna vers Ford et lui sourit, « je veux dire grâce au Docteur McKay, mais, » elle soupira, « je sais aussi que cela ne justifiait pas ce qui s'est passé et cela ne le justifiera jamais à mes yeux. » Elle fixait son frère, les yeux froids et déterminés.

Ford fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas tellement ce qu'impliquait les dires de Varilia. La jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Nous nous sommes enfuis ce matin. Le Timaré était … fatigué. Alors nous nous sommes arrêtés ici mais, » elle soupira, « Valérius nous a retrouvés. J'ignore comment il a su que nous étions là. Il a essayé de tuer le Major. Une fois encore. Et il a réussi à s'enfuir avec le Docteur McKay seulement je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait suivi volontairement. »

« Vous dites que Valérius à essayer de _tuer_ le Major ? »

« Oh oui, il a tenté de le faire tomber de la falaise mais, il s'est juste blessé le bras, Jumper m'a aidée à la récupérer. »

« _JUMPER_ ! »

L'exclamation des trois atlantes fit sursauter Varilia et Caudius. Marnius se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

Ford se reprit.

« Heu, vous avez dit qu'un _Jumper_ vous avait aidé à sauver le Major ? »

« Oui, c'est un de nos équidés. Il est âgé mais aussi très intelligent. C'est le nom que lui a donné le Tima- le docteur McKay. L'équidé semblait très attaché à lui. Ce nom, Jumper, il a une signification particulière ? »

Ford secoua la tête. Et dire que McKay avait toujours dit trouvé ce nom ridicule !

« Oui, enfin, non. Heu, bref. Donc vous avez sauvé le Major et après ? »

« Il s'est lancé à la poursuite de Valérius. Il a prit Jumper. Il l'aidera à retrouver McKay j'en suis sûre ! »

« Et comment ? »

« Il l'a fait avec le Major. J'ignorais où il se trouvait et l'équidé l'a retrouvé, je crois qu'il l'a _flairé_. Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'équidé se conduire de la sorte. »

Ford ne voyait pas très bien où pouvait les mener cette conversation. En fait, sa patience était un peu à bout.

« _Superrrrr_, et donc on fait quoi maintenant ? »

**ooOOoo**

Il avait enfin repéré sa trace. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le sortir de sa cachette.

Valérius ricana. Et quelle cachette. Sous terre, comme l'animal qu'il était, quoi de plus normal !

L'akron descendit de son équidé. Il fouilla dans les sacoches qui se trouvaient sur sa selle et en sortit un sac en toile. Il soupesa le sac. Celui-ci émit un bruit de métal qui s'entrechoque. Valérius sourit.

Cette fois, il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

Il avança vers l'endroit où se trouvait McKay.

**ooOOoo**

John caressa le morceau de tissu qu'il venait de trouver. Du coton blanc. Ou du lin.

Les buissons en étaient pleins.

McKay était visiblement passer par là, sans doute en courant. Plusieurs branches étaient brisées.

Jumper lui donna un petit coup de tête.

« Hummm, je te suis. »

Il avait un peu de mal à y croire mais Jumper était vraiment un fin limier. L'équidé l'avait guidé à travers bois, s'arrêtant à chaque trace du passage de Rodney.

John suivi l'équidé jusqu'à une petite clairière. Jumper s'arrêta aux bords d'un talus. Au fond se trouvait un immense buisson.

« Tu veux que je descende ? »

Jumper lui donna un coup de tête.

« Okay, Okay, j'y vais. »

**TBC **(Tatatatatata … Suspense ! Qui de Valérius ou de Sheppard va retrouver McKay le premier, hein qui ?)


	57. Chapter 57

**Note 1** : merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : je viens de lire une petite fic' (en anglais) qui traite de la même idée – pouvoir d'empathie – mais avec Daniel ; c'est fabuleusement bien écrit, avec plein de torture pour Daniel et Jack. L'auteur est Dragonfly, son histoire No more butterflies peut être trouvée ici : www(point)ancientobsessions(point)com(slash)nmbone(point)html

**ooOOoo**

**57** – Caudius et Varilia étaient silencieux. Marnius se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'air sérieux.

« Varilia, avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où Valérius a pu emmener le Timaré ? »

Varilia réfléchit un instant et poussa un petit soupir.

« Non, je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ il l'a emmené ? Je veux dire, » elle s'assit sur l'escarpement qui avait servi de lit à Rodney, « ça n'a aucun sens ! » elle se tourna vers son frère, « l'idée n'était-elle pas de se servir de lui pour ramener la santé à ceux qui l'avaient perdue ? »

Caudius hocha la tête.

« Alors dans ce cas, il devrait être reparti vers le domaine et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec toi ? »

Caudius réfléchissait lui aussi aux actes étranges de son frère.

« Je l'ignore. Valérius nous a caché qu'il avait retrouvé votre trace. Il a _prétendu_ vouloir retourner au domaine. »

Varilia secoua la tête.

« C'est de notre faute. Valérius n'a plus toute sa tête depuis … », elle soupira. « Nous aurions l'aider, et non pas l'accompagner dans cette folle idée de trouver un Timaré ! »

« Cette folle idée, comme tu l'appelle, est la seule chose qui lui a permis de ne pas perdre la raison ! »

Le frère et la sœur commençaient à hausser le ton. Il y avait apparemment des frictions sur le bien-fondé des actions de Valérius.

Varilia poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« Caudius, cesse de te voiler la face : il _a_ perdu la raison, tous ses actes le démontrent ! Le simple fait de vouloir trouver un Timaré, un vrai, pour faire _revivre_ les akrons en est la preuve même si je dois dire être heureuse d'être en … Caudius ? Caudius est-ce que ça va ?»

Le visage de l'akron s'était soudainement figé et il avait pâlit considérablement.

« Je … je crois que je sais où Valérius a emmené le Timaré. »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney était incapable de se contrôler. Ses bras frappaient au hasard – quoique peut-être pas tant que ça, vu qu'il entendit distinctement un « grumpf » suivi d'un « ouch » – ses jambes battaient comme s'il faisait du vélo, et il surtout il criait.

Des sons inarticulés, aigus. Il était juste incapable d'autre chose, incapable de former une pensée cohérente, d'aligner des mots, de faire des phrases. Sa peur et sa rage étaient tout simplement trop puissantes.

Les bras se resserraient sur ses biceps, ils enserraient sa taille. Ils étaient partout. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les combattre. Finalement, épuisé, il abandonna la bataille. Son corps devint flasque, inerte entre les bras de son assaillant, ses mains néanmoins accrochées à la veste de celui-ci.

Rodney pouvait entendre la respiration de l'homme, rapide et saccadée. Bien, il lui avait visiblement donné du fil à retordre, c'était déjà ça !

Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Rodney commençait à trouver ça un peu curieux. Il essaya de se dégager mais immédiatement une main se referma sur son cou. Il poussa un petit cri. Son cou était déjà bleu de sa dernière rencontre avec Valérius. Il cessa de bouger. La main quitta son cou et descendit sur sa poitrine, le maintenant sur le sol.

Rodney était toujours par terre, allongé sur le dos, la tête en partie dans le buisson, le corps à l'extérieur. Il distinguait à peine la forme de l'homme qui le maintenait à terre. Il ferma les yeux et ses mains lâchèrent le tissu qu'elles tenaient encore fermement. Il les posa à plat, ses bras le long de son corps.

Rodney sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir retenir ses larmes mais il en était incapable et bientôt, il pu sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues, glisser contre ses tempes, tomber sur ses oreilles.

Pathétique.

Valérius avait raison. Il ne valait pas grand-chose comme homme. Juste un Timaré bien utile à avoir sous la main. Il n'avait même pas réussi à utiliser ce qu'il prétendait être la plus incroyable intelligence de ce côté de la galaxie, pour s'enfuir et maintenant, il pleurait comme un bébé ; mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait juste l'impression que son cerveau marchait au ralenti. Il se sentait trahi : son cerveau avait toujours été là pour lui, comme un « meilleur » ami.

Si ça ce n'était pas pathétique ! Penser à son cerveau comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne. Comme si la seule personne avec qui Rodney McKay pouvait sympathiser était lui-même. De toute manière, tout cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance puisque Valérius avait gagné.

Et c'est alors que quelque chose d'étrange se passa.

Une main effleura son visage et doucement, essuya ses larmes.

**ooOOoo**

John avait fait le tour du buisson épineux.

Quelques fruits rouges se trouvaient là, certains étaient à moitié dévorés par les oiseaux. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'en goûter un. Le fruit était à la fois acide et doux, un peu comme des groseilles. C'était sans doute ça qui avait fait accourir l'équidé ici. Il devait aimer les fruits en question.

John en cueilli en peu. Jumper avait bien mérité cette petite gâterie. Il fit le tour du buisson puis se pencha sur les branches, tentant d'atteindre les plus hautes et les plus loin du bord, celles où il trouverait les fruits non grignotés. Et c'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose. Juste un éclair, quelque chose de blanc. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait visiblement pas à cette forêt, quelque chose … Il se mit pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds. Il glissa sa main à travers les épines et parvint enfin à toucher …

Et là, poussant un cri désespéré, _quelque chose_ l'attaqua !

La chose se rua presque sur lui, le frappant, le griffant, poussant des sons incompréhensibles.

A moitié dans le buisson, John tenta de se relever et de se dégager mais la chose en question, certainement un animal, l'entraîna littéralement et il finit par tomber complètement, écrasant les branches sous lui, sentant les épines déchirer sa chemise.

Passé le premier moment de surprise, il décida de reprendre le dessus de la situation. Il commença par utiliser son propre corps pour coincer l'animal contre terre, puis il saisit les bras qui … les _bras_ ?

John essaya de ne pas blesser la personne qui se débattait comme un diable. Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa de se débattre. Et il pu enfin reprendre son souffle. Sous lui, la personne respirait elle aussi bruyamment.

Okay, il était temps d'avoir une petite explication avec … _Rodney_ !

Le scientifique était dans un piteux état.

Sa longue chemise, autrefois blanche, était pleine de terre et de trace d'herbe, les manches étaient presque en lambeaux. Son visage était pâle et sale. De superbes ecchymoses couvraient la base de son cou. Des ecchymoses en forme de doigts. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui retenaient l'attention. Ils étaient complètement hagards. John avait l'impression qu'ils ne le voyaient pas vraiment bien qu'ils soient grands ouverts. Il tremblait comme une feuille. De froid ou … et puis, John les vit, laissant de longues traînées claires derrières elles. Des larmes.

Rodney pleurait en silence.

John était un soldat. Il était dans l'USAF depuis un peu plus de quinze ans déjà. Et il avait vécu pas mal de choses. De bonnes et de mauvaises. Il avait appris à cacher ses sentiments et ses émotions. Pas McKay. C'était un civil bien sûr mais il y avait autre chose : ses émotions se trouvaient toujours écrites sur son visage, il ne cachait rien.

Il lui avait dit un jour où il lui proposait une partie de Poker qu'il était un piètre menteur (45). Et c'était vrai.

Sans réfléchir, John tendit la main et effleura la joue de Rodney (46).

Ce geste eu l'effet escompté. Rodney cligna des yeux et ces derniers se fixèrent enfin sur John. Se fixèrent _vraiment_ sur lui. Comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Huuuu. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. McKay faisait toujours le contraire de ce que l'on attendait de lui : si vous le voulez silencieux, il n'arrête pas de parler et lorsque enfin vous souhaitez qu'il parle, il ne sort que des borborygmes de sa bouche. Le sens de la contradiction poussé à l'extrême. Au bout d'un moment, c'était un peu agaçant.

John le releva tant bien que mal. Se dépêtrer du buisson, et surtout de ses épines, sans se faire mal davantage n'était pas des plus faciles. Enfin, il réussi à se mettre en position assise. Il releva McKay, le tirant par les épaules. Ce dernier le fixait toujours mais n'avait pas bougé. John

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux assis face à face. John en profita pour examiner Rodney d'un peu plus près. Et il n'aima pas ce qu'il voyait. Moins de trois heures en compagnie de ce fou furieux et il ressemblait à un prisonnier de guerre que l'on vient juste de récupérer !

« Hey, McKay ? »

Deux yeux bleus papillonnèrent.

« Huu. »

Super, non vraiment, génial.

John tenta de se relever lorsqu'une douleur intense lui coupa le souffle. _Merrrrrrrrde_. Son bras. Il avait du un peu trop forcer et l'onguent miracle de Varilia ne faisait plus effet.

Une main se posa sur son coude et presque immédiatement, la douleur disparut remplacée par une sensation de chaleur. En quelques secondes, la douleur avait complètement disparu.

Rodney le regardait toujours mais cette fois, John avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la maison.

« Rodney ? »

McKay ne lui répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'équidé qui se trouvait toujours là, et qui, bien sûr, émit un petit hennissement. Rodney força un sourire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers John et cette fois, il lui prit sa main gauche. Il posa sa main sur la paume et là aussi, toute douleur s'envola aussitôt. John ôta le bandage improvisé. Sa main était comme neuve. Evidemment.

Rodney poussa un soupir.

« Hey Rodney, ça va aller ? »

McKay ne lui répondit pas mais il hocha la tête.

« Bien, dans ce cas … »

John n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une voix familière se fit entendre juste derrière eux.

« Quel charmant spectacle. »

**TBC**

(45) C'est ce que dit McKay à Elisabeth dans l'épisode The Storm.

(46) Mais oui, vous l'aurez votre fin Slash !


	58. Chapter 58

**Note 1**: merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : on se calme les filles, c'est l'**épilogue** qui sera slash, **juste** l'épilogue, parce qu'après toutes ces PDE vous y avez bien droit, LOL

**ooOOoo**

**58** – Rodney n'en revenait pas.

Sheppard. C'était Sheppard qui était devant lui. Pas Valérius. Il devait être plus atteint qu'il ne le croyait pour les avoir confondus. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir reconnu son visage, son sourire, et ses yeux froids, cruels.

Peut-être était-il en train de perdre la raison.

Au dessus de lui, il pouvait entendre le Major lui parler. Il lui posait une question. Rodney était incapable de lui répondre. Il vit le major se relever et l'aider à en faire autant. La tête lui tournait un peu.

Sheppard. Rodney n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il était persuadé que le militaire était mort. C'était ce que lui avait dit Valérius. _« J'ai tué votre précieux petit garde du corps ». _C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, mot pour mot. Il lui avait visiblement menti. Rodney avait entendu crier, mais il avait pensé se l'être juste imaginé. Pour se rassurer.

Sheppard. Visiblement inquiet. Il fallait peut-être qu'il lui réponde.

« Huuu. »

Oups, certainement pas très convaincant. Tant pis, le Major devrait s'en contenter. Le cerveau de Rodney était toujours en grève.

Sheppard. IN-CRO-YA-BLE. Il était venu le chercher. En pleine forêt. Rodney avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien sûr.

Le Major fit une petite grimace. Ahhh. Un boulot pour le Timaré. Rodney tendit la main vers lui. Hummm, oui, pas grand-chose. Une petite fracture. Et là, oho, sacrées lacérations. Trop facile tout ça et voilà ! Abracadabra. Un Sheppard tout neuf.

_Encore_.

Combien de fois avait-il fait ça ? Combien de fois depuis qu'ils avaient été enlevés, Rodney avait-il guéri le Major ? Trois, quatre ?

Et à chaque fois, Sheppard venait à son secours à lui. Il se faisait poignarder à intervalle régulier mais n'hésitait jamais à venir le secourir. Même connaissant les dangers.

Un héros. Ce que lui Rodney McKay ne serait jamais.

Rodney soupira. Il se demandait quand tout ça aurait une fin. Et surtout si elle serait _bonne_.

Sheppard lui posa une autre question. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Non. Mais cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à leur situation, hein. Il décida de rassurer le Major et lui fit signe que « oui » de la tête.

Et c'est à ce moment là que les choses gâtèrent.

**ooOOoo**

« Oui, vraiment, c'est touchant. »

L'akron les regardait du haut du talus, un sourire sur le visage. Et une arme à la main. John reconnu tout de suite un Beretta. Sans doute le sien.

« Pour ma part, je dirais plutôt que ça commence à devenir franchement agaçant ! »

Valérius continuait de sourire. Il fit un geste avec le Beretta en direction du Major.

« Levez vous, _Major_ et écartez vous de lui. »

John jeta un coup d'œil à McKay. Celui-ci fixait Valérius, la bouche ouverte, l'air plus vulnérable que jamais.

« Non. Vous allez devoir … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Valérius tira. Rodney poussa un cri. John eu un moment peur que Valérius l'ait touché, mais le coup devait juste être passé très près. Rodney était livide et tentait de reculer vers le buisson dont John l'avait sorti.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Valérius, furieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend vous auriez pu … »

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Suivi de près par un nouveau cri de la part de Rodney.

Cette fois lorsque John se tourna vers le scientifique se dernier se tenait le bras. John poussa un juron. Il écarta la main de Rodney. La balle avait juste provoqué une égratignure.

« Vous voyez Major, si j'ai besoin de votre Timaré en vie, je n'ai pas, en revanche, besoin qu'il soit, disons, entier. En fait, cela pourrait même m'arranger s'il était un peu moins _alerte_. »

John s'était mis juste devant McKay.

Le Beretta bougea une fois encore.

« Major, je ne le répéterais pas. Ecartez vous de lui. »

Il n'avait pas le choix. John se leva et s'éloigna du buisson.

« Bien. Maintenant à genoux, mains derrière votre nuque. »

John s'exécuta sans quitter Valérius des yeux.

Ce dernier lança soudain quelque chose en direction de McKay.

« Ouvre le. »

Doucement, McKay tendit le bras vers l'objet. Un sac. Il le prit sur ses genoux.

John pouvait voir ses mains trembler.

Rodney ouvrit le sac et resta un moment à regarder le contenu, l'air à la fois effrayé et surpris.

« Mets les. »

Valérius ne regardait même pas McKay. Il surveillait Sheppard.

Ce dernier vit enfin ce que contenait le sac. Des chaînes. Et quatre bracelets.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney savait que Valérius allait venir le chercher. Alors le voir là ne l'avait pas beaucoup surpris. Le ton qu'il employait pour lui parler non plus, même si le tutoiement était une nouveauté. Certainement pas pour marquer le début d'une belle amitié.

La blessure sur son bras le brûlait un peu, il faudrait qu'il soigne ça rapidement.

Le Major avait fini par obéir à l'akron et se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, à genoux, les mains sur sa nuque. Un spectacle un peu effrayant. Rodney se demandait comment il faisait pour paraître aussi calme alors que lui avait du mal à cacher ses tremblements.

Et maintenant il regardait le sac que lui avait lancé Valérius. Il l'avait posé sur ses genoux et n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de l'ouvrir. Mais bien sûr, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il prit une large inspiration et enfonça sa main dans le sac.

Ce qu'elle y rencontra était froid et … Du métal ? Oui, c'était quelque chose en métal. Il sortit l'objet en question.

Et le peu qui restait de couleur sur ses joues disparut.

**ooOOoo**

John regarda Rodney pâlir à la vue de ce que contenait le sac. Le scientifique posa les chaînes sur ses genoux et les regarda un long moment comme paralysé.

« METS LES ! »

Le cri de Valérius les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Ce type était manifestement à bout. Et un homme dans cet état avec une arme à feu à la main, ce n'était pas tout à fait une bonne nouvelle.

« Rodney. »

John avait parlé doucement et McKay détourna son regard de ce qui était posé sur ses genoux.

« Rodney, mettez les, comme il vous l'a dit, _juste_ celles autour de vos poignets. »

Rodney le fixa un moment puis lentement secoua la tête.

Bon sang de bois ! Valérius était au bord de la crise de nerf. John pouvait voir ses doigts se crisper sur la gâchette (47).

« Rodney ! »

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du scientifique. Okay, aux grands maux …

John se leva et fut aux côtés de McKay avant que Valérius n'ait franchement le temps d'intervenir. Il se plaça juste devant lui, au cas ou il prendrait l'envie à l'akron de vouloir prendre Mckay pour cible une fois encore.

John saisit deux bracelets, les plus petits. La chaîne devait faire environ deux bons mètres, un anneau pendait. Il maintiendrait la chaîne centrée, une fois les chevilles elles aussi entravées. S'il y avait eu aussi une ceinture en cuir et un anneau pour y attacher le tout, on aurait pu prendre ce harnachement pour un de ceux utilisés sur Terre en quartier de haute protection.

John n'hésita pas. Il prit les poignets de McKay et y plaça les bracelets. Ils se refermèrent avec un clic lugubre.

Rodney n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester. Il regardait ses mains en clignant des yeux. Puis il leva les yeux vers le Major.

Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et murmura.

« McKay, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons juste gagner un peu de temps, Okay. Je _viendrais_ vous chercher. »

Rodney resta silencieux, regarda une fois encore ses mains, poussa un soupir et finit par hocher la tête.

John lui donna une petite claque amicale sur l'épaule et se mit débout, puis il recula.

« Bien. Maintenant, viens par ici. »

Rodney, aidé par John, se mit debout. Il sursauta au bruit de la chaîne tombant par terre. Il ferma les yeux un moment, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait Valérius.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard avait raison, il fallait qu'il gagne du temps. S'il filait droit avec Valérius celui-ci se contenterait peut-être de partir avec lui et de laisser le Major tranquille.

Peut-être.

Mais peu vraisemblable.

Tant pis. Il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute manière.

Rodney prit appui sur les racines des arbustes qui bordaient le talus, pour remonter. Aussitôt en haut, Valérius saisit la chaîne et le tira vers lui. Rodney tomba par terre pratiquement aux pieds de l'akron. Jumper, qui était resté là, vint près de lui et lui donna un petit coup de tête.

Valérius se tourna vers Sheppard et leva son arme.

« Et _maintenant_ … »

**ooOOoo**

Oho, ce « maintenant » ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

John fixa l'akron dans les yeux. Cette fois, il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas autant de chance que les précédentes. Valérius était prêt à le tuer, point barre.

« Approcher vous de ces arbustes. »

John haussa les sourcils. Il regarda les arbres en question et s'en approcha, ses mains toujours au-dessus de sa tête.

Les arbres étaient de petite taille et eux aussi portaient de petites grappes de fruits rouges. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait été mangé par les oiseaux.

John se tourna vers Valérius. Ce dernier fit un geste en direction des fruits.

« Cueillez en. »

John s'exécuta.

« Bien, maintenant mangez les. »

« Quoi ? »

John doutait que Valérius s'inquiète pour son estomac ce qui signifiait que ces fruits étaient certainement …

« Ils ne vous tueront pas sur le champ. L'effet du poison est lent. Tout dépend de la quantité de ce qui a été ingéré bien sûr et de l'état physique de l'individu. Vous devriez en avoir pour quelques heures, cinq ou six tout au plus. »

« Non ! » Rodney tenta de raisonner Valérius. « Vous … vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, c'est … écoutez, je vais vous suivre, je ne tenterais rien, Okay, je serais bien sage et obéissant mais … »

Valérius l'attrapa par les cheveux élicitant un petit cri de douleur. Rodney porta immédiatement ses mains sur le poignet de l'akron, tentant de se dégager.

« Obéissant ? Mais justement c'est pour me prémunir de cette obéissance que je fais ça. Tu vois, tout est de ta faute, si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, nous aurions déjà fini et le Major ici … » Valréius se tourna vers Sheppard, sa main toujours fermement ancrée dans les cheveux de Rodney, « … serait toujours en vie. AVALEZ LES ! »

John hésita. Valérius planta le Beretta sur l'épaule de Rodney.

« AVALEZ ! »

Et John avala les fruits.

**TBC**

(47) Après recherche, il semble que certains Beretta ont une gâchette (comme le P4X Storm qui équipe une partie des forces de police américaine) mais bon, les armes à feu je n'y connais vraiment pas grand-chose !


	59. Chapter 59

**Note 1 **: merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** :la fin dans quelques chapitres ... promis, je vais essayer de finir avant mi-novembre, malheureusement, il faut aussi que je travaille un peu ...

**ooOOoo**

**59** – Rodney était paralysé. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la main qui lui arrachait littéralement les cheveux.

Comment Sheppard avait-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi … d'aussi _stupide_ ! Avaler du poison, pour qui se prenait-il ? La Juliette de cette partie de la galaxie ? (48)

Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque enfin Valérius relâcha ses cheveux. L'homme se pencha près de lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« Vois ce dont tu es responsable. Ton ami va mourir et ce dans d'atroces souffrances. J'ai entendu dire que les crampes d'estomac qui précédaient les derniers moments étaient si insoutenables pour la victime que certaines mourraient de douleur avant que le poison ne termine son œuvre. »

Non. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était … c'était celle de Valérius et … et de Sheppard ! Mon Dieu, mais pourquoi avait il avalé ce truc ?

« Il n'y a pas d'antidote connu mais bien sûr il y a un _moyen_ de le sauver si … »

Valerius le regardait, son sourire toujours figé en une sorte de grimace grotesque. L'akron leva la main vers sa tête et Rodney ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Ses cheveux avaient assez soufferts comme ça, encore une séance d'arrachage et il serait bon pour des implants ! Mais à son grand étonnement, la main se mit juste à les caresser, comme s'il n'était qu'un chien, un vulgaire animal domestique.

« … si tu fais ce que je te demande nous pourrons revenir ici à temps et tu pourras l'aider. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire maintenant. »

Rodney jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Major.

Il n'avait pas l'air malade, pas encore du moins. Y avait il une chance pour que Valérius ait menti ? Pour qu'il s'agisse juste d'une ruse pour l'obliger à l'accompagner et à se tenir à carreau ?

Rodney aurait aimé le croire mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était malheureusement vrai. Valérius n'était pas du genre à « faire semblant », et surtout à prendre des risques. Ce qu'il prenait nécessairement en laissant le Major ici s'il était en bonne santé. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le Major avait bien ingurgiter du poison et il ne lui restait que quelques heures.

Il fit un geste affirmatif de la tête.

« Bien. Debout. Nous avons encore un peu de route et j'aimerais y être avant rapidement. Toi aussi j'en suis sûr. »

Rodney ignorait complètement de quel endroit ce malade parlait mais il avait raison, le plus vite il aurait fait ce qui était attendu de lui, le plus vite il pourrait sauver le Major.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Jumper. L'animal mit tout de suite ses pattes de devant par terre et Rodney monta sur son dos. Les chaînes le gênaient un peu et il aurait voulu demander à Valérius de les lui ôter mais ce serait certainement peine perdue. L'akron n'accèderait jamais à sa demande même s'il était désormais sûr que Rodney allait le suivre.

Valérius se tourna vers Sheppard.

« Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de trop bouger, cela ne ferait qu'hâter la propagation du poison. Vous auriez du rester avec Varilia. Rien ne m'empêchera d'accomplir ce qui doit être fait. Ni mon cher frère, ni vous. » Il émit un petit rire rauque, « surtout pas vous. »

Valerius s'approcha du bord et sourit à Sheppard.

« Adieu Major. »

Il monta sur son équidé, saisit les chaînes de McKay et donna l'ordre à Jumper d'avancer.

**ooOOoo**

_Adieu Major._

C'était clair : Valérius n'avait aucunement l'intention de revenir.

La première chose que fit John lorsque les équidés furent hors de vue, fut de se faire vomir. Il mit deux doigts dans sa gorge et vida son estomac en espérant qu'il n'avait pas attendu trop longtemps. Ce poison pouvait fort bien être de nature tactile et dans ce cas …

Il sortit du talus et commença à marcher.

Il avait vu les équidés disparaître vers l'est et il prit le même chemin.

**ooOOoo**

John jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Une heure, treize minutes et vingt-sept secondes. Et il ne ressentait toujours rien.

Okay, c'était plutôt encourageant non ?

Il avait repéré la trace des équidés. Enfin, il pensait que c'était eux. Ils s'étaient apparemment enfoncés dans une partie plus épaisse de la forêt et leur circulation devait en être un peu plus difficile. En tous les cas, ils laissaient derrière eux des traces de leurs passage : branches brisées, marque de fer et bien sûr, un ou deux lambeaux de chemise blanche.

Que pouvait bien vouloir Valérius ?

John ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses motifs. Les akrons avaient besoin d'un Timaré pour soigner les leurs, ça Okay, c'était clair, mais Valérius semblait avoir une autre motivations, plus personnelle.

Quoi que soit celle-ci, elle impliquait un Timaré en vie.

Pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il aurait fait ce que Valérius voulait, John était presque certain que ce dernier se débarrasserait de Rodney.

Il hâta le pas.

C'est à ce moment que le frappa la première crampe.

**ooOOoo**

John allait franchir un petit talus lorsqu'il se retrouva par terre, plié en deux. La douleur rivalisait avec celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Valérius l'avait poignardé chez la Matriarca.

Elle cessa presque aussitôt mais le laissa épuisé. Et effrayé.

Donc, c'était vrai.

Il regarda sa montre. Une heure, trente deux minutes, onze secondes. On était loin des six heures promises. La toxine devait probablement conduire à des crampes de plus en plus fortes. Le problème c'était qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps il avait.

Il se remit debout et repris son chemin. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait sauver Mckay, et lui aussi par la même occasion, il lui fallait agir vite.

**ooOOoo**

Ils marchaient silencieusement.

Ils avaient quitté les Caves Nor depuis bientôt deux heures. Caudius marchait en tête.

Ford se trouvait derrière lui avec Marnius et les léciors. Ce que leur avait dit Caudius était quoi, perturbant ? Dégoûtant ? Complètement fou ? Un peu les trois à la fois en fait.

« Nous serons bientôt arrivés. »

Ford hocha juste la tête. Il ne savait de toute manière pas très bien quoi dire.

Un _cimetière_. Ils se rendaient dans un cimetière.

Il frissonna. Ce n'était pas franchement le genre d'endroit qu'il aimait visiter. Les églises, ça Okay, il aimait bien. Sa grand-mère l'y traînait souvent avec son cousin, Derek et tous les deux ils … humhum, bref, les cimetières en revanche …

Ils stoppèrent soudain.

Aiden fronça les sourcils et porta instinctivement la main à son P-90.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi est-ce qu'on … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Etendu sur le sol, à moins d'un quinzaine de mètre d'eux, se trouvait un corps.

**TBC**

(48) Petite allusion à Shakespeare !


	60. Chapter 60

**Note 1 **: merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : pffiouuuu, ffnet était tout cassé hier, j'ai rien pu poster !

**ooOOoo**

**60** – Valérius avait eu raison. Le voyage ne fut pas bien long. Seulement maintenant qu'il était là Rodney aurait vraiment préféré qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps.

L'endroit était sinistre, pour ne pas dire lugubre, très différent de la forêt qu'il venait de quitter, mais c'était peut-être la fonction de cet endroit qui lui donnait cet aspect. Rodney frissonna.

Un cimetière.

Immense.

C'était étrange qu'il ait immédiatement identifié cette place comme étant un cimetière. Il n'y avait rien ici qui ressemble à ceux qui se trouvaient sur Terre, enfin, pas vraiment. Pas de pierre tombale ou de fleurs.

Juste des cercles.

Des cercles noirs – tantôt en pierre, tantôt en bois – posés à même le sol, indiquant vraisemblablement l'emplacement des tombes.

Dans de nombreuses cultures, le cercle représente l'infini. Rodney trouvait ce symbole très approprié pour une tombe : la mort comme commencement d'autre chose, comme une continuité. Très en phase avec l'idéologie des akrons. Ces derniers étaient des fatalistes, il fallait donc, pour qu'ils acceptent la mort, qu'ils y voient une prolongation de leur vie terrestre.

Rodney fut sorti de ses réflexions par Valérius. Celui-ci tira sur les chaînes, manquant de le faire tomber de Jumper.

Rodney ne broncha pas mais serra les mâchoires. Il devait obéir, ne pas marquer de signe de résistance. Le Major comptait sur lui. Cette fois, ce serait lui le sauveur. Lui le héros. L'idée lui arracha un petit sourire. Ce qui ne plut visiblement pas à Valérius qui cette fois, tira si fort sur la chaîne que Rodney ne put réprimer un petit cri. Les bracelets étaient entrés dans la chair, laissant de superbes marques rouges, le poignet droit était déjà en sang.

Ils passèrent à travers les cercles.

Cet endroit lui rappelait la Marne. Rodney y avait passé quelques temps avec sa sœur Jenny lorsqu'il était adolescent. Cette dernière s'était entichée d'un français vivant à Chalons sur Marne : comme s'il n'avait pas pu vivre à Paris !

Ils avaient visité un cimetière où, après la guerre de 1914-1918, avaient été enterrés des soldats allemands. Pas de noms, juste des centaines de croix noires, alignées de manières serrées, si nombreuses qu'elles rendaient la mort omniprésente, étouffante. Rodney avait du sortir du cimetière en proie à un début de crise de panique.

Cette fois, malgré l'immense champ de cercles noirs qui s'étendait devant lui, il ne ressentait aucune panique. Juste de l'impatience.

Il devait faire vite. Il devait sauver Sheppard.

Et après, ils pourraient rentrer sur Atlantis.

« Nous y sommes. »

**ooOOoo**

Bon sang ! Ford se précipita avec Marnius vers l'individu qui se trouvait là.

L'homme était vêtu comme un akron et Ford sentit un pincement de déception. Il avait espéré qu'il s'agirait du Major ou de McKay.

Marnius retourna doucement l'homme sur le dos.

« _Major_ ! »

Cette fois, Aiden s'agenouilla aux côtés de Marnius.

Sheppard n'avait pas l'air en forme, en fait il avait tout d'un mort. La couleur de sa peau était grisâtre et il était inconscient. Ford lui toucha la main. Elle était froide.

« Marnius ? »

Le lécior secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire. Votre ami a été empoisonné. »

« De la Calix rouge. »

Ford se tourna vers Caudius qui les avait rejoints.

« De la quoi ? »

« De la Calix rouge. C'est une baie qui est très fréquente dans ces bois et dans la vallée. Beaucoup d'enfants, et parfois même des animaux, qui en ingèrent par ignorance meurent chaque année. C'est un poison violent. »

Ford ferma les yeux. Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux : il avait retrouvé un de ses coéquipiers pour apprendre que celui-ci était mourrant. Et où était McKay ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un grognement.

Les yeux du Major s'entrouvrirent. Il porta la main à sa tête et chercha à s'asseoir. Ford l'aida immédiatement à se relever. Le Major ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa un moment le jeune Lieutenant, puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Hey, Lieutenant, content de vous voir, _enfin_. »

« Oui Monsieur, désolé pour le retard. »

« Huuuu, pas grave, pas grave. »

Sheppard poussa un autre grognement et avec l'aide de Ford finit par se mettre en position assise.

« Tenez Monsieur, buvez un peu. »

Le Major prit la gourde que Ford lui tendait et but de grandes rasades d'eau. Il avait déjà vomi deux fois depuis qu'il avait avalé ces foutus fruits, le laissant déshydrater et un avec un goût horrible dans la bouche.

Une couverture apparue soudain devant lui. John releva les yeux. Et son regard se durcit immédiatement à la vue de l'homme qui se tenait là.

« Que fait-il ici ? »

La colère du Major était clairement discernable.

Ford se tourna vers celui qui tenait toujours la couverture dans ses mains. Caudius.

« Heu, il est là pour nous aider à retrouver son frère, Valérius. Et McKay. Il pense qu'ils se dirigent vers le Cimetière. »

Sheppard ne quittait pas des yeux l'akron, son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'aide que celui-ci pouvait apporter. Il refusa la couverture et tenta de se lever. C'est là qu'il découvrit qu'il y avait une autre personne derrière lui.

« Huuu, Lieutenant ? »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Major, je vous présente Marnius, le Timaré de la région ouest de Céres. »

Le Timaré de la région Ouest ? John avait mal au crâne et penser était une tâche quasi insurmontable.

« Bonjour Major, je suis désolé que nous nous rencontrions dans des circonstances aussi dramatiques mais, » il soupira, « le temps presse. »

Il avait insisté sur le mot presse. L'homme savait que John avait été empoisonné. John hocha la tête puis se tourna à nouveau vers Caudius. L'akron n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait le Major mais il ne lisait aucun regret pour ce qu'il avait fait sur son visage.

« Major, nous devons y aller vous croyez que vous pourrez vous tenir en selle ? »

Ford lui tendit la couverture.

«Oui, oui. »

De toute manière, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

« Major, pouvez vous me dire de combien de temps sont espacées les crampes ? »

Marnius le soutenait.

« Heu, environ vingt ou vingt cinq minutes. »

Il vit le visage du léciors se rembrunir. Okay, il était mort. Sauf s'ils trouvaient McKay.

Et vite.

**TBC**


	61. Chapter 61

**Note 1 **: merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : oulalalala, ffnet va pô bien, pô bien, les reviews alert ne fonctionnent pas, le site ne se met pas à jour automatiquement … La grenouille serait-elle devenue plus grosse que le bœuf ?

**Note 3** : oui, Lou01, je crois que tu as deviné où tout cela allait nous conduire, hey après tout c'était Halloween cette semaine !

**ooOOoo**

**61** – _Nous y sommes._

Où ça ? De quoi parlait-il ? Rodney jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des tombes à perte de vue.

Valérius descendit de son équidé et Jumper se mit à genoux pour permettre à Rodney de faire de même. L'akron attrapa les chaînes et le traîna à travers le cimetière, longeant les rangées de cercles noirs, comme s'il savait exactement où il allait.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une construction. Une sorte de blockhaus gris. Valérius sortit une épaisse clef de sa besace et ouvrit la porte. Elle grinça avec un bruit qui résonna étrangement fort dans ce lieu désert.

Valérius le poussa devant lui, puis referma la porte. Mais il ne la ferma pas à clef. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, cela rassura un peu Rodney.

« Avance. »

Rodney obéit. Ils longèrent un long couloir. Des portes de trouvaient de chaque côté de celui-ci. Toutes fermées.

« Arrêtes toi là. »

Rodney stoppa mais ne se retourna pas. Il n'en n'avait pas reçu l'ordre n'est-ce pas ?

Valrius l'agrippa par les épaules et le fit entrer dans une des pièces.

Elle était sombre et sentait le médicament. Enfin, c'était une odeur très proche de celle de l'infirmerie sur Atlantis, ou d'un hôpital.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Rodney se figea sur place. Il entendit Valérius fouiller un tiroir, bouger dans la pièce.

« Viens. »

Rodney sortit de la pièce, Valérius sur les talons.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et sortirent. Les équidés se trouvaient toujours là. Rodney pensait qu'ils allaient les reprendre mais ils firent le tour du blockhaus puis sortir du Cimetière.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la forêt.

**ooOOoo**

Le voyage à dos d'équidé fut horrible. Une crampe avait saisit John alors qu'ils approchaient du Cimetière. Ils durent stopper pour l'aider.

Marnius lui donna quelque chose pour calmer la douleur. Mais ce qui lui fallait c'était Rodney et vite.

John avait encore du mal à comprendre ce que Ford lui avait dit sur Valérius, pourquoi, Caudius pensait qu'il était là avec McKay. C'était tout simplement dingue ! Mais après tout ce type avait visiblement une case en moins. Une autre chose était sûr, ils devaient faire vite.

Selon Marnius ce dernier acte pourrait être fatal au Timaré. Cela avait déjà été tenté, mais jamais sans que le Timaré n'y laisse sa vie. Ou n'y perde la raison. Les deux étant tout aussi inacceptable.

Ils devaient faire vite.

**ooOOoo**

Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment. Rodney était fatigué et il sentait que son taux de glucose devait être au plus bas.

Valérius le traînait pratiquement, en tirant sur la chaîne qui entravait ses poignets. Ils montaient une espèce de petite colline. Rodney avait un peu de mal à suivre, il glissa deux fois sur les feuilles mortes, Valérius le ramassa avec sa douceur habituelle.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à ce qui, enfin Rodney l'espérait, était le but de leur voyage.

Une grotte. Encore.

Valérius le poussa à l'intérieur. L'akron sortit une torche de son sac. Il l'alluma puis s'approcha du mur. Deux autres torches se trouvaient là. Il les alluma avec la première puis en récupéra une.

« Avance. »

_Avance. Debout_. _Stop_. Rodney se demandait quand l'akron lui demanderait de faire le beau ou d'aboyer.

La grotte était profonde et Rodney espérait qu'aucun animal n'y avait élu domicile. Il semblait qu'elle ait été habitée il y a peu. Il y avait des encoches en fer pour les torches. Valérius venait d'en disposer une sur le mur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à une petite salle.

« Reste là. »

Ouiouioui, pas de problème, pas bouger, bon chienchien. Bon sang ! Ce devait être l'hypoglycémie qui le rendait vaguement guilleret. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Qu'il se concentre sur ce que l'akron voulait qu'il fasse.

Valérius alluma plusieurs torches qui se trouvaient au mur et une lumière jeune et diffuse illumina bientôt la place. Rodney regarda un peu autour de lui.

Et c'est là qu'il les vit.

**ooOOoo**

Ils arrivèrent enfin au cimetière.

Ford aida John à descendre de l'équidé et ils l'installèrent près d'un arbre. Il ne pouvait pas franchement les accompagner. Il les retarderait plus qu'autre chose.

Marnius lui avait à nouveau administré son calmant miracle, mais cela ne lui faisait plus beaucoup d'effet. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce qui le mettait le plus en colère c'était que Valérius ait menti. Six heures, il avait dit six heures, et ça faisait quoi, trois, quatre heures tout au plus.

« Major, nous allons fouiller le cimetière. Tenez, au cas où. »

Ford lui tendit son Beretta (49).

Il vit les hommes de Caudius, ceux de Marnius et les siens se déployer dans le cimetière.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois, trois. Non, ils étaient toujours là. Instinctivement, il recula, d'abord un pas, puis deux. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et vite.

« Hey, et où crois tu aller comme ça ? »

Valerius le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne prenne ses jambes à son cou.

Rodney ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux ce qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la grotte.

Deux cadavres.

L'un d'eux était vraiment petit. Un enfant sans doute. Ils étaient enveloppés dans des draps, et ces derniers marquaient avec exactitude chaque partie du corps : tête, épaules, torse, jambes, pieds. Comme les morts de rite bouddhiste.

« Viens ici. Tiens déshabille toi et mets ça. »

Rodney se retourna. Il était heureux de pouvoir tourner le dos aux deux corps. Il prit les vêtements que lui tendait Valérius. Une lourde robe d'aparat, aux couleurs bleue et violettes, agrémentée de symboles. Ils les reconnu tout de suite. Il s'agissait de ceux de Cérès. Ceux qu'il avait lui-même composé en partant d'Atlantis à bord du Jumper.

C'était il y a seulement un peu plus de deux jours, c'était il y a une éternité.

Il leva les yeux vers Valérius. Que voulait-il ? Qui devait-il soigner et pourquoi devait-il se changer ?

Bien sûr, il ne posa aucune de ses questions. Il enleva son pantalon. Celui-ci était dans un piteux état, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de la longue chemise blanche.

Il tendit un peu piteusement ses mains vers Valérius. Avec les chaînes, il ne pouvait pas ôter la chemise. Valérius lui enleva un des bracelets. Il enleva la chemise et passa la robe d'apparat (50).

Puis il attendit que Valérius lui explique ce qu'il attendait de lui.

**TBC**

(49) Avec une détente _à l'extérieur_, et sa petite gâchette _à l'intérieur_ ! Merci Idril pour ces précieuses informations.

(50) Hummm, je me rends compte – petite coquine que je suis ! – que d'après ce que j'ai écrit il y a de cela quelques chapitres, Rodney est tout nu sous cette jolie robe de cérémonie !


	62. Chapter 62

**Note 1 **: merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : bah oui, il va le faire ! Je vous l'ai dit, c'était Halloween ! Non, sans rire, ce n'est pas gore du tout rassurez vous.

**Note 3** : encore un ou deux chapitres et vous aurez vos deux épilogues, un GEN et un SLASH.

**ooOOoo**

**62** – John ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus de lui les branches de l'arbre se balançaient doucement, perdant leurs dernières feuilles. John en ramassa une tombée sur sa poitrine. Elle ressemblait étrangement à une feuille d'érable.

John soupira et referma les yeux. Il était fatigué, les crampes avaient cessé, ce qui aurait du l'alarmer mais il était trop crève pour y accorder une moindre signification.

John avait toujours la feuille entre les mains. Une feuille d'érable. L'emblème du peuple canadien.

Il rouvrit les yeux. McKay !

Il se força à s'asseoir, dos contre l'arbre. Okay, il y avait qu'une option s'offrant à lui : soit, il restait là, à mourir tranquille, en se demandant si les autres avaient réussi à sauver McKay, soit … Il soupira, soit il se faisait un peu violence, se levait et allait voir ça lui-même.

Le débat intérieur ne fut pas long.

**ooOOoo**

Non ce n'était pas possible ! Ce fou furieux n'espérait quand même pas qu'il fasse ça ?

Rodney fixait les deux corps par terre devant lui.

Valérius venait de passer les quinze dernières minutes à lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait de lui. Qu'il ressuscite sa femme et son fils. Sa femme et son fils morts. Depuis plus d'un an !

Il avait parlé de ce grand Timaré qui, il y avait plus d'un siècle de cela, avait accompli ce miracle. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait pensé à tout, qu'il avait étudié les écrits des léciors. C'était pour ça qu'il allait en territoire léciors si souvent : obtenir des informations et obtenir un Timaré. Les informations, il les avait depuis longtemps, le Timaré ? Et bien cela avait été un peu plus long mais maintenant, il en avait un aussi.

La robe d'aparat qu'il portait avait appartenu au Timaré. Il se l'était procuré au prix de grands dangers. Rodney s'était demandé un moment quel type de dangers, il pouvait y avoir chez les léciors. Valérius avait tout reconstitué parfaitement. La grotte était aménagée comme l'endroit où le Timaré avait ramené à la vie la femme qu'il aimait, tuée par des brigands.

L'histoire était romantique à souhait et pour Rodney, les années aidant, il ne faisait guère de doute qu'elle s'apparentait au folklore local. Son esprit scientifique s'insurgeait contre cette idée : ce qui est mort ne peut être ramené à la vie. On peut guérir un corps malade, on ne peut guérir de la mort.

« Voilà, maintenant tout est prêt.»

Valérius s'approcha de lui, un gobelet doré à la main. Quelque disait à Rodney qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Saint Graal.

« Buvez. »

Rodney recula. Cette fois, il devait faire quelque chose, cette mascarade devait cesser. Il aurait soigner qui il voulait, toute sa famille, un village entier, mais ça … C'était tout simplement impossible !

« Non. » Il écarta la coupe. « Ecoutez, vous vous trompez, je ne peux pas faire ça, je … » il continuait à reculer, « Je ne suis même pas né sur Cérès vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire : je ne suis pas un Timaré ! Juste, » il leva les mains en l'air en signe d'exaspération, « juste quelqu'un qui possède certains dons d'empathie. Je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demandez ! Personne ne le peut, même si j'étais un Timaré je … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Valérius le gifla violemment. Déséquilibré, Rodney tomba à terre. Valérius fut sur lui en un instant. Il le tira par la chaîne, et le força à s'agenouiller entre les deux corps.

Rodney avait la tête qui tournait et des petites étoiles blanches se trouvaient devant ses yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir à ce qui se passait que Valérius lui mettait le gobelet entre les dents, et l'obligea à en boire le contenu. Rodney tenta de recracher le liquide et se mit à tousser.

Valérius s'écarta de lui et reposa le gobelet sur le petit autel qui se trouvait devant les deux corps. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rodney qui continuait de tousser.

« Si tu veux sauver le Major Sheppard, je te conseille de te concentrer. Le plus vite tu auras fini, le plus vite tu pourras le rejoindre et l'aider. »

Rodney leva les yeux vers lui. Il se sentait bizarre, un peu comme s'il flottait. Il ignorait avec quoi Valérius l'avait drogué et surtout pourquoi, mais l'effet était rapide. Curieusement, la drogue éclaircit son esprit, son corps était devenu lourd et maladroit, mais ses pensées étaient claires plus claires qu'elles ne l'avaient été depuis un long moment. Depuis qu'il avait sauvé la petite Filia.

Et il comprit, aussi clairement que si l'akron le lui avait dit. Il comprit que le Major était mort. Il le lut dans les yeux de Valérius, ce fut juste un éclair, quelque chose de fugitif. Ce fut suffisant.

« Menteur. »

Il vit Valérius faire une grimace et se retourner vers l'autel.

« _MENTEUR_ ! »

Valérius lui tournait toujours le dos et continuait ses préparations.

Rodney essaya de se relever, en vain. Il posa sa tête contre le sol. Tout ça pour rien ! Sheppard était mort ou agonisant, seul, et lui n'avait rien fait. Il avait cru Valérius. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide !

« Ca suffit maintenant, il est temps. »

Valérius se pencha vers lui et lui prit les mains. Rodney était incapable de résister. L'akron posa sa main gauche sur le corps de l'enfant. Rodney frissonna au contact de sa peau contre le drap. Sa main droite fut posée sur le corps de la femme. Valérius laissa un moment sa main contre celle de Rodney, les yeux clos.

Rodney était écœuré. Il en avait assez de tout ça. Il refusait d'aller plus loin.

Parce qu'il savait que c'était possible. Il pouvait aller plus loin, ressusciter les morts. Il en avait la certitude. Il enleva ses mains des deux corps.

Et reçu immédiatement une autre gifle. Valérius lui attrapa les cheveux et se pencha vers lui.

« Ne recommence pas, tu entends. Poses tes mains sur eux ou bien … »

Rodney lui répondit, les dents serrées.

« Ou bien quoi ? Hein, quoi ? »

Il criait presque. Valérius resserra son étreinte sur ses cheveux.

« Arggghh. »

Rodney fixait l'akron des yeux. Il n'avait plus peur de lui. Cette drogue était vraiment miraculeuse. Il ricana. Valérius le regarda, choqué et surprit de sa réaction. Rodney en profita pour se libérer en lui assénant un coup de poing … disons, là où ça fait mal !

L'akron s'écroula à genoux, Rodney le poussa en arrière et parvint à se relever. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et eut juste le temps de saisir la torche qui se trouavait au mur lorsque Valérius se jeta sur lui.

Rodney réagit immédiatement. Il frappa l'akron avec la torche.

Valérius poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'écroula par terre. Rodney le regarda un instant, se tenir le visage. Il y avait une odeur de chair brûlée dans la grotte.

Passé le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire, Rodney fit plusieurs pas en arrière et toucha le mur à tâtons, puis il s'engouffra dans le couloir par où ils étaient arrivés. Plus il marchait et plus son corps retrouvait sa mobilité.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dehors, il se mit à courrir.

**TBC**


	63. Chapter 63

**Note 1 **: merci pour vos reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**63** – Rodney avait une impression de déjà vu. Il courrait dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas osé revenir dans le cimetière. Et surtout, il voulait vérifier si … Il fallait qu'il sache pour Sheppard.

Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si jamais il était mort.

Les branches déchiraient la robe. Il s'était déjà deux fois arrêté à cause de ça, dont une fois plutôt brutalement, la branche l'ayant retenu dans son élan. Il ne se rappelait pas que la partie de la forêt qu'ils avaient traversée plus tôt ait été aussi dense. Et puis, ça grimpait.

Se trompait-il de chemin ? Avaient-ils descendu cette petite colline à dos d'équidés ?

Il continuait à courir. De toute manière, tout se ressemblait, il n'avait donc pas le choix

**ooOOoo**

« Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Aiden et Marnius avait rejoint Caudius devant une sorte de bâtiment gris et carré, à moitié enfoui sous terre.

« Non. S'il est venu ici, il avait manifestement la clef, car la porte n'a pas été forcée. »

Ford examina le curieux bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la dedans ? »

« C'est un lieu d'embaumement. »

« Oh. Et que pourrait y chercher votre frère. »

Caudius resta silencieux.

« Caudius ? »

Marnius se trouvait près de l'akron. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Caudius se dégagea brusquement. Son regard alla de Marnius à Ford puis se posa sur Ford.

« Une drogue. Il cherchait une drogue. »

Ford n'aimait pas tellement ça. De la drogue. Pour McKay sans doute. Après avoir empoisonné le Major. Ce Valérius était une vraie plaie. Il essaya de se calmer pour poser la question suivante.

« Et de quel type de drogue est-ce que nous parlons ? »

« De l'huile sacrée ? C'est ça non, vous avez réussi à en reproduire ! »

C'est Marnius qui avait répondu, sur un ton un peu plus excité que la normale.

« Heu de l'huile sacrée, c'est quoi ça ? »

Marnius fixait Caudius qui restait silencieux. Il se tourna vers Ford.

« C'est une potion que les Timaréq se préparaient pour certains cas de guérison difficiles, le secret s'en est perdu avec la mort du dernier Timaré. »

Caudius éclata de rire à cette affirmation.

« Perdu ? Non, pas si vous savez où chercher. Et Valérius a trouvé ce que les léciors eux-mêmes ont perdu. Le secret des Timaré. Le secret de leur puissance. »

Marnius fronça les sourcils.

« Non, l'huile sacrée n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Les Timarés n'en prenaient pas à chaque session, ce n'est pas sur cette drogue que reposait leur pouvoir. »

Ford avait une petite idée de ce qui était à l'origine de celui-ci : le gène ancien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les expérimentations auxquelles se livraient les anciens, comme celle avec l'entité qui avait bien failli détruire la Cité, avaient du aussi avoir lieu ici, peut-être même sur ces gens, enfin sur leurs ancêtres. Et puis, bingo, voici des Timarés !

« Réfléchissez un peu Caudius, McKay n'est même pas de votre planète ! Il n'a jamais pris de cette fameuse huile, ses capacités ne proviennent pas de celle-ci. »

« Non, peut-être, mais grâce à elle, son pouvoir sera décuplé. Il pourra sauver … » Caudius s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

« Quoi, hein, il pourra sauver la femme et le fils de votre frère ! Bon sang, ces gens sont morts depuis des mois, vous l'avez dit vous-même. C'est tout bonnement impossible ! »

Marnius interrompit la tirade de Ford. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la manière dont les akrons étaient entrés en possession de la formule de l'huile.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Où avez-vous trouvé ces informations ? Qui vous … »

« Varilia. »

« Varilia, je ne comprends pas, que vient faire votre jeune sœur dans tout cela ? »

Il avait laissé Varilia avec deux akrons. Ils devaient l'avoir ramené au domaine des Regars.

Caudius s'expliqua.

« Varilia est passionné par l'histoire des Léciors et des Akrons. Elle sait lire un peu de la langue ancienne. C'est elle qui a guidé les recherches de Valérius. Elle qui a traduit les vieux documents qu'il ramenait, des documents que les léciors lui cédaient à petit prix persuadés qu'ils n'avaient aucune valeur. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu conscience de ce que voulait vraiment Valérius, même moi … ». Il secoua la tête.

Caudius était manifestement fier de ce qu'avaient accompli Valérius et Varilia.

« Varilia adorait ça, elle l'a même accompagné plusieurs fois dans ses déplacements en territoire léciors. C'est une jeune femme fragile, rêveuse. J'ai peur que cela ne lui soit un peu monté à la tête. »

« Ouais, comme votre sœur Vhelma. »

Caudius jeta un regard noir à Ford.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre sœur. »

Okayyyyy, sujet _chaudchaudchaudchaud_.

« Bon, tout ça ne nous dit pas où trouver McKay. Alors, une idée. »

Caudius soupira.

« Oui, s'il a récupéré ici les ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour l'huile sacrée, il doit avoir emmené le Timaré près des corps pour la cérémonie. »

« La cérémonie ? Quelle cérémonie ! »

Ford se tourna vers Marnius, qui se trouvait visiblement encore sous le choc de ce que leur avait dit Caudius concernant la manière dont ils s'étaient procurés cette foutue formule.

« Alors ? »

Marnius se tourna vers Caudius et vers les hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

« Vous seuls connaissez cet endroit assez bien pour savoir où il pourrait se trouver. »

Un silence pesa sur l'assemblée, puis une voix s'éleva.

« Moi, je crois que je sais où il se trouve. »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney courait toujours. Son corps et son esprit fonctionnaient à l'unisson. Il se sentait des ailes. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Même Teyla n'aurait pas pu le rattraper, il en était sûr. Il était euphorique. Super cette drogue.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose à une petite centaine de mètres de lui, par terre.

Il s'approcha doucement, puis lorsqu'il reconnu une forme humaine et une chemise blanche, hâta le pas.

**TBC **


	64. Chapter 64

**Note 1 **: merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : un chapitre court, mais la fin est proche, très proche !

**Note 3** : un p'tit coup de Rodneytorture pour la route ?

**ooOOoo**

**64** – Rodney s'approcha lentement. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Le corps était inerte. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et tendit la main pour le toucher lorsque soudain une main l'agrippa. Il poussa un cri et tomba en arrière, déséquilibré.

Valérius se tenait devant lui l'air triomphant.

Et une moitié du visage ravagé par la brûlure qu'il lui avait infligée.

Rodney eu un haut-le cœur. La vision était quasi insoutenable. Elle lui rappelait ce film de Spielberg, les aventuriers de l'arche perdue. Dans une des dernières scènes du film, les méchants mourraient brûlés par le feu sacré et les effets spéciaux étaient, disons, très réalistes !

La peau de Valérius était si gravement brûlée que l'on pouvait par endroit, deviner l'os, sous les muscles à vif. Rodney eu un haut-le cœur.

Et chose étrange. Rodney ne ressentait rien. Aucune douleur. Comme si Valérius était devenu insensible à la douleur. En revanche, même un non Timaré aurait pu voir sa colère. L'homme était enragé.

Rodney recula, chercha à se mettre à quatre pattes, mais l'akron se jeta sur lui. Et il commença à le frapper. A l'aveuglette, utilisant ses mains et ses pieds. Rodney essaya un moment de parer les coup, mettant ses mains devant lui pour se protéger. Un coup particulièrement violent lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il rabattit son poignet, sans doute fracturé ou cassé, contre sa poitrine. Les coups continuaient à pleuvoir. Bientôt, tout ce que Rodney pu faire, fut de se recroqueviller et prier pour que ça s'arrête.

Et brusquement tout stoppa.

Dans le silence de la forêt, on pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée des deux hommes.

Rodney avait du mal à respirer. Valérius lui avait sans doute cassé une côte. Ou deux. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'akron avait pu passer ainsi devant lui sans qu'il le remarque. A moins bien sûr, qu'il n'ait tourné en rond. Dans ce cas, Valérius n'avait plus eu qu'à le surprendre. Simple et efficace.

« Debout. »

Le mot fut murmuré près de son oreille, de ce ton froid et sec qui caractérisait l'akron.

Rodney ne répondit pas. Il en était juste incapable, il était trop fatigué, avait trop mal, avait trop froid, avait trop peur, _troptroptrop_. Il resta par terre, le nez dans les feuilles, ses bras ramenés contre sa poitrine. Il fixait un point devant lui sans le voir vraiment. Juste un point blanc, perdu dans le feuillage.

« _DEBOUT_ ! »

Rodney ignora le cri, d'ailleurs, il ne l'entendit pas vraiment, il semblait étouffé, comme s'il venait de loin. Rodney fixait toujours le point au loin. Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que ce dernier bougeait. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal un peu partout, il aurait sans doute froncé les sourcils, mais là, il se contenta de cligner des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Le point blanc se déplaçait en zigzag.

Puis il disparu de son champ de vision. Pfiout ! Comme ça. Rodney cligna encore des yeux mais le point blanc ne réapparu pas. En revanche, la main de Valérius, elle, lui apparu très clairement, quelques secondes à plein avant de s'écraser violemment contre sa joue.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et la douleur remontait jusque dans ses tempes. Il sentit quelque chose couler de son oreille.

Valérius hurlait. Ses cris résonnaient dans la forêt silencieuse. Enfin, Rodney se disait que ce devait être le cas, parce qu'entre le bourdonnement, la douleur et la fatigue, il n'entendait plus grand chose.

Il ne bougea toujours pas lorsque Valérius le retourna sur le dos et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier. Il ne bougea pas non plus, lorsque l'akron entreprit de lui frapper la tête contre le sol.

Il cligna juste des yeux, lorsqu'un éclair blanc passa devant lui.

Après ça, tout devint noir.

**ooOOoo**

Ramper pour survivre. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour, qu'il serait en train de faire ça. Ramper, comme un animal dans l'espoir de trouver McKay. Dans l'espoir que ce n'était pas trop tard pour lui.

John Sheppard ne voulait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il était immortel. Il était un héros.

Il n'était pas question qu'il meure ici, sur cette _nondedieudefoutueplanètedemerde_. Seul. Et surtout, il n'était pas question qu'il meure sans avoir sauvé McKay.

Alors, il rampait. Qui aurait cru que son l'entraînement militaire qu'il avait suivi tout au début de sa carrière s'avèrerait finalement utile ? Parce qu'il y avait ramper et ramper. Ramper était tout un art que l'armée vous apprenait à maîtriser. Et John avait été un sacrément bon étudiant.

Ramper sans faire de bruit, mais rapidement.

Un art.

Une condition de survie.

La sienne et celle de McKay.

**ooOOoo**

« Et bien ? Nous vous écoutons ? »

Ford aurait volontiers secoué l'akron qui fixait son chef en l'ignorant, lui, superbement.

Caudius se tourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé.

« Gerfor ! Parle. »

« La vieille crypte, celle qui se trouver dans la forêt. Je me dit que c'est l'endroit rêvé pour … » Il stoppa avant de reprendre, « … cacher un corps. »

Ford allait demander où ce trouvait cette foutue crypte lorsque sa radio se mit en marche. Il sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié son oreillette.

« Oui. »

_/Lieutenant Ford / _

Aiden était fatigué. Il répondit d'une voix lasse.

« Hey Teyla ? Quoi de neuf ? »

_/Lieutenant, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer./_

Hummmm, une bonne nouvelle, juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui redonner le moral.

« Je vous écoute. »

_/Je suis juste au-dessus de vous./_

Ford fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux.

Le nuage qui se trouvait au dessus d'eux perdit de sa netteté et soudain, une masse sombre apparue.

Une voix masculine résonna dans son oreillette.

_/Lieutenant, Jumper One est disponible pour les recherches./_

**TBC **


	65. Chapter 65

**Note 1 **: merci pour vos reviews !

**Et voici enfin la fin de cette fic' – plus de 190 pages et 65 chapitres ! WOW, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans votre appui. Un auteur n'est rien sans ses lecteurs ! Encore, merci tout plein.**

**Note2** : pour les épilogues, faudra attendre un peu, je pars en WE !

**ooOOoo**

**65** – John s'était jeté sur Valérius, déstabilisant celui-ci. L'akron lâcha McKay et poussa un cri de rage en le reconnaissant .

« Vous devriez être mort. »

John parvint à ébaucher un sourire.

« Comme on dit chez nous, ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de … »

Il ne termina pas sa citation. Valérius l'avait saisit à la gorge.

_Tiens, pas de couteau_. Cette pensée traversa soudainement l'esprit de Sheppard. Il s'attendait toujours à ce que Valérius brandisse un de ces larges couteaux de chasse dont il semblait ne jamais se séparer. Les mains qui serraient sa gorge étaient cependant aussi dangereuses qu'un couteau. Valérius était débout et penché sur lui. John en profita. Il lui fit un croc en jambe et le fit tomber par terre. Il roula sur le côté, sa main se referma sur une branche, et il se mit debout.

Ils étaient désormais face à face.

John savait qu'il fallait qu'il en finisse rapidement. Il n'était pas en condition de tenir un combat long. Il fit tournoyer la branche devant lui. Il était temps de mettre en application toutes ces heures passées à s'entraîner avec Teyla.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney étouffait ! Il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de respirer, quelque chose qui lui couvrait le visage … Valérius ! Ce devait être lui qui devait une fois encore essayer de … A la pensée que Valérius se tenait près de lui, Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Et n'y vit pas grand-chose. Il faisait sombre. Enfin, presque, il pouvait apercevoir des petits rayons de lumière.

Qu'est-ce que … ?

Doucement, il porta sa main à son visage. Des feuilles. Juste ça. Sa main retomba lourdement à ses côtés. Il essaya de faire tomber les feuilles en secouant la tête, mais la douleur qui suivit lui fit comprendre que c'était une erreur. Une grosse, grosse erreur. Il avait la nausée. Il prit une large inspiration pour éviter de vomir. Wowowowowowo. Seconde erreur. La douleur était pire. Il se souvint de son premier diagnostic : côte cassée ou fêlée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Avec un effort, il leva sa main une seconde fois et d'un geste fit tomber les feuilles mortes.

Il se trouvait sur le dos, juste sous un arbre. Le vent faisait tomber les dernières feuilles qui se trouvaient sur les branches, recouvrant son corps.

_Comme un linceul_. La pensée était déprimante mais au combien réaliste. Rodney savait qu'il allait mourir ici. De la main de Valérius et … Valérius ! Où était l'akron ?

Rodney se rappelait du petit guet-apens que ce dernier lui avait tendu. Et il se rappelait vaguement de ce qui avait suivi, des coups, et … quelque chose de blanc ? Avait-il rêvé ça ou pas ? Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Et c'est alors qu'il les entendit.

Des grognements. Humains.

Il décida qu'il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il voie ce qui se passe. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses blessures, vite, quelque chose lui disait que le temps pressait, qu'il fallait qu'il agisse rapidement. Il se concentra un moment et tourna la tête. Cette fois, la douleur était plus diffuse mais il ne voyait toujours pas grand-chose. Il devinait deux formes, indistinctes, à quelques mètres de lui. Valérius se battait-il avec un animal. En tout cas, il n'y avait aucun cri, juste des grognements et parfois un gémissement.

Bien, maintenant, étape numéro deux : se mettre debout.

Il pouvait le faire, après tout, il était un Timaré.

**ooOOoo**

John était en train de perdre la partie.

Ses mouvements étaient plus lents et Valérius n'avait plus aucune difficulté à le frapper. L'akron faisait juste durer le plaisir. Comme un prédateur qui joue avec sa proie.

Un violent coup au genou l'envoya par terre. John se releva en s'aidant de la branche qu'il avait utilisée comme arme de combat. Il était sûr que Teyla aurait été très fière de lui. Il avait réussi quelques jolies feintes et Valérius porterait les traces de plusieurs des coups qu'il lui avait assénés.

Teyla. Ford. Et McKay.

Leur visage apparu devant ses yeux. Le visage de ses coéquipiers. De ses amis, non, de sa _famille_. C'était ce qu'il avait trouvé en venant su Pégase. Une famille.

Et c'était ce qu'il allait perdre.

Un autre coup, sur l'épaule, le projeta par terre. Et cette fois, il ne parvint pas à se relever. John savait que ses blessures n'étaient pas graves, qu'aucune d'entre elles n'étaient fatales. C'était le poison de ces foutues baies qui le tuait à petit feu.

Le Major John Sheppard, héros sans peur et sans reproche, tueur de wraith, aurait bien besoin d'un petit miracle. Ou d'un Timaré. Mon Dieu ! _McKay_ ! Il allait se retrouver seul avec cette … cette petite ordure.

Jamais.

John essaya de se lever. Il le fallait. Il parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes.

Valérius se trouvait devant lui. Le sourire n'avait rien de charmant. Surtout avec une partie de son visage gravement brûlé. Le spectacle était digne d'une soirée d'Halloween. Il le regarda un moment, puis lui donna un coup de pied qui le renvoya par terre.

Et bien sûr, surprise, surprise, l'akron brandit un couteau.

« Vous voyez Major, je vous l'avais dit. _Il_ est à moi et vous, » Il fit tourner l'arme dans sa main et la lame brilla, « vous êtes mort. »

John cligna des yeux. Cette fois, c'était vraiment fini. Il ferma les yeux.

Et le miracle se produisit.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait réussi à se lever. Il n'avait pas le temps de se soigner. Après. Après il pourrait. Après avoir aidé le Major.

Car c'était bien lui qui se battait avec Valérius. Un étrange combat. Presque entièrement silencieux.

Ou peut-être pas. Son ouïe lui jouait des tours. Il faut dire qu'utiliser la tête de quelqu'un comme s'il s'agissait d'un marteau-piqueur devait forcément laisser quelques séquelles à la tête en question.

Rodney cligna des yeux. Il aurait aimé y voir plus clair. Sa vision ressemblait à son ouïe : son fonctionnement était à ce moment précis des plus aléatoires. Des formes tour à tour floues et brillantes apparaissaient devant lui.

Pas bon signe, pas bon signe, du tout, du tout.

Il était debout, à moitié sourd et aveugle.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il eu une idée.

**ooOOoo**

Au début, tout ce qu'il ressentit fut un froid intense. Et puis, des vagues de chaleur déferlèrent. Tour à tour, il pouvait sentir le froid et le chaud.

Rodney essaya de les identifier.

Le froid : la rage, une détermination sans faille, sans humanité.

La chaleur : la folie, dévastatrice, un esprit ravagé par la rage.

Après avoir associé les différentes émotions qu'il pouvait sentir provenant de Valérius, Rodney décida de choisir celle qui était la plus puissante chez l'akron.

Et il l'utilisa contre lui.

**ooOOoo**

L'attaque ne dura pas longtemps.

John pouvait juste regarder, comme hypnotisé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Rodney se tenait là, debout, dans une sorte de longue robe brodée. Et il avait l'air _différent_.

Bien sûr, il y avait le sang coulant le long de ses tempes, et dans son cou, les bleus et les ecchymoses, la peau pâle, presque translucide. Mais, le scientifique semblait ne même pas se rendre compte qu'il était dans un sale état.

Il avançait vers Valérius, d'un pas sûr. Certainement pas celui d'un homme qui a été battu sauvagement. Et puis, il y avait autre chose.

Ses yeux.

Ses yeux étaient différents. Ils étaient _bleus_. Oui, bon, Rodney avait les yeux bleus mais pas _si_ bleus.

Valérius reculait, son visage était déformé par une grimace. Haine, dégoût, peur. Tous ses sentiments défilèrent sur le visage de l'akron.

Il tomba soudain à terre, à genoux. Rodney s'approcha encore de lui, puis il posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'akron, juste au niveau de son cœur. Et il lui sourit.

John fixait les deux hommes, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais il vit les yeux de Valérius se révulser, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit et se figea en un « o » grotesque.

Et il retomba par terre.

Rodney s'agenouilla auprès de l'akron et doucement tendit la main vers son visage. Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux et les lui ferma, puis, il fouilla l'homme. Il sortit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu/vert.

Rodney resta assis à côté de Valérius un moment.

« Ro … » Bon sang, sa voix était rauque comme s'il avait fumé six paquets de cigarettes ! « Rodney ? »

Rodney tourna la tête vers lui et John vit pourquoi les yeux du scientifique lui semblaient si bleus. La pupille était réduite à une minuscule tête d'épingle, accentuant la couleur de l'iris. John renouvela son appel.

« Rodney ? »

McKay lui sourit et porta la fiole à sa bouche.

« _NON_ ! »

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'avait fait cet abruti de canadien !

John vit Rodney fermer les yeux et se pencher en avant, comme s'il avait mal au ventre.

John aurait voulu pouvoir le rejoindre mais il était lui-même trop faible pour bouger. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts et sa respiration était difficile. Il eu soudain une quinte de toux. Il leva la main pour essuyer sa bouche. Il y avait quelque chose sur ses doigts. Du sang.

John regarda sa main un moment avant que sa vue ne se trouble à nouveau. Il allait la laisser retomber lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un se trouvait près de lui.

Rodney. John leva la tête. Non, ce n'était pas Rodney, pas vraiment.

C'était le Timaré.

**ooOOoo**

L'homme devant lui était mort, emporté par sa maladie. Une maladie bien commune malheureusement, née de la terrible douleur de perdre des êtres aimés. La souffrance peut mener à la haine et à la folie.

Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire, juste de ne pas avoir pu aider l'homme avant. Avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Et c'est alors qu'il le sentit. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre tout près qui avait besoin de lui. Quelqu'un qui se mourrait.

Mais il était lui-même bien mal en point. Il ne pourrait pas à la fois se sauver et sauver cette seconde personne. Il lui fallait de l'aide.

Et il savait exactement où la trouver.

Il fouilla l'homme devant lui et trouva ce qu'il chercha.

Il fit tourner le liquide bleuté dans la petite fiole en verre, ôta le bouchon et but le contenu de la fiole d'une seule traite.

Il en sentit presque aussitôt les effets. Cette chaleur qui se diffusait dans tous votre corps, cette force qui coulait soudain dans vos veines.

Il était un Timaré et il allait redonner la vie.

**ooOOoo**

_Peepeerlllleepeeee_.

Humpf. Saloperie de réveil.

_Peepeerlllleepeeee_.

Arghhh. Nonnnnnn, c'était sûrement Dimanche. Même sur Atlantis.

_Peepeerlllleepeeee_.

Cette fois, John était bien décider à réduire au silence l'infernal réveil qui semblait bien décidé à le sortir du lit. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Pas de réveil mais un étrange oiseau au bec orange avec une sorte de petit plumeau vert sur la tête qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine. Un oiseau. John cligna des yeux.

_Peepeerlllleepeeee_.

« Raahhhhh ! »

L'oiseau effrayé par le cri s'envola aussitôt. John le regarda s'éloigner dans la forêt. Son regard tomba sur le corps à quelques mètres de lui.

Valérius était mort.

John essaya de bouger et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait autre chose sur sa poitrine. Quelque chose d'un peu plus lourd qu'un oiseau. Il baissa les yeux.

McKay.

Le scientifique avait sa tête posée sur la poitrine de John. Il était immobile. Un peu trop.

John tendit le bras vers le cou de Rodney et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le pouls était un peu rapide, mais il battait.

Il ne se rappelait pas clairement de ce qui s'était passé. Le Grand Timaré avait du le guérir. John sourit.

En fin de compte, il avait eu ce qu'il attendait : un miracle et l'intervention d'un Timaré.

Des cris et des bruits de pas lui firent relever la tête. Quelqu'un criait son nom et celui de McKay.

Le cauchemar était enfin finit.

**TBC **


	66. Epilogue GEN

**oO Epilogue GEN. Oo**

Toute la base résonnait du son de l'alarme. Une équipe revenait et visiblement, pas dans les meilleures conditions.

Moins de dix minutes après que l'alarme ait commencé, l'infirmerie était en effervescence. Beckket et ses deux aides, hurlaient des instructions, et les infirmières s'affairaient comme les insectes d'une fourmilière.

Une heure après, sur les huit hommes qui avaient été amenés sur des brancards, deux n'avaient pas pu être sauvés. Un bon chiffre. Deux sur huit.

Carson soupira.

L'infirmerie avait retrouvé un semblant de tranquillité. Les infirmières nettoyaient et il surveillait les signes vitaux de Lewis. Deux sur huit. Pas trois. Carson refusait ce chiffre. Lewis allait vivre.

« Quelles sont ses chances ? »

Carson se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Le Major Sheppard se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Pour le moment, 80/20. Mais dans quelques heures, s'il est toujours en vie, » il soupira, « chaque minute augmente ses chances de survie. »

Le Major Sheppard hocha la tête. Carson lui trouvait l'air fatigué.

« Et _lui_ ? »

Carson n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait.

« Il est un peu anémique et son taux de glucose nous donne quelques soucis mais à part ça, il va bien. » (51)

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveille pas ! »

Trois semaines ! Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés de Céres et McKay était toujours dans le coma.

Sheppard avait crié et toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie levèrent la tête vers lui.

« Ca suffit Major ! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie pas dans un bistrot. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé ici, il y a moins d'une heure ! »

Sheppard se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé Carson, je ne voulais pas … » Il soupira. « Je suis désolé. »

Carson le regarda un moment.

« Allez venez. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un petit remontant. »

Assis tranquillement dans le bureau du médecin, Sheppard et Carson sirotaient silencieusement un « quinze ans d'âge ». Encore une réserve personnelle. Encore une situation spéciale.

**ooOOoo**

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose qu'il fallait qu'il règle. Et vite.

C'était un peu comme lorsque votre nez vous démange et que vous ne pouvez pas vous gratter. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait devenir fou.

Rodney se leva et se débarrassa des électrodes qui couvraient son torse, ainsi que de celles qui se trouvaient sur ses tempes. Il ôta le cathéter de la perfusion et se glissa hors de la petite chambre où il dormait depuis bientôt une vingtaine de jours.

**ooOOoo**

« Merci Carson. »

Carson adressa un sourire au Major.

« De rien Major, j'avoue que j'avais moi aussi besoin de ce petit break. »

« Huuuu, est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu curieux, je veux dire un médecin qui offre de l'alcool à ses patients ? »

« De l'alcool ! De l'alcool ? S_acrilège_ ! Major, vous parlez d'un whisky qui a quinze ans d'âge. Quinze ans, Major. A cet âge, on ne parle plus d'alcool, ce que vous avez bu c'était du nectar. »

John sourit.

« Du nectar … à près de 40 degrés d'alcool, c'est ça ? »

« Peuh, béotien ! »

Cette fois, John éclata de rire.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser avec votre _nectar_, je dois préparer mon rapport pour Elisabeth. »

Il sortit du bureau, laissant Carson seul. Celui était en train de ranger soigneusement sa précieuse bouteille de whisky, lorsqu'il entendit Sheppard crié son nom.

« CARSON VITE ! »

Carson fut dehors en un instant, persuadé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lewis.

Et en effet, c'était bien le cas. Le militaire clignait des yeux comme s'il se réveillait d'un profond sommeil.

Carson et John étaient figés sur place.

Aux côtés du lit se trouvait Rodney, sa main toujours sur la poitrine de Lewis.

« Rodney ? »

Rodney tourna la tête vers les deux hommes.

« Huuuu. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il prononça avant de s'évanouir.

Catrson et Sheppard furent à ses côtés en un instant.

« Major occupez vous de lui, je me charge de Lewis. » il saisit sa radio. « Sandra ! Sandra, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à l'infirmerie, tout de suite. »

**ooOOoo**

Ils avaient installé Rodney confortablement sur un des lits. John se trouvait sur la chaise à ses côtés.

Rodney avait sauvé la vie de Lewis et d'une certaine manière, Lewis avait sauvé la sienne. Le Timaré avait été « réveillé » par la présence de quelqu'un de gravement blessé . Et John était ravi que le Timaré ait du coup aussi réveillé McKay.

McKay qui le fixait, les yeux entrouverts.

John se leva et appela Beckett, « Carson ! Il est réveillé ! », puis il se tourna vers Rodney, « hey, Rodney, l'heure de la sieste est fini à ce qu'il semble, hein ? »

Le scientifique cligna des yeux mais ne lui répondit pas.

« Ah, notre patient préféré est enfin réveillé. Alors Rodney, comment est-ce que ça va ? » Carson n'attendit pas que Rodney lui répondent et vérifia ses signes vitaux. Il passa son stéthoscope sous la chemise d'hôpital et, hocha la tête, puis s'arma du tensiomètre. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe. McKay clignait toujours des yeux et n'avait toujours rien dit. Finalement, Carson donna son verdict.

« Bien, tout est en ordre, vous serez bientôt debout et vaillant. Je crois que le docteur Zelenka a un peu de difficulté avec l'équipe scientifique et qu'il attend que vous soyez sur pied avec impatience. »

John sourit à cette remarque. C'était surtout le docteur Kavanaugh qui avait un problème avec Zelenka. Depuis l'affaire des toilettes « explosives », leurs relations étaient des plus tendues, et les incidents – mineurs – se multipliaient.

« S'af ? »

« Humm, oh, oui, bien sûr je vais vous amener un peu d'eau. »

Sheppard souriait comme le chat de Chestshire (52). Mckay était réveillé, tout allait pour le mieux. Il avait retrouvé son équipe.

Sa famille était de nouveau au complet.

**ooOOoo**

John s'était trompé. Lourdement. Sa famille n'allait pas bien. Enfin, un de ses membres en fait. L'enfant terrible.

McKay.

Il serra les mâchoires.

Rodney n'avait rien dit depuis trois jours. Rien. Oh, bien sûr, il _parlait_. Il répondait quand vous lui posiez une question mais se limitait au strict minimum : oui, non, merci. Et il n'initiait aucune conversation. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Un McKay silencieux à l'infirmerie n'était pas normal. Un McKay silencieux tout court ne l'était pas, mais lorsqu'il était consigné à l'infirmerie, on avait l'impression que toute son énergie se concentrait sur une seule mission : rendre fous, médecins et infirmières. Généralement, seul Beckett le supportait.

Mais là …

Carson en avait discuté avec Elisabeth. Il pensait que le mieux serait de faire venir le docteur Heightmeyer. La psychiatre arriverait peut-être à tirer quelque chose de McKay.

Ce fut là aussi un fiasco total. Rodney répondit à ses questions en évitant de croiser son regard.

Ca aussi ce n'était pas normal. McKay avait rarement honte de quoique ce soit, son ego était trop surdéveloppé pour ça : il parlait haut et fort, et vous disais ce qu'il pensait en vous regardant droit dans les yeux. Jamais de faux fuyant.

Là, non seulement, il était devenu silencieux mais en plus, il ne vous regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient soit posés sur ses mains, soit sur un point au dessus de votre épaule, soit carrément fixés sur le plafond.

Et personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la lumière se fasse dans le petit esprit du Major John Sheppard. Pour un peu, ledit Major se serait bien foutu des baffes pour ne pas avoir mis le doigt là-dessus plus tôt. C'était pourtant un trauma classique.

Rodney McKay avait tué un homme.

John se rappelait de la première fois. Il s'en rappellerait sans aucun doute toute sa vie. Il avait 23 ans. C'avait été difficile, mais il était un soldat et il s'était rapidement remis. Une bonne cuite entre copains, quelques larmes.

Mais Rodney était un civil. Il n'avait pas été « préparé » à ça et curieusement, John ne s'était jamais posé la question sous cet angle. Il avait réfléchi au danger que comporte pour un civil la participation à des missions, mais parce qu'il les voyait comme des victimes potentielles. Pas comme des _tueurs_ potentiels.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Carson.

**ooOOoo**

Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à Heigthmeyer. Ou à elisabeth. Enfin, pour le moment, histoire de donner un peu de temps à Rodney.

Le problème avec les génies, c'est que leur esprit analyse tout et que parfois, certaines choses ont juste besoin d'être ressenties, d'être criées ou hurlées. Ou tout simplement pleurées. Et John pouvait presque voir les petits rouages du cerveau de McKay tourner. Et il pouvait sans peine deviner la question qui repassait en boucle dans cet esprit brillant : pourquoi ? Pourquoi, l'ai-je tué ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas juste blessé ? Pourquoi est-je été incapable de trouver une autre solution ?

Cette dernière question devait être la plus difficile pour Rodney. Il était l'homme qui trouvait des solutions. Trouver des solutions était ce qui le séparait des simples mortels, ce qui faisait de lui, quelqu'un à part, spécial.

Et là, tout s'effondrait.

Carson était d'accord avec lui. Rodney avait besoin d'être entouré de ceux qui le connaissait bien et qui savait ce qu'il valait en tant qu'être humain, et non pas en tant que scientifique.

Heightmeyer pourrait l'aider à apprendre à gérer ce qui s'était passé, mais seuls ses amis pourraient l'aider à retrouver confiance en lui. Et pour ça, Carson, Teyla, Ford et John ainsi que quelques autres qui étaient attachés à l'irritant scientifique, avaient un plan.

John s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il prit une inspiration et entra.

Et il était temps pour la mise en œuvre de la phase 1.

**ooOOoo**

John entra et fila droit vers le lit de Rodney. Varilia se trouvait à ses côtés. La jeune femme, parlait de manière excitée.

« …. Oh et il y a aussi, ces extraordinaires relevés, comment dites vous, ah oui, datation au carbone 15. Le professeur Dandridge dit que nous ne pourrons pas utiliser ce procédé pour les artéfacts découverts dans la grotte mais il … Oh, Major ! Venez, j'expliquais au Docteur Rodney les bases de l'archéologie. »

John lui adressa un sourire. Varilia était rentrée avec eux de Cérès. Enceinte de triplés et de plus de 6 mois, il était clair qu'elle serait mieux sur Atlantis. Et visiblement, sa famille avait un peu de mal à assumer sa « trahison ». Elle repartirait certainement vivre chez Vhelma et Crésius après la naissance des enfants. Encore que John avait quelques doutes, la jeune femme passait pas mal de temps avec un des scientifiques, un archéologue, ou un linguiste.

« Bonjour Varilia, hey Rodney. »

McKay lui adressa à peine un regard et se contenta d'un petit salut de la tête.

Huuuuummm, ça devait vraiment mal aller. Le scientifique n'avait même pas repris la jeune femme sur son erreur (53). Il ne l'écoutait vraisemblablement même pas.

John claqua dans ses mains ce qui eu pour effet d'enfin, attirer l'attention du scientifique.

« Bien, aujourd'hui, promenade accompagnée. Vous vous joignez à nous Varilia ? »

La jeune akron lui décocha un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr ! Attendez, je vais chercher le fauteuil roulant. »

Rodney releva la tête.

« Un fauteuil roulant ? Pour quoi faire ? Carson ne m'a pas dit qu'il me relâchait aujourd'hui ? »

« Voilà ! »

Varilia revenait avec le fauteuil.

« Parfait ! Rodney, hop hop, on y va. »

« Où ? »

Le vrai Rodney aurait eu une réponse sarcastique pas ce « où » sec et pathétique.

John aida le scientifique à se glisser dans le fauteuil après que Varilia lui ait enfilé sa robe de chambre (54). Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'infirmerie.

« Major, j'apprécierais que vous me rameniez à l'infirmerie, _maintenant_. »

« Huhuhu, je suis votre chauffeur, appréciez le paysage ! »

Rodney se renfonça dans le fauteuil, l'air plus abattu que jamais.

Il entrèrent dans un transporteur. Varilia babillait toujours sur les mérites de l'archéologie en général et celles du professeur Dandridge en particulier. John doutait vraiment qu'elle retourne un jour chez elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination finale. Le hangar à Jumper. Ils firent le tour de celui-ci. Sur leur passage, les techniciens et les militaires saluaient McKay, certains chaleureusement. Le Docteur Zelenka se trouvait là.

«Ah Zelenka, _il_ est prêt ? »

Zelenka souriait.

« Bonjour Rodney, Major, Mademoiselle. Oui, il est prêt, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vérifier deux ou trois choses avant, mais … »

Rodney poussa un soupir et tenta de se lever.

« Tout ça est ridicule ! Je retourne à l'infirmerie. »

« Rodney, rasseyez vous tout de suite ! »

Le ton du Major était autoritaire. Rodney se rassit. Encore une preuve qu'il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même : Rodney ne faisait jamais ce que le Major lui ordonnait.

« Major, je ne vais certainement pas faire une sortie en Jumper en pyjama. »

John sourit.

« Huhuh, on verra bien. »

Ils contournèrent les Jumpers 4 et 5, et arrivèrent devant des box vides. Il y avait plus d'une trentaine de box mais seuls une demi douzaine de Jumper avaient survécu à la dernière attaque wraith (55)

Zelenka redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et guida Sheppard et Varilia vers un des derniers box.

« Ah, nous y voilà. Venez, venez ! Il doit être par ici … Oui, oui, oui. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un box et Zelenka disparu à l'intérieur. Rodney commençait à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici, quand un bruit familier lui fit relever la tête.

Un hennissement.

**ooOOoo**

John souriait au spectacle qu'il avait devant lui.

Rodney était debout près de Jumper et, comme il l'avait vu faire sur Cérès, avait enfoui sa tête dans la crinière bouclée de l'animal, qui en retour tentait de lui donner de petits coups de museau.

Rien de mieux qu'un animal pour vous aider à passer un moment difficile.

« Major ? »

« Huuu, oui, McKay ? »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que _ça_ signifie ? »

Rodney lui désignait quelque chose de la main.

John s'approcha de l'animal.

« Ah oui, ça … C'est Emilie. »

Rodney croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Emilie ? »

« Heu, oui, vous voyez elle et moi … Enfin, je vous ai parlé d'Emilie, c'est une des paléontologues, elle a d'énormes … » le Major s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le froncement de sourcil de McKay, « hem, oui, enfin bref, nous avons fait une petite promenade tous les deux avec Jumper. »

« Et le docteur Ledermann – Emilie – a jugé bon de faire des _tresses_ à mon équidé ? Des tresses ? »

En effet, une dizaine de tresses, toutes terminées d'un petit élastique de couleur se trouvaient dans la crinière de l'équidé.

« Bah … Vous savez, toute les filles le trouvent super mignon, je crois même qu'Elisabeth a utilisé l'expression « trop chou » à son propos. »

« Je vous demande pardon, est-ce que je dois comprendre par là que vous avez utilisé Jumper comme … comme un vulgaire _pièce à nana_ ! Major, à partir de cet instant l'accès à Jumper 10 vous est formellement interdit, à vous ainsi qu'à tous les autres …», il chercha ses mots un instant, « macho aux hormones en mal de chair fraîche ! »

« Jumper 10 ? »

« Oui, je crois qu'il a bien mérité ses galons, non ? Et puis, il va falloir me changer ça. Non mais regardez ! Ce box n'est absolument pas adapté ! Il faut commencer par installer un chauffage et … Zelenka ? Ou est-il passé ? Et Beckett, il faut qu'il l'examine, dieu seul sait ce qu'il a pu attraper en restant dans ce hangar et … »

Rodney continuait sa litanie de plaintes.

John sourit. Oui, la première phase de l'opération se déroulait à la perfection.

Ils allaient retrouver _leur_ Rodney en un rien de temps.

**Epilogue SLASH dès que possible ...**

(51) Moi pas médecin, moi mettre ça au pif, vous pas taper, merci !

(52) C'est le chat d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles.

(53) Il s'agit du carbone 14 !

(54) Vous savez, le bleue, celle de DUET, dans la saison 2. J'adore lorsque Rodney déambule dans cette petite robe de chambre bleue, avec ses petits chaussons ! On en croquerait …

(55) Tiens, c'est vrai : combien ont-ils de Jumper au total ? Il ne doit pas en rester beaucoup, vu tous ceux qui ont été cassés – généralement par Sheppard d'ailleurs – entre les saisons 1 et 2.


	67. Epilogue SLASH

**Note pour Lou01** (et tout ceux qui se poseraient la question) : pour te répondre, je dirais que le processus d'Absorption entre deux guérisons a en effet conduit notre Timaré préféré à une petit problème dans le chapitre 42. Mais, son rêve – chapitres 45 et 46 – lui permet de Resurgir seul. Je pensais que c'était clair mais apparemment non (_ouinnnnnn_ !).

**Note général** : j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bon, c'est pas super hot, mais je rappelle qu'à l'origine et malgré (j'en conviens) de nombreuses PDE, cette fic' est GEN (na !).

**oO Epilogue SLASH Oo**

John se souvenait à peine du retour sur Atlantis. Il revoyait vaguement le visage de Teyla penché sur lui, et puis lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, c'était Carson qui était penché sur lui.

« Ah, enfin, je me demandais quand vous vous décideriez à nous rejoindre. »

Le médecin lui souriait.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui avait hâte que vous repreniez connaissance, quelqu'un de très, très impatient en fait. »

Beckett se poussa un peu et en effet _quelqu'un_ se précipita dans les bras de John.

« Oh, par les Ancêtres, comme je suis contente ! »

« Varilia ? »

La jeune femme le serrait tout en pleurant. John l'entoura de ses bras.

« Hey, Varilia, ça va, ça va. »

Varilia acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son visage en partie enfoui dans le cou du Major.

« Valérius ! C'est … C'est si horrible, si horrible. »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du Major. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses traits tirés.

« Allez, Jeune fille, ça suffit ! Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Asseyez vous. »

Carson la fit s'asseoir dans la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit.

« Je vais vous amener un peu d'eau. »

Le médecin sortit de la pièce.

Varilia poussa un soupir.

« J'ai vu son corps … c'était terrible ! Cette machine, comment l'appelez vous, un Jumper, comme l'équidé du Timaré, et bien, vos compagnons l'ont ramené chez nous en Jumper. Ma mère est effondrée, je ne sais pas si elle s'en remettra. Je ne sais pas si notre famille se remettra de tout ça. » Elle regardait ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Varilia. »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas.

« Varilia, regardez moi, s'il vous plait. »

Varilia s'exécuta.

« Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas votre faute, vous m'entendez. Valérius, » John ne put réprimer un frisson en prononçant le nom de l'akron, « Valérius savait ce qu'il faisait, il est le seul qu'il faut blâmer ».

John n'était pas très convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour lui, les akron, Caudius, Valérius et la matriarca étaient tous, quoiqu'à des niveaux différents, responsables de ce qui étaient arrivés, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Carson entra dans la pièce.

« Et voilà ! Un peu de thé sucré, avec une feuille de menthe, pour la charmante demoiselle et de l'eau bien fraîche pour vous Major. »

John haussa un sourcil.

« Une feuille de menthe ? Mais où diable vous êtes vous procuré _ça_ ? »

Carson le fixa l'air très sérieux.

« Réserve personnelle, » l'écossais se tourna vers Varilia, « je ne les sors que pour les grandes occasions et votre présence ici, ma chère, en est une, allez, allez, buvez cela vous requinquera. Quand à vous Major, j'aimerais que vous vous reposiez encore un peu. Votre organisme a été soumis à rude épreuve.»

John descendit deux verres d'eau pour faire disparaître la sensation de sécheresse dans sa bouche.

« Huhu, et McKay ? »

Silencieusement, Carson lui prit le verre des mains et le reposa sur la table près du lit.

« _Carsoooooon_ ! »

Beckett se tourna vers le Major, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Bien, je suppose que de toute manière, vous ne vous rendormirez pas tant que je ne vous aurais pas donné de nouvelles, donc, Rodney va bien, enfin, il ira bien dès que son pouvoir d'empathie aura terminé son …, » il chercha ses mots un instant, « son travail. Imaginez ça ! Me voilà presque au chômage, enfin, disons que je ne suis pas d'une grande utilité pour un, » il se tourna vers Varilia, « comment appelez vous ça au fait ? »

« Un Timaré. Le Docteur McKay est le plus grand Timaré que je connaisse. » La jeune femme se tourna vers Sheppard. « Il vous a ressuscité ! » Il y avait de l'admiration dans sa voix, comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait les pouvoirs de McKay.

« Ressuscité ? Heu, Carson, il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas ? »

Beckett avait l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Heu, non, pas vraiment, enfin, ce poison que Valérius vous a fait ingérer est fatal. Je n'aurais pas pu vous sauver. McKay l'a fait. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, « Oh ». Apparemment, pour ce faire, il a eu besoin d'un petit _coup de main_. »

John fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

« Un petit coup de main ? »

« Oui, les Timaré pour renforcer leurs capacités prennent une sorte de drogue très … »

« Une drogue ? «

« Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a pas d'effets secondaires. Le docteur Greenaway a analysé cette … »

« Huile sacrée. » compléta immédiatement Varilia.

« Oui, c'est ça, de l'huile sacrée. C'est assez fascinant, les composants sont très proches de ceux utilisés pour la génothérapie et … »

« Wowowowow, minute, quelle génothérapie ? »

« Celle qui a permis à Rodney d'accéder au gène ancien. Le docteur Greenaway a envoyé une équipe sur Cérès pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus, mais apparemment, la personne qui en savait le plus sur cette question est … » Une fois encore Carson s'arrêta, en jetant un regard embarrassé au Major.

« Valérius. »

John avait prononcé le nom la mâchoire serrée.

« Oui, il était devenu ce que l'on pourrait appeler un expert sur les Timaré, leur histoire, leurs pratiques. Il avait même dressé plusieurs arbres généalogiques. Il semblerait qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles il se rendait chez les léciors était de vérifier qu'aucun Timaré n'était né dans les familles où l'un d'eux avaient autrefois vu le jour ! » Il s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Varilia qui regardait sa tasse de thé comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde. « Oh, je suis désolée, Varilia je ne voulais pas … »

Carson était rouge d'embarras. Varilia le rassura d'un sourire un peu triste.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur. Je savais ce que faisais Valérius, je l'ai moi-même accompagné plusieurs fois, mais la plupart du temps, je m'occupais de traductions. Nous savions tous qu'il était obsédé par les Timaré, par leurs pouvoirs. Et cela, bien avant la mort de sa femme et de son fils. Après … », elle soupira, « après son obsession a juste empiré et puis, je suis tombée malade. Ils étaient si heureux que je sois enceinte : une naissance, alors que Livia ne pouvait visiblement pas enfanté, et après la disparition de la famille de Valérius, c'était quasi inespéré. Tous le clan n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : trouver un Timaré. Pour moi, pour la survie de la lignée de Régars. Je suis ici pour me racheter, pour nous racheter auprès de vous, pour ce que nous vous avons fait subir.»

John haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Carson lui expliqua ce qui en retournait.

« Varilia va rester ici pour aider le docteur Greenaway dans ses recherches. Elle a secondé son frère et nous espérons ainsi en apprendre un peu plus. Et puis, je pourrais aussi garder un œil sur ses _trois_ futurs petits archéologues. »

John sourit à cette référence à l'archéologie. Varilia était vraiment passionnée par tout ce qui touchait à l'histoire.

« Hey, est-ce que l'on a pensé à vous présenter le professeur Dandridge, il dirige notre petit département sciences humaines, vous savez archéologie, linguistique, anthropologie. »

Cette fois, c'était la jeune femme qui devint rouge.

« Heu, oui, oui, j'ai rencontré Edou- je veux dire le professeur Dandridge. »

Les regards de Carson et de John se croisèrent.

Bah, voyons, _Edouard_. Hum, quelque chose disait à John, que la jeune Varilia serait bientôt une résidente permanente d'Atlantis. Voilà qui plairait certainement à Rodney, le scientifique avait l'air de bien aimer la jeune femme.

Rodney. John se rembrunit. Carson ne lui avait toujours pas clairement dit comment McKay allait.

« Et McKay ? Je veux dire, Greenaway a été capable de l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carson perdit son sourire. C'était fou, ce type était incapable de cacher quoique ce soit. Il faudrait qu'il pense un jour à l'inviter à l'une de leur longue partie de poker, ça pourrait être intéressant.

Carson s'installa sur un des lits inoccupés qui se trouvaient près de celui du Major.

« D'après le docteur Greenaway, tout va bien, c'est juste que pour le moment ... »

John poussa un soupir. « Laissez moi deviner. Il est dans le coma. »

« Heu, oui. Mais nous n'avons aucune raison de penser qu'il ne va pas se réveiller. Lorsque vous êtes revenus de Cérès, et bien disons, que je n'aurais pas été d'une grande utilité s'il n'avait pas hérité de cette étrange faculté : côtés cassées, poumons lacérés, fracture crânienne … »

Carson donna immédiatement une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule du Major lorsqu'il le vit pâlir à l'annonce de la liste des blessures de McKay. « Oui, il était mourrant lorsque l'équipe est revenue, mais son état s'améliore d'heure en heure. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt sur pied. »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait mal à la tête. Encore. C'était semble t-il un des maux nouveaux qu'il lui fallait combattre ! Lui qui n'avait jamais pris ne serait-ce une aspirine. Comme si ses allergies et son hypoglycémie n'étaient pas déjà suffisamment handicapantes.

D'un autre côté, avoir mal à la tête signifiait qu'il était en vie. Et ça, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose même.

Il ouvrit un œil. Hummm, il n'était pas davantage avancé. Il faisait noir autour de lui. Il essaya de se relever. Et la panique s'empara de lui.

Il était attaché.

_Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu_. Valérius, il devait avoir échoué et Valérius l'avait emmené dans la grotte et il allait lui demander de ramener des morts à la vie. Il tira sur les liens, d'épaisses sangles en cuir qui le retenait au lit, quand soudain l'endroit où il se trouvait fut baigné en pleine lumière.

_Nonnonnonnonnonnon_. Rodney s'arquebouta sur le lit, en proie à la panique. Il entendit une voix, mais il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle appelait son nom, mais il ne voulait pas d'elle. Où était le Major ? Lui saurait le protéger, il l'aiderait et … Oh non, il se souvenait maintenant : le Major était mort. Empoisonné.

Et il avait été incapable de le sauver.

**ooOOoo**

Célia (57) était immédiatement entrée dans la chambre où ils avaient isolé le Docteur McKay, lorsque les moniteurs avaient montré qu'il était en train de se réveiller.

Juste avant de se lever, elle fit appeler le Docteur Téli qui était de garde ce soir. Le Docteur Sandra Téli Sandra avait demandé à être avertie de tout changement concernant Mckay. Elle allait aussi contacter le docteur Beckett, lorsque les moniteurs s'emballèrent. Célia se précipita dans la pièce.

Ils avaient décidé de la maintenir dans une quasi obscurité, avec un générateur de bruits blancs (56) de manière à réduire les risques d'agression extérieure. Lors de son premier coma, les migraines dont avait souffert le Docteur McKay avaient été très douloureuses.

Célia allait régler l'intensité de la lumière au niveau le plus faible, lorsqu'elle vit McKay se cambrer sur son lit et tirer violemment sur les sangles qui le retenaient au lit. Elle eu une minute de surprise ! Qui avait attaché McKay sur le lit ?

Elle tenta de le calmer, en lui parlant doucement.

« Docteur McKay, chhhhhhh, calmez vous, tout va bien, vous êtes sur Atlantis, personne ne vous fera de mal, Chhhhh. »

Malheureusement, ces paroles n'eurent aucun effet. Bien au contraire, McKay se mit à crier lorsqu'elle lui toucha le bras.

« Que se passet-il ? Depuis combien de temps est-il réveillé ? »

Célia se retourna. Le Docteur Téli était entré. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea immédiatement vers la perfusion qui se trouvait près du lit de McKay. Il tira une seringue de sa poche et en injecta le contenu dans la perfusion. Rapidement, les mouvements de McKay se firent moins violents, il ouvrit la bouche et un gémissement terrible en sortit. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer.

Le docteur Téli examina rapidement les moniteurs et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

« Bien, il devrait dormir un moment. » Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Faites une prise de sang, j'aimerais vérifier quelques résultats. Nous devons absolument savoir ce qui déclenche ces crises.»

Célia opina de la tête encore sous le choc. Ce gémissement, on aurait dit le cri d'un animal blessé. Elle frissonna.

« Célia ? »

Le docteur Téli s'impatientait.

« Heu, oui, bien sûr. Je vais prévenir le Docteur Beckett que … »

« Non, laissez, je vais le faire. Occupez vous de cette prise de sang. »

Elle sortit de la pièce. Célia se munit de ce dont elle avait besoin pour la prise de sang. Elle s'installa près du lit et nota à nouveau les sangles qui retenaient les chevilles et les poignets du Docteur McKay. Elle frissonna, récupéra ses échantillons de sang et sortit de la pièce.

**ooOOoo**

**Quinze jours plus tard …**

Quinze jours.

Quinze longs jours et toujours rien. McKay n'était toujours pas réveillé. Il avait brièvement repris conscience mais avait eu une violente crise. Il n'était plus dans le coma.

Il était catatonique.

John se cala dans sa chaise. Il faudrait qu'il pense à ramener un des oreillers de sa chambre. Ses chaises en plastique étaient vraiment dures et comme il restait là un bon moment tous les jours, son dos commençait à crier « stop ! ».

Carson et Kate Heightmeyer, la psychiatre, se perdaient en conjectures sur l'état de McKay. Son état physique se détériorait peu à peu. Sa peau était pale, de grandes cernes noires se trouvaient sous ses yeux, des yeux vides, hagards. Et on commençait à vraiment voir qu'il avait perdu du poids.

John poussa un soupir et repris son livre. Guerre et paix. Il ignorait ce que McKay aimait lire, part des magazines scientifiques, alors il lui lisait Tolstoï. Carson et Kate pensaient que ça pouvait aider. Il allait reprendre sa lecture lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Il se retourna.

« Bonjour Varilia. »

« Bonjour Major. Alors ? Comment va-il ? »

« Carson l'a placé sous sonde gastrique ce matin. »

Sa voix était vide de toute inflexion. Il sentit la main de Varilia se poser sur son épaule. Il mit la sienne sur celle de la jeune akron.

« Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? »

John se retourna brusquement vers elle. Varilia n'avait pas quitté McKay des yeux. Elle continua à parler, son regard toujours fixé sur le corps immobile devant eux.

« Je me rappelle la première fois où je vous ai vu, lui et vous, dans la grande salle. Il avait l'air si, » elle chercha ses mots un instant, « si vulnérable dans cette longue chemise blanche, les cheveux mouillés et les pieds nus, le regard perdu. Il m'a sauvé pour vous sauver _vous_ ! Je sais que Valérius lui avait promis de vous exécuter s'il ne lui obéissait pas. »

Varilia s'approcha du lit. Elle se pencha un moment au dessus de son occupant et caressa une joue froide de sa main.

« Et puis après, sur le chemin, j'ai vu la manière dont vous le protégiez, la façon dont vous lui parliez, dont vous le touchiez, j'ai vu votre regard sur lui, lorsqu'il s'est évanoui. »

Varilia se tourne vers le Major.

« J'ai vu votre amour pour lui. Et votre peur de le perdre. L'amour est une force sans égale Major, c'est elle qui vous a permis de tenir face au poison. C'est cette force qui vous a permis d'attaquer Valérius dans la forêt.»

John était toujours muet.

« Et c'est encore elle qui réalisera un autre miracle, elle qui vous le ramènera. Vous devez juste y croire, Major. »

Varilia lui adressa un sourire, jeta un dernier regard à McKay puis sortit de la pièce.

John était sous le choc de ce que venait de dire Varilia. Sous le choc, mais pas furieux. Il aurait du l'être non ? Il aurait du lui crier qu'elle était folle, qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi, qu'il était hétéro, qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes en générale et moins encore McKay en particulier. Seulement, il n'avait rien dit de tout cela. Il l'avait juste laissé sortir et c'était maintenant lui qui fixait Rodney.

John tenait le livre dans ses mains et le serrait si fort que ses articulations étaient blanches.

Il n'avait rien dit parce que c'était vrai. Sinon, que ferait-il ici, sur cette chaise qui ressemblait à un engin de torture, à lire du Tolstoï à une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines ?

Il aimait Rodney McKay. Il aimait son sens de l'humour, son intelligence, son exaspérante manie de vouloir tout contrôler, son ego surdimensionné. Il aimait ses yeux, sa manière de marcher et de parler, ses mains si vibrantes et si animées.

Il l'aimait.

John se leva et posa le livre sur sa chaise. Il se pencha au dessus de McKay et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, puis murmura.

« Je t'aime. »

**ooOOoo**

**Cinq jours plus tard …**

_Je t'aime._

C'était complètement idiot, parce que cette phrase tournait et tournait dans son pauvre cerveau.

_Je t'aime._

C'était idiot, parce que c'était tout simplement impossible. Personne ne pouvait avoir dit ça. La seule personne qui aurait pu était morte. Et c'était la seule qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire revenir.

Rodney avait envie de hurler à l'injustice, mais sa voix l'avait trahit comme le reste de son corps. Ils ne lui appartenaient plus. Ils étaient à Valérius. Valérius qui l'obligeait à ressusciter des morts, des dizaines et des dizaines, mais jamais le Major. Jamais. Il gardait son corps caché. Pour le punir de sa défiance.

_Je t'aime._

Rodney en avait juste assez des souvenirs. Il se rappelait de tout ce que Sheppard avait fait pour le protéger, jusqu'à cet ultime sacrifice. Que lui avait-il dit ce jour là : qu'il se prenait pour Roméo ? Si c'était le cas, il faisait lui, une bien pâle imitation de Juliette.

Il se souvenait du rire du Major, de la manière dont il l'avait taquiné après l'avoir lavé et déshabillé dans la maison de Crésius et Vhelma. Il se rappelait son regard lorsque Valérius avait exigé qu'il l'attache sur l'équidé. Un regard qui implorait le pardon. Qu'y avait-il à pardonner ? Il se rappelait aussi ce cri de rage qu'il avait lancé dans les caves lorsque Valérius l'avait kidnappé.

Des souvenirs. C'était juste ce qui lui restait. Ca et l'obéissance : s'il obéissait à Valérius, peut-être lui permettrait-il de faire revenir le Major.

Peut-être …

**ooOOoo**

Après sa petite révélation, John était revenu tous les jours. Il ne restait pas longtemps, juste quelques minutes puis il repartait, sifflotant et la démarche légère. Carson n'y tenait plus.

Il fallait qu'il sache ce que ce diable d'américain avait dans la tête. Uniquement dans l'intérêt de son patient, bien sûr.

Il entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient McKay, juste après avoir vu le Major y entrer. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey, Carson. »

« Hey vous aussi Major. »

Carson fit un peu semblant de toucher à tous les moniteurs, puis n'y tenant plus, il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Bon sang, Major, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Le Major était penché au dessus de McKay et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Il planta un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Rodney et se tourna vers le médecin écossais, son sourire toujours fermement planté sur ses lèvres, il lui répondit.

« Une déclaration d'amour. »

**ooOOoo**

_Je t'aime._

_Stopstopstopstopstopstop_. Il fallait que ça cesse, maintenant ! Personne ne l'aimait, il était seul et …

_Je t'aime._

Non. Impossible. Il était seul. Il était sûr de ça et …

_Je t'aime._

… Il ne se trompait jamais, non ? Rodney fut soudain pris d'un vertige. C'était d'ailleurs étrange parce qu'il était sûr de ne pas être totalement conscient. Valérius ne le laissait pas se réveiller. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul, donc ...

_Je t'aime._

C'était si étrange, cette simple phrase. Et ça semblait si … vrai ? Seulement, ça ne pouvait pas l'être, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vertige avait redoublé et une migraine terrible s'était installée. L'amour fait-il mal à la tête ? Sûrement, parce qu'il avait l'impression que la sienne allait éclater …

_Je t'aime._

Arghhhhhh. Cette fois, la douleur lui arracha un cri. Et Rodney sursauta. Il avait entendu sa voix. Sa propre voix pas celle de Valérius. Et puis, soudain quelque chose de doux le frôla. Ce n'était pas non plus Valérius. Il n'était jamais doux avec lui.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait aussi faire autre chose ? Comme par exemple …

Et Rodney ouvrit les yeux … Sur ceux du Major John Sheppard. Ce dernier se trouvait penché sur lui. Sheppard lui sourit et murmura d'une voix tremblante.

« Je t'aime. »

**ooOOoo**

Carson avait déjà vu des thérapies plus étonnantes que celle-ci : dire à quelqu'un que vous l'aimez jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Mais bien sûr le plus étonnant c'était que ça ait marché. Parce que Rodney était réveillé. Il clignait des yeux comme un nouveau né mais était bel et bien réveillé après près de 20 jours de coma et une bonne semaine de _je t'aime_ murmurés au creux de l'oreille.

Il avait immédiatement fichu Sheppard dehors et s'était mis à donner des ordres à son staff : tout y était passé de l'IRM de contrôle aux célébrissimes prises de sang.

Maintenant, Rodney avait été débranché de presque toutes les machines qui le maintenaient en vie et se reposait.

Sa main dans celle du Major.

**ooOOoo**

**Quelques jours plus tard …**

Rodney était en vie. Rodney était réveillé. Et Rodney l'aimait. Il ne l'avait pas dit. Ou plutôt si, à sa manière. Il avait ironiquement fait remarqué que John avait dit Je t'aime suffisamment de fois pour eux deux, disons, pour les 10 années à venir !

C'était faux bien sûr. John ne se lasserait pas de le dire. Mais il savait, connaissant le caractère moins expansif en la matière de Rodney, que ce serait moins fréquent de la part de celui-ci.

« Huuuummm. »

John se tourna vers Rodney dès qu'il entendit le premier son. Rodney bougea un peu et tourna sa tête vers lui mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Hey, Rodney. »

Deux yeux bleus papillonnèrent un instant et finirent par se fixer sur lui.

« Mon Prince Charmant. »

La voix de Rodney était un peu rauque. John sourit à la référence.

« Et bien, si je suis le Prince Philipp et que tu es la Princesse Aurore, je tiens à protester : je n'ai toujours pas eu mon baiser. »

Rodney lui sourit en retour. Un petit sourire malicieux.

« Menteur, Carson m'a dit que tu avais eu plus que ton lot de baisers cette semaine. »

John eu la délicatesse de rougir.

« Heu, oui, mais, disons que … »

Bon sang que pouvait il dire ? Que cette fois il aurait aimé pouvoir embrassé Rodney, l'embrassé vraiment. Eperdument, passionnément …

« Humpf, à la folie et pas du tout. C'est très romantique tout ça, allez viens par ici. »

Avant que John n'ait le temps de réagir, Rodney l'avait attiré à lui et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. John n'hésita pas une minute. Il cala ses mains derrière la tête de Rodney et répondit à son baiser par un autre. Eperdu et passionné. Lorsqu'il lâcha Rodney, ce dernier avait l'air un peu groggy. Ses lèvres étaient un peu rouges et gonflées. Il était _adorable_, non, il était … _choupignolet_.

« Choupignolet ! Je suis choupignolet ? Je crois que je préfère adorable. Oui, c'est ça A-DO-RA-BLE : digne d'être adoré. »

Cette fois John fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre, de très, très bizarre et ...

« Bizarre ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre ? »

Rodney commençait à paniquer en voyant la tête que faisait John et fit mine de se lever de son lit, John l'en empêcha.

« Rodney, calme toi, Okay. »

Rodney, les yeux comme des soucoupes, obéit.

« Rodney, je n'ai rien dit de tout ça à voix haute. »

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tout ça, Choupignolet, adorable, bizarre. Je n'ai pas dit ces choses, tout haut. »

Les yeux bleus s'arrondirent davantage. John opta pour la méthode directe.

« Rodney, je les ai juste _pensé_. »

La bouche de Rodney s'ouvrit et forma un « O » de compréhension.

« Oui, Rodney, je crois que Greenaway avait raison. Ces pouvoirs ne se limitent pas à l'empathie après tout. »

Rodney ferma les yeux. Le cauchemar ne serait-il donc jamais fini !

« Hey, je me demande quel nom on donne à un Timaré télépathe ? »

Rodney lui décocha un regard noir et se mit à bouder. Tout ça voulait juste dire encore des tests avec l'infernal Greenaway et des litres et des litres de sang pour Carson. Son karma était complètement pourri.

« Hey, Rodney. »

Rodney continuait de bouder.

« Youhouuuu, Rodney. Devine à quoi je pense. »

**Fin ! (Allez les filles, à vous de deviner à quoi il pense le beau John !)**

(56) Utilisés pour traiter les acouphènes et l'hyperacousie. Les générateurs de bruits en introduisant un bruit de fond de faible intensité (quelques décibels seulement au dessus du seuil de l'audition de ce bruit dans une pièce calme), visent à induire, par plasticité neuronale, l'habituation simultanée au bruit émis par le générateur et au(x) son(s) de l'acouphène. Ils peuvent générer un bruit blanc c'est-à-dire un bruit contenant toutes les fréquences audibles par l'homme émises à la même intensité. (voir le site : olfac(point)univ(tiret)lyon1(point)fr(slash)documentation(slash)audition(slash)acouphene)

(57) Disons que je suis fidèle ! Célia et Sandra apparaissent dans un certain nombre de mes fic. Célia est infirmière et Sandra est médecin. Je lui ai trouvé un très joli nom de famille, vous ne trouvez pas ?


End file.
